


Keepers

by DeathBringer13



Category: D.Gray-man, K (Anime), Karneval (Anime & Manga), No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blood, Family, Friendship, Gen, Kidnapping, Memory Loss, Multiple Crossovers, The crossover nobody asked for but I still wrote, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:59:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 88,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathBringer13/pseuds/DeathBringer13
Summary: Gareki knew that he once had someone he called family before. Kuroh had strange dreams of his lost memories since the battle with the colorless king. Kanda had a feeling he should know the people that called him brother. Nezumi tried to forget about them for 10 years after he thought he lost his only family forever.





	1. The beginning of a nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first fanfiction ever! This was posted on FanFiction first but I also wanted to share this here :)  
> I own nothing, only this ideas.   
> Hope you enjoy!

“Brother where are we going?” Asked Gareki scared. The hold on his brother's hand tightened. He was only five years old, the youngest one of four sons. Gareki has black, messy, short hair and bright olive eyes. He was wearing brown pants and a white shirt. White socks could be seen at the side of his gray tennis shoes. He had lost his sweater, and he was not a bit worried about it. “Where is dad?”

Yuu looked back at his little brother but didn't said anything. How could he? His father was dead, brutally killed by those who wanted power. Yuu didn't wanted to tell him that.

Yuu was nine years old and the oldest son, it was his duty to protect his younger siblings, but he had failed. Two of his brothers were captured at the time when his parents were murdered. He managed to take Gareki away from them, but now they were been pursued. Yuu has black, medium-length hair and deep blue eyes. He was wearing black pants and beige sweater with black tennis shoes. He was tired, but looking back at Gareki he refused to stop running, he will not give up. He had promised his father to protect him before escaping, then he had hear the gunshot and he knew that he wouldn’t see his father anymore.

The world was divided into four main powers after the apocalypse that killed almost half of the entire population ten years ago. The Vatican took control of the northern continent, a place filled with akuma. Yutopia took over the southern continent in which, people believed, a goddess resided. Nihon took the eastern continent, a place where a lot of strains, people with super abilities, lived. Regierung took over the western continent, a continent filled with varuga. And the central continent was known as Neutral Ground, in which everyone could go in and out as pleased. It was the territory were people that were not wanted by the other countries lived. That was his birth country.

He still didn’t know why the Vatican and Yutopia were after them. It was unheard of countries going after the people in Neutral Ground, without the people actually knowing they were coming and why they were coming. It had happened before, but they were chasing someone that escaped from one of those countries, not people, let alone children, that had never left the central continent.

'They didn’t care about our parents, they are after us.' Yuu thought.

“There you are.” A voice behind them spoke up, causing him to shiver. Gareki's breathing became faster and labored. This was the man who had killed their mother in front of him, and his little mind couldn’t understand why that man had taken his mother away from him. He was scared. The man didn’t looked like an evil person. He had a calm aura around him and seemed like a kind person. He had lightly-colored hair and glasses. He was wearing a black cassock with a rosary around his neck. 

Yuu put Gareki behind him and asked. “What do you want?”

The man laughed. “I'm just making sure this plan was not a waste of time, you see. Only one of your brothers has show the abilities the country of Yutopia has been looking for.”

“Abilities? What the hell are you talking about?” Yuu could feel Gareki trembling with fear behind him.

“My most sincere apologies, my name is Apocryphos. You must be Yuu, and the little lad behind you must be Gareki I presume? I'm here to see if one, if not both of you, are compatible with innocence. Since your uncle was such a great exorcist.” Apocryphos started to walk near them, which caused Yuu to stand in front of Gareki protectively.

“Stay away from us!” Yuu screamed at him.

“This kid is too quiet.” Apocryphos said appearing next to Yuu and grabbing Gareki by the neck. “He is not an innocence accommodator either, such a waste of time.”

“Let him go!” Yuu screamed and thrown himself at the man in an attempt to make him fall, but Apocryphos got a hold of him too and sent him crashing against a wall.

“He doesn’t show any kind of power like his other brother does.” A scientist that appeared from behind Apocryphos said, while holding a small device showing a red light. “We don’t have any use if him.”

Gareki's eyes widened. They had said the same thing about his parents and they had killed his mom. 'Are they going to kill me too?' He panicked and started to struggle. Yuu got up, he wasn’t going to let them kill his brother. He had promised to protect him and he will do it. Using all his strength he tacked Apocryphos down, making him lose his hold on Gareki. 

“Gareki run!” Yuu screamed. Gareki stood up and run as fast as his legs could take him. The scientist tried to catch him but failed, he turned around, ready to follow him but Apocryphos spoke up.

“Leave him, he has nowhere to go and he is of not use to us.” He had managed to hold Yuu down. He keep fighting but not as much as before. He had managed to keep them away from his brother and that was something. 

“I’m going back, I already have what I need,” He looked at Yuu and smiled. “Lets go to your new home, shall we?”

  


Gareki keep on running, he was afraid and alone. His mom was dead, his dad didn’t come with them, and they took his brothers too. He hid himself in an alley and started to cry. What could he do? He was just a kid, he didn’t had the power to stop them.

“Hey kid, are you alright? Why are you here?” Gareki opened his eyes. He had fallen asleep against the wall. It was already dark and it was getting cold. He shivered involuntary and the woman in front of him took off her coat and offered it to him. “Are you lost? Where are your parents?”

At the mention of his parents he turned his head away. A part of him knew they were gone, everyone was gone. He was truly alone. The woman looked at him sadly for a moment before asking, “If you have no family, would you like to come with me? I know of a place where, maybe, they can take you in.”

  


Kuroh barely managed to escape. After Nezumi got hurt because of him Nezumi had told him to run away and he did. But not before promising him that he would come back. He hopped Yuu and Gareki were OK. He was eight years old and the second son in the family. He had black hair and blue eyes like his older brother Yuu, but in a lighter tone of blue. He was wearing black pants and white sweater with white tennis shoes.

'But what if they caught them too and those people decided to kill them?' Kuroh started to panic. They had kill his family in front of him. He had covered Nezumi's eyes, but nobody had covered his'. For some reason he couldn’t look away. Maybe it was the confusion and the fear, he didn’t know. Gareki and him had seen his mother get killed by the guy with the black cassock, then some soldiers from Yutopia had appear with Nezumi screaming a lot of colorful words at them, but he had stopped when he saw their mother on the floor filled with blood.

Their father and Yuu appeared from behind the soldiers and his father started to fight with them, but he was outnumbered by the soldiers. Kuroh pushed Gareki away from him and into Yuu's direction before a soldier caught him. Their father screamed at Yuu to take Gareki and escape. He could see the pain in Yuu's eyes but he nodded and took Gareki with him. One of the scientists took a gun out of his pocket and shoot their dad on the head, furious that he had interfered with their plan. He started to scream at his subordinates to follow them.

The man who killed their mother smiled and walked after his brothers who escaped...after that they had killed his grandpa and then they had come after him…

Pain. He started to feel pain in his head. He didn’t wanted to remember that. It was too painful. He wanted to forget everything. 

He passed out from the pain and his body fell to the ground.

A man was walking not to far away from that area. He had come to town to buy supplies because he lived in the mountains. He founded Kuroh laying on the path back home and stopped.

“Are you OK?” He asked him but receive no answer. Dropping his supplies he had run towards the fallen figure and noticed the brushes on his face and hands. He could take him to town, but he was coming from it so he was escaping from someone in there, so it was a no. He decided to take him back to his home and treat his wounds, he would question him later about who he was and what had happened to him.

But he would never get the answers. The boy only knew his name, and nothing more.

  


Nezumi knew he wanted to destroy the place the moment he set foot on it. The scientist in the laboratory he was taken to, was crazy. He keep saying things about him been special and lamenting that they only got one test subject. He had the feeling he was referring to his brothers.

He didn’t know if Kuroh managed to escape or if they had kill him. He had promised to come back for him, but he hoped he didn’t do it. He was just going to get killed, making his sacrifice worthless. Yuu and Gareki run away but he didn’t know if they were alive. One of the soldiers laughed and told another that they had no chance against the man who went after them. The scientist went after him and returned later saying that the job was done and to get ready to go back to Yutopia, to a city called No. 6. He refused to tell them what had happened to his brothers.

Nezumi was 6 years old and the third son. He had shoulder-blade length hair, and was black like the rest of his brother's hair. He had his mother's eyes, a silver that was not found anywhere else. Their dad and grandpa had blue eyes, and he was sure his missing uncle had them too. Gareki been the only exception in the family to have different eye color. His purple sweater and blue pants were switched for a white hospital grow.

“Hello Nezumi, I'm Rou and I will be working with you from now on.” Another scientist presented himself. Nezumi was about to tell him to piss off but stopped himself when he looked up at him and the scientist smiled. He was confused, he could tell that everyone, except him, were happy he was there, but they never smiled at him. His eyes weren’t cold like the rest of the people there. This man was different, he knew he was.

Because the man in front of him had warm and gentle eyes.


	2. 10 years later

“He is a traitor!” 

“As of now, we will be freezing Allen Walker's rights as an exorcist.”

“From now on, he shall be classified as a Noah.”

Those words keep repeating in Allen's mind. He knew he didn’t had a real family since the beginning, and when he thought he had found one, he had lost it again. He couldn’t go back, he was label as a traitor now. Well, he thought he was alone before Johnny and Kanda had appeared out of nowhere and founded him, even when he had tried to evade them. The memory was rather funny.

“What are you smiling about beansprout?” Kanda asked irritated. He was wearing a long coat over his black exorcist uniform. His black hair was held back by a dark ribbon. He had Mugen at his side. Having to run away from Vatican's territory into Neutral Ground hadn’t been easy. They were attacked by Akuma, they had to evade the Central forces and the Noah clan was also looking for them. No wonder he was so irritated.

Johnny had managed to get enough money, by repairing old clocks and other instruments that Allen had not idea of what they were, to convince a boat owner to let them come with him to Neutral Ground. Seriously, people just see money and they will do almost anything. Johnny himself had come out with the idea. Allen was a little worried at first, how were they supposed to leave without people noticing? But it seemed like Johnny had everything figure it out.

“Nothing, and my name is Allen!” Allen answered. His white hair was held back by another dark ribbon. He was wearing a white dress shirt with a red ribbon around his neck. A gray waistcoat and black pants and boots. A coat similar to Kanda's was hanging over his shoulders. Things hadn’t change much between them since they had meet. They still fight for no reason and got in each others nerves from time to time, but he still considered Kanda his friend. He felt more confident knowing that he and Johnny were helping him.

“Hey, guys!” Johnny called them. “We are about to ar-!” He was running from the other side of the ship and somehow, he managed to fall down.

“Are you OK?” Allen was already at his side. Kanda walked slowly toward them, but he pass them by, and keep going to the front of the ship. “Huh? Where is he going?” Allen asked.

Johnny sat down and fixed his glasses. His outfit was exactly like Allen's but instead of the ribbon he had a black necktie. “Maybe he just wants to get down from the ship, you know how impatient he is.”

“So we arrived to Neutral Ground?” Allen helped him stand up and looked at the distance. His silver eyes could barely see the land ahead. Neutral Ground was just a few miles away. They were finally away from Central, but for how long?

 

Kuroh was getting tired. Isana Yashiro was nowhere to be found. He and Neko had searched all over Nihon without results, so they decided to look somewhere else. He had put his hair up in a pony tail, so it wouldn’t get in the way. He was wearing a black sleeved shirt and a gray infinite scarf. He had black pants, black books and a black belt. Over this he was wearing a long, dark blue hooded jacket with darker blue stripes on the sleeve's end and on the hem. His sword was barely visible at his side.

“Shiro!!!” Neko keep screaming in the middle of the streets. People stopped and looked at her confused. Kuroh face-palm himself, this was like a routine now. No matter how many times he told her not to do that, she didn’t listened. If Neko keep shouting like that they will attract unwanted attention. He didn’t know if the Green Clan had connections in Neutral Ground, and he didn’t wanted to find out now.

“Neko, don’t shout like that. Do you want us to get caught by JUNGLE?” JUNGLE was another name for the Green Clan, it was also the name of the game they were using to make people do the things they wanted. People were been controlled without them knowing. 

Neko made a sad face, “But I want to find Shiro...” She was wearing a short, strapless, pale pink dress decorated with dark laces and a red wrap just below her chest. She had white socks that go up to her thigh. Dark pink shoes and a pink jacket with white trimmings at the end. She had a golden bell on her left ear, like an earring and another one attached to a red collar on her right ankle. She also has another red collar around her neck. Her pink hair was very long, it reached to her knees. Neko's eyes were two different shades of colors. One was blue and the other was green. 

“I know, but if something happens to us, who is going to look for him?” Kuroh tried to reason with her, and it worked. She looked down at the red parasol on her hands. “Let's ask some people if they have seen him, OK? Kuroh tried to cheer her up at least a little. “But just a few, we don’t want the Greens to find out were we are.”

Neko smiled and nodded really fast. With that problem solved he and Neko started to ask the nearest vendors for their missing friend. 

 

“What's on your mind?” Nezumi asked Shion. After visiting one of their friends they had gone to the market to buy some meat. He was wearing a dark gray leather jacket decorated with zippers. Underneath he wears a pale yellow long-sleeve shirt. His beige cargo pants have large pockets on the sides. He also wears combat boots. Around his neck he has a large dark gray scarf that he also uses has a cloak. He was wearing his hair in a spiked ponytail.

“Safu...” Was Shion's simple answer. He put his hood up. Trying to cover his white hair and red eyes from curious people. He was wearing black trousers and black shoes, a white collared shirt and a light turquoise sweater over it. On top, he had a red coat with a hood. A long pink scar could be seen under his eye and his neck.

“Don’t work yourself up over it. I know is easier said than done, but it can't be helped.” Nezumi said. “Just remember that.” Nezumi knew that Shion was really worried about his childhood friend Safu, that had been taken to the correctional facility.

“Yeah.” Shion answered.

“C'mon Shion put your hood down more, I still can see your hair-” Nezumi started to tell Shion when a voice interrupted him.

“Shion?”

Both of them turned around to find a boy, he looked older than both of them. He was wearing a black dress shirt, white pants and white dress shoes. On the dress shirt, where a tie should be, he had a white ribbon attached with a golden pin. He had a large white coat over his shoulders and was decorated with golden buttons and a golden line was found near the end of his sleeves. He had brown eyes and white hair.

Nezumi was speechless. 'How many people survived from the wasp again?' He thought.

“Shiro?” Shion asked after a whole minute of silence. The boy smiled, and without wasting anymore time Shion run towards him and hugged the boy. It had been a year since Yashiro had left to his birth country. He was an exchange student from Nihon but a few months after he left, he lost all communication with him.

'Even their names are similar.' Nezumi didn’t know what was going on, those two clearly knew each other, but he had never seen the boy before. 'Is he from No. 6?'

“Why are you here, I thought you went back to Nihon.” Shion asked after he released the other boy.

“About that, I need your help.”Shiro said. “Would you come with me?”

“Who are you and what do you want?” Nezumi asked before Shion could answer. Shion trusted people too easily. He didn’t care if they were friends before, even friends turned their back at you when they felt threaten. 

“Nezumi!” Shion exclaimed.

“Oh, sorry. I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Isana Yashiro. And you are Nezumi?” Yashiro smiled at them.

“Since Shion told you already, yes I'm Nezumi. What do you want?”

“Straight to the point I see. I'm gathering information about No.6 and it's connections to a group called JUNGLE and the Vatican itself.” Yashiro explained. “I'm trying to know why are they helping each other in secret and what do they gain from each other. Is rather suspicious don’t you think?”

“The Vatican...”Nezumi whispered. “What do you know about those people?”

“You seem to know something yourself, Nezumi. Well, from what I have gather the Vatican and some scientist from No.6 appeared in Neutral Ground a few years back. They target a specific family for reasons I still don’t know, and apparently they killed everyone.” Yashiro told them.

“Your information seems about right, but you got something wrong.” Nezumi spoke up. Shion looked at him confused and Yashiro's face turned serious. “Those bastards didn’t kill me.”

“What?” Shion asked.

Yashiro looked surprised for a moment but turned serious again. “I see, could you tell me what happened? I want to know everything since the beginning and I'm also curious, Shion what happened after I left a year ago?”

 

“Those from Circus who utilize the power of the bracelet are said to have unimaginable strengths. You should know by now that such powers can easily kill somebody.” The headmaster of Kuronomei said. “You must put your own feelings aside, and follow rules and given orders. This is your duty. It is also part of your training here.” The man was wearing a dark suit and glasses. He had a black mustache and short black hair that was divided from the middle and combed sideways.

Gareki was getting impatient. He was wearing the school uniform which consisted of a lightly-colored gray jacket and matching pants. With a dark blue dress shit and white vest underneath. He had a lighter blue tie around his neck, and his goggles were placed on his head. But before he could said something the headmaster called him.

“Gareki, those who prioritize their personal feelings above all else in the present will surely do so again in the future. And Circus cannot allow such things to ever happen. Else, how can I expect you to follow my orders?”

“Wh-...I..” Gareki tried to speak but failed. 'Why I cant speak at all? Why am I hesitating? What am I worried about? If I leave Kuronomei now, I can never be a part of Circus. So what? Yogi and the others will save Nai.' Gareki was having a mental battle with himself. 'There is no point in me going anyway...I used to leave the guys from Karasuna behind easily since they were all scum to begin with...but Nai is different from those guys.'

Gareki reached a conclusion, maybe he would regret it later but he will no back down now. “I have to find a friend so I’m leaving. I won't listen to your order!!” He turned around and walked away slamming the door rather hard. 

“Oh my, I've already told him twice he cant leave. He really isn’t the obedient type.” The headmaster said. “What is the abandoned child found by Second Ship planning?”

“Even though he ran out, we can still restrain him on Kuronomei's grounds.” The secretary said and took her phone out. “He was an excellent Circus student...what a shame.”

Gareki was running. 'If I ignore Nai's pleas for help, even if I managed to complete what I want to do and return to Second Ship, how will I ever be able to face Nai and the others?' He stopped on the garden and took his cellphone out. 'First thing to do is look for Nai immediately.' Gareki thought of calling someone from the Second Ship but rejected the idea instantly. They will not let him go with them. Maybe if he called Yanari he would help him...but he should call Nai again. 'Why am I in a hurry? He never answers back. But how could someone disappear from a Circus Ship? How's that possible?' 

The phone started to sound in the other end. 'Even the people from the ship couldn’t find him. It's not wonder I'm irritated!! If the Varuga get's a hold of them, Nai will be killed-' His thoughts were interrupted when someone picket the call. He couldn’t hear anything so he called Nai's name but the call ended abruptly. 'No sound...can't seem to get through at all.' Suddenly he started to feel dizzy and put his hand on his head, trying to make the dizziness disappear. He bend down because he started to loose his equilibrium and closed his eyes.

If he had them open he would had noticed that, somehow, he had teleported to another place without nobody noticing, except a girl who dismissed it by saying that maybe it was her imagination, and a person who had been waiting for that moment to happen.

“Tell Palnedo to sent his men to collect the boy to Satanika.” Karoku told one of the butlers, who nodded and left the room. He looked outside the window and smiled. “I will see you soon, Gareki.”


	3. Chance meetings

“Do you know why they went after your family?” Yashiro asked Nezumi. They had gone back to their house underground. Shion prepared something to drink and sat down on the bed, while Yashiro sat on the couch and Nezumi was standing, his back against the wall.

Shion looked up from his drink curious. He had so many questions but he knew that Nezumi would get mad if he started to ask a lot of personal questions.

“They only went after me and my brothers.” Nezumi said after a moment. “They killed my parents and my grandparent.”

“You have brothers?” Shion couldn’t stop himself and throw out his question.

“Had.” Nezumi corrected not looking at him. “Three to be exact, two older brothers and a younger brother. I know that they were planning on using us for something, and the guys from the Vatican said that they were looking for accomodators, not idea what that is. They captured two of my brothers and then they caught me too. My father and my older brother came and tried to help us but only my older brother and my younger brother managed to-”

“Why don’t you call them by name? I mean, is more easy to understand.” Yashiro interrupted. Shion nodded, even he was having trouble following up the story. Nezumi went quiet, and Shion thought that he wouldn’t talk again but that wasn’t the case.

“I haven’t said their names since I last saw them ten years ago.” He finally said. Yashiro feel sorry for even suggesting that. “I just wanted to forget everything.”

Shion suddenly stood up and looked at Nezumi angrily. “How can you do that? They were your family! If you stop saying their names that means they never existed! You alone hold the proof that they were alive. So please, don’t try forget them!” 

Nezumi's face was hidden by his hair but he looked more serious than before. “Yuu.” He whispered.

“Me?” Asked Shion confused. He thought he would get angry at him.

“No, Y-U-U. That was my older brother's name.” Nezumi put his hand over his eyes. 'I get it now why he would get so angry when strangers referred to him as you, it sounds like his actual name.' “Only my parents called him that, we preferred to call him brother and he like it that way, he would get mad at us if we called him Yuu. Gareki would sometimes call him by his name but he never got yell at. Grandpa said that Gareki had a way with him.”

“Gareki?” Yashiro asked.

“He was my younger brother.” Nezumi's eyes seemed to softer. “He used to follow us around, and my mother always worried because we would get in trouble.” 

Shion and Yashiro keep quiet while Nezumi narrated the story. This was one of the few times that Nezumi would show this side of him. And Shion knew that if they interrupted, Nezumi would get angry and stop talking, but Yashiro didn't knew that.

“Yuu and Kuroh would-”

“Did you said Kuroh!?” Yashiro interrupted him. He stood up, his eyes wide with surprise. “Kuroh? Could you describe him?”

Nezumi looked at him confused. 'Why is he so worked up?' But he didn’t said anything. He realized he had already shared a lot of things he had never said before to nobody and got angry at himself. He had already said too much. How could he trust this person so easily? He didn’t even know him! Nezumi turned away from them and walked away. He opened the door to leave.

“Kuroh has black hair and blue eyes, doesn’t he?” Yashiro asked softly, aware that he had screw up. Nezumi stooped frozen on his tracks. “You remind me of him.” 

“How do you-” Nezumi started to say but was stopped by the sound of explosions and screams outside. Forgetting about the conversation Nezumi rushed outside, Yashiro and Shion behind him. 

It was total chaos outside. Tanks were destroying the place. Strange creatures flied round and attacked any person who tried to escape from the tanks. They were pitch black and had different forms, like animals. The creatures went after a couple of people who were running away and mutilate them without mercy. The people screamed in both horror and pain. Closing his eyes, Shion gasped and tried to hide the painful screams with his hands. Nezumi was in shock. He had seen a lot of cruel things in his life but never something like that. The creatures devoured the people in front of him and slowly lifted their head, (what you could call a head) and set their eyes on them.

“What are those things?” Nezumi asked while reaching for his knife. He tried to be calm and not to panic. The moment he asked the creature flied towards him. Yashiro moved in front of him and created what looked like a barrier. They were surrounded by soft white light. On top of them, a huge sword surrounded by the same light appeared. The creatures made a sound that could be interpreted as a scream and backed away from them.

“Varuga.” Said Yashiro bitterly. “This is worse than I thought. We need to go!”

“We can't!” Screamed Shion. The surprise from the show of Yashiro's power forgotten. “I need to save Safu! If I leave, I will not have another chance to get inside the Correctional Facility!”

Yashiro froze on the spot. His eyes widened with both surprise and worry. “I understand, but they aren't taking anyone from here inside. Don't you see? Those creatures are killing everyone, they wont stop even if you surrender.”

“But-” Shion tried to argue. His friend needed him, he needed to save her.

“Shion, he is right.” Nezumi spoke up. “If we go in right now it will be suicide, we need to be alive to save her.”

Shion lowered his head defeated. Yashiro walked towards them and put a hand on their shoulders. “We will come back, I promise.” Saying this, both of them could feel the power surging from Yashiro. Before they knew what was happening, they were floating, surrounded by the white light from before and flying away from No.6.

 

“Someone is following us.” Kanda warned them. After getting off of the darn boat some seller at the port told them that some people were looking for Allen. A boy with long black hair and a pretty girl with different eye color and pink hair. Their descriptions didn’t match up with anybody they knew, and they decided to leave the place as soon as possible. They could be Akumas in disguise.

Allen nodded and without warning he run off towards the closest alley, with Johnny trying his best at keeping with the insane speed Allen took off with. 

'Don’t make it so obvious!' Kanda wanted to face-palm. Instead he turned towards the person who was behind him now. A young man with black hair and light-blue eyes stopped a few meters from him. He was dressed all in black with the exception of his scarf and coat. His hand was positioned over a katana at his side. “Who are you?” Asked Kanda, his hand never leaving the hilt of his own weapon.

“Do I know you?” The stranger asked. He made a face like he was trying to remember something but couldn’t.

“Huh? Why the hell should I know?” Kanda answered. But something inside his head was also telling him that he had meet this person before. He looked extremely familiar. “Where you following us just to ask me that?”

“Actually-”

“Shiro!” A female scream interrupted them. Allen appeared again from the same place where he had run into, Johnny was tailing after him, his face was turning blue for the lack of oxygen. A female teenager holding a red parasol in her hands, with a really short dress and long pink hair appeared from the same alley. “You're not him!” She cried.

“What the hell is going on?” Kanda took his sword's scabbard and hit Allen on the head making him fall on his face.

“She was..a...cat...and...trans...formed!” Johnny managed to choke out before letting himself fall next to Allen, trying to regain his breath. He needed to exercise more.

“Hey beansprout, get up and explain!” Kanda poke Allen on the head with the scabbard. 

Allen groaned and angrily stood up. “The name's Allen! And why did you hit me in the first place!?”

“You were been annoying.”

“And you are been a jerk!”

“What did you said?”

“What you hear you idiot!”

“Excuse me.” The stranger said raising his left hand in front of him.

“What!?” Allen and Kanda exclaimed at the same time. Allen's expression went from angry to surprise. He looked between Kanda and the new guy. “Are you guys related?” He asked. Johnny sat down and also looked at them closely with curiosity. 

“There are two Kurohs! The girl who had been following Allen and Johnny run towards them and stood in from of a really pissed Kanda. Allen wanted to warn her not to get too close to the samurai, but he also wanted to see Kanda's reaction so he did nothing. “You look like Kuroh!”

“I do not!”

“He doesn't.”

Both boys said at the same time and made the same angry face. Allen blinked, even their expressions were identical. He wished he had a camera.

“So your name is Kuroh?” Allen decided to ask because Kanda was getting ready to kill someone and Allen didn’t wanted civilians to get hurt. Last time it happened Allen had to intervene and stop the fight, which caused a fight to break out between them, and then they had to run away from a bunch of Akumas who appeared because of the ruckus. He didn’t wanted that to happen again.

“Yes it is, and she is Neko. We mistook you for someone else and ended up following you, I’m sorry for the inconvenience.” Kuroh lowered his head in apology. Neko just smiled sheepishly before it turned sad again. Allen knew that expression. That was the expression of someone when they lost something precious to them.

“Are you looking for your friend?” Asked Johnny. 

Neko nodded her head and hold the red parasol closer to her. “We are looking for Shiro.”

“Seriously, why would you confuse beansprout with your friend?” Asked Kanda.

“His hair color is similar to Shiro's,” said Kuroh, “but now that I see it closer yours is more silver than his.”

“Ok then! We shall look for him too.” Allen said. Everyone turned towards him surprised.

“Hey stupid beansprout! Don’t you remember why are we here in the first place? We can't be helping people, if they stay near us they are going to get killed.” Kanda commented and Allen realized that it was true. If the Akumas or the Vatican showed up they could get hurt or worse.

“Killed? Is someone after you?” Kuroh asked. He feared that the Greens were after him since his hair color was unusual. 'Could they had confused him with Shiro too?'

“I can't tell you...I'm sorry.”Allen answered with a sad tone in his voice. He smiled at them and Kuroh could tell that it was a forced one. “By the way, we haven’t introduce ourselves yet, my name is Allen Walker.” Allen hold his hand out in front of him and shook hands with Kuroh. He turned his head towards Johnny and Kanda. “This guy with glasses is Johnny Gill, and the other in Yuu Kanda.”

“Who gave you permission to use my first name beansprout?” Kanda took his sword and pointed it directly at Allen's throat. 

“Is called courtesy if you didn’t know, and I never gave you permission to call me that either!”

“Hey guys calm down, please?” Johnny was trying in vain to stop their argument. He was getting used to it, but that didn’t mean he like it. He signed and turned towards Kuroh and Neko, who were looking at them with interest, well Neko was. Kuroh looked pale. Johnny noticed that his eyes were looking towards them but at the same time they weren’t focused on anything. His breathing was becoming faster.

“Are you ok?” He moved in front of Kuroh and tried to bring him back to reality. Something was seriously wrong with him. He was hyperventilating. Allen and Kanda stopped their fight the moment Kuroh's legs gave under him and Neko screamed his name. Both moved towards Kuroh and managed to catch him before he hit the ground.

“Kuroh! Hey, what's wrong?” Allen asked him. Kuroh had closed his eyes without realizing it, but when he open them again his vision was cloudy. He felt light-headed. He saw someone moving away from the corner of his eye and without thinking he reached out and grabbed Kanda's coat with his hand. He wanted to know who he was, he knew he had meet Kanda somewhere. But when Kanda turned around he didn’t saw him, he saw a young boy with shoulder-blade, black hair and the same dark blue eyes that Kanda had. “Who are you?” Kuroh whispered. Suddenly he felt a painful twinge on his head that made him wince in pain and passed out. 

Kanda moved away letting Allen handle the situation, he wasn’t good with this kind of thing. But he couldn’t understand why did he worried when Kuroh didn’t opening his eyes or why his body reacted without thinking and run to help him like he did. He felt like he knew him but couldn't recall from when or where. He felt something pulling his coat and turned to find Kuroh looking at him with a nostalgic expression and whispered something before he fainted.

“Kuroh! Wake up!” Cried Neko shaking him. “Wake up!”

“Easy Neko, he will be fine.” Allen told her. She whimpered and looked at Allen with sadness. “He just-” Allen brusquely stood up, his cursed eye had activated warning him of incoming akumas. 

Kanda took his sword out and activated his innocence getting ready to fight the flock of akumas flying towards them.

 

Gareki sat down and put the blanket he had “borrowed” over his head and looked at the map again. Satanika, he had never hear of that place before, it wasn’t even in the world map! He thought of going back but he didn’t had a lot of money on himself so that wasn’t an option. 'Go back where?' He coursed himself, if he contacted Kuronomei he will be captured and forced to go back. Circus? No they were busy looking for Nai and he wasn’t even sure if Nai was here. 'I can't bother them with my own problems.' He decided. 

“Are you Gareki?” A man asked. Gareki stood up, the map fall to the floor but he made no attempt to pick it up. The man was tall and had short, light-colored hair and was dressed rather fancy.

“Who are you?” Gareki asked instead of answering. This was bad, he didn’t know how the man knew his name and why was he searching for him in the middle of the night. Kuronomei wouldn’t reveal that he was missing just like that. They would probably inform Hirato first. And he would sent someone that he knew to pick him up. Gareki wasn't even sure if Hirato or even the school knew where he was. He put his hand inside his pocket and pressed a button on his phone.

“My name is Ryuu and I'm here to escort you.” He he bowed slightly.

“By whose orders?” Gareki was liking this less and less. He had a bad feeling about this guy, something in his head was telling him to get the hell away from him.

“Sir Karoku will be pleasant to see you again.” Ryuu raised his head and gave him a sadistic grin. Gareki's blood went cold and without wasting time, he turned around and attempted to escape. This guy wasn’t talking about the Karoku that had disappear with Nai, and Gareki didn’t wanted to meet the other one again. They weren’t in the best terms. Too late he realized that he was surrounded by varugas. He was trapped.

“It's rude to leave people talking alone, Gareki.” Ryuu said behind him, Gareki turned around and tried to land a hit on him, but Ryuu just evade it. “It's also rude to attack them while they are speaking to you.”

“Says the man trying to kidnap me.” Gareki kicked a varuga that came to close to him and sent another flying towards a third one. He wished he had his weapons with him, all of this would had been easier. 

“Oh, but I'm not the only one.” Ryuu said.

“Wha-” Gareki said before something connected with the back of his neck. Gareki had barely time to cursed himself for been so careless and passed out.

Ryuu catch him before he hit the ground, he had orders of bringing him unharmed after all. He was curious as why Kafka wanted him. He didn’t look special to him nor did he seems to be powerful. The information he got was just the boy's picture and some essential information like his name and age. They told him to find him and bring him back unharmed, but they also warned him that he could be difficult to handle. If he remember correctly this boy had survived in Karuku's world in which only certain people were able to go in and survive to tell the tale. Maybe this kid had something special after all.

Ryuu searched for his phone and dialed a number. He waited for someone to pick up. “Yes I got the boy. I will return now.” He put his phone inside his pocket ad secured Gareki under his arm. He turner around and disappear in the night, without noticing that Gareki's phone had slipped from his pocket into the floor.


	4. Memories

“Any news?” Akari asked. He was wearing his white lab coat over his blue dress shirt, a purple necktie, gray slate dress pants and gray shoes. His light-pink hair, like always, was pulled back. He had been checking on Nai's condition since Tsukumo, and the doctor came back. Karoku was fine, Nai was in a stable condition thanks to the doctor and Karoku help. The only problem was Gareki. Yogi had stayed behind looking for him, but he was nowhere to be found.

Hirato had discover that Gareki phone's signal had disappear from Kuronomei. He told Eva to call the school. The school couldn’t find him on his grounds, he had disappear. Hirato managed to find the signal again, but it was in the country on Satanika. How did the boy got there was still a mystery. They tried to call him but there wasn't any answer. It seemed that contacting him was impossible. Yogi, Tsukumo and a doctor went to look for them, they find Nai and Karoku in a house near the forest, but Gareki was missing. 

“No, it seems like he just vanished.” Hirato answered. Akari could hear the seriousness in his voice, but also something else, was it worry? “Yogi refuses to come back, Tsukumo and Eva requested to let them go help him search, even Tsukitachi offered his help.”

Hirato was wearing his captain's uniform, which consisted of a light-blue dress shirt, black dress pants, dark purple knee-high boots, a black double-breasted trench coat that hangs to his knees, and white gloves. He has dark violet hair parted to the left which sticks out to the ends, along with matching violet eyes and rectangular glasses. His black top hat and cane were missing.

Akari was surprised. What would their superiors said if they knew that all the Circus's elite were looking for a mere boy? It seemed like Gareki had an impact not only in the crew of the Second Ship, but in the First Ship as well.

Hirato's phone ringed. He took it out and answered, his eyes widened for a moment before regaining his composure. “I see, I will go immediately.” He hang up and for some seconds he looked lost in thought.

“What happened?” Akari asked.

“Hirato's face was serious. “It was Jiki, he found Gareki's phone.”

“Wait, Jiki? Wasn't he supposed to be on the First Ship?” Akari asked. That only mean one thing. “Was he searching for Gareki too?”

“Apparently he wasn’t the only one, Tsukumo and Iva are there too.” Hirato said and walked towards the exit. Akari noticed that he didn’t seemed angry for that.

“Did they disobey your orders?” They never disobeyed Hirato before, no matter what. They followed every single order he gave them. Specially Tsukumo, but now even she ignore it.

“My children are just full of surprises aren't they?” Hirato smiled. “I must go to them immediately.” 

Akari was left alone in the room, he was sure that Hirato was glad that they had disobey him. His position as Captain of the Second Ship didn’t allow him to move freely, but now he had the excuse that “his children” needed him in Satanika. Akari knew that even if he always acted like nothing serious was happening, he always worried about the safety of his subordinates. By calling them his children, he was taking responsibility for them and he would protect them from everything that would cause them harm.

“Hirato left already?” Tsukitachi appeared at the door. “I'm surprised he lasted this long, I was sure he would try to look for Gareki himself at this point.” Tsukitachi looked at him with anticipation showing in his golden eyes. “I bet you noticed too.”

He was wearing the same uniform that Hirato did, with the difference that he had his necktie loose and the top buttons of his dress shirt open. His black top hat was placed on his head, covering his bright red hair a little bit.

“Notice what exactly?” Akari raised one eyebrow. 

“That he is worried!” He exclaimed. “He told Yogi to come back but didn’t forced him when Yogi refused, and he told Tsukumo and Eva that they couldn't leave the Ship if it wasn’t an emergency. He knew that for them, if someone disappears like Gareki did, it counted as an emergency. They even took Jiki with them!” Tsukitachi smirked. “Well, he claims Gareki is one of “his children” after all.”

Akari thought for a moment. “But Gareki is still not part of Circus.”

“But they all accepted him, didn’t they? He is part of them now, even if he is not officially a Circus member, they still treat him like one.” He grinned. “I think that Hirato is taking his parent role too seriously when it comes to Gareki.”

 

Gareki slowly opened his eyes. 'Where am I?' He thought. The last thing he remembered was been knocked out by Ryuu. “That bastard!” He murmured and sat up. He was in a twin bed inside a really fancy room, he looked around and realized he was not alone. 

“You’re finally awake, Gareki.” Karoku said. He was smiling at him as if they were friends. He was wearing a white button up shirt with a black jacket on top and black pants. He had light-blue hair and bandages around his head and torso. The scar Gareki gave him in self-defense was visible on his cheek. He had a book on his hand and Gareki noticed the blue diamond shape ring on his middle finger.

“Where I'm?” Gareki asked. “What did you want?”

“You're in one of the guest rooms of the mansion.” Karoku never stopped smiling. “As for why are you here, I want us to be friends.”

Gareki was taken back. He was pretty sure that Karoku hated him as much as he hated Karoku, he threaten to kill him before after all. “I don’t believe you.”

“I knew you wouldn’t.” Karoku smiled. “That's why you're here.”

“You kidnapped me because you wanted a friend? You're more messed up that I thought.” Gareki commented. He was already thinking of a way to escape. Karoku was the only person in the room besides him, so maybe he could knock him out and get out. Getting out from the window was an option, but he could only see the clean sky outside. 'I must be on the second or third floor.' He could jump from that distance but people would see him land outside or worse he could break a leg or something and then he will not be able to run away. Bad idea.

Gareki looked towards the door. It could be locket and someone could be on guard duty outside. The moment Gareki tried to do something they will surely know. Even if he managed to get out of the room, he didn’t know the house and he couldn’t afford to get lost and be caught again. He needed a computer, he could easily hack into their systems and create a distraction for him to sneak out.

“You can't escape.” 

Gareki turned towards Karoku who had made no comment at his insult. “What?”

“That's what you were thinking weren't you? You looked around for a few seconds and your gaze became calculative, taking information about your surroundings, thinking of a way to escape, but you can't.” Karoku stood up and walked towards him. Gareki wasted no time in jumping out of the bed and using it to put distance between himself and Karoku. “I know how you think.”

“I don’t think so.”

“Oh, but I do Gareki. You're smart, too smart for your own good, but all of it will be wasted with those from Circus.”

Gareki smiled. “See? You don't want me as a friend, you needed someone you could use against Circus, but you got the wrong person.”

Karoku became serious. “Those fools didn’t even know what kind of power they had in their hands, and only saw you as a mere path.” He held his hand towards Gareki. “But I saw your true potential, you will do great things along Kafka.” 

“What are you talking about?” Gareki asked. Things were getting weirder and weirder. “What power? Who said I was going to work with you all?”

Before Karoku could answer the door opened and Ryuu came in followed by an old man. He had gray hair and violet eyes, hidden a little by his glasses. He was wearing a dark suit. 

“Palnedo...” Gareki whispered. That man was the same man he saw on the train when he first meet Hirato and Tsukumo. He was also suspected of working with Kafka.

“You are Gareki.” Palnedo said, it wasn’t a question, it was a statement. “I hope you are enjoying your stay with us.”

“I'm not.” Gareki said bitterly. “I want to leave.”

“I'm afraid we cannot let you leave. Karoku told me about you abilities and I can't let Circus have them.” Palnedo's smile dropped and was looking at Gareki with interest. “It will be troublesome for us.”

Gareki was starting to think that these people were truly crazy. Abilities, powers? He didn’t had any of that, that was the reason that he had asked Hirato to enroll him in Kuronomei. To gain the power Yogi and the others possessed, and that he was lacking. 

“You don’t know about your powers do you, Gareki?” Karoku asked. “Have you ever wonder why is that, even when you’re around Varugas half of your time, you never get infected? Even when you don’t have any incure cells in your blood? How could you go inside the world I created and that only I have access to, and even survive when only people with my cells could survive?”

“That doesn't mean anything, a doctor is always close when I’m near Varugas and maybe your “world” is not as complicated as you make it, or you have become weak.” Gareki stated. 

Karoku didn’t look happy, neither Palnedo. Gareki was starting to think that getting them angry would be bad for him. 'Why didn’t I thought that before opening my mouth?' He thought.

“Ryuu,” Palnedo ordered, “interrogate him.”

“Yes sir.” Ryuu smiled and walked towards Gareki, who was now on full alert. Gareki refused to go down without pulling a fight. But Ryuu just go close and made no effort in starting a fight. Gareki looked at him waiting for something to happen, but Ryuu was just looking at him, so Gareki glared back. He soon realized that that was a mistake. 

“Got you.” Ryuu said, and suddenly Gareki felt the energy leave him and he was feeling drowsy. His eyes became gazed and his posture relaxed. “Now kid, tell me what you know.”

Gareki didn’t answer for a few seconds. He keep looking in front of him but his eyes didn’t focused on anything.

Karoku smiled, it seemed he was right. Ryuu had no full control over him.

“I refuse...”Gareki answered sleepily. His olive eyes came into focus but were dulled again. 

“What?” Ryuu couldn’t believe that this kid was still fighting him, even when he was using his powers on him. “How can you fight back?”

Gareki closed his eyes and when he opened them again he was not under the spell anymore. “What did you do?” He asked angrily holding his head with his hand. He had a headache and he was sure it was Ryuu's fault. 

Gareki looked up at Ryuu's face to find him looking at him with disbelief. He turned his gaze towards Karoku and Palnedo, both of them had a satisfactory smile upon their faces. 

“Now you see Gareki?” Karoku's voice broke the silence in the room. “You have the ability to negate others abilities and even destroy Varuga's cells that come in contact with you. You're special.” 

“You are crazy!” Gareki exclaimed. Everything was starting to make sense, but Gareki refused to admit it. He remembered something that happened years ago, when his brother was taken away for protecting him, the man and the scientist had said that he didn’t possessed any power. But if his power was to negate others abilities, then somehow he had negated theirs and made them think that he held no power whatsoever. 

“Do you need more evidence? I can provide you with it, if you agree to let us see the extend of your abilities.” Palnedo spoke up, his tone was calm but Gareki could hear the eagerness hidden in his voice. And coming from someone with Kafka it was not a good thing. He was sure that they wanted to experiment with him.

“And became your guinea pig? No thank you, I think I can figure them out on my own.” Gareki refused.

“I must insist,” Palnedo said, “we could help you became powerful, even more than those from Circus. You want to be at their level, that's why you enrolled in Kuronomei didn’t you? You want power, and we can give it to you.”

'Is he trying to bribe me?' Gareki tried to sound interested. “Oh, really? And what if I don’t want that kind of power? If you know so much about me, you should know that I hate Kafka and I will never cooperate with you.”

They had taken Yotaka and Tsubaki from him, the only true family he had after his parents died. He had stayed with a couple that the woman that founded him took him to. They didn’t wanted him in there, so at the first chance they got to get rid of him they took it. Selling him to that slave ship, that later got sunk and he somehow, survived. He was taken in by Tsubaki and she and the rest of his family treat him like he was one of them. Until Kafka appeared and took them away from him. 

“We know, and we want to make amends.” Palnedo said. 

“Like hell you do.” Gareki murmured. “You all just care about power and nothing else.”

Karoku walked towards Palnedo and whispered something to him. Palnedo nodded and looked at Gareki. “We will leave for now, I expect a better response next time we see each other. Ryuu let's go.” Ryuu gave one last look at Gareki and followed Palnedo out.

Karoku walked after them but before he closed the door he stopped. “I would suggest that you don’t even think about escaping. If you stay put, I would tell you a secret that not even Palnedo knows about.”

Gareki turned towards the window. “I don’t care about it. Who can trust someone who lies to their own boss and tries to kill their own brother? I'm not stupid.”

“I know you don’t trust me, that's why I will provide you with evidence.” Karoku said. He pointed a finger towards the book he had placed on the bed while Palmedo and Gareki were discussing. “You should read something instead of planning how to escape. It may help you relax, or it may even change your opining about leaving.” He closed the door.

Gareki felt useless. He surely got expelled from the school, he got kidnapped and now he couldn’t even escape. He didn’t know if Nai was fine, or even if Circus was looking for him. He knew he was just a path for them, but he had a small hope that they would look for him. Or at least the Second Ship would. Yogi and Tsukumo would surely do it. Eva maybe would tag along because of Tsukumo. Hirato was difficult to place, he couldn’t even imagine the Captain of the Second Ship even worrying about him.

Gareki walked to the bed and grabbed the book. It had a gray hard cover and had no title. Curious, he open it and the book almost slipped from his hands from the shock. There was a picture of his family inside. He didn’t even remembered been taken.

In the picture, he was sitting in his mother's lap, he looked like he was trying to hide. She had long black hair and silver eyes. Her dress was white with designs on the end of the long sleeves and on the waist. She was smiling at the camera, she was beautiful and Gareki still remembered her sweet voice singing to him until he had fallen asleep.

His father was standing proudly behind them. He was tall and looked really strong. His hair was black and looked a lot like his. He had the same eye color that Yuu, but his expression was calm like Kuroh's. He was wearing a simple white shirt and brown pants and had two swords at his side.

His grandfather was next to his dad smiling a little bit. He had long gray hair that was tied back with a black ribbon, his eyes were light-blue but had the same playfulness than Nezumi's. He was wearing a gray yukata. Gareki remembered that he and Nezumi used to look for him so they could listen to his stories, and that he always taught he and his brothers new things, but always advised them to stay out of trouble.

Yuu was in front of him with a face that clearly said that he didn’t wanted to be in there. Kuroh and Nezumi were standing in the other side of his mother. Kuroh with a calm face and Nezumi with eyes full of mischief was hiding his hands behind him. 

Gareki felt nostalgic.

“Why does Karoku have this?” He asked out loud. He turned the page and almost dropped the book again. There was a picture of himself and three other persons. Persons that he could barely remembered but that he could recognize anywhere, and under each picture, the names of each one of them were written carefully in fine pen. Below their names, their age was written with a smaller handwriting but still big enough to see it. 

Yuu Kanda   
19 years old

Kuroh Yatogami  
18 years old

Nezumi (VC-103221)  
16 years old

Gareki  
15 years old

They all had different last names, with the exception of him and Nezumi who had a number next to his name. Gareki couldn’t believe Nezumi still used the nickname they had given him since he was little, or maybe the people who took him were really dumb to think that was his real name or they didn’t care at all.

Gareki felt lost, he didn’t know what to think anymore. A tear roll down his cheek but he made no attempt of drying it. All of his problems were forgotten, the only thing that matter to him in that moment was that book that contained those pictures. The pictures of those that he once called family, and that he through were dead for almost ten years. He let himself fall on the bed and put the book close to his chest.

“They are alive...” He whispered to himself.

 

Kuroh walked through a small town. The streets were full of people selling food, clothes and other necessary things. Kids run around, playing and hiding. Nothing seemed too expensive or luxurious. The people treated each other nicely. He keep on walking and came to a stop when he reached the end of the street, near a mountain.

A few trees came into view and Kuroh walked towards them. Those trees marked the beginning of a forest, and he saw some kids playing around one. One kid was climbing the tree and the other three were just looking at him.

“Brother! Get down from there, you’re going to hurt yourself!” One of the kids exclaimed. He had his shoulder-blade hair up in a pony tail and had light-blue eyes. Kuroh recognized himself instantly. Confused, he looked at the rest of the kids. He was holding the hand of the smallest kid that was watching up at the other kid with a mix of curiosity and fear in his olive green eyes. The other kid next to him had a playful smile on his face and his silver eyes promised some kind of mischief. 

'Who are they?' Kuroh thought coming closer to them, but no one noticed him. 'I'm dreaming?'

“I will not!”The kid that was climbing the tree answered. He had dark blue eyes and shoulder-blade hair, and looked like he was the oldest. His hand was trying to reach a red apple. Kuroh noticed that there was a basket with some apples already inside resting on the grass. “I just need one mo-”

The branch he was holding on broke, and the boy fall. The rest of the kids moved rapidly towards him. Kuroh remained were he was, knowing that he couldn’t do anything.

“Hey, are you alive?” Asked the boy with silver eyes. 

“Nezumi! Don’t say that!” Little Kuroh scolded. 

The older kid sat up and rubbed his head. “You're not getting rid of me that easily.”

“Does your head hurt?” Little Kuroh asked. “Does it hurt somewhere else? Do you feel dizzy? Should I call someone?”

“Kuroh I'm fine! You sound like mom.” He turned towards the smaller kid who was looking at him expectantly. “What do you want Gareki?”

The boy hold his hand up,“Apple.” He simply said.  
The boy they called Nezumi started to laugh and was soon followed by the rest. Gareki looked between them confused, but they pay no attention to him, so he grabbed the apple from his brother's hands and put it inside the basket.

“I thought he was worried!” Exclaimed Kuroh.

“Yuu was replaced by an apple!” Nezumi couldn't stop laughing.

“Hey, don’t call me Yuu, I don’t like it!” The boy named Yuu complained. He stood up and cleaned himself. He had a bruises on his cheek and hands, but he looked fine. “Let's go back before dad notices we are gone.”

Everyone nodded. Kuroh took the basked and started to walk next to Nezumi, who was laughing again and already planning on telling everyone about it. Kuroh was telling him to forget about it if he didn’t wanted the older boy angry at him later. Yuu was already angry, but forced himself to calm down when his little brother took his hand and tried to drag him towards their house.

Kuroh watched them past. None of the boys seemed to notice him. He was confused, this was a memory of his past. He didn’t remember anything since his master took him in, but now...he realized he had a family before. He had three brothers, why did he forgot? What make him remember? 

'What happened to them?' He thought before everything started to disappear around him like sand picked up by the wind. 

 

Kuroh opened his eyes. He was laying on the floor and Neko was in his cat form next to him. “When did I-?” He started to say but was interrupted by Johnny, that somehow had materialized next to him.

“I'm glad you wake up! You suddenly fainted when we were talking, we were worried.” He told him, pointing at himself and then at Neko. Kuroh sat up, trying his best to not disturb Neko's sleep and looked around, they were inside an alley. He could hear the sounds of a battle far away from them. 

“Allen and Kanda are fighting with the akumas, they will be back soon.” Johnny explained. 

“Akumas?”

“They are creatures created by the Earl. He takes advantage of people who suffered the loss of a loved one and tricks them into calling their souls back, only to bound them and force them to serve him.”Johnny was talking like he was used to explain it. “The exorcists release the trapped souls inside using their innocence.”

“So... you guys are exorcists?” Kuroh asked. “And what's innocence?”

Johnny laughed nervously and put his hand behind his back. “N...no, I..I am not an exorcist. I used to be a scientist from the science division, Allen and Kanda are. Innocence is the only weapon that can defeat an Akuma, if you want to know about their innocence you should ask them.”

Kuroh remained silent for a moment, taking in all the information. He debated himself about asking the question he had since he woke up. Kanda looked like one of the boys in his dream, he even shared the same name and had the same eyes. “I have a question...does Kanda have any siblings?”

Johnny became silent. “I don’t think so, exorcists usually don’t have siblings or family. They are always in missions and putting themselves in danger, and Kanda has been an exorcist since he was little.”

“I see.” Kuroh lowered his head.

“Why the question?” Johnny asked. “Do you know something about Kanda?”

Kuroh was again conflicted into telling Johnny about his dream. 'He could just look like him, but why can't I remember? And what about the others? Where are they?' 

“Kuroh are you ok?” Johnny looked alarmed for a second. When Kuroh looked at him he calmed down. “I thought you were going to pass out again, you had the same face that before.”

“Oh no, I’m feeling fine! Is just that...Kanda reminds me of someone I know, or knew.” He didn’t even wanted to imagine about the later. He had been having strange dreams for months, but they never made sense to him. This time he had seen faces, and he was starting to remember their names too.

He needed to speak with Kanda.

 

“Hey Kanda, do you know Kuroh?” Allen asked after they destroyed all the Akumas that followed them. They were still after Allen, so it was easy to fight them without putting civilians at risk.

“Why would I?” Kanda didn’t look back. Allen walked behind him, trying to keep up.

“He seems to have recognize you. Now that I think about it, you guys look alike.” Kanda suddenly stopped walking. Allen, who was looking down, collided with him. “Ouch! Why did you stop?”

Kanda ignored him. Something was bothering him since they crossed paths with those two. The girl was annoying and the guy...he couldn’t understand why did he seemed so familiar. He said his name was Kuroh, that rang a bell in his head already, and when he looked at him an image of a small boy came to his mind. 

He needed to talk with Kuroh. He needed to know who he was.

Kanda started to walk faster than before and left Allen behind. Allen was confused with Kanda's attitude, he even forgot about him, or was just ignoring him. (He was used to the later.) But he was acting strange, he was more irritated than ever since Kuroh fainted. He actually help him catch Kuroh and lay him down, that was already weird. Kanda wasn’t the kind of person who would help a completely stranger.

Unless he was not a stranger.

“Kanda wait up!”


	5. Strains and dreams

“Where are we?” Shion asked.

“I welcome you to my airship, Himmelreich.” Yashiro bowed. Said airship was giant, with multiple rooms, and even a garden.

Both, Shion and Nezumi looked mystified. They had never been this close up an airship before, and now they were aboard one. Nezumi had seen them in the books he loved to read, but it was a completely difference between seen them in person that imagine them in books. 

Shion wasted no time in starting his questions. How did it works? How fast can it go? How high? Was it really his? Yashiro didn’t seemed to mind his questions and answered each one of them with a smile on his face. They must had been really good friends before. 

They walked until they reached what it looked like a living room. There were two white sofas in front of each other, with a coffee table between them. The walls were white and decorated with silver trimmings.

“Sit down wherever you wish.” Yashiro took a sit on the farthest couch so Nezumi and Shion sat on the other one. “Would you like something to drink? I have te-”

“You're not just a student are you?” Nezumi abruptly asked. “At first I thought that you were someone that just got their hands into some information, but after your display of powers earlier, I know that you’re not normal. You are a strain, aren't you?”

“Nezumi! Can't you be nicer? He save us!” Shion exclaimed.

“You can said that again, Nezumi, but you are the same.” Yashiro looked directly at Nezumi with seriousness in his voice.

“The same?” Shion asked looking between them. Nezumi didn’t say anything, he was just glaring at him, his hands clutching at his side. 

“Let me rephrase that, I'm not a strain, but like Nezumi said, I'm not normal either.” Yashiro explained. “I'm more powerful than a normal strain, I'm what people call a king.”

“You're a king?!” Shion stood up, his eyes and voice were full of surprise. 

Kings were powerful, too powerful, and had the ability to share some of their power to people of their choice. Kings usually were with their clan, people that followed them and protected them. Nezumi looked around, he was pretty sure they were the only passengers aboard, he didn’t saw anyone since they got there. 'Who is piloting this thing?'

“Yes, I am.” Nezumi's attention was drawn back at Yashiro. He had seen his abilities, but in reality he didn’t look like a king at all. The boy didn’t look powerful either, but Nezumi knew that appearance didn’t determine who was weak or powerful. Shion was a good example of that, he was weak and naive one moment and the next Nezumi was looking at the eyes of a dangerous person. He still didn’t understand how or why it happened, but that was enough for Nezumi to beware of innocent looking people like Shion. He wasn’t going to risk it. 

“Why were you looking for me?” Shion asked hoping to break the tension between his two friends.

Yashiro sighed. “I was hopping you could help me. You're really smart and your abilities might help us in the future. Nezumi is welcome to help as well, you have powers too, don’t you?” He focused on Nezumi, who was trying to maintain a calm face but was failing. 

“How did you know?” He asked irritated. 

“Nezumi...you are a strain? Since when?” Shion looked confused and a little hurt, even after all this time Nezumi didn’t trust him. 

“He is not a normal strain.” Yashiro spoke up. “I couldn’t tell he was one, he hides his power well, but he said the scientists of No. 6 and the Vatican showed interest in his family. I couldn’t understand why, but usually is because they find something useful or powerful that caught their attention. Why not a family with special powers that didn’t belong to any nation? You said that theVatican was looking for accomodators, but what about No.6?”

“You’re more smart that I thought.” Nezumi smirked. “Yes, the scientists were after my power, they still are.” Memories of been in all of those laboratories without been able to escape flooded his mind. They loved to test his power every chance they got, and treated him as if he was some kind of new specimen, not like a human being. 

“What kind of power do you possess that a powerful city like No. 6 would want so much?” Yashiro was really curious now. The city of No. 6 had a lot of power, their country had no wars and their scientific knowledge was one of the best. Their citizens seemed to enjoy living in there and they had the lowest rate of unemployment. What else could they want?

“Persuasion.” Nezumi answered after a moment, interrupting Yashiro's thoughts and gaining a surprised gasp from Shion. “The ability to control people with my voice.”

 

“You're a strain?!” Johnny asked surprised. “So you have superpowers? Does Neko have more powers too?”

“Her powers are more like illusions and transformation, what you see right now is transformation.” Kuroh explained. “And yes, I have powers too.” He thought Johnny was an easy person to approach. He was nice and made you feel welcome. He was absorbing all the information Kuroh was giving him like a sponge. 'Must be a scientist thing to remember all of that information.'

“Kanda! You're walking too fast!” 

“Che, you are just too slow!”

“Do you even know where are they? What if we get lost?”

“I have a better sense of direction than you, beansprout.”

Kuroh and Johnny hear the exorcists getting closer to them. Having another argument again, their angry shouts disturbing the peaceful town. 

“Those two sure love to fight.” Kuroh commented while picking Neko up. She was still asleep and Kuroh couldn’t blame her, none of them had sleep that much in the last months, they were always moving, looking for Shiro. 

“That is how their friendship works, I guess.” Johnny explained. “Is rather odd but that's how they interact. I would worry if they didn’t fight.” He got up and approached to the place where the angry voices were coming from. “We are over here!” He shouted. 

“Johnny!” Allen called him happily. “I'm glad you are OK! We got a little-”

“Where is he?” Asked Kanda interrupting Allen, who made an irritated sound and was getting ready to scream at him for interrupting. 

“I'm here.” Kuroh stood up and walked towards them, already aware that Kanda was referring to him. “Do you need something?” He asked after Kanda remained silent. 

Allen move towards Kuroh and took Neko in his arms. “You guys need to talk, before Kanda gets more annoying.” Grabbing Johnny by an arm he walked away. “We are going to search for food! See you later!”

“Are you sure is wise to leave them alone? They aren't exactly normal, what if they fight?” Johnny wondered out loud. “What if Kanda gets angry?”

“You know Kanda is not going to talk if we were there, and they seem to know each other, if they were enemies they would have attacked each other since the beginning.” Allen replied. 

Kanda waited after Allen and Johnny were at certain distance to start talking. “Who are you?”

“Kuroh.” He replied.

“I know that!” Kanda exclaimed. “What I mean is that you look familiar, have we meet before?”

“You don’t remember anything?” Kuroh dared to ask. He was sure Kanda was his brother, his appearance was almost the same, he was older, but Kuroh could still recognize him. His personality seemed intact, the same stubborn and cold characteristics of the brother Kuroh remembered were still there. The name was the same too.

“Remember what?” Kanda was now sure Kuroh knew him. 

“You have amnesia? You don’t know anything?” Kuroh couldn’t think of another answer to that. If he was an exorcist that mean that the Vatican managed to captured him, but that only lead to more questions. 

“I don’t have amnesia, but I can't remember anything about you, I just feel like I should know you but I don’t.” Kanda seemed confused.

“Since when are you an exorcist?” Kuroh asked. If he had amnesia there was a great chance of remembering bits of his past with due time, like him. But something had to trigger it first. He started to remember things after Shiro disappeared, he saw himself running away from something or someone. After that even the smallest thing seemed to bring him memories of his childhood, a cup, a candle, a book, but he never saw the faces of the people around him, until now.

“Since I can remember,” Kanda said looking away. “I was in that stupid place all my life.” 

“Johnny told me you were an exorcist since you were little, but that can't be true.” Kuroh sighed. He wanted to tell him everything but so much information would be overwhelming for Kanda and he could think that he was lying. That's the last think he wanted, but he needed him to, at least, know the truth of who he was.“What happened before you became an exorcist? Do you remember you family?”

“Family? I never had a family.” Kanda raised an eyebrow confused. 

Kuroh looked directly at Kanda trying to maintain a calm but serious face. “I also thought that but I remember now. You are wrong Kanda.” Kuroh smiled a little, memories flowing his mind with nostalgic thoughts. “No, I should call you by the name we always called you since we were little.”

Kanda's expression still not gave any clue that he remembered, he was confused by the sudden change in Kuroh. “What are you talking about?”

“Of us all, you were always the last one to figure things out,” Kuroh remembered. “I'm glad you are still the same.” 

Kuroh paused and took a breath before saying the simple word that would change everything.

“Brother.”

 

 

Nai was having a dream. He was surrounded by the forest and colorful butterflies flied around him. He was wearing a white shirt, light blue shorts, white socks and tennis shoes. His red eyes were practically sparkling with happiness. His white hair with purple tips above his ears was ruffled by the soft breeze.

He laughed and started to chase the butterflies. 

“Nai?” A familiar voice called him.

 

Nai turned around but there wasn’t anyone there. He started to look everywhere but there wasn’t any signs of someone been near him. “Where are you?” He asked.

“Nai...are we dreaming?” Gareki was suddenly next to him. He was looking around as if he couldn’t believe he was there. “How? I was in that room...you disappear with Karoku, everyone was looking for you.” 

Suddenly Nai remembered everything that happened. The way Karoku and he were swallowed into the scary portal, and how he had tried to call for help and ended up calling Gareki. How Karoku got hurt and that big animal attacked them. The last thing he remembered was feeling so much pain and cold. 

“Karoku!” Nai screamed and was ready to run away to look for him, but Gareki stopped him.

“Nai! You will not find him in here, this is a dream, I don’t understand how do I know but I do, this place is not real.” Gareki didn’t release his hold on him, but Nai calmed down.

“A dream...that's what you do when you sleep.” Nai said remembering one of the lessons he had with Tsukumo. “So Gareki is sleeping too?”

“Yes, I fall asleep after-” Gareki stopped talking and looked down. Nai could feel the sadness emanating from him.

“Why are you sad?” Nai asked him.

“Nai, listen to me.” Gareki didn’t answer his question but Nai could tell that this was more important from the seriousness in his voice. “I need you to tell anyone from Circus that Palnedo and the other Karoku are planning something bad. I need them to get me out of here, and fast, before they decide to test their crazy ideas on me. Do you understand? I can't leave on my own.”

Nai saw the panic in Gareki's eyes and that scared him. He always saw Gareki as someone who didn’t got scared so easily, if Gareki was scared that mean something was bad, really bad. “You can't leave?”

“I'm trapped, I can't leave and they want to use me as their lab rat.” Gareki said angrily. 

“Lab rat? Is that bad?” He asked scared. Gareki opened his mouth to reply, but suddenly everything started to disappear around them. Nai watched how the form of Gareki also disappear leaving no trace behind. 

“Gareki!” He cried. Nai closed his eyes, he was scared, he wanted Gareki back. When he open them again he was laying on a bed. The dream had ended.

“Nai! Are you OK? How do you feel?” Karoku asked, worry written all over his face. He looked exactly as his twin brother. The Karoku that was holding Gareki against his will, but he didn’t had the scar on his face and his personality was totally different. He was wearing a white dress shirt, blue pants and brown shoes. 

“Karoku! Gareki is scared!” Nai was trembling like a leaf. “He said something bad is going to happen!”

Karoku tried to calm down the half-niji, but Nai started to cry instead. Karoku knew that the boy named Gareki had disappeared the same day as they did. Nobody had founded him yet, and Karoku had a bad feeling. After regaining his memories back he knew that that portal hadn’t opened on his own. Someone or something had opened, and he was sure that the same had happened to the other boy. 

“So the patient is awake.” Akari was standing next to the door. “Are you in pain, Nai?” He asked. That was unlikely because he had given him pain killers not a long ago, but he still asked anyway. Maybe he was just confused, medicine could do that sometimes.

“He had a bad dream, that's all.” Karoku supplied. He was sure that Nai just had a bad dream, he didn’t even know that that boy had disappear. 

“No! Gareki is scared, I feel it!” Nai tried to stand up and both, Akari and Karoku pushed him down.

“Nai! You can't be moving around, you’re hurt!” Karoku tried to convince him to stay still but Nai didn’t stop fighting. 

“What's going on?” Tsukitachi asked. Nobody had noticed when did he came inside the room.

“Nai is in a state of shock!” Akari said holding Nai's feet down while Karoku hold his hands trying to calm him down. 

“Gareki! Gareki!” Nai started to cry harder when he realized he couldn't move. “He can't leave that place! Gareki is scared!”

“Gareki?” Tsukitachi asked coming closer. “Did you see Gareki? Where?”

“I-I was drea-dreaming and he wa-was with me.” Nai tried to explain while crying. “He said h-he didn’t wanted to b-be a lab rat, that th-the other Ka-Karoku was doing so-something b-bad!”

“Nai it was just a dream.” Karoku told him. “It wasn’t real.”

“I'm not sure about that.” Tsukitachi said after a while. “Nai always seem to know when something happens, we should listen to him.”

“But-” Karoku tried to argue but was interrupted by Tsukitachi, who was holding his phone out and was dialing a number. 

“Do you think he would come up with something like that?” He asked. 

Karoku lowered his gaze, he knew better than anyone that Nai couldn’t come with something of this magnitude on his own. 'Did he really talked to Gareki using his dream? But that should be impossible!' He knew Nai was special, he could feel other people's emotions, but they never tested how powerful his abilities where. His twin brother could communicate with Nai but that caused Nai a lot of pain. He wondered if it was the same kind of power.

“Gareki.” Nai whimpered.

“Don't worry Nai, he will be fine.” Karoku assured, but he wasn’t so sure. His brother could be very cruel. He almost killed him, his own brother, so Karoku feared what could happen to Gareki if his brother had him. 

'I hope so.' He thought worried.


	6. Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!  
> I kind of forgot to update...;-;

Chapter six- Decisions 

Gareki woke up. He was still in the same position that he had fallen asleep. The pillow was a little wet from his tears earlier. He closed his eyes and started to recall his dream. He had seen Nai on it, and they had talked.

'Was it really a dream?' He thought. 'How much did I sleep?'

The room was darker than before and he could see the red, orange, and yellow that only mean the beginning or the ending of a day, through the window. He must have sleep for a few hours.

Gareki stood up and walked towards the door. He tried to open it but it was locked, as expected. He exterminated the lock and smirked. He could easily open it.

“This is too easy.” 

He moved towards the window and was surprised to find it unlocked. He was in the third floor of a mansion that had a rectangular shape. Countless windows adorned the walls. There was a beautiful garden in the middle, with a fountain and trees that surrounded it. The garden was empty.

'Where is everyone?' Gareki got suspicious. A house this big should be filled with people, if not what was the point?

Looking around the room his eyes landed on the bed and the chair. The only pieces of furniture in the entire room. He tried to search for something that could help him open the door and get out, but he was out of luck. 

“Master Gareki?”

The voice took him by surprise. He hear the sound of a key opening the door, and his mind started to work at full speed. Should he attack them and make a run for it? But what if someone was outside? He couldn't risk it.

A woman came inside carrying a food tray in her hands. She was wearing a maid dress and had brown hair and eyes. She didn’t look dangerous but Gareki remained alert. 

The woman walked towards him and offered him the tray. “Your dinner, master Gareki, or will you prefer to join Master Karoku and Master Palnedo?”

“Don't call me that.”Gareki told her. “And I don’t want to be near those two, I prefer to starve.”

“That hurts me, Gareki.” Karoku said stepping inside the room. He nodded, and the woman put the food tray in the bed and bowed, leaving the room she closed the door after her. The silence in the room grew, and Gareki wondered what did Karoku wanted, he didn’t wanted to be even near him.

“Are you just going to stand there? If you are, then leave.” Gareki grumped. 

“You're really a bad influence for Nai.” Karoku put his hand over his temples and sighed. 

“That's funny coming from you.” Gareki said and turned away from him. “Now, get out.”

“You told Nai didn’t you? Karoku's smile never left his face but his words were like ice. Gareki tensed. “You did a good job at contacting someone for help, I admit it, but I really want to know how did you contact him.”

“What are you talking about?” Gareki tried to play dumb. He had an idea of how Karoku knew. He still had the connection with Nai and could talk to him too, causing a lot of pain for Nai but maybe he could sense Nai's distress, caused by Gareki's information of a course. He was pretty sure Nai had panic trying to get someone to listen to his dream. 'Would someone believe him? It was a dream after all. What if they think he just decided to leave? He did told the principal he was going after Nai.' 

“I'm not in the mood for your games, Gareki.” Karoku stepped closer to him.

“Well, that makes two of us.” Gareki replied. “I don’t like your games either.”

“Don't get in my bad side, you will regret it.” Karoku's voice turned more serious and his eyes were looking at Gareki with a sadistic grim on them. “Now tell me how did you contact Nai, or I will have to ask him myself.” 

“You can't get close to him, he is under the protection of Circ-.” Realization dawned on Gareki and he, for once, looked at Karoku with fear. “You wouldn't...”

“I will, Nai is a good child and he will tell the truth.” Karoku smiled. 

“No! Wait-” Gareki sprinted foward trying to stop him from causing pain to Nai but it was too late. Karoku sent a mind link to Nai. Karoku was waiting for Nai's pain to appear, he head the surprised gasp from Nai, but before the pain could reach him the connection suddenly broke and moved to another target.

Gareki cried in pain and fall down into the floor gasping for air a few steps from Karoku. His head felt as if was about to explode and he could heard the heart beat in his chest increase. 'How could he do this to Nai?' The pain was unbearable. He was confused on how did this happened, he wanted to stop Karoku from harming Nai and somehow, he had succeed, but he was paying the price. 

“How did you?” Karoku's confused voice brought him back to reality. 

Gareki tried to stand up. His vision blurred and he started to feel light-headed. He hear someone calling him in the distance.

“Gareki!” Nai's voice echoed inside his head but he was too sleepy to answer. 

The last thing he saw was Karoku's puzzled expression and the world turned black.

“Where is Hirato?” Iva asked. She was getting impatient and started to bite her thump’s nail. She had wavy, turquoise hair that reached to her hips. Her eyes were the same color as her hair. Her dress consisted of a light pink vest top joined at the chest with a jewel, a frilly light pink shirt and white pearls worn around her belly. She also had a dark pink tattoo of a rose on the right side of her bosom. 

“He said he was on his way here like 40 minutes ago, nobody can cover that distance in such a short time.” Jiki said while placing his black-rimmed glasses on his nose, but he didn’t sounded convinced himself. His amber eyes were looking at the distance, like he was expecting to see Circus's ship at any moment. He had dark gray hair and was wearing a dark shirt with a purple tie, light-gray pants with suspenders, which he tucks into high black boots. 

“Should I go back and keep looking for Gareki?” Yogi asked. Of all the people in there, he was the most impatient one. His violet eyes keep searching around, hoping that Gareki will appear. He was tall and had messy golden hair. He was wearing a long-sleeved yellow shirt with two red stripes on the left arm, and the bottom in torn in several places which divides into two long stripes that almost touch the ground. He wears green cargo pants and long brown boots that go past his calves. 

“We already searched all the area, if Gareki was here he would have appeared long ago.” Tsukumo sadly replied. She had long platinum hair donned in two, semi-curls with short bangs ending just below her chin. She was wearing a long sleeved, short, pink dress with white ribbons adorning it, and white high boots. Her beautiful purple eyes were focused on the floor. 

“But what if he is hurt? What if-”

“Hirato is here.” Jiki interrupted Yogi. Everyone looked at the distance, where a Circus's ship was barely visible. After a few seconds the ship was already on top of them. 

“I must say that I’m not surprised by your actions.” Was the first thing that Hirato said when he landed. Everyone looked away except for Iva. 

“As if you weren’t worried yourself.” Iva crossed her arms. 

Hirato decided to ignore her comment and turned towards Jiki. “You said you find Gareki's phone.”

Jiki nodded. “It was in this same place, it looks like he drop it, but...”

“But?” Hirato questioned. 

“He was running from varugas.” Jiki saw Hirato narrow his eyes, and he hear everyone else gasp. He hadn't mentioned them anything because he didn’t knew how will they react to the news. “I saw some traces of varuga a few meters from here, it looks like he put up a fight.” He took Gareki's phone out and gave it to Hirato.

Hirato glared at the phone in his hand. After a moment he opened and saw the reason Gareki didn’t contact them, it had no signal. He was about to close it when something caught his attention.

The phone was asking him if he wanted to save a voice recording. Hirato clicked 'yes' and the 'play' button. 

“My name is Ryuu and I'm here to escort you.” A man's voice was hear from the phone.

“By whose orders?” Gareki's voice questioned. 

“Sir Karoku will be pleasant to see you again.” Hirato's grip on the phone increased, while everyone looked at each other surprised by the name. Sounds of rapid footsteps were heard on the recording and then the sound of varugas getting close. 

“Varugas.” Iva said bitterly. 

“It's rude to leave people talking alone, Gareki.”

“Says the man trying to kidnap me.” 

“Oh, but I'm not the only one.”

“Wha-” Gareki's voice was interrupted, and the sound on a body hitting something made Tsukumo gasp.

After a moment of silence, that had everyone on edge, the voice of the man was heard again. But that only make them more worried.“Yes I got the boy. I will return now.” After that the sound of the phone hitting the ground was heard and the recording ended. 

“Gareki.” Yogi whispered. His face was white with fear of what may happen to Gareki. Tsukumo wasn't so far behind, her eyes were full of worry. 

Everyone was silent, waiting for Hirato's orders. Jiki could tell that the captain was trying really hard to maintain his composure. 

“Return to the ship.” The voice of Hirato sounded calm, but everyone could feel shills down their spines. Hirato was already walking away. “One more thing,” everyone looked at him,“we are going after Kafka, we will bring Gareki back.”

Everyone either smiled or cheered. Kafka was going to pay for taking one of their family members away.

“Could you say something more stupid? I don’t have time for jokes.” Kanda said with a straight face.

Kuroh sigh and forced a smiled. “Of a course I’m joking. I meet you years ago, it was so long ago that maybe you forgot about a random person in one of your missions. You don’t usually pay attention to other people do you?” He asked. A part of Kuroh was sad that his older brother forgot about him, but the other part was a little happy. If he didn’t remember anything that mean that he will not have something to feel sad about.

“I don’t, people annoy me.” Kanda answered. “But your name I have heard it somewhere before...”

“We should go and look for Neko and your friends.” Kuroh said before Kanda said something else. He didn’t trust himself to stay quiet, he had a lot of questions, but Kanda didn’t remembered anything so it will be of no use. 

“Friends? What friends?” Kanda asked him. Kuroh raised an eyebrow in surprise.

“That’s mean Kanda, I thought we were friends.” Allen said approaching with an awake Neko on his shoulder and Johnny trailing after him.

“Why are you here stupid beansprout? Weren’t you searching for food?”

“All the stores are closed after the Akuma attack, people are afraid that they will appear again.” Allen explained. “And Neko woke up and wanted to go with Kuroh.” Neko jumped from Allen’s shoulder and run up to Kuroh, he pick her up and place her on his shoulder.

“We should go.” Johnny spoke up. “Is getting late and we can’t stay here.”

“And we need to find food, I’m hungry.” Allen complained.

“You’re always hungry, beansprout.”

“Nobody asked for your opinion stupid Kanda!”

“Were are you guys headed to?” Interrupted Kuroh before a real fight broke up between them. He remembered Kanda and his younger brother, Nezumi, used to fight like that a lot. He or his mother will try to stop them, while his father and grandpa would laugh at their brawl. Gareki will just stare at them until his young brain would overflow with questions and he would ask them out loud. That would stop or confuse everyone since most of his questions were either, too serious or way out of topic.

“We will go to the next town, since everyone is afraid of beansprout here and would not open their doors.” Kanda smirked when Allen glared at him, and started to walk away.

“Hey! Don’t leave! I’m not done with you!” Allen raced after him, but before he disappear at the end of the alley he turned around and called Kuroh. “Want to come with us?”

“Can we?” Asked Kuroh, he had been thinking of an excuse to follow them, but it seemed like he didn’t needed one anymore.

“Of a course you can!” Allen smiled. “The more the merrier.”

Shiro was on the communication room using the computers to sent a message to a Circus ship. He needed to move faster, if Nezumi was correct the Vatican and No.6 were working together, but that wasn’t all. The creatures he saw when he was with Shion and Nezumi were varugas, creatures created by Kafka. If those organizations were allied with JUNGLE things weren’t looking so well for his side.

He managed to get a message through and waited for a reply. He was careful enough to not put his name on the message, he didn’t wanted his message to get intercepted by the enemy and give himself away.

The message was simple: ‘I have information on Kafka and their relationship with the city of No.6. 

He didn’t had to wait long. After a few minutes the screen show him the reply he was waiting for: ‘Who are you? Why should we trust you?’

‘Because the enemy of my enemy is my friend.’ Shiro smiled while typing. ‘And because in the future you will need my help as much as I will need yours. We don’t have an option.’

‘Where do we meet?’

Shiro thought for a moment before typing something. He click the sent button and left the room with a smile on his face, he needed to get ready for his next stop.


	7. Bonds and Connections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Chapter seven- Bonds and Connections 

“Hirato! Did you find the children?” Tsukitachi asked as soon as the screen turned on. 

“Yes I did.” Hirato answered. Everyone was behind him and Tsukitachi could clearly see them, Hirato wondered why did he asked in the first place. “Any news? You wouldn’t be calling otherwise.” 

“That’s our Second ship captain! Always ahead of us! Yeah the reason I called was because we got a message.”

“From who?” Hirato inquired.

“They didn’t say, but they told us that they were in our side.” Tsukitachi grinned. “The enemy of my enemy is my friend. They seemed to have information about Kafka.”

Everyone came closer to the screen after hearing that information. They didn’t know where did Kafka took Gareki, and any piece of information about Kafka, as small as it was, was very welcome.

What did you told them?” Hirato asked.

“I sent them to meet you of a course! They wanted to speak with someone from circus and you are closer to the location. Good luck!” The screen turned off. Hirato’s phone vibrated and he look at it. A message from Tsukitachi appeared on the small screen with the location’s name. 

 

“How do you feel Nai?” Karoku asked the Niji. Akari was looking at the test he did to Nai to make sure he was all right, all of them were positive. That mean Nai could go back to the Second ship but still needed to take it easy. The technology at the Research Tower was the best of the best, so Nai’s wounds were almost gone. 

“I feel good!” Nai smiled. He was happy that Karoku remembered him and wanted to go back to the Second Ship to help everyone search for Gareki. He needed to find him, he didn’t wanted to see Gareki scared like in his dream. 

“I’m glad to heard that Nai.” Karoku smiled back at him and held his hand out to help him stand up. Nai’s legs felt a little weak but he could walk. 

“You can go back to the Second Ship, but don’t do anything reckless.” Akari spoke up before leaving the room.

“How is Nai?” The voice of Tsukumo was almost a whisper but Nai’s sharp ears could hear her clearly from inside the room.

“Tsukumo!” Nai exclaimed happily and almost run to open the door if it wasn’t for Karoku that stopped him.

“Nai, you’re not supposed to be running so soon!”

“Sorry, I forgot” Nai answered. Karoku wondered if he should make Nai stay in bed until he was totally healed.

“Nai!” The door opened to reveal Tsukumo and Yogi. The latter was forcing a smile and using Tsukumo to put distance between him and Akari. The doctor just sighed and closed the door after them after telling them not to cause trouble. Instantly Yogi seemed relieved and more relaxed. 

“You’re afraid of doctors?” Karoku asked. 

“Well...” Yogi started to speak but then he saw Nai and without wasting time hug the niji and started to cry. “I was so scared when you and Karoku disappeared... and when we finally found you... you were hurt! 

“Yogi...” Nai’s eyes watered and he started to cry too. 

“Guys, please don’t cry.” Tsukumo said. 

“She is right, and I’m sorry to ask but weren’t you searching for Gareki?” Karoku asked. ‘They didn’t gave up, right?’ 

The room grew silent. Tsukumo lowered her head but Yogi suddenly looked more serious. He released Nai and turned around to see Karoku. “We couldn’t find him, he was taken away by Kafka and we don’t have information on where could he be so Hirato sent us back.” His voice sounded so serious but broken at the same time than Karoku feel bad for even asking. He might not know Gareki, but he had heard a lot about him since he arrived. He knew that he and Nai had rescued him from Kafka and he was the one who took care of Nai when he wasn’t there.

“But you will find him right?” Nai asked with tears in his eyes. The idea of never seen Gareki again make him feel empty. It was like when Karoku disappeared all over again. 

“Of a course we will!” Yogi answered immediately. “Gareki is our friend.”

Karoku smiled, “I don’t think you are friends anymore.”

“What do you mean, Karoku?” Tsukumo inquired. “Do you know something we don’t?”

Karoku laughed at her seriousness and at the depressed face that Yogi had. “I didn’t mean it like that. I mean that you care about him more like a family would.”

“Family?” Everyone questioned. 

“Yes, like a family. Iva, Tsukumo and Yogi act like the protective older siblings, Hirato acts like the composed dad. Jiki and Kiichi are like the distant cousins while Tsukitachi is the uncle that everyone likes.” Karoku explained. “Or that’s how I see it.”

Yogi and Tsukumo smiled. They never thought about it before but they did act like a family. A really weird family but a family that everyone wishes to have. 

“What about me?” Nai asked. “And Gareki?”

“You both are the little brothers that always cause trouble.” Tsukumo answered. “And Karoku is the new brother that tries to cheer us up.”

Karoku looked at them surprised that he was been included into their little family. “But...I barely got here and I caused you a lot of trouble!” Karoku protested. 

“Gareki and Nai here caused trouble too, wandering around a lot and not following orders that put us all in danger. You’re not even half way into their level of attracting trouble.” Tsukumo explained. “And Yogi often get’s in trouble because of them too, so don’t worry.” Tsukumo smiled while Yogi tried to defend himself saying that he was responsible and those are just accidents. Suddenly Nai started to take short breaths which make everyone look at him.

“Nai are you OK?” Karoku asked worriedly. 

“Gareki...” Nai whispered. “Gareki!” Nai looked so afraid and was holding his ears as if he was hearing something. 

Karoku was next to him on an instant, but the moment he touched Nai’s shoulder he saw the other Karoku, the one in Kafka, looking down with a confused face. “What is this?” He thought. He turned to see what the other was watching and founded a boy with dark hair panting for air on the floor. The boy opened his eyes a little bit, olive eyes meet the blue ones of the Karoku from Kafka before they closed again. 

Karoku blinked and founded himself on the floor with doctor Akari next to him. He wondered how did he ended up in there, looking around he founded Nai next to Tsukumo and Yogi crying again but he stopped when Karoku woke up and saw him. “What happened?” He asked. And before anyone could stop Nai he was hugging Karoku and crying on his shoulder. 

“You fainted.” Akari replied. “Nai keep saying that it was caused by the other Karoku.”

Karoku sat up holding Nai close to him and thought for a moment. “I can’t explain what happened but I think I saw Gareki.” He gave a quick summary of what he saw. At the end he was still thinking on how could that connection was created. Everyone was as confused as he was. 

“Is Gareki all right?” Asked Yogi in the end. 

“I don’t know, he was on the floor and passed out. My guess is that the other me used the same thing he used with Nai to communicate, that causes the person in the other end to suffer a lot pain, but he can only use that on certain people...” Karoku explained. 

“So Gareki is connected to that man somehow?” Asked Akari.

“I don’t know-” Karoku started to say but stopped mid-sentence and looked at Nai. The niji was looking around confused because he didn’t understood half of the conversation, only that Gareki was in pain and that the other Karoku had something to do with that.

“Nai, you had a dream and Gareki was there right?” Karoku asked softly. Everyone looked between him and Nai, the niji nodded his head. “You and Gareki are connected.” Karoku realized. “And by extension he is connected to me and the other Karoku.”

The room grew quiet while everyone let the information sink. 

“But how can Nai do that?” Asked Tsukumo.

“I think Nai has the ability to connect minds.” Karoku explained. “He can receive and sent information with people that he connects with using only his mind. I have that ability so I’m not surprised Nai has it too but I never actually tested how powerful it is. He must have become too attached to Gareki if he got affected by it.” He commented. 

“Why didn’t you used that power before?” Doctor Akari asked. “Did you told him not to use it too?”

Karoku lowered his head and closed his fists.“Yes I did.”

“But why?” Yogi asked.

“For the same reason Gareki got kidnapped and I lost my memories.” Karoku said irritated. “The power we possess is not something to play with, you can’t even imagine the damage it can cause to a person’s mind. Did you ever wondered how did we disappeared all of sudden and how Gareki got dragged into this? Is because of this power we have, the other me has it too and is making use of it!” He shouted. 

“What do you mean? So everything that happen was caused by the other Karoku?” Asked Akari understanding what Karoku mean. 

“But why did they target only Gareki?” Yogi spoke up. “The man who took him had specific orders to take him, I thought Kafka wanted you and Nai, they target him before but it was only to make Nai go to them.”

“A lab rat! Gareki said they wanted to ex-per...ah, I forgot...” Nai said sadly. Everyone was looking at Nai with fear written all over their faces. The idea of Kafka using Gareki to make experiments didn’t sit well in their heads. They refuse to let that happen. 

“Where is Hirato?” Karoku stood up suddenly. “I need to talk to him.” 

“He is going to the meeting place to get the information on Kafka.” Answered Tsukumo. Her tone make everyone know that she wanted to go to the meeting place too.

“Take me to him.” Karoku urged. “If I’m correct they want Gareki either for revenge or because they know something we don’t, either way he is in danger. Also I don’t think you guys want to wait here do you?”

Tsukumo and Yogi both immediately nodded their heads. They wanted to find Gareki as soon as possible, even if they had to disobey direct orders. 

“Let’s go then!” Karoku exited the room followed by Nai and the two fighters of Circus, leaving the doctor writing all the information on a piece of paper.

“I wonder.” He said to himself. “I think I still have a sample of Gareki’s blood in the lab.” He stopped writing and turned around. “What could Kafka want with that child?” Akari thought before turning the lights off and closing the door.


	8. Findings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you at the people who leave kudos and bookmarked my work, you guys are the best!

Chapter eight- Findings 

“We are meeting high ranked officials from Circus?” Asked Shion. He looked down to see his clothes and gave Shiro a disapproving look. “We can’t meet them looking like this!”

“Why not? Is not like they will dress like us if they pay us a visit back home.” Nezumi answered with a grin on his face. He was standing lazily against the wall eating a lollipop Yashiro had giving him earlier. He didn’t care about proper etiquette for dressing up. People with power always acted and dressed nicely on the outside but were rotten on the inside. He expected the people from Circus to be like them. 

“But Nezumi, we need a good first impression.” Shion said.

“As if they would listen to us anyway, I’m not going to dress all fancy for them.” Nezumi said and left the room. 

“He doesn’t look to happy about this meeting.” Yashiro commented. 

Shion looked down defeated. “He hates people with higher ranks, kind of like the higher you are the more corrupt and greedy you become. But I don’t think that all people are like that.”

“Well, from what I hear before, Circus protects the civilians from Kafka experiments and then gives them a show afterward as an apology for scaring them.” Yashiro explained checking their location. They would arrive in Neutral Ground in a few minutes, that would give them just barely time to get ready for the meeting. “I don’t think they are that bad, I just hope they listen to us.” 

 

 

“Is he awake yet?” A voice to his right asked. Gareki tried to open his eyes but they refuse to obey. Not only that but his body felt dumb when he tried to move. “What happened?” He thought. He could hear the beep sound of a machine and something was in his arm, every time he tried to move it it hurt. Also something was covering half of his face, and he concluded that it was an oxygen mask. 

“He is still sleeping, the damaged he received wasn’t too severe but it could interfere with his nervous system or even his brain waves. I can not understand why would sir Karoku damage such an extraordinary and unusual specimen. His sole existence could help us be one step ahead in the scientific world!”

“What the hell are they talking about?” Gareki wanted to get up and hit that scientist. He assumed he was one since he talked like one. He was staring to remember about how he ended up in there and almost laughed after remembering the confused face of Karoku. “That was priceless.”

Gareki managed to open his eyes a little bit but the light in the room was too strong for him and forced him to close them again. “Who had the great idea of having really bright rooms for patients that are sleeping? Don’t they know it hurts when you wake up?”

After his eyes adjusted to the light he saw that it was, indeed, an oxygen mask on his face and that the painful thing on his arm was a syringe attached to a bag, which contents Gareki didn’t wanted to know. The room was bare, except for the machines to which Gareki was connected, and the walls were painted white.

“I head some people were coming just to see him.” The other scientist said. Gareki couldn’t see them because a curtain was in between them, he could only see the silhouettes. 

“I’m not surprised about it, a lot of important people would show up eventually. Let’s finish this before Mr. Palnedo becomes impatient.” 

“Great! More weirdos are coming.” He thought. He wondered what kind of person would come to see him, but knowing where he was and the people around him he guessed that it wasn’t good for him to meet them. He managed to sit up and took the syringe out of his arm after removing the oxygen mask off his face. As careful as he could he tried to get off the bed, but his body was refusing to listen to him making things difficult. After he managed to stand up on his own he noticed that he wasn’t wearing his school uniform anymore, instead he had a simple, white, hospital gown.

Gareki looked around, hoping that his clothes were in the same room, but he had no luck. They even took his goggles! And the worse thing was that the picture of his family was in one of his pockets. He took a deep breath and started to think on a plan, there was not use in getting gloomy about it. There wasn’t any cameras in the room, the only problem were the people in the other side of the curtain, how was he going to pass them? Unless…looking down at his chest he saw the adhesive pads and cables that connected him to the machine.

An idea came to him. Gareki disconnected himself from the heart monitor and the machine made a loud beeping sound. “That should do the trick, time to put all my training to use.”

“Hey, what’s that sound?” One of the voices asked. The movement of of a chair was heard and one of the men came rushing inside, maybe to see if his patient was dead. Without wasting time Gareki used the IV pole and hit him on the head, knocking him out almost immediately. The man who was behind the now unconscious guy let out a cry of surprise and tried to run. Gareki grabbed the VI cord and, in the moment the other man turned around to run, he put it around the man’s throat almost choking him and using all his weight he managed to make the man fall.

“What is this place?” Gareki asked sitting on the man’s back to immobilize him. 

The man struggled to get free but Gareki maintained a strong hold and the other could barely talk. “Th-this is the re-research room… pl-please don’t kill me.” 

“Is anyone outside?” Gareki asked. The man nodded and Gareki hit him on the back of his head to knocking out too. Gareki stood up but a wave of dizziness hit him and he had to lean against the wall for support. He was feeling a lot worse than before. Maybe moving around after waking up hadn’t been a good idea.

“Darn it! What did they drugged me with?” After a few seconds the wave of dizziness passed and he could move around again. The room were he was was full of medicine and some other strange bottles with unidentifiable contents. “Well, he did said that it was the research room.” He founded some tape and use it to secure the two scientist, or doctors, or whatever the hell they called themselves, Gareki didn’t cared about it. He tied both their hands and their feet on their back and put them under the bed, and used the bed sheet to block them from view. 

He walked around the room looking through cabinets and drawers. He founded some clothes; black pants and a white dressing shirt, a long white coat and a lanyard with an ID photo of one of the men. “Do they live inside this room or what?” Gareki thought. In another drawer he finded some socks and a pair of dressing shoes, a little too big for him, but that’s all there was. He dressed up and started to think on how to get out of the room. 

Something caught his attention when he moved to put the coat on. A folder was open and had his name and photo on them, some other data was recorded on the page, like his height, eye color, etc. Gareki inspect it, but it had nothing that he didn’t knew already. Another page had some medical terms that Gareki couldn’t decipher, it pointed out that Gareki’s blood test had come out negative.

“Should I worry or not?” Gareki whispered to himself while picking up another folder. The pages were almost the same with the difference that this ones showed that the test was positive. “I don’t understand...” Gareki looked at the dates on top. The positive one said it was done two days ago, and the negative was done months ago. “I had been here for three days...But when did they got my blood before? This is the day we when to rescue Karoku from that mansion…but why is it positive now? I will inspect them later.” Gareki put both papers on one of the coat’s pockets and scanned the room once again.

“Now I need a distraction for the people outside.” Gareki’s eyes landed on the computer on one of the desks. His eyes danced with mischief before he sat down in front of it. “Let’s see...” After a few seconds he managed to get inside the system and a map of the building appeared. A small part of him wanted to contact Circus, but he knew that Kafka’s system would notice something like that and decided not to do it. Instead he would cause some chaos and hopefully he could get out of that place. 

He got up and opened one of the vents on the wall, then he grabbed a pair of scalpers he founded on the table and typed a few codes into the computer. He clicked enter and almost immediately an alarm sounded through the building. Doors and windows closed trapping people inside. Chaos broke up as more and more people panicked. 

Gareki smiled and ran to the vent, after he was inside he closed and started to make his way to the nearest exit. 

 

 

“Would he be OK?” Kuroh asked Johnny. Allen was eating every plate of food that was in front of him and Kuroh was surprised by such a big appetite. He knew Neko ate a lot, but Allen could easily beat her. 

“Yes, he always eats a lot.” Smiled Johnny. He was just eating a plate of soup, Neko had a fish while Kanda and Kuroh had rice balls. The group had to stop in an inn to get their energy back after they were attacked by akumas and Allen had collapsed because he was hungry after all the fighting. Kanda had refused to carry him so Kuroh took over the job to do it. 

 

“He is the reason we got no money” Said Kanda annoyed. Kuroh was seating next to Kanda because apparently he was the “less annoying one of the group”, in front of them Allen was in between Johnny and Neko, the latter was amazed by Allen and keep praising him for eating a lot.

“How much can you eat?” Asked Neko curiously.

“I have no idea.” Allen answered, his cheeks turned pink from embarrassment and he had a hand behind his head touching his hair nervously. 

“I wonder, where did all of that goes?” Asked Kuroh. 

“Would you pop like a balloon?!” Neko stood up and raised her arms above her head and made a sound of an explosion. 

Allen looked alarmed and moved his arms rapidly in from of him. “No! Of a course not!”

“We aren’t that lucky.” Kanda crossed his arms after finishing the last rice ball.

Allen glared at him but then he noticed the empty plate in front of Kanda. “You actually ate rice balls! You usually just want to eat soba and refuse anything else.” Allen commented.

“Mind your own business, beansprout.” Kanda said.

“My name is Allen!”

“Whatever you say, you still a beansprout.”

“Stupid Kanda.” Allen muttered to himself. 

Without any warning Kanda took Mugen out, and aimed it to Allen’s head. There was a ‘clink’ sound and the whole place went silent. Kuroh’s sword was placed in the way of Mugen and had stopped the hit. The people eating in the same place were frozen by fear. Kanda made a tsk sound and faced Kuroh, which had a calm but serious expression on his face. 

“No fighting on the table.” He simply said and put his sword away. Now everyone’s eyes were on Kuroh, who was simply sitting on his sit, drinking some tea. Kanda turned the other way but didn’t said anything. 

“You’re fast...too fast.” Johnny said after he came out of his shock. 

“Kuroh is the best!” Neko exclaimed. 

“Can’t argue with that, he stopped Kanda, and that’s something.” Allen said.

Kanda and Kuroh remained silent. Kanda was too busy trying to control himself and Kuroh was paying no attention. He keep looking outside, expecting another akuma attack. For some reason they seemed to know where they where- “Is that?” Kuroh stood up and rushed outside. Kanda and Allen were quick to follow, while Neko and Johnny took a little bit more time. 

“Shiro!” Neko screamed when she got outside and saw an airship they thought they will never see again. The airship was flying over them and was headed towards the forest. Kuroh and Neko wasted no time into running after it. 

“Did Neko said Shiro? That’s the person they were looking for.” Johnny said. “What now?”

“We follow them!” Allen said. “I want to meet Shiro! Right Kanda?” Allen turned only to find that Kanda wasn’t there anymore. “Johnny let’s go! Kanda already left us behind!” He broke into a run forcing Johnny to follow.

“When doesn’t Kanda leave us behind?” He thought.


	9. One step closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated, I keep forgetting...

Chapter nine- One step closer

“What’s going on?” Asked a tall, young looking man. He had a short purple messy hair, aside from two sections that just pass his shoulders colored blue. He was wearing black trousers, black boots and two shirts. One long sleeved, dark purple shirt, and the other a light purple that could be seen from under the hem and above the collar of the first shirt. He had dark leader gloves and a long black coat, and a long sword at his back. He was also wearing lip gloss.  
His brown eyes scanned the area, a lot of doors closed and people screamed inside in panic. Apparently this had never happened before.

“The security system got hacked, everyone is trapped inside this building until the personal get’s inside the system again.” The scientist that was with him explained after receiving a phone call.

“And where is the main system located at?” Asked the man. “I would like to see it.”

“Is a few rooms ahead but we can’t pass, the doors are in our way, but after the situation calms down I will personally take you.” The scientist informed.

The man smiled and taking his sword out he cut the door as if it was butter. The scientist let the papers he had with him fall into the floor and looked at the man in front of him with surprise. “B..but that door was made with the strongest material we could find...Ho..how did you-?”

“It was in my way. Shall we go?”

 

 

“We arrived.” Yashiro said with a smile. He and Shion left the room to find Nezumi, which had disappeared since he left the room earlier. They looked everywhere but he wasn’t in the living room, kitchen or his room. “Where could he be?”

“Nezumi!” Shion called. After a few seconds one of the little mouses that was always with Nezumi came running from inside one of the rooms. “Hamlet! Do you know where is Nezumi?”

The little mouse run off again with both boys after him. They stopped in front of an exit door.

“He already left the ship didn’t he?” Said Shion with a poker face. Yashiro opened the door and looked down. There wasn’t any stairs since Yashiro didn’t need them, but Nezumi didn’t had his powers, which only mean that he jumped the four meters to get down. 

“I think is safe to assume he is fine since his body is not there.”

“Nezumi wouldn’t die from that, he is actually pretty good at climbing.” Shion commented. “The problem now is to see where did he go.” Yashiro used his powers to get both of them to the ground. Staying inside, waiting for Nezumi to come back didn’t seemed like a good idea. 

The airship was floating in the middle of a forest since Yashiro couldn’t find a good place to land it. There wasn’t people in the area for a few miles so it was the perfect spot to meet the Circus people. The only problem was that Nezumi had left and nobody was familiar with the area. “I hope we don’t get lost.”

“I can memorize any path we take, we would not get lost, Nezumi is the one who should worry. Why did he left the airship without us?” The duo started to walk hoping they would find Nezumi but after an hour it didn’t seemed like luck was not on their side. 

“We should get back, what if he decided to return?” Yashiro suggested. Shion seemed like he wanted to protest but Yashiro was right, Nezumi would come back eventually. 

“I guess...” Both of them turned around to get back when sounds of voices and footsteps made them stop.

“Stupid Kanda, he left us behind and now we are lost.” An angry male voice was saying. “At least I hope he is with the others, I know he is bad with directions.”

“He is not the only one...” Another male voice could be heard, this one sounded tired. 

“I’m not that bad!”

“Nobody said it was you, Allen.”

The voices sounded closer and closer until finally they stepped from behind on of the huge trees. A boy with white silver hair wearing a long coat appeared, followed by a small man with big round glasses. Both of them stopped and looked at them. After a few seconds of silence Yashiro decided to be the first one to say something. “Hello, who may you be?”

Allen observed him and decided that he was not dangerous, he was also been polite to him. “My name is Allen, and this is my friend Johnny. Is any of you called Shiro?”

Yashiro was taken a little back. He was now suspicious of the white head in front of him. “How do you know that name?” Shion looked worriedly at Allen, was he with the people that was after Yashiro? And why was his hair white? And that scar on his eye, how did he got it? He wanted to know so badly but he stayed silent. Nezumi always told him that people didn’t like to be questioned about their appearance, but what if he had survived the wasp too?

“Two of my friends are looking for you.” Allen answered.

‘Did JUNGLE found me?’ Yashiro thought. ‘I need to get away from these two, they might be dangerous, also there is two others looking for me, are they here too? I need o find Nezumi and leave this place.’ Yashiro stood in front Shion and activated his power. Allen and Johnny started to glow and suddenly they were floating in the air.

“What is going on?!” Allen tried to regain his balance but he had noting to grab on, Johnny keep waiving his arms imitating a bird. 

“This is amazing! We are flying! Are you a strain too?”

“Wait, you know or you don’t know who I am?” Asked Yashiro. Those two didn’t seem like they knew what was going on.

“Are you Shiro or not?” Asked Allen. “Your friends are looking everywhere for you.”

“Friends?” Shion looked at Yashiro for answers.

“Yeah, Neko and Kuroh.” Johnny and Allen said at the same time. 

Shion recognized the name Kuroh instantly, that was Nezumi’s brother, ‘Is he here? So those guys know him?’

Allen and Johnny were placed carefully on the ground by Yashiro. “You know them?” He questioned.

“Yes, me and my friends encounter them a few days ago and we have been traveling together since then. They confused me with you.” Allen placed his hands behind his head and smiled. “They saw the ship and took off after it, we got separated from them and my other friend, it seems like we found you first.”

“Have you seen someone else in the forest?” Shion was in front of Allen in a second, it seemed like Allen had convinced him that he was on their side, or Shion was too trustful. “Our friend is here too and we can’t find him, why is your hair white by the way? And what about your scar? Is that a pentagram? How-”

“Shion! Let him breathe, he can’t even answer your questions if you ask too many.” Yashiro offered his hand to help a confused Allen stand up. Shion looked away embarrassed and apologized.

“Is fine, he just took me by surprise. So you’re looking for someone too?”

“Yes, he left us behind the moment the ship was near the ground.” Shion looked mad. “He didn’t told us anything! He just left! Can you believe someone would do that?!”

“The description of your friend just sounded like Kanda.” Allen commented a little surprised that there was someone else that acted the way Kanda did. “He left us behind too and we can’t find him either.” 

“Kanda is the name of your friend? How many people are we looking for?” Asked Shion. 

“Well, that’s not actually his name that’s his last name, but he hates when people call him by his actual name.” Johnny intervened. “And we are looking for three people, Kanda, Kuroh and Neko. You two are looking for Nezumi, I propose that we stick together until we find everyone.”

The three white haired in front of him nodded their heads in agreement.

 

 

“Kuroh! Shiro! Anyone!” Neko had gotten separated from Kuroh when they had run into the forest. Now, she was alone and she hated to be alone. She never wanted to be alone again. Neko sat near a tree and started to cry. She had been lost for at least an hour and nobody had appeared. ‘What if nobody ever finds me? I don’t have food with me, or what if an animal comes after me? I’m scared!’

“Shiro...Kuroh..” She whispered. 

“What are you doing here?” A voice above her asked. Neko raised her head and screamed. She jumped away from the tree and hissed at the stranger. “You have a weird reaction, like a cat’s.”

“Neko is not weird!”

“Neko? Is that your name?” The boy jumped from the tree and perfectly landed on the ground. “Is funny, I’m called Nezumi.”

“Rat?” Neko translated, her expression was now curious instead of scared. 

“Ohh, you got it, good job. So what are you doing here?”Nezumi asked. 

Neko finally took a close look at Nezumi and inclined her head to the side confused. “You look like them, but you’re not them...your eyes are different, Neko is confused.” 

“Look like them? Who is them exactly?” Nezumi wanted to know. 

“The scary guy with the sword!” Neko exclaimed.

“Who?” Nezumi asked, maybe he was dealing with someone that couldn’t be reasoned with. That would be a problem. 

“Him!” The girl pointed at something behind him. Nezumi turned and felt himself freeze on the spot. “Kuroh! I found you!” Neko passed by him and hugged one of the two guys that had arrived. 

“The annoying woman is back.” The guy with longer hair murmured.

“Kuroh I found another you!” Neko exclaimed and pointed at Nezumi. 

Both Kanda and Kuroh turned to look at the person that had founded Neko before they could. The moment their eyes meet all of them became quiet and still. 

“Do I know you?” Asked Kanda feeling nostalgic all of sudden. It was the same feeling that he got when he first saw Kuroh, like he should know who they where.

“What are you talking about Yuu, you don’t remember me anymore?” Nezumi said incredulously. Before Kanda could say something Kuroh intervened. 

“Nezumi...you.” Kuroh stretched his hand towards Nezumi. Before any of them thought about it both of them were hugging each other. “You’re alive.” Kuroh finished his sentence. 

“You escaped, they didn’t kill you.” Nezumi was trembling by that moment. “I’m not dreaming right?”

“So, he’s your brother?” Kanda asked. Kuroh lowered his head and nodded, it seemed like Kanda didn’t remember anything after all.

“What do you mean with ‘your brother’? You’re part of us too, you idiotic big brother.” Nezumi said with a serious expression, if he was joking in this situation it wasn’t funny at all. 

“What did you call me stupid rat?” Kanda said angrily taking Mugen out and pointing it at Nezumi.

“What you heard.” Nezumi took out a knife and pointed it at Kanda. “And the only stupid person here is you!”

“Both of you calm down!” Kuroh screamed. Neko was watching the fight confused. Kuroh’s look alike seemed to like fighting. Without any warning Kanda went after Nezumi’s head but his sword only meet air. Nezumi’s survival instincts kick in and he evaded the blade and tried to land a hit himself, but Kanda was fast too, and his blade also missed. Kuroh tried to stop the fight but in the end he also was evading attacks while screaming at them to stop insulting each other. 

“STOP!” Neko screamed. Her powers activated and everyone found themselves disarmed and a few meters from each other. Kuroh was the only one that knew about her powers so he concentrated and broke away from her illusion. Nezumi and Kanda both had a dumbstruck look on their faces.

“What the hell just happened?” Asked Kanda.

“If I explain would you two stop trying to kill each other?” Kuroh said. He put his weapon away and sighed, it was like the old days. Nezumi would provoke Yuu and they always ended up fighting. 

“He doesn’t remember anything does he?” Nezumi asked suddenly. “He was fighting for real, not like when we were kids.” 

“He somehow lost his memory, he doesn’t remember any of us.” Kuroh affirmed sadly. 

“Remember what exactly?” Kanda asked. Those two were really getting on his nerves, especially the one with the silver eyes. 

“What about Gareki?” Nezumi ignored him and turned towards Kuroh and Neko. “Wasn’t he with him?”

“I’m sorry but I don’t now what happened to Gareki, he wasn’t with him when I first found him.” Kuroh looked down. He really wanted to know the answers for everything that had happened but it was useless to ask someone that didn’t remember anything. 

Nezumi looked down for a moment and then he started to walk rapidly towards Kanda. “You promised...” He grabbed Kanda by the jacket and screamed. “You promised you would protect him! Where is he?!”

“Nezumi!” Kuroh grabbed him from behind and took him away from a very confused Kanda.

“Dad sacrificed in vain if he let something happen to Gareki, he needs to remember!” Nezumi fought Kuroh back. “And I will make him remember!”

“Fighting will not solve anything!” Kuroh reminded him. “He can’t remember what happened!” 

Neko watched helplessly as the brothers discussed, she noticed the sword in Kanda’s hand fall into the floor and Kanda grabbing his head as if he was in pain. “Are you OK?” She asked him. 

Kanda didn’t answered. He suddenly felt a headache and series of images appeared on his head. He recognized himself as a child. He was sitting in a porch with and older man that had the same eyes as Kuroh’s and was wearing a green yukata. The word grandpa came into Kanda’s mind.

“Where are your brothers?” He asked him.

“They are sleeping, mom said not to make noise so they won’t wake up.” A smaller version of himself answered.

“I see, but why don’t you take a nap with them, or go and play outside?” 

“Because I have to protect them! I’m the big brother and if I leave who is going to protect them? Little Kanda exclaimed.

The scene changed and Kanda found himself in the middle of an empty street. Little Kanda was carrying a boy with olive eyes on his back. A little Nezumi was holding hands with a little Kuroh. All of them were drenched and full of mud from head to toe. 

“Brother, do you think mom would be angry at us.” The boy on his back asked him.

“Why would she, it was an accident, she would get really angry if me and brother had left you and Nezumi drown.” Little Kuroh answered. 

“But it was my fault, you told me to say close and I didn’t listen.”

“Shut up Gareki, I was the one that convinced you to go and see the fishes on the river.” Little Nezumi said.

“See Gareki? It was the midget’s fault.” Little Kanda smiled., which caused Gareki to laugh. 

“I’m not a midget!” Little Nezumi complained. 

Kanda shook his head. ‘What was that?’ Were those memories?’ He looked up to see everyone looking at him worriedly. ‘Didn’t the rat wanted to kill me just a minute ago?’

“What’s wrong Kanda?” Kuroh asked. Nezumi wanted to comment on the last name, but thought better of it and decided it wasn’t the right time. He was still angry that his brother had forgotten about them, and that he was the only one that knew what had happened to his younger brother. For ten years he thought they were dead, he did not wanted to add more years to Gareki. 

“Just fine, just a headache. I think I remember you two now, and I’m sure Nezumi is not your real name.”

“Real name?” Neko looked at Nezumi. “So you lied?” 

Nezumi and Kuroh looked at each other before smiling and before Kanda could protest both boys were already hugging him. “Do you remember everything now?” Kuroh asked after releasing him. Only they knew about Nezumi’s real name, and that Kanda commented about it meant that he was saying the truth.

“No, just parts.” Kanda pick his sword up and put it away. He felt dizzy and a little bit confused. The memories that he had of his childhood were inside a testing tube in the Vatican, but now he realized they were false. Someone had sealed his memories away, and whoever that was Kanda hopped that they were suffering right now. The other weird thing was that, even if he thought those two were annoying, he feel as if he needed to protect them. Kanda was never good with emotions and now he didn’t even know what was he feeling. Relief? Sadness? Anger?

“You remember Gareki? He is our younger brother, the last time we saw him he was with you.” Nezumi inquired.

“Gareki...the one with the olive eyes?” Kanda asked, he kind of remember him but he couldn’t recall anything else about him. “I still can’t remember much about him, I just know he was always quiet.”

“At least is better than when we started.” Nezumi shrugged his shoulders and looked down. “So anyone is going to explain what are we all doing in this place?”

 

 

“The results are back, doctor Akari.” One of the female staff gave him a folder with Gareki’s name on the side. 

“Thank you.” He took the folder from her and opened it. Everything seemed normal to him.

“Uhh, doctor Akari, you should look at the last test.” The nurse suggested. Akari turned to the last page and found something unexpected. “The blood cells started to react towards the Varuga cells and absorbed them without changing. The cells had a faster regeneration rate and were more stronger than before. But after a few hours the cells changed back to normal.” The nurse explained. 

“But that should be impossible.” Akari commented. 

“That’s not all sir.” Akari looked at the nurse again. “The cells react to any kind of element and power source, they reacted to sir Karoku’s and the incure cells. The cells copy their abilities for a few hours before going back to normal, which should be impossible.”

Akari looked at the results and read the conclusion at the very bottom. Everything was starting to make sense, Kafka didn’t just wanted Gareki, they wanted the power he had with him. 

“Our scientist called the ability ‘power replication’ or ‘power manipulation’. One of the rares and strongest abilities in the world.”

“And now Kafka has it.” Akari took his phone out dialed a number. He waited until the other person pick it up while giving directions to the nurse that nobody could talk about his outside the lab. That had to remain as top secret to avoid people from freaking out. 

“Hello my dear doctor!” Tsukitachi’s playful voice answered on the other side of the call. “What news do you have today?”

“Is Hirato with you?” Akari asked. 

“And Eva too!” Tsukitachi exclaimed. “So what do you need us for?’

“I know why Kafka went after Gareki, but that’s not all.” Akari said.

“Ohh, tell me more about it.” Tsukitachi’s voice sounded more serious now.

“If I’m correct, they are planning on using Gareki to destroy Circus.”


	10. Power

Chapter ten- Power

“Where is he?” Karoku was more than pissed, he was furious. He was with some of the people that were working in Gareki’s case. The results had come positive and Palnedo wanted to know what had changed from the past test. What the scientists discovered was better than he thought. Gareki’s power wasn’t power negation like he first thought, it was a different ability and more powerful. His powers were just trying to copy other abilities near them, that included Ryuu’s ability to control others. Gareki’s powers had fooled them into thinking that Gareki could cancel abilities instead of manipulating them, but that still left questions unanswered: Could Gareki be affected by others abilities? His powers could cancel others abilities as well or it was just a one time thing? Were his powers acting on it’s own since Gareki wasn’t aware of them? How powerful was Gareki? 

While they were thinking of all the possibilities an alarm sounded and the security system detected a hacker. At first everyone thought the attack was coming from the outside but after a few minutes they realized the address had come from one of the computers in one of the labs. 

There was only one person that Karoku knew could hack their systems and used to his advantage. Using the cameras around he tried to find Gareki with no luck. There was no cameras inside the room since they didn’t want anyone spying on them since the rooms acted as bedrooms for the scientists and they wanted privacy. But that was causing problems for Karoku since he couldn’t see what had happened inside the room. The two men, that he had left Gareki with, weren’t answering. Frustrated he was about to use his power to find Gareki when the door was suddenly kicked out of it’s hinges and a man dressed in black and one of the scientist appeared.

“So this is the control room? I thought it would be more fun.” The man said with a bored expression.

“Who are you?” Karoku asked. The people in the room were all looking at the man suspiciously but he didn’t seemed to care, he keep walking towards them as if they weren’t there. 

“I’m so sorry sir Karoku, this is Mishakuji Yukari from JUNGLE. He is here for the meeting.” The scientist with him spoke up. 

“Welcome then!” Karoku smiled, JUNGLE was vital for their experiments after all. “I’m sorry, but we are having some problems right now that need my attention, but we can talk later.” 

“Are you looking for someone?” Yukari asked coming closer, the big screen in front of them had a lot of different pages open, and he realized they were looking into the security camera’s recordings. 

“Yes, one of “our guest” is currently missing.” Karoku answered without looking back. Yukari caught the sarcasm in Karoku’s tone and grinned. 

“Who is this “guest” we are talking about?” Yukari asked. 

Karoku took a small gray book from his coat and handled it to Yukari. He took it and opened it curious, he saw the picture of a boy with black messy hair and olive green eyes, under the picture the name Gareki was written in a delicate hand-writing. 

But that wasn’t what surprised him.

In the same page were three other people, and one of them was Kuroh. Yukari looked between them and noticed some resemblance between the four of them. “Who are they?” He decided to ask.

“You already know one of them, right?” Karoku answered. “His name is Kuroh if my information is right, his location in unknown. But we aren’t looking for him right now, but his little brother.”

“Little brother...” Yukari’s suspicion was confirmed, “so all of them are related, but Kuroh never mentioned anything about them, did they even know about each other?”

“Yes, I’m sure they are aware, look at this.” Karoku gave Yukari a picture of a family and he instantly recognized Kuroh. “They were separated ten years ago but I’m sure they still remember each other.”

“So the one who is missing is his brother, I think I can find him.” Yukari looked at the screens and then smiled. “He is the hacker right?” Karoku nodded his head and Yukari continued to look into the screen before he asked for some blueprints, which the staff in the room provided. “Where does the vents lead to?”

Karoku’s eyes widened with realization. Gareki was a thief before, so he would have a lot of experience escaping. He knew about security systems, and he was using that to his advantage. So surely he will use the only path that will lead him to the outside without cameras watching his every move. 

“We can’t let him escape!” One of the scientists exclaimed. 

“Yeah, if he escapes everyone will laugh at Kafka for letting a 15 year-old mess up with their security system and letting him run away.” Yukari commented.

“Not just that,” A scientist spoke up, “that boy is too powerful and doesn’t know how to control his power and could cause a catastrophe. He has no idea of the damage he can cause-”

“All right, all right, I will go get him.” Yukari interrupted him while walking towards the door. 

“Don’t harm him too much, he is a rare specimen and it would be terrible if something happens to him.” Another scientist explained. 

“Don’t worry gentlemen, I will not hurt Kuroh’s little brother.” Yukari said and with incredible speed he left the control room. 

 

 

“So this is as far as I go.” Gareki mumbled to himself. The vent had ended, and he had to slip the rest of the way to the exit. Using his feet he kick the vent open and landed in a desert hallway. He stood up and looked around, all the doors were covered by what looked like a metal door, and had everyone trapped inside. Gareki walked carefully through the halls, and avoided cameras at all costs, he didn’t wanted to look suspicious if someone was walking on the hallway too, but he knew they would be using the security cameras to track him down. 

After a few minutes he started to encounter people in the halls, they were either discussing the current problem with the system or were ignoring them, walking hurriedly to do what they were asked to do. Gareki tried to ignore all of them too, walking as casual as possible to avoid getting caught. 

“Do you work here?” A voice on his back asked. 

Gareki turned around, still keeping his act up, and smiled, “Do you needed something, sir?” The man that had called him wasn’t dressed like the staff so Gareki guessed that he must be someone important. He had purple hair with blue on the tips. And was dressed rather elegantly but what caught his attention was the katana on his back. No normal person carried a weapon just for show. 

“I’m a visitor, and the person that was showing me around had to tend to an emergency so, would you lead me to the exit?” The stranger asked.

“Of a course, this way please.” Gareki’s face showed nothing but he was relieved. He didn’t knew any other part of the place, and guiding the man to the exit would look lest suspicious that if he walked out by himself. 

While they were walking the man introduced himself as Mishakuji Yukari. He told him that he had come from Nihon to see their latest technology but that he had to go back today and he got lost without a guide. Gareki just nodded to everything and keep walking in front of him.

“You must be genius to be able to get get so far,” Yukari suddenly said. Gareki thought that he was referring to him been one of the staff in the place but he knew that wasn’t the case after Yukari finished his sentence, “Gareki.” 

One moment they were walking and the other Gareki was evading a blade that was aimed at his shoulder. “Ohh, you’re fast, but it would be boring otherwise. Don’t you think so too Gareki?” Yukari asked with a gleam on his eyes. 

“How do you know my name?” Gareki demanded. He put his hand inside his coat and gabbed one of the scalpers and waited for a chance to use it. That was the only weapon he had, and against a katana it was useless. This was not a good situation, and he had the feeling the man was dangerous. 

“Of a course I will know the name of Kuroh’s little brother!” Yukari exclaimed taking Gareki off guard. Gareki’s expression turned from serious to shocked in lest than a second. Yukari laughed at that. “You make the same cute expression that him does when he is confused.”

“You know him?” Gareki hesitantly asked. After learning they were alive he was planning on going to look for them, and for that he needed information, which Yukari seemed to have. 

“He was like a little brother to me before I left him and my master behind.” Yukari answered. “You remind me of him a little bit, but you seem to be more determinate than him.” Before Gareki could think of a question Yukari had grabbed him by the throat and his feet weren’t touching the ground anymore. Gareki’s hand grabbed the hand that was holding him and tried to get free, the attempt made Yukari laugh. “I’m stronger than you, but good try.”

“Let..m..me...go!” Gareki managed to choke out. Taking the scalper out he cut Yukari’s arm, making him release his hold on him. He tried to run but Yukaro got his arm and Gareki felt like a current of electricity and found himself on the floor. Gareki cried out in pain and the scalper he had was taken away by Yukari.

Yukari leaned over him and looked at Gareki closely. “You have beautiful eyes and the right attitude...you pass!” He exclaimed while putting his sword away.

“What?” Gareki asked. He was a little dizzy because of the pain on his back and thought he misunderstood the whole thing. “I passed what exactly?”

“You will be my new little brother!” Yukari took Gareki’s arm and helped him up. Gareki didn’t tried to pull away, he was too confused to do anything. The only thought that passed through his head was, ‘What?’ 

“You have to come with me, everyone is freaking out that you’re gone.” Yukari started to drag Gareki back, that’s when Gareki register what was going on.

He didn’t like it one bit. 

“Wait a minute, I haven’t agree to anything! Let me go, you weirdo!” Gareki wrenched his arm from Yukari’s and took a step back, he was starting to feel lightheaded.

Yukari put his hand on his head and sighed “First of all, I’m not a weirdo, if you’re going to call me something call me big brothe-”

“Like hell I will!” Gareki interrupted him. “And I refuse to go back, I hate this place! Those people can find someone else to be their guinea pig, I’m out!” Gareki tried to move away but suddenly his body wasn’t responding anymore. His vision turned black and when it came back he was sitting against the wall and Yukari had his hand over his forehead. 

“Are you OK?” Yukari asked. 

“I’m fine.” Gareki glared at him and shoved his hand off. The moment his hand make contact with Yukari’s there was a green light and Yukari was jumping away from him. Gareki looked down at his hand, there was green electricity but he felt no pain. Yukari, on the other hand, was moving his hand side to side as if it was hot.

“So that’s what they meant you can’t control you power.” Yukari said. “Interesting.”

“Of a course he can’t.” Karoku spoke up. Both Yukari and Gareki turned to see him and five other people walking towards them. Two of them seemed like they were bodyguards and were holding weapons. Gareki tensed up and clenched his teeth. He had been so close! 

“You found him, good job Yukari.” Karoku turned to the guards behind him. “Take him to the lab.”

Two of the men started to walk towards Gareki but, without warning, the same green electricity that Gareki used before appeared, and with a painful scream both men fell unconscious to the floor. Karoku was still figuring out what had happened when Yukari was in front of him, with his katana forming a barrier against the green light. Gareki was surrounded by the light with a dazed expression on his face. 

“I thought you were smart, Karoku, wasn’t you the one who said that he can’t control his power?” Yukari laughed. “He clearly doesn’t want to go back and his powers are reacting to his emotions.” 

“I will just knock him out then.” Karoku raised his hand in Gareki’s direction but Yukari moved his hand away.

“There is not need for that, I will handle this.” Yukari put his sword away, again, and walked towards Gareki. “Gareki, can you hear me?” He still remembered how Kuroh would lose control of his powers from time to time when he experienced strong emotions. Gareki was afraid, so his powers would be more unstable. He needed him to calm down first, and after years of experience with Kuroh he could handle Gareki just fine.

Gareki looked at his direction and nodded. “What’s happening to me? What is this green energy?”

“I need you to calm down and walk towards me, can you do that? I will explain everything, alright?” Yukari watched carefully how the energy started to disappear, Gareki let out a sight of relief and with shaky legs stood up. Yukari slowly came closer while giving indications. “Calm down, try to control your energy.” Gareki’s posture relaxed and Yukari ruffled Gareki’s black hair. “Good job!”

“Don’t do that!” Gareki exclaimed.

Karoku watched in amazement on how the energy around Gareki was still visible but didn’t harm Yukari. The three remained scientists behind him were already taking notes and making observations. 

“Let’s go to you room, you need to rest.” Yukari told Gareki.

“I don’t want to, I want to leave.” Was Gareki’s answer. 

“Is either your room or the lab, and judging from your reaction earlier I will say you would prefer your room.” Yukari turned to one of the scientist, “So were is his room?”

“Show him the way.” Karoku told the scientist.

“Yes sir, follow me.” He said and walked away with Yukari pushing a struggling Gareki in front of him.

“I can walk by myself!” Gareki screamed at Yukari. 

“Sure you can!” He said, but made no attempt on removing his hands from Gareki’s shoulders. 

Karoku watched until the three disappeared behind a corner to let a smirk cross his face. “That man can be proven useful.” 

 

 

“There is nobody here!” Eva exclaimed. She and the two captains had arrived to the meeting place and the only thing they had found was an airship with nobody on board. Hirato had been really quiet after the phone call and Iva could tell he was hiding his worry. 

The biggest question was; how could Gareki destroy Circus? According to Akari, Gareki possessed a power that was powerful enough to do just that but, Eva never saw Gareki use any kind of power before. Was he hiding it or he didn’t knew he had it?

“Should we take a look around?” Suggested Tsukitachi. “There are not signs of varuga or even a fight, maybe they are just taking a walk.”

“Or they set us up and this is a trap.” Eva said angrily. “If that’s the case I will kill them.”

“Can we forget about that? I assure you that this is not a trap, we just wanted to talk.” A voice from behind her spoke up. They turned around and from the trees four people appeared. A small man wearing round glasses and three boys with white hair but different eye color. “My name is Isana Yashiro, are you from circus?”

“Captain of the Second Ship, Hirato.” Hirato decided to present himself first. “Were you the one who contacted us?” 

“Yes, it was me. Me and my friends wanted to talk to you.” Yashiro answered. 

“So all of you wanted to talk?” Tsukitachi asked. “I’m Tsukitachi by the way, Captain of the First Ship.”

“Eva, Second’s Ship Lieutenant.” Eva introduced herself. The boys in front of her didn’t seemed like bad people, but she wasn’t going to change her opinion that easily. They could be varugas in disguise. 

“I’m Allen Walker, and this is my friend Johnny Gill.” The boy with the scar with a pentagram said with a smile. 

“Nice to meet you.” Johnny said.

“My name is Shion, nice to meet you too.” The boy with red eyes also smiled. 

Eva keep looking at the boys. ‘Why is their hair white? Did they bleached it?’ They looked to suspicious. 

“You aren’t normal.” Hirato stated. “What are you?”

“Sharp eyes captain.” Yashiro smiled. “I’m known as the Silver King in Nihon.” He raised his hand, a white light surrounded them and everyone started to float. A huge silver sword appeared above them, Shion had seen it before but he was still impressed by it. The people from Circus looked impressed too, but Allen and Johnny took all the attention to themselves.

“What is that?!” Allen screamed.

“Is that a weapon? How does it work? What is it made of?” Johnny had a notebook with him and was writing things down in a hurriedly way. Shion smiled, he wasn’t the only one asking questions anymore. 

“A Sword of Damocles, I have heard of it but this is my first time seen one.” Tsukitachi ignored Johnny’s questions and focused on Yashiro. “So you’re not lying then.”

“We don’t have a reason to.” Shion said. “You should talk to Yashiro while we look for the rest of our friends.”

“So, not everyone is here?” Hirato asked. “How many of your friends are not here?”

“Kanda, Kuroh, Neko, and Nezumi are not here.” Allen counted with his fingers. “And we aren’t actually friends, some of my friends were looking for him.” He pointed at Yashiro then at Shion. “Shion was with Nezumi when they meet Yashiro, and Kuroh and Neko mistook me for Yashiro and we ended up traveling together.”

“I see...” Hirato said. “Are we going to wait for them?”

“They should be here any moment.” Yashiro said and sat down on the grass.

“How did you know that? We were looking for them everywhere!” Allen commented. “They could be anywhere-”

“SHIRO!” A female voice shouted and suddenly Yashiro was been tackled down by a girl with long, pink hair. “I missed you so much!” Three boys appeared from the same direction than the girl.

“Oh everyone is here already?” The one with with the silver eyes asked. 

“Even beansprout is here, what a drag.” The one with long hair said crossing his arms.

“My name is Allen!” Allen shouted. 

“Isana Yashiro! Where were you for all those months?” Everyone looked at the last one, he looked furious.

“Ahh, nice to see you too Kuroh.” Yashiro smiled. 

“To hell with that, you know how worried Neko was!”

“Come on, just admit it. This is supposed to be our tearjerker moment, where you come running up to me like Neko here...and say “I miss you too, Shiro!” Yashiro said standing up with a smile. 

“In your dreams!” Kuroh said and lowered his head. Yashiro noticed the action and also looked down.

“I’m sorry.” That’s all he said.

“No, I’m glad you’re alive.”Kuroh answered, smiling for the first time since he got there. 

“The same goes for you.” Yashiro said and Neko smiled too. Nobody wanted to interrupt the moment but Eva knew they didn’t had too much time.

“Now that everyone is here, what did you wanted to talk us about?”


	11. Powerful Allies

Chapter eleven- Powerful allies

“Young master, you have to eat something.”

“I don’t want to, leave me alone.” Gareki turned around and put the blanked over his head. The maid looked sadly at his direction, she was ordered to take care of the boy but he refused to even look at her direction. She had heard that he was the one who had hacked the system and was very impressed. He even had a personal guard with him because of that, she had never seen that man before but she had to follow his orders too.

“Gareki the soup is getting cold.” The man was currently sitting on a sofa that the other servants had to bring because he said the chair was too uncomfortable. 

“I’m not eating it anyways.” Was Gareki’s answer.

“The lady brought you food and you don’t even look at her and say thank you!” The man was really handsome and had the entire female staff looking at his direction but the way he acted around Gareki made everyone look at his direction. It was clear that they weren’t related to each other but Yukari was taking over the older sibling responsibilities pretty fast. “I know you have better manners than that.” 

“Shut up.” Gareki sat down and mumbled a thank you to the maid that just bowed and left the room. He was wearing a long sleeve red t-shit under another black shirt with short sleeves, and black pants. A long black coat with a hood was folded on top of the night table. His black combat boots were next to the bed, leaving Gareki with just his socks on. Yukari had gone who knows where and brought him clothes arguing that Gareki would be more comfortable in that than the clothes he had “borrowed” from the scientist. Gareki was sure that Yukari just wanted to dress him up just like him. But since he had no other clothes he had no option. 

“Now eat the soup.” Yukari instructed passing one of the plates to him and started to eat himself. Gareki looked down at the plate and started to eat quietly. “I wasn’t that hard wasn’t it?”

“Do you ever shut up?” Gareki asked, for the last few hours Yukari had just been annoying him with questions and just talking about random topics, that irritated him to no end, but at least he didn’t had to deal with the other Karoku. After his failed attempt to escape he was taken back to his room, Yukari had stayed with him since then, only leaving when he got bored or was called. Karoku had come once to talk with Gareki but Yukari lied that Gareki was sleeping, and that he didn’t wanted to wake him up.

“Here.” Yukari tossed him something. Gareki caught it out of reflex and was surprised to find his goggles. “I found them in the lab, I supposed they were special to you since you had them on your picture from a few months ago.”

Gareki couldn’t believe that he had them in his hands again. After he couldn’t find them at the lab he had giving up hope that he would see them again. “What picture?” Gareki asked after he placed his goggles on his head.

Yukari took a book out of one of his pockets and handled it to Gareki. It was the same book Karoku had given him, the one with the information and pictures of his brothers. Gareki stared at his picture, he was impressed that Yukari could remember such a detail. His eyes traveled to the other pictures in the page before closing the book and asking. “You know Kuroh right? How...how is he?”

“Last time I saw him he was fine, still trying to defeat me using that sword. He is stubborn like you.” Yukari said.

“A sword? He never wanted to train with my father when he offered him and Yuu to teach them.” Gareki said surprised. “He was always helping mom in the kitchen instead.” 

“He hates to fight but he possess the talent, and now I understand why he turned out to be such a good cook.” Yukari commented. “So you father and brother also used a sword?”

“Yes, they always practiced together.” Gareki grew quiet. ‘Why I’m telling him this? I spend to much time with Nai and Yogi and now I’m getting too careless.’ But it was true, Yukari was annoying but was the only one that talked to him like a normal person. The servants treated him as if he was someone important and the scientist just saw him as something they could experiment with, there was no between. 

“What did you and your other brother did?” Yukari inquired, taking Gareki out of his thoughts.

“Are you interrogating me?” Gareki asked, maybe he was just acting like that because he was ordered to do so. ‘But he is not part of Kafka, he is from somewhere else so technically he doesn’t have to follow orders right?’

“No, you had been so quiet for hours so when you started to talk, I just had to ask as much as I could. You can ask me questions too you know?” Yukari put his plate down and lied down on the couch folding his arms behind his head “If you answer my questions I will tell you whatever you want to know, deal?”

Gareki thought about the offer for a few seconds and nodded. “OK, me and Nezumi would stay with our grandpa and he would read us stories from really old books, some of them were plays, they were a little boring for me since I could barely understand them but Nezumi loved them. He and grandpa would act them out since Nezumi memorized all the dialogs and I would be the audience, I would fall asleep half way into the play though.” Gareki said with a little smile on his face.

“So you were really close to him then?” 

“Actually the four of us were really close, we were always together and mom said we were a danger to society,” Gareki paused and looked down. “What kind of person is Kuroh?” He asked. 

“He is quiet and serious, but he is also very stubborn.” Yukari finally said after a seconds. 

Gareki wanted to ask more but in that moment the door opened and a maid came in. “I’m sorry to disturb you but Sir Palnedo is waiting for you.” 

 

 

“We know that Kafka has some connections with the city of No. 6, and No.6 has connections with the Vatican” Yashiro announced.

Everyone was looking at Yashiro as if he had grow two heads. Tsukitachi raised one eyebrow while Hirato adjusted his glasses. Allen, Johnny and Kanda looked really confused. Kuroh and Eva were taken back by the statement while Nezumi and Shion just waited patiently for someone to react. Neko didn’t understand what was happening but didn’t care. She has just happy to be with Yashiro again.“What?” Allen asked after almost a minute of full silence. 

“This is going to be more difficult that I thought.” Yashiro took the parasol in Neko’s hands and explained what had happen while he was looking for Shion. The rumors he had heard and the varugas attacking the people outside No.6. After the explanation Hirato looked at Tsukitachi and a silent agreement passed between them. If Kafka had such connections the problem was more big than they had first thought. 

“Do you know anything about it, four-eyes?” Nezumi asked after he saw the silent exchange between the captains. 

“Nezumi!” Both Shion and Kuroh scold him. 

“What? If they know something they have to share it with us, we are giving them information too, is only fair.” Nezumi said without looking away from both captains. The boy reminded Hirato of Gareki, he had the same expression as him when they first meet on the train, distrust. 

“As the boy said, we think that Kafka might be planning something big. They have powerful allies that we weren’t aware of, and they took one of our own a few days ago.” Tsukitachi decided to intervene since Hirato was not saying anything.

“One of your own?” Yashiro asked.

“Yes, he suddenly disappeared and was taken away by a man called Ryuu. We don’t know where is he now.” Eva answered. 

“It seems that you guys aren’t that strong if someone from Circus got captured.” Nezumi said. 

“What did you said?” Eva said threateningly. 

Kuroh sighed, it seemed like Nezumi still caused trouble by just speaking a few sentences. Shion walked towards Nezumi and hit him behind his head receiving a glare from Nezumi. “Is not nice to say that to them, you don’t know what circumstances they were in and they just lost someone from their team.!”

“Just to clarify things,” Hirato spoke up, “they took someone who is not part of Circus yet, but we considered part of our crew already.”

“Just admit it already, we are all family here, you even call him your child and are register as his legal guardian.” Eva said.

Tsukitachi whistle. “Someone finally said it.” 

“If he is not from Circus, did Kafka just took him to blackmail you?” Johnny asked since Eva and Tsukitachi were just grinning at Hirato. “And what does the Vatican had to do with this?”

“I’m afraid that that’s not the case.” Hirato ignored the Circus members and focused on Johnny. “And the Silver King would be a better person to ask since he is the one who has the most information.”

“Please just call me Yashiro, and the Vatican was working together with the city of No.6 a few years ago. They could still be allies since both of them attacked the same place, the same people at the same time.”

“I never heard anything about this.” Allen said looking a Johnny to see if he had anything to say, apparently no because he also seemed confused. 

“Of a course not, beansprout. That happened ten years ago, you and Johnny weren’t part of the Black Order back then.” Kanda spoke for the first time since the meeting started. 

“You know about it?” Allen ignored the way Kanda had addressed him, getting into an argument right now was going to get him nowhere. 

“I just remembered right now, Apocryphos was the bastard who drag me to the Black Order.”

“WHAT?!!” Johnny and Allen exclaimed. 

“Oh I forgot to reintroduce you guys! But that would be pointless if you already meet each other.” Yashiro looked exited. “You must be Yuu, correct?”

Allen was afraid that Kanda would attack Yashiro because he used his first name and then that fear turned to confusion. ‘We never told him his name, how does he know?’

“Don’t call me that.” Kanda grumbled. 

“Is a pleasure to finally meet you! Nezumi told me some things about you!” Yashiro said enthusiastic. 

Kanda took Mugen out and pointed it at Nezumi.“What did you told him stupid rat?”

“I can say whatever I want, girly face!” Nezumi had a knife on his hand which Allen could have swear wasn’t there before.

Everyone was just looking at them. Allen and Shion looked ready to intervene if a fight broke out. Neko just looked curious while Yashiro nervously laughed since he was the cause of the fight. The Circus members seemed to be enjoying the show and Johnny just moved away from them, fearing that Kanda would go after anyone that got in his way.

“That’s enough you two!” Kuroh was in between them with his arms crossed and a looking at them as if they were little kids causing problems. “Put your weapons away, we are in the middle of a serious discussion and you both are acting like idiots.”

“Who are you calling an idiot, stupid dog?” Kanda.

“You’re the only one here, big brother.” Nezumi smirked. 

“You little piece of-” 

“Enough!” Screamed Kuroh. Both Nezumi and Kanda turned around and walked away from each other. The respect Allen had for Kuroh went up a few bars, usually only Lenalee could stop a fight when Kanda was involved but Kuroh was doing an excellent job too.

“So you guys are related?” Tsukitachi asked after everyone had calmed down. “You called him brother.” He added after receiving suspicious stares from Nezumi and Kanda.

Kuroh nodded.

“Wait, what?!” Allen was taken back. “So you and Kuroh are actually related?”He asked Kanda.

“Yeah they are my younger brothers.”Kanda crossed his arms.

“Can everyone believe he forgot about us?” Nezumi said in a dramatic voice. “Oh, the sorrow!”

Neko raised her hand and shouted. “Kuroh forgot too!”

“When sorrows come, they come not single spies, but in battalions.” Nezumi put his hand over his chest and the other in front of him, as if playing on some dramatic scene. 

“A quote from Shakespeare!” Shion exclaimed and started to talk about it with Nezumi. Everyone seemed to forget the reason they were actually there. Allen, and Johnny were questioning Kanda. Yashiro was ruffling Neko’s hair affectionately while Kuroh was just standing there looking at the Circus members with an apologetic look. 

“That’s what I get for dealing with kids, and on top of that men.” Eva said suddenly. “We don’t have time for this.”

“I propose an alliance then!” Yashiro said making everyone stop. “The enemy of my enemy is my friend. If our enemies formed an alliance against us, we can form one too. So who is with me?”

Shion and Nezumi raised their hands followed by Neko and Kuroh. Allen was still trying to decide if they should join or not, they were trying to run away from the Vatican and if they joined they might as well give them their location, but at the same time the Vatican would still cause trouble for this people. 

Allen raised his hand at the same moment Kanda did. Johnny looked at the two surprised and raised his hand as well. Yashiro smiled and looked at the Circus’ members expectantly.

Hirato nodded and Tsukitachi give Yashiro a thumbs-up.

“Might as well tag along.” Eva said. 

“Great, since phrase one was a success, let’s move to phrase two!” Yashiro said and Kuroh sighed deeply ‘How much he has planned ahead?’

 

 

“Karoku, are you OK?” Tsukumo asked. She was sitting on the seat in front of him and was looking at him worriedly. Yogi was next to her driving the ship but still gave him a worried gaze over his shoulder. Karoku stood up and wondered why did they woke him up. Nai was still sleeping next to him so Karoku had to move carefully to no wake him up too. He felt something warm on his face and used his hand to see what it was. His hand came out wet, he had been crying in his sleep.

“You suddenly started to cry, we thought maybe you were having a nightmare.” Tsukumo explained. 

“Nightmares...” Karoku repeated. He was feeling really sad for some reason. He barely remembered what the dream had been about, he had seen a woman with silver eyes looking at him with tears on her eyes and mumbling something that Karoku couldn’t hear. A man holding a gun pointed it at her head and Karoku had feel himself freeze on the spot, someone covered his eyes but he had hear the gunshot, then he had seen someone with light-blue eyes pulling his hand and pushing him towards a boy with long hair and dark-blue eyes. A man holding a katana shouted at the boy that was holding him now to run away. He had heard another gunshot and Tsukumo has woken him up.

“We will arrive in a few minutes.” Yogi said. “Are you sure you’re fine?”

“Yes, I’m fine, it was just a memory.” Karoku said faking a smile, in reality he wanted to forget about it. Every time he thought about it he feel so much pain and sorrow. He was sure those weren’t his memories but someone’s else, but Karoku didn’t wanted to acknowledge that the only person they could belong to, was Gareki.


	12. Awakening

Chapter twelve- Awakening 

“Have fun.” Yukari had told him.

Gareki evaded another attack from one of the varugas. Palnedo had decided that the tests should be made as soon as possible, so they took him to one of the labs. He was put inside a room and had to fight the varugas while Karoku, Yukari and Palnedo watched thought a camera. ‘You’re the only one having fun!’ 

“Just show them what they want to see and you will get out of there faster.” Yukari told him while they were walking to the lab. 

“I just learned that I have powers, and they already want me to know how to use them.” Gareki said. “If I knew how to use them I would have already.”

“Relax, all you need to do is concentrate.” Yukari said.

‘How do they want me to be concentrating if I’m surrounded by varugas?!’ Gareki thought angrily. He was sure he had become faster from his training in Kuronomei but he had been evading varugas for at least half an hour already, and he just wanted to take a nap. Every time he defeated one a door would open and two more varugas would take it’s place. 

They were forcing him to use his power. The problem was that he didn’t know how. Gareki tried to concentrate on how he had used his power before, but he just remember been to scared to move and the power had acted on it’s own. His power had surrounded him and for a moment he had blanked out and then Yukari had called him, bringing Gareki back to reality. 

Gareki kicked a varuga, and as fast as he could, took out two more that had come from behind him. He jumped when a varuga appeared ready to bite him, he landed a few paces from it and punched it. He turned to see a few more varugas just flying around but they didn’t attacked him. The door opened again but a person dressed with a hospital gown came out instead of more varugas. ‘He must be another of their test subjects.’ His skin was so pale that Gareki could see all the scars and bruises left by needles. He had no hair and his face looked like someone had told him a joke and he was trying to understand it. The moment his red eyes landed on Gareki he started to laugh maniacally. 

“Maybe I’m the joke.” Gareki said out loud. The man advanced towards him and Gareki prepared himself for the fight. The man attacked, but not at him, he attacked one of the varugas flying near him and ate it. Gareki felt like throwing up. The rest of the varugas scatter around as if sensing the danger. 

“You look delicious...” The man said looking at Gareki. The air in the room dropped a few degrees and ice crystals appeared around the man. The crystals turned so the tip was pointing at Gareki’s direction. 

‘This is not good.’ Gareki thought before having to evade all the crystals aimed at him. He managed to evade most of them and just got some scratches. He looked at the direction from where the crystals had came and founded empty. ‘Where did-’ 

A kick sent Gareki flying to the nearest wall, making him hit his head against it. His vision turned blurry and he was too dizzy to stand up. He saw the silhouette of the man coming closer to him and he forced himself to get up. His head hurt and Gareki put his hand against it, when he removed it, his hand was full of blood. ‘Not again!’

He got angry, not at himself, but at the people that had him trapped in there. They kidnapped him so they could do some stupid research on his powers, made him fight varugas until he was exhausted and then they throw a more powerful monster to finish him up. He will show them what they wanted to see then, something they will remember.

Gareki concentrated on materializing his power. The air around him turned cold but he felt nothing even when ice and freezing fog started to form all around him. His hands started to shine with the same green lightning as before and Gareki realized that he was using two powers at the same time. He ginned at the man in front of him, pointing a finger at him the ice followed his command and attacked. The man evade it and tried to go after Gareki but didn’t make it. Green lightning came out of Gareki’s hand and stopped the man a few centimeters from him. 

The body fell on the ground and Gareki turned his attention to the rest of the varugas. Raising his hand he released a wave of lightning that destroyed all the remaining varuga and all the cameras on the room too. He was feeling very calm, and felt as if he could do anything. 

“Good job in awakening your powers, Gareki. I must say that I’m very surprised.” The voice of Karoku came through a speaker on the ceiling. His voice register in Gareki’s mind but he pay no attention to it. He suddenly felt light headed and fall down.

“Is he ignoring us?” Asked Palnedo after a few seconds of waiting for Gareki’s reply. He was sitting in front of a giant screen that was no longer showing any imagines thanks to Gareki destroying the cameras. Karoku tried to use the infrared sensors to see what was happening inside the room but they weren’t working.

“Are you having technical difficulties?’ Yukari mockingly asked. He had an idea of what was happening but wanted to see their reactions. “He must have used his powers to stop any communications in the room. I bet even the door is locked.”

Karoku walked towards the door and used his password to open the door. An error message show up on the screen and Karoku cursed. He turned towards Yukari who was looking at his nails as if nothing was happening. “Open the door.”

“Why should I? You were the one who put him in there.”

“I’m not in the mood for your games, open the door.” Karoku said coldly. Yukari grabbed his sword and stood in front of the closed door. 

Palnedo stood up from his chair and walked towards them. “I presume you two can handle the situation?” Yukari and Karoku both nodded. “I will take my leave then, I have a meeting in ten minutes, sent me a report of the damages later.”

“I suggest you stay away from him for the moment.” Yukari told Karoku after Palnedo left. “If he gets you power he will not stay here, and is going to become a problem for me.” Summoning his power he cut the door open and a wave of cold air was the first thing that hit them. Yukari advanced carefully, the room was full of fog and ice surrounded the room. The whole place was frozen as if a winter storm had passed through. The small gates that the infrared sensors would come through were covered in ice. 

“At least we know why those aren’t working.” Yukari smiled.

Karoku looked around until his eyes landed on Gareki. He was lying on his side and breathing heavily in the middle of the room. Yukari approached him slowly without putting his sword away. He knew that Gareki’s powers could still be active even if he wasn’t conscious. That would be more dangerous that if he was awake. The ice around them was prof enough that his powers were acting on it’s own and that put all of them in danger, even Gareki. His power was trying to protect him, but in order to be active it needed energy, and Gareki was the only source it could get it from. His power would kill him slowly while trying to protect him.

“He is dreaming.” Karoku suddenly said, making Yukari stop.

“Tell me is a good dream.” Yukari said. He was informed that Gareki and Karoku were somehow mentally connected and that Karoku could get glimpses of what Gareki was feeling and even memories. Dreams counted as memories so Karoku would know if Gareki was having one. 

“Nice? He is having a lovely dream in my opinion.” Karoku said with a grin. “The screams are like music to my ears.” 

“So is a nightmare then, I hate those.” Yukari was just steps away from Gareki when pieces of ice started to elevate and move in Yukari’s direction as if they were knives. Yukari repealed all of them and used his sword to destroy them. Karoku thought it was over when the last piece of ice was destroyed but then he noticed how the fog around them seemed to get more thick.

“Stay away.” Yukari commanded. He could barely see what was in front of him and that was something he didn’t like. He remembered the time when he had to take care of Kuroh when he first came. His master had to go to town to buy supplies and left Yukari to look after him. That day Kuroh was sleeping when suddenly the whole place started to feel different. The walls, ceiling and floor started to distort. Yukari tried to find an exit but the whole place keep changing form. He remembered been scared and didn’t knew what to do, and then everything went back to normal. Yukari rushed back to see if Kuroh was OK, that’s when he realized Kuroh was the one causing everything. The room was still under Kuroh’s power and Yukari couldn’t even come close to him without some random object flying after him or his right changing to his left. Kuroh was in the middle of the room with a scared expression on his face and refused to even look at Yukari. Then his master had arrived and managed to calm Kuroh down. He explained later that Kuroh had a nightmare, but that Yukari needed to learn how to handle those kinds of situations. 

‘And when he sleeps his power gets more dangerous.’ Yukari thought of the words his late master had told him. Running forward he had to evade random ice attacks and sparks of green light. ‘Kuroh has a lot of power, if he can do that when he is asleep just imagine what he could do awake, but remember this Yukari, awake he can listen and that could be the one thing that could save you.’ 

“Like I would die that easily.” Yukari finally founded Gareki in the mist and kneel next to him. That only resulted in his hand getting frozen the moment he tried to shake him awake. He cursed and decided to use his own power to wake him up for good. “This will hurt a little.” Using his left hand to hold his sword he summoned his power and focused it on Gareki. The shock he received made him open his eyes and cry out in pain. He looked around confused before he realized that Yukari was next to him. 

“What happened?” He asked in a weak voice. Gareki tried to stand up but realized that he couldn’t move. He could barely breath and his vision was fuzzy, moving was not even an option. 

“You’re too troublesome you know?” Yukari said. 

“And you’re too annoying.” Gareki replied. 

Karoku approached and pulled his cell phone out. “The experiment was a success, we are ready to move to phase two.”

 

 

“I found them!” Yogi exclaimed. He started to descend slowly while everyone on the ground was looking at the small ship with suspicion. Hirato’s eyes narrowed, why was Yogi and Tsukumo here? They were supposed to be watching over Karoku and Nai.

“Don’t tell me...” Tsukitachi said.

One of the doors on the side of the ship opened and Karoku jumped before the ship touched the ground while Yogi called his name. Karoku stood up and smiled. “I always wanted to do that!”

“Karoku, what are you doing here?” Hirato calmly asked, but everyone could perceive the commanding tone on his voice. “You are supposed to be in the research tower.”

“I was.” Karoku answered. “But I convinced Yogi and Tsukumo to bring me here.”

“Why?” Eva asked.

“Because I can and I will help.” Karoku said looking at Hirato as if telling him that he was no going to accept a ‘no’ for an answer. Everyone was quiet waiting for Hirato to say something but he remained silent. Karoku finally noticed the other people and waved at them. 

“Karoku...” Yashiro said. “You are part of Kafka aren’t you?”

All the glances were over Karoku in mater of seconds. Nobody knew who he was, but after what they learned, Kafka was one of their enemies now. Kanda and Kuroh had their hand over his sword ready to attack if Karoku tried something. Allen placed himself in front of Johnny just in case something happened. Neko hissed at Karoku while Yashiro and Shion just stared at him. Nezumi put his hand inside his pocket ready to draw his blade. 

“Wait a minute! I’m not your enemy!” Karoku put his hands up in surrender and give everyone a nervous smile. “You’re confusing me with my twin brother!”

“Twin?” Shion asked.

“Yes, he is with Kafka but I’m with Circus, OK?” Karoku said. “Ask them.” He pointed at the Circus members, who were looking anywhere but him. 

“Why do you have the same name as your brother?” Shion asked curiously. 

“Does it really matters?” Kanda asked. “If we cut him in pieces there would only be one left.”

Karoku’s face was drained from all its color and he took a step back. “I-I can e-explain! I’m just trying to help!”

“Help who?” Nezumi asked.

“One of our friends was taken away by Kafka, and we want to get him back.” Yogi decided to speak up since both captains and Eva were enjoying the show too much. Tsukumo was watching over Nai, who was still sleeping, but she was still able to hear the conversation. 

“Ahh the weakling.” Nezumi said out loud. Kuroh gave him a look that parents give their children when they aren’t behaving, but Nezumi just ignored him.

“I don’t think he likes people calling him that.” Yogi said. 

“It doesn’t matter, he is not even here.” Nezumi said unemotionally. 

“But maybe he will know about it, since we are connected.” Karoku said without thinking. If he was correct, his and Garekis’s memories and even feelings and thoughts may be seen and feel by the other, that might actually help them find out where Gareki was!

“Is true!” Yogi added after everyone just stared at Karoku, which was in turn, ignoring everyone and seemed to be in his own world. 

“Connected?” Allen asked. Immediately his mind when to the Noah inside him and how he could take control of him if he wasn’t careful enough. “What do you mean?”

“Karoku and Nai are connected to our friend because of their abilities.” Tsukumo said with a serious tone. She had left Nai sleeping inside the ship and had joined the conversation since Yogi looked to nervous and Karoku wasn’t really paying attention. “Nai has the ability to link people’s minds with his own. He linked his mind with Gareki, and since he already had connected his mind with Karoku and somehow the other Karoku too, all of them can tell what the others are feeling.”

“You’re a strain too?” Asked Kuroh surprised. Strains were weird, there wasn’t a lot of them even in Nihon, much less outside, in other continent. 

“Strain? What’s that?” Asked Yogi.

“People with abilities like Karoku and Nai.” Hirato provided. “Some of you are strains too, I’m right Silver King?”

“A hundred percent captain!” Yashiro smiled. “My friends here are all strains, with the exception of Johnny, Allen and Kanda, I think.” He barely knew them but from what he had hear they were just exorcists and Johnny was a normal person. 

“I’m sure our stupid older brother has an ability if me and Kuroh have one.” Nezumi folded his arms behind his head. 

“Nezumi.” Kuroh warned him at the same time that Kanda took his sword out. Kuroh was sure Nezumi was just trying to anger Kanda for fun, but this was not the place or the time for that! Was he the only one taking things seriously? 

“That’s a strange name.” Yogi said looking at Nezumi who keep a playful smirk on his face while looking at Kanda. 

“Nezumi?” Karoku asked himself. He looked at Nezumi as if he just noticed him. His gaze went from him to Kanda and then he looked at Kuroh too. His face was pale and he shook his head. “You are brothers, I’m correct? Your name is not Kanda isn’t it? Your name is Yuu.”

“How did you-” Allen started to say but was interrupted by a gasp from behind Karoku and Tsukumo. A kid with white hair with purple on the tips was staring at Nezumi as if he was the most amazing person in the world. 

“You are like Gareki!” Nai exclaimed at Nezumi happily. He came closer to him as if he knew him and Nezumi seemed to be in lost in what to do the moment Nai hugged him. The Circus members were surprised because Nai was usually very timid around strangers. “You’re warm too!”

“What did you call him?” Kuroh came closer, his face hopeful. ‘Please let me be right!’ He thought. Kanda also came a little closer, he was sure he hear the name Gareki from that kid. 

“You’re warm, and he is too!” Nai pointed at Kuroh and then at Kanda. 

‘What does that even mean?’ Everyone thought. 

“I was right!” Karoku said happily making everyone look at him. “Wait until he learns you’re all alive!”

“Who?” Shion asked, but his interest was more on the kid in front of Nezumi. ‘Why is his hair white? Trauma? But he is too young.’ 

“Gareki of a curse! You are his brothers no?” Karoku answered taking everyone by surprise.


	13. Of questions and missing answers

Chapter twelve- Of questions and missing answers. 

Hirato just realized why those three reminded him of Gareki so much, even if he knew that they were brothers now. Gareki seemed to have a combination of their personalities, he was calm like Kuroh, had the same vocabulary and sarcasm as Nezumi and a volatile temper like Kanda. According to Kuroh he was their little brother. “Why didn’t I notice it before?”

After Karoku had announced that they were Gareki’s brothers he didn’t knew what to think. And now there was some other questions that needed to be answered, where were they all those years? How come Gareki never mentioned them before? So he had decided to invite everyone inside to discuss some things. 

Kuroh was sitting down in the middle of the couch because he didn’t trust Nezumi and Kanda to sit down together and no kill each other. Nai, Neko, Tsukumo, Yogi, and Allen had gone to play hide-and-seek around the ship. At first Karoku said that Nai shouldn’t be moving around to much so Allen told him that he will watch over him. Yogi said the same thing, and Neko, which had officially said that Nai was hers too after Nai had giving her some candy, agreed to play carefully.

Karoku had mentioned that Nai was half-niji which caught the attention of Shion, Yashiro and Johnny really fast, and now they were sitting together asking questions to each other and writing down ideas. Tsukitachi joined them a little bit later because he was also curious. Eva had gone to the main room to sent a message to Akari for letting Karoku and Nai come if they were still recovering.

“So, how long had you know our brother?” Kuroh asked to break the silence. 

“Almost a year.” Hirato said. “How long has it been since you last saw him?” 

Silence meet his question. Kuroh and Nezumi looked down as if that very question hurt them, but Kanda finally answered. “Ten years or so, we got separated.”

“Separated?” Hirato asked. If that had happened ten years ago Gareki would have been five at that time. He was eight or so when Tsubaki found him and fifteen when Circus took him in. That left a lot of blanks. 

“We were attacked.” Nezumi answered this time. “They came out of nowhere and killed our parents and tried to take us. Before father died he helped Kanda and Gareki escape, I helped Kuroh but they did capture me.”

Hirato was speechless, those children had experience something that for most would be very dramatic. Now Hirato understood why Gareki was so afraid of getting close to people. He had lost his family in a very violent way at the early age of five. He was surprised that Gareki was still sane.

“Those people said that they were looking for us, that we were special.” Kuroh said. “They were sure that we had powerful abilities.”

“You do.” Hirato said. “The Silver King said so, but what kind of abilities?”

“Why should we tell you?” Kanda asked. He refused to give that kind of information out to some random stranger.

“I’m not going to force anyone to use their abilities for us.” Hirato said calmly. “Gareki also refused to work with us at first but after a few days he started to trust us. We are not the bad guys here.”

“So Gareki lived here?” Kuroh asked amazed. He had only seen a little part of the ship but it looked like a nice place to be. “Are you his boss then?”

“Boss?” Eva came inside the room laughing. “He is the father figure. Look here.” Eva gave Kuroh a folder, he open it and saw a picture of Gareki. Kuroh smiled softly, so did Nezumi. Kanda looked at the picture and showed no emotion but Hirato saw a mix of hurt and relief on his eyes. 

Kuroh read the information on the papers and looked at Hirato in astonishment. “You’re his legal guardian?!” 

“Yes, is there a problem?” Hirato asked after seen the faces that the three of them were giving him. 

“No is just...you’re a high rank official of Circus, why would you want to adopt a kid that you know nothing about?” Kuroh said looking at Gareki’s picture again.

“Your brother is quite a talented young man.” Hirato smiled. “Circus likes to gather talents to defeat Kafka and your brother fit in all the categories perfectly.” 

“This are some of the scores in his entrance exam.” Eva said giving the papers to Nezumi. “I would say that we were very surprised.” 

“This kid is a genius!” Nezumi gasped. Most of the scores were perfect and the others were just one or two questions off for a perfect score. Nezumi looked through the pages looking at the questions and realized that there were some that he himself couldn’t answer. “Grandpa was right, Gareki is really smart, unlike someone I know.” Nezumi smiled at Kanda and Kuroh had to interrupt before Kanda started to destroy something. But Kanda was too focused on the papers to notice the insult. 

“Can you tell us what happened to Gareki?” He decided to ask instead. He knew they will get to that sooner or later and used that to his advantage. Instantly, Kanda’s and Nezumi’s attention turned to Hirato, and Eva sat down in front of them.

“He was taken by Kafka.” Hirato replied. He took a phone out of his pocket and place it on top of the table in front of them. “One of the members of the First Ship found this on the country of Satanika. It belongs to Gareki. He left a voice recording before he got captured.” Hirato pressed the play button and they all listen to the recording, by the end of it Hirato was facing three very pissed up brothers. 

“Why wasn’t anyone with him? If he wasn’t part of Circus yet, he should have been under your protection. Why was he alone?” Nezumi asked, his tone neutral but Hirato could tell he wasn’t in his playful mode anymore. Anything that Hirato said would determine how much trust they would give him.

“The same could be said about you.” Eva said bitterly before Hirato could explain anything. The mood had changed in less than five seconds.“Where were you all those years when he needed you?! When we found him he was living on the streets and doing very dangerous jobs, he was completely alone, he had no one to rely on and he was just a kid! So don’t you dare come here and tell us that we didn’t do a good job watching over him!”

Nezumi cursed under his breath and looked down guilty. Kuroh seemed like he wanted to say something but decided against it. He was suddenly aware how little they knew about Gareki, they didn’t know anything about him, a lot could change in ten years. They were his older brothers but it seemed like they where strangers after all those years. He wanted to say it wasn’t their fault but saying it out loud didn’t seemed right.

Kanda was the only one that didn’t looked away. “Is not their fault.” He leaned forward and looked at Eva. “I was the one that left him alone in that place, and I don’t regret it.” 

“What do you mean?” Kuroh turned towards Kanda with disbelief written all over his face. “You abandoned him? You told us that you didn’t remember!”

“I did, I forgot all about you don’t you remember?” He said and stood up. His face didn’t show any emotion and Nezumi had enough. Before anyone could do anything Nezumi stood up and grabbed Kanda by the collar of his coat and punched him. A part of Kuroh wanted to stop him, the other part wanted to hit Kanda himself. Did he really left Gareki alone? Kuroh couldn’t believe that Kanda had done that.

“Damn bastard! How fucking dare you?! Our parents gave their life to save us, you promised you would protect him!!!” Nezumi screamed at him. Kanda’s expression remained the same which made Nezumi angrier. “You left him alone! He was five years old you-”

“What’s going on?” Allen asked from the doorway. Nai appeared from behind him and looked at them curiously. “Nai told me that something bad was happening.”

“Bad? The only bad thing in here is this bastard!” Nezumi tried to punch him again but this time Kanda stopped him with his bare hand and shoved him away. Kuroh caught him and glared at Kanda. Hirato stood up and Allen had a feeling that he had no intentions of stopping the fight. 

“Don’t you freaking talk to me like that.” Kanda growled. 

Kuroh took his sword out, Hirato had an aura that screamed danger from the other side of the room, Eva looked ready to murder him and Nezumi wasn’t too far from actually doing it. Kanda just stood there when Kuroh and Nezumi both attacked him. Allen activated his innocence and shield him from the blades using his sword. Both of the brothers jumped back and frowned at him. 

“Stop! Everyone stop!” Allen screamed at them. “I don’t know what’s going on, but this is solving nothing!”

“Get out of the way!” Kuroh commanded. Allen didn’t move, he knew that they weren’t bad people and that Kanda must have done something to make them this angry, but he was not the kind of person who would stay quiet and watch one of his friends get hurt. He was about to tell Kuroh to calm down when he suddenly felt pain on his abdomen and almost fell down.

‘Not right now!’ Allen thought desperately. He couldn’t let the Noah inside of him come out, it was too dangerous. The pain was too much and he closed his eyes for a moment, but before he knew it he felt the presence inside of him grow stronger and he felt himself become weaker and weaker until everything became black.

“Beansprout?” Kanda asked suddenly. He felt the change in Allen almost instantly, it was like the day he had come back and found Johnny hurt and a different presence in the room. His hand went to his sword, ready to attack at any moment. He felt something grab his coat from behind and hide behind him.

“I’m scared, Allen is different.” Nai whimpered. Kanda wondered how did the kid knew about it but a voice caught his attention back to Allen.

“Eh~ you are still alive?” Allen asked Kanda with a playful tone. “And you brought family this time!” His gaze went to the rest of the people in the room sending shivers down their spines. 

“Who are you?” Hirato asked. The kid in front of him reminded him of Silver Yogi, someone dangerous. He hoped this person was more calm, but seeing the sadistic smile on his face made his thoughts vanish in a second. 

“My name is Nea, Captain Hirato.” Allen bowed his head. “Nice to meet you.”

 

 

“You need to concentrate, don’t let you powers get out of your control.” Yukari instructed. His hand was bandaged since Gareki had hurt it when he tried to wake him up. The doctor that had treated him had said that his hand would be fine in a few days. 

Gareki took a deep breath, closed his eyes and summoned his power, almost instantly he felt the urge to let his powers go loose. Suppressing the feeling was more hard that he thought, and he almost lost control if it wasn’t for his stubborn personality. He refused to be controlled by his own power.

“You’re a fast learner.” Yukari observed. “Try to summon just a little spark on your hand.”

“More easy said than done.” Gareki said but followed his directions. After Gareki was able to move around again Yukari started to train him in secret. He said that the more he knew about his power the more prepared he would be for the next time he had to use them. That had sounded like a good plan at the moment but hours passed and Gareki was still trying to summon his power without having to struggle. After a few hours Gareki managed to form a little ball, made out of the green lighting, on his hand. 

Gareki let out a yelp of surprise and smiled at himself. He finally did it! He was exhausted but he was really proud of himself. Really deep inside he wanted the members of Circus to see him now, but it was impossible for the moment. 

“So you never knew you had powers?” Asked Yukari. “Usually powers manifest when you’re little or in rare cases when you’re around twelve.”

“No, even the devices that the scientist had that day pointed out that I had none.” Gareki walked and looked outside the window. The place was big, bigger that he had imagined, but there wasn’t a lot of people around. “What a waste of space.” He thought. “How many people lived on the streets and Kafka had constructed a huge place for just a few people.”Gareki wished he could go outside, it was either his room or the lab, and Gareki was getting tired of been in the same place for too long. “Maybe it was because my powers weren’t awake yet.”

“That is impossible.” Yukari said while fixing his hair. “People like you are born with the ability, your powers may be dormant but they are still there.”

“Then why? It makes no sense.” Gareki tried to remember that day, it happened a long time ago but he could still remember it as if it had been yesterday. The pain and the fear has still fresh on his mind. 

“Your family, do you remember anyone having an ability?” Yukari asked the question as if it wasn’t of importance and keep using a hand mirror to check his hair. 

“I don’t remember much.” Gareki started to say. “I was too young to remember a lot of stuff, I remember some things, but nothing important.” 

“Like?” Yukari asked.

“Nezumi and Yuu would always fight and Kuroh would try to stop them.” Gareki answered. After a few days of been around Yukari he decided that he preferred his company over someone else. The other servants were way too polite, and the scientist just wanted to know about his powers. Karoku wasn’t an option to him, he wanted that man and Palnedo as far away as possible from him. Gareki got easily bored and since he had nothing to do he decided to at least humor Yukari, since he keep asking questions and Gareki had nothing better to do.

“What else? Nothing that caught your attention? Something that only the adults did or something they would always tell you to do?” Yukari was now staring at his nails but he could see Gareki from the corner of his eyes.

“What do you mean?” Gareki’s eyes narrowed in suspicion. Yukari was asking too many questions today. 

“Don’t you think is weird that you and Kuroh were born with powerful abilities? Usually people with powers inherit them because someone before them had an ability. Is like a genetic thing, but usually only one person every one or two generation would be born with a power. Yet you and Kuroh both have powers, maybe even your other brothers have abilities too.” Yukari stood up and walked towards the door. “I’m really curious to know if any of your parents, or even your grandfather, had any abilities.” Gareki didn’t react to any of the questions he keep looking outside even after Yukari closed the door and left the room.

But inside his head was a mess. Everything he knew could be questioned. Now that he thought about it, he didn’t knew anything about his family, where did they come from, if they had more relatives, nothing. 

“What’s going on, who am I really?” Gareki whispered to himself.


	14. Little adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a special chapter. I had this idea on my head and I had to write it down.  
> Some of the characters that appear are mine, if you never heard of them there is a high chance they were my creation.  
> For further questions look at the end note.

Chapter fourteen- Little adventure 

“Grandpa!” A small Gareki run towards a man with a gray yukata and long gray hair tied back with a black ribbon. His light-blue eyes set on Gareki and a small smile appeared on his lips. The man placed his cup in front of him and turned towards Gareki. 

“Slow down, Gareki, you will fall down.” The man told him and Gareki decreased his speed. “What’s the matter? Why were you running?”

“Have you seen Nezumi?” Gareki asked. He was wearing blue shorts and a green hoodie, that the man was sure was Nezumi’s since the sleeves were too big for him. 

“No, I haven’t, where are Kuroh and Yuu?” His grandpa asked. He was a little surprised that nobody was with Gareki, usually one of his brothers would stay with him. Those kids treated Gareki as if he was glass or something. 

“Kuroh went to the market with mom, and brother is with dad.” Gareki said. “Mom told me to look for Nezumi before she left but I can’t find him.”

The man smiled. “I’m sure Nezumi left with your father, he wanted to go with him yesterday. Why don’t you wait for them?” Gareki nodded and walked to his room leaving his grandpa to finish his tea peacefully. He decided to make his bed and clean the room a little bit. The four of them shared a room, it wasn’t that big but they never complained. They had bunk beds, Gareki and Kuroh sleep on the bottom while Yuu and Nezumi got the top ones. Kuroh was supposed to sleep on the top one, but Nezumi wanted to be in a higher place, so Kuroh just let him stay there.

Gareki tried to do his bed but failed. It looked like someone just had throw the blankets making a bulge on the middle of the bed. Frustrated that he couldn’t achieve his purpose he started to pick up his dirty clothes on the floor and put them inside the laundry basket. Then, he put all the picture books and crayons away that he and Nezumi had used the night before. Kuroh and Yuu had already cleaned their mess when they had woken up. 

When he finished he looked around, and finding everything on place, he left his room. His grandpa wasn’t on the corridor facing the garden anymore. Gareki guessed that he finished his tea and went to get some more. 

It hadn’t even been five minutes when Gareki was already asking himself when was everyone going to come back. He put his socks and tennis shoes on, and wandered into the garden looking around with boredom. He was too small to climb the trees and there was nothing else to do. 

Gareki saw the gate that leaded outside and stepped closer to it. His mother had said to look for Nezumi and grandpa had said that he went outside. He should look for him then! He totally forgot that he shouldn’t go outside alone, and left the house without telling his grandpa. 

The streets were empty and Gareki walked around, trying to remember his way around, but he must have taken a wrong turn somewhere because he ended up on a street that he didn’t knew. Gareki looked around but nothing seemed familiar to him. The street had lots of stores and people, it was nothing like the market his mother use to go. He knew some people in that place, here everyone was a stranger. Instead of turning back he ventured into the busy street and made his way to a plaza. Kids played around a large fountain while parents did their shipping in near stores. 

Gareki spend a lot of time just looking around. He even forgot that he was supposed to be looking for Nezumi or that he wasn’t even supposed to be outside. He hadn’t told anyone and he was alone, ha had just broken two rules in less than one hour or was it two? How long had he been out here?

“Stay here, do not wander around like last time.” An old man of small height passed by him. He had dark circles around his eyes and his hair stood up like a question mark. He was followed by a younger kid that had red hair and an eye-patch over his right eye. He was wearing a green coat that reached his knees, with a white scarf around his neck, gray pants and knee-high brown boots.

“Everything you said, panda.” He answered. The old man walked away with a frown on his face. The boy looked at retreating back of the man and walked into the other direction. Gareki walked after him without saying anything, the boy looked the same age as Yuu or Kuroh. After a few blocks the boy stopped in front of a tree, his gaze went to the ground and he kicked a rock. The rock hit the tree, bounced and rolled, landing next to Gareki. The boy raised his eyes and meet Gareki’s curious gaze. 

Gareki pointed at the kid and exclaimed. “Pirate!”

“Excuse me?” The boy asked incredulously. “I’m not a pirate.”

“You have an eye-patch.” Gareki stared at him as if that piece of information proved his point. The boy’s green eyes widened a little bit before a small smile appeared on his lips. 

“You’re a strange boy. What’s your name?” He asked. 

“Gareki, what’s yours?” Gareki came closer, looking at the boy with interest. “How old are you?”

“I’m nine, and I don’t really have a name...” The boy trailed off, he put his hands behind his head and thought for a moment. “But you can call me Bookman Jr.” He decided. 

Gareki nodded. “Weren’t you supposed to stay over there?” He pointed at the direction that they have come from.

“I will go back, I just wanted to take a look around. What about you? You’re to small to be alone, aren’t you?” Bookman Jr. asked. ‘He doesn’t live on the streets, he is clean and his clothes are in good condition.’ He observed. ‘He must be lost.’

“I was looking for Nezumi.” Gareki said simply. 

“So where is he?” Bookman Jr. asked him looking around. 

“I don’t know.”

“Where are your parents?” Bookman Jr. tried again.

“I don’t know.”

“Where is your house?”

Gareki looked around before his eyes focused on Bookman Jr. again. “I forgot.”

“So you’re lost.” Bookman Jr. stated. 

“Maybe.” Gareki played with the sleeves of his sweater and Bookman Jr. sighed. He just found a lost kid and he didn’t had any relevant information to locate his family. He had two options: Leave the kid alone and act as if he never meet him or, work with the little information he had and help the kid. Bookman Jr. looked at Gareki. The little lad didn’t look scared or worried, but he could bet that there was someone worriedly sick looking for him somewhere.

“There you are boy!” An angry voice was heard making the two of them look behind. The older man had come back and he didn’t look happy. “I told you to stay in there, and he first thing you do is leave.”

“I was planning on going back.” Bookman Jr. said while Gareki just stared at the old man. 

“Sure.” The old man noticed Gareki and asked. “Who is he?”

Bookman Jr. grabbed Gareki by the shoulders. “His name is Gareki, and he is lost.”

“I told you multiple times, we aren’t supposed to get involved with anything.” The old man said with a tone that made Gareki flinch. “Get rid of him.”

Bookman Jr. noticed this and pulled Gareki into a hug, “But he is so cute! I couldn’t just ignore him, just look at him!” He pulled Gareki in front of the old man. Gareki tried to get away, he hated to be restrained, but Bookman Jr. grip was too strong for him. The old man narrowed his eyes and turned away.

“You have three hours before the next train departs.” The old man walked away without looking back. Bookman Jr. grinned and turned Gareki around, he was way to exited to help him. Gareki wondered why didn’t the old man stayed with them.

“You hear him, I only got three hours, so let’s move on!” He walked to the street where they had come from, dragging Gareki with him by the hand. “Let’s walk around until you recognize something.”

“Is he your grandpa?” He asked while he and Bookman Jr. walked in the middle of a busy street. Bookman Jr. turned his head around just a little bit to look at him.

“Something like that.” He said. “Would you like some candy?” They stopped in front of a candy store and went inside. Gareki’s mind was immediately consumed by the different colors and smells the store offered. His eyes gleamed with wonder as he walked behind Bookman Jr. towards the counter. The lady behind it smiled at the pair. She had brown hair, gentle hazel eyes and was wearing the store uniform. 

“What can I do for you?” She asked. Gareki turned towards Bookman Jr. since he didn’t know what to do. He didn’t have any money on him and his mom always said you have to pay for things on the store.

“I would like two bags of candy!” Bookman Jr. exclaimed. “Different kinds so we never get bored.” He put his hand above his head happily.

“All right, dears, give me a few minutes.” The lady said and started to put different packets inside a paper bag. Gareki watched silently as the woman handed the bags to Bookman Jr. who smiled and gave her some money he had taken out of his pocket. 

“Thank you!” Bookman Jr. positioned both bags on one arm and with the other one he grabbed Gareki’s hand. “Let’s go Gareki!” 

As they walked outside, towards the big fountain that Gareki had seen earlier, they had stopped in almost every stand that offered some kind of game. Gareki watched with fascination as Bookman Jr. win in every single game that required memory. He only had to see something once and he remembered the color, shape, position and even details. People started to gather around them, trying to see if there was some kind of trick behind it. Gareki started to feel uncomfortable, and so did Bookman Jr. because a few minutes later he had said that it was too boring and pushed his way out of the group of people surrounding them. 

“How did you do that?” Gareki asked after they were far away from those people. He and Bookman Jr. were carrying two bags each. One filled with candy and the other one of prizes Bookman Jr. had won. 

“I just have a good memory.” Bookman Jr. said and placed another candy on his mouth and smiled. “This is so good!”

Gareki looked down at the bag that Bookman Jr. had giving him and took one of the candies out. It was round and was wrapped in a blue paper. Gareki unwrapped it and bite into it. The sweet flavor filled his mouth and Gareki ate the rest of the candy in one bite. “Is delicious!” He admitted. 

“What do we do now?” Bookman looked around while eating more of the candy. The street was empty and there was nothing of interest. “Maybe we should-”

“Get back here!” A voice shouted making Gareki and Bookman Jr. turn around. The man running towards them was wearing a dark suit and was followed by four other men, each one was carrying a gun. 

“Help me!” The man with the dark suite screamed when he saw them. 

“Gareki follow me!” Bookman took his hand. “This way mister!” He screamed at the man, he just nodded and follow them through one of the many alleys. Bookman Jr. did a lot of sharp turns and managed to lose the people that were running and screaming after them. 

“Thank you so much.” The man was holding his chest and breathing heavily. He had blond hair and blue eyes. His skin was so pale that it seemed like the man didn’t go outside much. Gareki sat down against the wall while Bookman Jr. rested his hands on his knees. 

“Why were they following you?” Bookman Jr. asked between breaths. 

“They want to kill me because I have different ideas you see.” The man gave them a smiled that made Gareki back away from him and Bookman Jr. narrowed his eyes. “They believed that I would stay still after I gained power. Why would I listen to those idiots? But now they will have to listen to me, all thanks to you!” 

“What are you talking about?” Bookman Jr. took a few steps back. He didn’t trust that man anymore. Something told him that he and Gareki had just walk into something they shouldn’t have.

“I think he is cuckoo.” Gareki whispered. 

“Get away from him!” A voice above them shouted and before they knew what was happening a man with a golden mask resembling a bunny dropped in front of them and attacked the man. He was wearing dark robes with red and golden designs, and black trousers. He had a white strap with a white puff on the back that looked like a rabbit’s tail. The man with the mask turned around and hit the other man on the chest, sending him flying into the wall. “Get out of here!” He told them. Bookman Jr. nodded while Gareki just looked at him with admiration, he was also looking at the red markings on the mask the man was wearing. 

“Are those symbols?” He asked. The man turned towards him as if he expected Gareki to get afraid of him, but instead Gareki was looking at him with more interest.

“That wasn’t very nice.” The crazy man got up with a disturbing grin on his face.

“Get out of here!” The man with the mask shouted and Bookman Jr. took Gareki’s hand and lead him towards the other side of the alley. Bookman Jr. could tell that this was way to dangerous for them. They needed to get away from them.

“No! You can’t leave!” The man shouted and suddenly Gareki was jerked away from Bookman Jr.’s grip. The bags that Gareki was carring fell into the ground. The masked man tried to catch Gareki but couldn’t, both of them stared at a struggling Gareki floating in front of the crazy man. “If you’re with me those fools wouldn’t dare to do anything that would hurt you too.”

“Gareki!” Bookman Jr. came out of his shock and run towards the man, but the masked guy stooped him.

“Release the kid.” The masked man ordered. 

“You can’t hurt civilians, you can’t do anything if he is near me, why would I let him go?” The man laughed and all the small rocks around him started to float. “I will take my leave now.”

All the rocks came after the masked man and Bookman Jr. like a rain of bullets. The masked man grabbed Bookman Jr. as if he was a sack of potatoes, and throw him over his shoulder. He evaded most of the attack but in the end his left hand was injured while trying to protect the kid. 

“You’re bleeding!” Bookman Jr. said the moment the masked man let him down.

“It doesn’t matter, that guy took that kid, I can’t let him escape.” He answered and stood up.

“Wait! Take me with you!” Bookman Jr. stood in front of him after picking up Gareki’s bag from the ground. “All of this is my fault, I have to help Gareki!”

 

 

“Put me down!” Gareki yelled at the man. “I don’t wanna go with you!”

“Shut up kid!” The man said while running. He was thinking of a way out of that place, he needed to get on the train and after that, he would be free to do whatever he wanted!

“Stop right there!” A voice shouted, he looked back and saw the men with the guns chasing after them.

The man stopped but put Gareki in front of him. “Lower your weapons or the kid dies.” He threatened them.

Everyone looked at Gareki and put their weapons down. The man laughed and suddenly all the weapons started to float. “What the-” One of them managed to say before the weapons started to shot by themselves. In less than 30 seconds all the men were on the ground. Gareki stared at the scene and he started tremble. 

“You coward!” Gareki yelled at him in panic. “Let me go!”

“Gareki!” Bookman Jr. came running from a corner followed close by the same guy with the rabbit’s mask. He stopped when he saw all the people in the ground, his expression was full of horror, but he didn’t looked too surprised either. 

“Run! The weapo-” Gareki started to say but was interrupted by a gunshot. The masked man stood in front of Bookman Jr. with blood dripping from his chest. Everything became silent while the masked man fell down, Bookman Jr. stood there with surprise reflected on his eyes and Gareki screamed. 

And all hell broke loose. 

All the weapons, rocks, papers, any small object near them started to glow with a soft blue and elevated on the air. Bookman Jr. looked directly at the crazy man that they had followed, expecting to see him laughing but instead he looked confused. 

“What’s going on?” The man asked and tried to control the objects around him but nothing happened. If he wasn’t doing it who was it?

“You are bad.” Gareki’s voice was a whisper but it was clear even to Bookman Jr, who was a few meters away from him. He was surrounded by the soft blue light too. Gareki turned around and looked at the man with an unreadable expression. His olive eyes were glassed over. “You are evil” 

“Gareki?” Bookman Jr. asked as the weapons around him turned towards the crazy man. He had an idea of what was happening, and it was scary. The man realized what was happening and tried to get away, but all the rocks surrounded him with a velocity so incredible that created wind, making a barrier between him and his escape route. 

“You are evil.” Gareki repeated and the man was suddenly throw against a wall a few meters from where he was standing. When he managed to get up he had blood on his face and tiny cuts all over his body, caused by the barrier of rock he had crossed when pushed by the unknown force. 

“Wait! Don’t kill me!” The man begged when Gareki floated closer. Bookman Jr. didn’t dare to even move anymore, much less talk. He was frozen on the spot watching helplessly as Gareki summoned his power. It was like watching a completely different person. The kid was around four, if Bookman Jr. had to guess, but he was demonstrating a powerful ability that not even him knew existed.

‘Just...who are you?’ He thought. 

“Why not?” Gareki asked. He put his hand in front of him and all the guns were pointing at the man’s head. “You’re evil.”

“Gareki, enough.” A voice behind him spoke and Bookman Jr. had to suppress the urge to run away. A man with a green yukata was staring at Gareki with a serious expression. “Don’t kill him.”

“Grandpa...” Gareki whispered and turned around. His eyes looked as if he was not really looking at them. The eyes of the man behind him rolled back on his head and he passed out.

“Yes Gareki.” The man walked towards him. “We have to go home, you had us really worried.” Bookman Jr. watched with admiration as the man just touched Gareki’s forehead and the soft blue light around him disappeared. All the floating objects surrounding them crashed into the floor with a loud bump. Gareki almost fall down, but his grandpa catch him before that happened and hold him on his arms. 

“I’m tired...” Gareki mumbled, his eyes almost closed. “Where is Boo?”

“Who is Boo?” His grandpa asked gently.

Gareki looked around until his eyes landed on Bookman Jr. “Boo..” He whispered. “He is a pirate, he is my friend too…” He smiled and fell asleep. Bookman Jr. stared at Gareki as if he wanted to say something but couldn’t.

“I’m sorry for the trouble my grandson made for you.” The grandpa apologized.

“Just like his grandpa, your grandson is powerful. He would be a great help for us.” The masked man got up, and Bookman Jr. watched with surprise that he had no injuries anymore. “I didn’t knew the great Nix had a grandson.”

“I don’t go by that anymore, I’m just Takeshi now.” He said. “And don’t you dare involve any of my grandsons in something like this, Kenji.”

“I didn’t even knew who the kid was.” Kenji protested. 

“It was my fault, sir.” Bookman Jr. spoke up. “I was the one that put Gareki in danger. I was supposed to help him get back to his house, but instead I started to play around. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry, child. I’m not going to blame you for what happened, I was supposed to be watching over Gareki, but it seems you took a better care of him. Thank you.” Takeshi smiled making Bookman feel relieved. 

“I need to go and take this guy back to Nihon, with a better security this time.” Kenji said picking the man up like it was nothing.

“You were injured, I saw it.” Bookman Jr. said. All the injuries that the man had acquired were completely gone, the only remains were the torn clothes he was wearing. 

“He is a power user like me.” Takeshi explained. “I cancel abilities while he can regenerate himself. He can’t die just because he got shot, you require more than that to get rid of him.”

“It was nice meeting you again after all those years, Takeshi.” Kenji addressed him. Bookman Jr looked at some men that had appeared out of nowhere and were wearing the same masks and clothes as Kenji, and started to take all the bodies away.

“Give my regards to the Golden King for me.” Takeshi said and Kenji walked away with the prisoner over his shoulder, followed by the rest of the masked people, that bowed to Takeshi before disappearing again. 

“I need to take my leave too, it was nice meeting your grandson.” Bookman Jr. said to Takeshi, then he ruffled Gareki’s hair affectionately and gave him a small smile. “Goodbye Gareki.” He said. “I will remember you.” Bookman Jr. placed a bag in Gareki’s hands and walked away to meet up in the place he knew, Bookman would be waiting for him. He decided to maintain all that happened today as a secret from Bookman.

Takeshi watched him disappear in the distance and a sad smile appeared on his lips. “I’m sorry, but he might not be able to remember you. Today’s memories would be just a dream for him.” He walked towards the street that would take him back home, where his family would be waiting anxiously for him and Gareki’s return. “But I pray that you meet any of my grandsons in the future, successor of the Bookman clan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nix means nothing, cancel, put an end to. It's supposed to refer to his ability to negate other's power.  
> Takeshi and Kenji are characters that I created to make the storytelling more easy for me, but I like them, so you might see or heard of them in future chapters.   
> Lavi would be around nine years or so on this chapter, so I don't know what name he used at that age. I decided to call him Bookman Jr. because I don't want to confuse anyone. :)


	15. Unwelcome guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here is the next chapter!  
> The characters and everything you recognize don't belong to me just this story.   
> Enjoy!

Chapter fifteen- Unwelcome guest 

Kuroh was so confused. Their fight had turned into something dangerous. The person in front of them wasn’t Allen, he could tell that much. He was still mad at Kanda for saying those things. He was usually the calmest one of the group but hearing Kanda said that he didn’t regret leaving Gareki on the streets was the last straw. But now the only thing on his head was to get as far away as he could from Allen.

“Nea!” Kanda growled. “What did you do to bean sprout?” His voice had the kind of tone he would use when he was really pissed off. Kuroh noticed how his hand was over his sword but he wasn’t attacking him.

“I didn’t do anything, yet.” Nea laughed. His skin color was changing from his pale tone to a darker one, and his eyes were now an amber color.

“Bring bean sprout back and disappear!” Kanda said.

“Or what? You are going to kill me?” Nea stepped closer to Kanda. “You promised that if I ever appear you will kill me didn’t you? My little Allen would be so sad that you broke the promise you made with him! What kind of friend are you?”

“I’m not his friend.” Kanda said as if he was used to saying it.

“That hurts, Yuu.” Nea faked a sad expression. “You came back to help him, you were free from those idiots from the Back Order, the thing you always wished for and that Allen gave you in exchange of his own freedom, and you still said that he is not your friend?”

“Shut up!” Kanda took his sword out and pointed it at Nea’s throat. That only caused Nea’s grin to become bigger.

“You and Allen are so similar. Both of you have so much darkness and pain inside of you.” Nea evaded Kanda’s sword and turned towards the rest of the people. “Shall we take this outside?” He pointed a finger towards Kanda and a gate appeared under him and Nai. Both of them sank into the gate and disappeared, Nea jumped after them and the gate vanished. 

“Darn it!” Nezumi said and run out of the room followed by Hirato and Eva. Kuroh looked at the place where Kanda was standing before and regretted wising for Kanda to disappear. He went to follow the others and almost crashed into Yashiro.

“What’s the rush for?” He asked. “You look pale, what happened?”

“Nea took my brother and Nai, we have to find them.” Kuroh said and took off running again. Yashiro didn’t said anything and just followed him. Kuroh knew where the exit was because the room they were in wasn’t far from it. He jumped into the open door and landed softly on the grass outside. 

“Go with them!” Kuroh was greeted with a rather funny scene. Kanda was trying to push Nai away from him while slicing some akumas that had appeared out of nowhere. Nea was laughing and opening more gates from where the akuma was appearing. Hirato and Eva were fighting while trying to get close to Nai and Kanda. Yashiro gasped and immediately summoned his power to help them. 

“What’s going on?” Yogi asked. Everyone that was inside the ship came outside, Kuroh guessed that the fighting had attracted them. The akumas were loud after all. Tsukumo, Tsukitachi and Yogi came outside and started to fight the akumas.

“Nai!” Karoku said and jumped out of the ship. He wanted to help but he was not a fighter, so he just watched as everyone tried to get to Nai and Kanda.

“Allen!” Johnny screamed next to him and Kuroh could have swear that Kanda looked more troubled than before. Neko and Shion were holding him back since he clearly wanted to go after Allen.

“Don’t let any of the bullets touch you!” Kuroh screamed at everyone. “They will kill you in less than a minute!” 

“All of you stay out of this!” Kanda screamed and swing his sword. “First illusion: Netherworld insects!” His sword shined and some creatures came out of it and attacked the akumas, eating them. Nai watched Kanda as the Akumas were destroyed, Tsukumo, been one of the fastest, got to them and took Nai away from Kanda and near the entrance of the ship, where Karoku was waiting for him. Kanda run towards Nea destroying every akuma on his path. 

“Nezumi!” Shion exclaimed making Kuroh look for him. Nezumi was a few meters away from Nea and Kuroh had the sudden urge to run after him, he would have done it, if the people behind him weren’t depending on him to protect them from some of the akumas that survived Kanda’s attack. ‘When did he got there?’ Kuroh thought. 

“Stupid rat! Get away from him!” Kanda shouted and destroyed another akuma, but more appeared and got on his way.

“Allen.” Nezumi said with a firm voice. “Listen to me.”

“I’m not Allen.” The Noah said. “And he can’t hear you.”

“Alright then.” Nezumi said and looked at Nea with determination on his silver eyes. “Give Allen back, and stop you attacks too.”

Kuroh wanted to tell him that the person in front of Nezumi wasn’t going to listen to him but he was wrong. Nea looked confused for a moment before closing all the portals in the area and collapsing. Kanda destroyed the last akuma since the others couldn’t do it, having no innocence and all, and were just distracting them away from the others.

Johnny was released and he took off towards Allen and Nezumi. Kuroh noticed that Kanda did the same and both of them got there at the same time, even when Johnny had started running first. “Allen! Wake up!” Johnny called Allen until he finally opened his eyes, which weren’t amber anymore and sat up.

“What did I do now?” He asked. His eyes scanned the place where the battle had taken place. “Or what didn’t I do?” He looked at everyone confused.

“Allen is back!” Nai threw himself at Allen and hugged him. Allen patted his head and smiled at the little niji. 

“And I thought Shion was bad...” Nezumi put his hand on his forehead and looked at Kanda tiredly. “You better explain what’s going on before I-” He managed to say before he fainted and was caught by Kanda.

“Nezumi!” Shion screamed alarmed.

“He is fine, is just that he used his power to get Allen back and that drained his energy.” Yashiro explained since everyone looked lost.

“He controlled a Noah?” Johnny asked surprised. “No wonder he has no energy.”

“But how?” Allen asked confused. Kuroh had no idea of what a Noah was but judging from their expressions it was something bad.

“He is a strain, he can control people with his voice.” Shion said coming closer to Kanda to inspect Nezumi. Kanda put Nezumi down so Shion could take a better look. Kuroh also got closer and sighed with relief. 

“That’s a dangerous power too.” Tsukitachi commented, cleaning some dust from his uniform. 

“What do you mean?” Kuroh and Kanda said at the same time. 

“Well, all of you brothers have powers don’t you?” Tsukitachi answered looking at everyone. “Is like a family thing.”

“Family thing?” Johnny asked, he had an idea of what Tsukitachi was trying to say.

Tsukitachi smiled. “Yeah, Gareki has his own ability too.”

“What?” Kanda said with disbelief. “But they said he had no power on him!”

“Who is ‘them’?” Karoku asked the question that everyone had on their minds. Kuroh thought that Kanda was acting too strange and wondered what really happened that day. 

Kanda clicked his tongue and looked away. “Nobody, forget about it.” 

“You need to tell us what happened.” Kuroh said angrily. “I know you would never let anything bad happen to Gareki, why did you left Gareki alone?” Kanda glared at Kuroh but didn’t say anything. 

“He didn’t left him, he was taken away.” Karoku spoke up. His eyes weren’t focusing on them, as if he was looking at something else. “He wanted to kill Gareki, the man with the cassock, and Kanda ... protected him...” 

“How do you know this?” Kanda asked interrupting him.

“I told you before, me and Gareki are connected, I sometimes see part of his memories.” Karoku explained. “I know what happened that day, they said that Gareki had no power, so he was of no use to them. He was going to get killed.”

“He was?” Neko asked. 

“So he possessed no power before?” Eva asked ignoring Neko’s question.

“We can’t answer that question, we are missing information.” Yashiro said. “What kind of ability does Gareki have?”

Both Tsukitachi and Eva looked at Hirato, who had just been listening to the conversation quietly. He adjusted his glasses and spoke up the words that would made everyone rethink the situation they were in. 

“Power manipulation.”

 

 

“Are you ready?” Yukari asked.

“...” Gareki glared at him for the four time in two minutes. He was getting irritated and Yukari wasn’t helping. One of the servants had informed him that a meeting would be held and that he needed to be there. Gareki knew that the meeting was because of him, Kafka wanted to show others the amazing power they possessed. 

While he was walking towards the room he felt dizzy, and had to put his hand against the wall to stop himself from falling. Memories flashed on his head about the day that he had lost everything and then he was looking at someone. A boy with deep blue eyes glaring at him. His long black hair was tied in a high ponytail and had a katana on his side. 

“Brother...” Gareki whispered. 

“Yes?” Yukari asked innocently. Gareki stepped out of his trance and stared at him. Yukari watched as Gareki walked away from him with a confused expression on his eyes, as if he had seen some ghost. 

“We are here.” Karoku stopped in front of big double doors and turned towards Gareki. “I expect you to behave.”

“I was expected to be in Kuronomei too but here I am.” Gareki said, not even trying to hide his sarcasm. 

Karoku opened the door and the three of them stepped inside. The room had white walls and was decorated with paintings. On the center a big table for at least a dozen people was already occupied by some individuals, Palnedo was one of them. 

Three people that looked like businessmen were seated on the farthest corner. All of them were wearing dark suites. Two of them had brown hair and eyes, the other had blond hair and green eyes, and was wearing glasses. They were the most normal-looking people in the room. 

“Yukari!” A tall man with lightly tanned skin and chin-length, wavy, dark brown hair walked towards them. His attire looked like something a priest would wear. A long, black coat decorated with gray trimmings at the end of the sleeves that goes down to his feet and is closed with several buttons, a tie and a silver chain as well. Black shoes and a black shawl with identical trimmings and two clasps. 

“Iwa, why are you here?” Yukari asked but didn’t look too surprised himself. “Did our king sent you?”

“You never called so I decided to come and see why.” The man identified as Iwa said. He looked back at Gareki and Karoku who were just standing behind Yukari.

“Hello, my name is Tenkei Iwafune, I’m part of JUNGLE. You are Karoku aren’t you?” Karoku nodded his head. “And who are you?” He turned his brown eyes towards Gareki.

“He is Gareki, Kuroh’s little brother.” Yukari answered after Gareki didn’t say anything. “I will explain later.” He added when Iwafune raised an eyebrow in surprise. 

“Gareki, that’s a name I thought I would never hear again.” A voice spoke up from behind them, Gareki turned around a froze on the spot. His olive eyes widened with fear and he suddenly felt as if he was five years old again. 

The man who had spoke up closed the door behind him and walked closer to them. He was wearing a cassock with a rosary around his neck. He looked exactly the same as Gareki remembered him. The same glasses, the same lightly-colored hair, and the same cruel smile. 

Yukari noticed Gareki tensed up next to him and suddenly green light appeared all around Gareki, whose eyes were shining a bright green. Everyone around him backed away with a surprised look on their faces, everyone except Yukari who, hugged him from behind and covered his eyes. “Calm down Gareki.” He whispered to him. “Everything is fine.”

“He kill her.” Gareki hissed and tried to get free from Yukari’s grip. “He took my brother, I will kill him!” The light around him died little by little as Gareki realized that Yukari wasn’t going to let him go.

“Eager aren’t you?” Apocryphos spoke up with a smile. Yukari’s face was neutral but Iwafune noticed the coldness in his eyes and they way his posture became more tensed when Apocryphos approached. “I wonder if you power could be proven useful against akumas.” He held his hand out towards Gareki but Yukari took a step back, putting more distance in between them. 

Iwafune stepped in between them before the situation got out of hand. He knew how dangerous Yukari could be if angered, and he didn’t know anything about the man but decided he didn’t wanted to know. “Gentleman we came here for the meeting not to fight, let’s start the meeting already.”

“I agree.” Karoku said. “Let’s take a seat.”

“Calm down. If you attack now you will cause more trouble for yourself.” Yukari told Gareki and released him. Everyone started to take their seats, Gareki clenched his fists and glared at Apocryphos with so much hate that Yukari thought he had to stop him from using his power again. 

Iwafune placed a hand on Gareki’s and Yukari’s shoulder and pushed them forward towards the farthest seats from Apocryphos. After they got seated Palnedo greeted them all. “I welcome all of you, and thank you for coming. As we discussed before Gareki shall go to No.6 first so we can run the test-”

“What?!” Gareki stood up before anyone could stop him. “I never agree to anything!”

“Gareki.” Yukari spoke up, and Gareki sat down again, cursing under his breath. They would do it even if he didn’t wanted anyways. Palnedo ignored Gareki’s outburst and keep on talking. ‘But why did they have to take me somewhere else? Do I have to go with-’ A thought occurred to him that made him shiver. He turned his head towards Apocryphos at the same moment that Palnedo said the same thing he had feared.

“-and Apocryphos, you may take him after the tests are completed.”


	16. Weakness point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive!! xD  
> Thanks for the kudos!

Chapter sixteen- Weakness point

“Darn it all!”Gareki threw the door close, he didn’t even cared that Yukari was walking right behind him and he had closed it on his face. “This can’t be happening!”

“Hey! Gareki, open the door.” Yukari said holding his nose. He had seriously not see that one coming, and it hurt. Yukari had tried to open the door but it was locked from the inside. 

“Leave me alone!” Was Gareki’s reply from the inside. There was a loud noise and Yukari had a feeling that the table the servants had brought the night before, was a goner. 

“Look at that, the great Yukari just got locked out by some kid.” Iwa smiled while holding a beer. He had decided to follow them after the meeting was over. “So what have you been doing all this days?”

“Nothing much, I decided to take care of Gareki in Kuroh’s stead.” Yukari casually said. He used one of the mirrors on the wall to check if his nose had taken any damage, satisfied with what his reflection was showing him he turned towards the door again. 

“So he is really related to Kuroh?” Iwa took a sip from his beer. “I thought he didn’t had a family since he grew up with you and all, so how does he know the guy named Apocryphos?

“Apparently he is the reason he got separated from Kuroh and his other brothers.” Yukari said and kicked the door open. A piece of the furniture that Gareki had broken, came flying from the inside and almost hit him on the head, but he was saved by his quick reflexes and evaded it on time.

“You piece of-!” Gareki started to say but Iwa interrupted him.

“Such a vulgar language, Yukari hasn’t taught you anything?” He asked and finished his beer. 

“Who the hell are you?” Gareki asked angrily. “You know what? I don’t give a damn just get the hell out!” He threw a pillow at him and Iwa had to move out of the way.

“Kids these days.” He sighed and put a hand behind his head.

Gareki glared at him before replying. “I’m not a kid!”

“You’re acting like one.” Iwa looked at Yukari who was just standing next to the door. “Tell him Yukari.” Yukari looked down at his nails and acted like nothing was happening. Gareki, on the other hand, was trying to hide his embarrassment but his cheeks were still red. He took a breath and glared at Iwa.

“Okay, so what do you want Iwafune?” Gareki asked frustrated. He was still angry at the fact that he was powerless when it came to Kafka. The only option he had was to follow every command they gave him, no exceptions. He just feel like burning the whole place down, and after seeing Apocryphos he wasn’t to far from doing it. 

“I’m honored you remember my name.” Iwa said. “You can just call me Iwa. Like you already know I’m friends with Yukari. Nice to meet you! A friend of Yukari is a friend of mine.”

“We are not friends.” Gareki stated. 

“No, he is my new little brother.” Yukari laughed knowing what kind of reaction he would get from Gareki. 

“The heck?! You’re not my brother! You’re even more annoying that Yogi!” Gareki screamed at him. He walked away from them and closed the door. He didn’t wanted anyone else to come inside. And knowing that those two would not want to go, he just gave up and hoped they would at least give him some space. 

“That hurts me.” Yukari faked a sad face. “You’re just angry that I didn’t let you get hurt.”

Gareki didn’t say anything. He knew Yukari just did it to get a reaction out of him.

“I have some information from one of the informants on Neutral ground.” Iwa said after a few minutes of silence. “They saw Kuroh and the Neko girl traveling with three more individuals.” Just like that Iwa got the attention of both of them. Yukari was suddenly more serious and while Gareki didn’t said anything, Iwa could tell that the mention of Kuroh had pick up his interest. “A short man with glasses, a man with long hair and a katana, and another one with white hair.” 

“Do you think he found the Silver King?” Yukari asked. 

“I don’t think so, they described him with white hair and blue-silver eyes, the Silver King had amber eyes didn’t he?”

“What about the other two?” Yukari inquired. 

Gareki had stopped listening when he heard the descriptions of the people traveling with Kuroh. The image of a man, with long dark hair picked up in a high ponytail holding a katana, came into his head. His dark blue eyes held the same determination that he would see on his when he looked at at himself on the mirror. “How do you know this?” The man asked with a familiar voice. A wave of dizziness hit Gareki and suddenly the floor looked more and more closer than before.

“Whoa! Are you all right boy?” Iwa stopped his fall with one hand. Gareki blinked, and that seemed to take him out of his trance. He stood up feeling as if the dizziness had never happened, which was even more weird. What did just happened? Why was he seeing those images?

“I’m fine.” He decided to say, even when both adults looked at his direction suspiciously. “I just felt light-headed for a moment.”

“Yuu is your brother’s name, right?” Yukari asked him. 

“Why are you asking me that?” Gareki looking at him suspiciously. He felt a headache coming, like that time the guy Ryuu had tried to control him. But that only happened after someone used his power on him, without him knowing, and his power reacted to it. 

“You said his name before you almost fainted.” Iwa supplied the information. “So you have more brothers?”

Yukari took a book out of his pocket and showed it to Iwa. “They look so much alike don’t you think?” 

“This guy is the same as the one in the picture that the informant sent us.” Iwa said. He took his cell phone out and looked through it until he found what he was looking for. “Look here.” 

Gareki look at the picture and gasped. It was the same person he had been seeing on his head. The picture showed a boy with white hair having an argument with the person Gareki recognized as Yuu. Kuroh was in between them as if trying to stop them. A short man with glasses was laughing in the background next to a girl with long pink hair. 

Gareki stared at the picture for a long time. His head was full of questions, one of them was if they ever tried to look for him. ‘Do they even remember me?’ Gareki thought.

“So that’s were they went.” The door of the room opened and Apocryphos came inside followed by Karoku. Gareki’s first reaction was to back away. ‘How long had they been there? How much do they hear?’

“And here I was, wondering when were you guys coming in.” Iwa said casually. “What kind of example are you giving to the kid?”

“My apologies, but Gareki would haven’t said anything with us in the room.” Karoku said and looked at Gareki. “And he already does that since he was a thief before.” 

Gareki wanted to hit Karoku for showing his face, but one glance from Yukari made him reconsider. The last thing he wanted was more problems. In the other hand he was afraid, even if he didn’t wanted to admit it. Apocryphos presence made him remember that day. His brother had sacrificed himself for him, and now he was in the same room as Apocryphos. How cruel could destiny be?

“Of a course he wouldn’t say anything. If he is anything like his brother he will keep quiet even if it’s something important.” Apocryphos pointed out. Gareki glared at him since hitting him wasn’t an option. “Anyway, I’m happy to hear their location, even though it was just matter of time before Yuu and Allen would come to me.”

“If they are escaping from you, I don’t think they will come and visit you soon.” Gareki couldn’t help himself from commenting. 

“That’s true but, your brother wouldn’t think twice about rushing here if he knows that his little brother is here with me.” Apocryphos gave Gareki a sadistic smile that made him want to hide, but another powerful emotion took over his mind. 

Anger.

“Leave my brother out of this!” He yelled at him. He refused to be a bargain tool for Apocryphos. He never wanted to be in a position where others had to risk themselves for him, he was done with been powerless. Ice formed all around him making the temperature inside the room drop. The windows behind him shattered at the same moment that he was engulfed on the green light he had become accustomed to. And suddenly he could feel something else in the room. It was as if something was calling him. He looked towards Iwa, who was holding a gun he hadn’t seen before on his hand, something about him feel strange. 

Yukari had put a barrier between himself and Gareki, managing to protect Karoku in the process. The moment he saw Gareki’s eyes shine dangerously he knew Apocryphos had just said the wrong thing. Gareki was a calm person but his temper could rise pretty fast, and apparently messing up with his brothers was a bad thing to do. He looked at Iwa when he hear a ‘click’. Iwa was holding his weapon and had taken the safe on it off.

Apocryphos smile faded from his face in an instant, sensing the danger in front of him. Gareki’s eyes were glowing a soft green, they looked so calm, almost peaceful, the total opposite from the light and destruction around the boy. Suddenly he felt his feet leave the ground and his back hit the wall right behind him. A current of energy traveled across his whole body making him unable to get up as fast as he wanted. This kid!’ He thought.

“Gareki stop immediately!” Karoku ordered. He raised his hand ready to use his powers on Gareki. 

“You seem to forget my powers.” Gareki said with a drowsy voice. He looked at Karoku and abruptly he couldn’t move anymore. ‘You’re the one who brought me here, but I don’t obey you.’ Gareki’s voice invaded his mind and Karoku fall down with a terrible headache. 

‘This is getting out of control!’ Yukari thought. He looked at Iwa’s direction from the corner of his eyes, he seemed to be thinking the exact same thing. ‘How do we stop him? Is too risky if we just attack him, his powers are controlling him. Talking him out of this is the best bet...’

“You have powers too, Iwa.” Gareki said moving his attention from Karoku to Iwa. His eyes scanned him as if searching for something. “I can feel it...” He raised his had towards Iwa but nothing happened. Iwa was waiting for the energy that send Apocryphos flying to appear and attack him, but apparently that wasn’t what Gareki was trying to do. Gareki closed his eyes in concentration and thick fog began to materialize. 

“Don’t tell me...” Yukari looked at Gareki with shock. ‘I thought he could only use the powers that he had seen before or were used against him! His powers are extraordinary, this kid could be very dangerous.’

Iwa whistle in surprise. “You stole my power just like that, without even seeing it before. I must say I’m very surprised, but don’t you think that controlling four powers at the same time is very dangerous?” 

Gareki opened his eyes and looked at Iwa as if he couldn’t understand him, then at Yukari and finally his eyes landed on Karoku, who was struggling to get up. He grinned, as if seen him in pain was the most wonderful thing in the world. His eyes were still glowing with the soft light but that just make him look more sinister. He was displaying a total change of personality and that worried Yukari. 

“This is very interesting.” Apocryphos spoke up. He was standing next to Yukari, making him take a step away from him surprised. ‘When did he…?’

“You’re not human...”Gareki said leaning his head to the side. This action made him look more like the normal Gareki, but the way his eyes looked at Apocryphos broke the image. The hate in there couldn’t be ignored. “You should be dead.”

“You can’t kill me that easily, boy.” Apocryphos replied. 

“Destroying you would be a better option then.” Gareki said and the ice around him transformed into what appeared to be small knives, all pointing towards Apocryphos. The fog become more thicker than before and before anyone could react, strong lightning appeared all around them. Ice and lightning mixed together and made the small area a danger zone. 

Yukari struggled a little as his vision wasn’t helping him because of the fog. Suddenly Gareki’s energy disappeared without any explanation.

He turned towards the place in where Karoku was, and find it empty. He used his sword to block some of the ice coming in his direction and destroyed the rest with his lightning. Yukari head the sound of gunshots a few steps from him and finally saw Iwa, carrying a knocked out Karoku on his shoulder. “Where are they? I can’t sense Gareki’s energy anymore.” 

“I don’t know.” Iwa said looking around. The fog was starting to disperse and they could see that the room wasn’t a room anymore, pieces of the floor had disappeared in to the room below, the wall where the windows used to be was completely gone. The furniture was destroyed and the rest of the room seemed to be going to fall apart at any moment. 

“Don’t you worry gentlemen, the kid just needed to take a nap.” Apocryphos form appeared carrying an almost unconscious Gareki on his arms. A tine line of blood traveled from the corned of his mouth to his chin, and his respiration was ragged. 

Apocryphos approached Yukari and gave Gareki to him. Yukari then notice that Apocryphos’s glasses were gone and his clothes were in shreds. One of his arms was full of scratches and blood. Gareki really did a number on him. 

“How did you stop him?” Iwa asked him.

“I didn’t.” Apocryphos turned his back to them and walked away from the room. “It seemed that his powers have a weakness too.”

‘Weakness?’ Yukari thought. He looked down at Gareki and saw how pale he was. Gareki’s eyes opened a little bit, but even that small action seemed to cause pain to him, because he immediately closed them again. 

“We need to take him with a medic, now.” Iwa told him with an urgent tone. “He is gravely hurt.” Gareki coughed and more blood came out of his mouth. That just cause Yukari to realize how bad the situation was.

Yukari didn’t wasted any time into running with Iwa following close, trying to remember the direction in which the labs where located.


	17. Correction and understanding

Chapter seventeen- Correction and understanding 

‘Did I seriously fainted? How lame.’ Were the first thoughts of Nezumi. He opened his eyes to find himself in one of the beds from the Second Ship. Kuroh and Shion were sitting on the floor, sleeping next to his bed, and Karoku was reading a book on a chair next to his bed as well. 

“You’re finally awake.” Karoku said putting the book down. “You had a lot of people worried.” He moved his head towards the two people on the floor. “Your older brother was here a few hours ago but he didn’t stayed for long.”

“I don’t care.” Was Nezumi’s quick response. After everything that had happened he was not in the mood to see his older brother. He knew that if he saw Kanda he wasn’t going to be able to restrain himself from harming the other. Usually Kuroh would try to stop with but, he was sure that this time he would be allowed to do as he pleased and Kuroh would just stand aside, if not even joining him, to make Kanda suffer. 

Karoku sighed and turned his body to face Nezumi. “You’re still mad for what he said.” He stated. “But you don’t know the whole thing.”

“What do you know!” Nezumi whispered angrily, fully aware that Shion and Kuroh were still sleeping. “I will not forgive him for leaving Gareki alone! He is the worse-”

“He had no other choice.” Karoku interrupted him. “It was either that or let Gareki die.”

The seriousness on Karoku’s voice made Nezumi swallow the rest of the insults he was going to say. He tried to see if Karoku was lying but all he saw was sincerity on his light-blue eyes. Nezumi turned his head to the side defeated, he remembered very well that Karoku had said that he and Gareki were connected.

“You doubt me right?” Karoku said with a hint of sadness on his voice. “I had dreams about that day, at first I was confused to what those memories were or who’s. Then I realized that since Gareki was connected with me I was looking at his memories.” Karoku stopped talking and Nezumi had the feeling that Karoku wasn’t sure on how to proceed. 

“I’m sorry for what happened to all of you...” Karoku finally said. “You were just kids and, what they did to all of you, that’s horrible. Gareki thought he lost you all that day.”

“You don’t have to apologize.” Kuroh’s voice startled both of them. None of them had noticed that Kuroh had been awake since their conversation had started. “It wasn’t your fault.”

“I know...” Karoku smiled a little but his eyes looked at them with something close to pity. “I’m glad that you still care about Gareki after all these years. Kanda seems to be very worried about him and you too, even if he doesn’t say anything.”

“You said that my brother left Gareki all alone to protect him, explain.” Nezumi said with a neutral voice but still demanding an answer. 

“The man with the cassock, Apocryphos, and another with a long white coat said they they had no use of him, for what I can remember is that Gareki would likely get killed by one of them, Kanda fought Apocryphos until he released Gareki and gave him some time to run away. I bet that Kanda was taken since apparently he had something that Apocryphos needed.” 

“He was taken to the Black Order and they did something to him since he didn’t remember anything until now.” Kuroh said remembering his talk with Allen and Johnny since Kanda had refused to explain himself. “Allen said that it was probably Apocryphos, since he has the ability to do so.” 

“That bastard.” Nezumi said to himself. “So that means I hit the wrong person! I am not apologizing for that though.” He added. “He didn’t explained anything and keep everything to himself, so he deserved it.” 

“He is such an idiot sometimes.” Kuroh agreed. He felt Shion move at his side. “Oh you’re awake.” He said.

Shion opened his eyes and looked around sleepily. His eyes focused on Kuroh and then to Karoku. “What did I miss?” He asked. 

Nezumi looked down at him and patted his head. “Morning sleepyhead.” And before he knew it Shion was over him. 

“You’re awake!” Shion exclaimed and Nezumi was suddenly facing a concerned Shion asking way to many questions for his taste. 

“Get off Shion! Stop been noisy!” Nezumi said but he was ignored. Kuroh let out a chuckle after seeing the useless attempts that Nezumi made to get Shion away from him. That only caused a glare from Nezumi who finally managed to convince Shion that he was fine. 

“Oh, I need to tell Allen, and you need to apologize for hitting your brother!” Shion said and before anyone could stop him he was out of the room. The three heard Shion run into someone on the hallway.

“Are you okay?” Yogi’s voice could be heard through the open door. Apparently Shion run into him. 

“Yeah, I’m fine, don’t worry!” Fast footsteps grew more and more distant. 

“Wait! I wanna play too!” Neko’s voice was also heard. “Let’s go Nai!”

“Are we playing tag?” Nai asked. More footsteps and those two were gone, if Yogi’s screams to come back were any indication. 

“But Allen is not even on the ship...” Karoku commented. 

“Where is he then?” Kuroh asked. 

“He followed Kanda.” Johnny came inside the room carrying a tray with food. “Kanda hates to be around people, I’m guessing he left to train by himself.” He set the tray in front of Nezumi. “Here you need to eat something.” 

“Is he going to be fine?” Kuroh asked. “My brother could be difficult to deal with.”

Johnny laughed. “He should be fine, they will come back with bruises but nothing serious.”

“So how long has Allen had been friends with Kanda?” Kuroh inquired, he stood up from the floor and sat on the bed. 

“They weren’t friends before.” Johnny explained. “The first time they saw each other Kanda tried to kill him thinking he was an akuma. Since then they were always getting on each others nerves. Marie, another exorcist, he told me that those two fight a lot since they are so similar.”

“How come you guys are traveling together then?” Karoku asked. 

“Allen helped Kanda escape from the Vatican even after knowing that he was going to be labeled as a traitor. Allen was taken into custody and then somehow he escaped, some people said that the Noah Clan had something to do with that.” Johnny adjusted his glasses over his nose. 

“The Noah Clan?” Kuroh asked this time.

“They follow the will of the Millennium Earl. They are the enemies of the exorcists.” Johnny explained.

Nezumi looked at him after finishing is meal and asked. “Why would they help Allen if they are enemies?”

“Well you see...Allen is one of them...” Johnny said sheepishly.

“Wait, so Allen is an exorcist but he is a Noah too?!” Exclaimed Kuroh. “Is he our enemy then?”

“No! Of a course no! Allen would never try to hurt anyone!” Johnny defended him. “The Noah inside of him took control and caused everything!”

“He already attacked us before remember?” Karoku spoke up. “He would have hurt someone if Nezumi hadn’t stopped him.”

Johnny hated where this was going. He didn’t wanted to turn everyone on the ship against him. Allen didn’t deserved the cold gazes that people gave him. He had already lost so much, he was sure that Allen only saw him and Kanda as the only people he could relied on after everything that had happen. He still considered his other friends as family even if they hated him, but knowing Allen, he would keep that to himself even if it hurt him to protect them. The way Karoku had said that could only mean that he didn’t trusted Allen anymore. That was the only thing on Johnny’s head. 

“But Kanda wouldn’t help him if he was an enemy would he?” Hirato entered the room. “And Johnny already said that the attack was against his will.”

“I was wondering who was listening to our conversation.” Nezumi said. “Kuroh would have attacked you if you hadn’t show yourself.” Kuroh moved his hand away from the hilt of his sword with a neutral face.

“Gareki would have throw me an explosive or two, so I guess your method would be less destructive.” Hirato grinned, watching the expression of the two brothers turn into what resembled a disbelief look. “Or maybe he would try to shoot me if he had his gun.”

“Explosive?” Kuroh suddenly sounded like a worried mother. “And you let him keep explosives? That’s not safe, he might hurt himself.”

“Nobody gave Gareki explosives, he makes them on his own.” Karoku stated. 

Hirato ignored the surprise on everyone’s eyes, excluding Karoku and himself, and continued talking. “So, why was Allen an exorcist if he was part of the Noah Clan?”

“He is the vessel for the 14th Noah. Nobody knew about it, not even the other Noah or Allen himself.” Johnny explained. “A few weeks ago we were informed that Allen was actually the vessel after he managed to take control of the Ark that the Millennium Earl used to transport the akumas across the continent. You all saw how Allen used that ability before when he was taken over by the Noah.”

“The portals?” Karoku asked. 

“Right. After that he was seen as a danger to the Black Order since they didn’t trusted him. The Noah also targeted him thinking that he would side with them, but Allen refused every time. Allen receive the order to no use the Ark without permission but, during a fight he use it to let Kanda escape and the Order saw that as an act of treason.” Johnny’s voice was more quiet than usual, as if he was afraid that they would react the wrong way. It was as if he had try to explain things before and the other person had reacted really bad. 

‘If he was on the side of the person considered a traitor I’m surprised that he wasn’t killed.’ Hirato thought. ‘But maybe he was treated like a traitor by the rest.’

“Allen was placed on a cell and nobody was allowed to go near him. According to the higher ups Allen escaped with the help of the Noah, but I knew that Allen would never betray us, so I resigned and went to find him. On my way I was attacked by some of the Vatican agents that tried to erase my memory, but Kanda saved me and came with me to find Allen. After that we did manage to find him and we came to Neutral Ground hoping that they would lose out tracks.” Johnny continued after nobody had interrupted him. They were all listening which was a good sigh, they were willing to listen first before making accusations. “We meet Kuroh and Neko after we got off the boat in which we came.” 

“It sounds like everyone in here has bad luck.” Karoku commented, his gaze wandered from Johnny to Nezumi and Kuroh. 

Nezumi decided that he had been inside the room long enough and stood up. Ignoring the complains from his brother he asked. “Where did my stupid brother go?” 

“I’m guessing he and Allen aren’t far from here, but you should wait for them to come back.” The Second Ship captain said. “After they come back we would hold another meeting to hear what does the Silver King’s plan is.”

Kuroh looked away remembering how Shiro’s last plan had gone. He hoped that this time it wasn’t that risky. The sound of the chair, in which Karoku was sitting before, falling down draw his attention back. Karoku was standing next to him looking into empty space holding his head as if he was in pain. His eyes started to glow a soft blue and without warning he grabbed Kuroh’s wrist.

“Gareki! He-” Karoku managed to say before he almost collapsed if Kuroh hadn’t catch him on time. “It hurts.” He whispered. “Gareki is hurt...” Kuroh felt the extra weigh fall on his arms and realized that Karoku had fainted. He didn’t know what to do. His brain register Karoku’s words and he felt as if cold water had fallen over him. His little brother was hurt again and he couldn’t do anything about it.

Not even a few seconds had passed when one of the sheep came inside the room and announced that Nai had collapsed too. “Place him on the bed.” Hirato commanded. His expression was unreadable but Nezumi could tell that the mention of Gareki had erased the smile on the captain’s face. He looked like he was ready to go and kill someone. “We need to call everyone back, we are going to the Research Tower.” 

 

Allen sat down on the grass, his back against one of the trees in the area, watching Kanda practice with his sword. They had been there for a few hours if Allen had to guess, and Kanda hadn’t say anything. He had hear what had happened from Kuroh and Hirato, and he couldn’t understand why hadn’t Kanda defend himself. Maybe he wanted to carry the guilt of leaving Gareki alone, but it wasn’t exactly his fault, it was Apocryphos’s. Seriously, that guy was getting on Allen’s nerves. How could someone be so cruel? Destroying people’s happiness just to get a weapon for the war, and they even called themselves God’s servants. God was supposed to be merciful and righteous, not whatever that guy had in mind. 

“Stop making that face, bean-sprout.” Kanda called him. Allen looked at Kanda, who had stopped his training and was looking at his direction with a frown. “You look more pathetic than before.”

“You’re just to calm, you idiot.” Allen answered dismissing the way Kanda had addressed him. “You just found your brothers and the first thing you do is fight with them. I know that you don’t like to be around others, but you at least need to make an exception with them.”

Kanda didn’t say anything, he just turned around ignoring Allen’s protests, like he had been doing for the past two hours. He felt something close to guilt when he saw Nezumi laying on that bed, knowing that it was his fault that Allen had transformed into a Noah again. That idiot was always sacrificing himself for others, but he had a point, he needed to at least try to talk to his brothers and keep the promise he had made to his father long ago. He was going to bring Gareki back, even if it was the last thing he did.

“Allen, Kanda!” Yogi came flying out of the sky, catching the attention of both. “We are leaving. Karoku and Nai both collapsed and need medical assistance.”

“What? What happened?” Allen quickly stood up and faced Yogi. 

Yogi looked at Kanda from the corned of his eye, knowing that he wasn’t going to be any calm after listening to the news.“I don’t know the details, but Karoku had said that Gareki was hurt.” Yogi told Allen. “We need to hurry-” His words were cut short after Kanda just passed by him in direction of the ship before he could even blink. Allen grabbed his wrist and dragged him after Kanda. 

“C’mon! We need to catch up if we don’t want him to start a fight.” Allen said, but he also sounded worried. 

Yogi looked at Kanda’s retreating form and a little smile formed on his lips. “Well, he is not the only one that is anxious about the situation. His other brothers are making a fuss inside the ship already, although they weren’t the only ones.” He finished, letting Allen know that Yogi must have one of those people.

“Just another reason to get there in time to stop Kanda from killing someone and make the situation worse.” Was Allen’s answer and both of them started to run to catch up with Kanda.


	18. One reason

Chapter eighteen- One reason

“Karoku?” Nai asked. “Are you okay?”

Karoku slowly opened his eyes. He saw Nai next to him with a smile on his face. He stood up with Nai’s help and looked around. “Where are we?”

“A dream, I was here before, but it was more pretty.” Nai said. Karoku looked at his feet and saw what appeared to be dark threads moving away from them over the dark water, but he wasn’t wet from lying in there. Strange. Everything around them was dark as if they were in the middle of the night but he could still see Nai just fine. 

“There is someone ever there.” Nai said and tugged at his sleeve.

Karoku looked towards the direction Nai was looking at. The dark threads were surrounded someone. Karoku came closer, and the more closer he got the more that person seemed familiar. Gareki was laying on his side looking as if he was just sleeping. But the dark threads were holding him down as if they were chains.

Nai rapidly rushed to his side. “Gareki!” 

Karoku also wasted no time into following Nai. He had so many questions. Nai had said they were inside a dream, but why was Nai and Gareki inside his dream too? Or was he the one trespassing? The last thing he remembered was feeling a lot of pain on his chest and then darkness. Somehow he knew that his pain wasn’t his at all, but Gareki’s. Nai had created a connection between them and apparently it was strong enough to let them walk into each others dreams. 

“Stay away.”A figure appeared with his back turned to them. Nai stopped frightened. The figure was wearing a dark coat with the hood up so Karoku couldn’t identify who he was, but apparently Nai could. 

“Gareki?” He asked confused. The figure turned and Karoku gasped, it was really Gareki, he was wearing dark pants and boots, and a dark shirt over a red one, even the goggles on his head were there, but something was wrong. His eyes were different, they were still the color olive that Karoku saw on his vision last time, but they gave off a soft glow.

“That’s not my name.” The fake Gareki said. “But you could said that I’m a part of Gareki that even he is not aware of.” He placed the palm of his hand against one of the threads and it dissolved into what appeared to be black sand. “I know him better than he knows himself, his worse fears, his lost memories, his doubts.” His eyes landed on Nai. “His weakness too.”

“What are you exactly?” Karoku asked. “Does Gareki have a split personality?” 

The fake Gareki actually smiled. “I’m something that you scientists can’t never understand. I have been sleeping for a long time inside of him, I’m part of him, I’m the true form of his powers.” He explained.

“You’re his power?” Karoku was taken back. ‘Do powers have their own wills too? I never heard such a thing before.’ Karoku tried to remember if he had something like that happening before but he never heard of something like that happening before. 

“I hate to repeat myself, yeah I’m Gareki’s power, I was created when Gareki wished he wasn’t alone and doubted himself almost ten years ago. Then that ship sank and the woman named Tsubaki found him, she welcomed him into her family, and Gareki gained a new purpose. That’s when I became a part of him again.” The fake Gareki paused and looked at Nai. “Then Nai and Circus appeared on his life and he started to doubt himself again, he felt like he was been a burden to everyone around him, I didn’t appeared that time because even though he felt useless the people around him didn’t treat him as such.”

Nai looked between Gareki and the fake one in front of him and asked. “So you came back to help Gareki? He was scared before but now he is sleeping. I’m so happy that he is not scared anymore!” 

Karoku wanted to tell Nai that if Gareki was sleeping on his own mind that wasn’t a good sign, but Karoku couldn’t say that to Nai. The little niji’s heart would shatter into million pieces if he learned that Gareki or anyone dear to him was hurt. Gareki was most likely to be in a coma state at the moment. “What happened?” Was the only thing that Karoku allowed himself to say. 

The fake Gareki looked at Karoku with a neutral expression but his eyes didn’t meet his. “His emotions got out of control and forced me to take over.” His eyes hardened and Nai took a step back. Karoku put a hand on his shoulder and gave Nai a reassuring smile. The fake Gareki gripped his shirt and mumbled something about been too late.

“Why are you sad?” Nai suddenly asked. The fake Gareki turned his eyes towards him. Putting his hand to his side he walked towards both of them. A danger alarm ringed on Karoku’s head, telling him to run far away. ‘But run where?’ He thought. He grabbed Nai’s hand and shoved him behind himself. Nobody was going to hurt Nai while he was present. 

“Stay away from us!” Karoku hissed. 

The fake Gareki stopped and observed Karoku. “Now that’s a phase I haven’t hear in a while.” Images appeared on Karoku’s and Nai’s head. A young Kanda standing in from of a scared Gareki in the same position that Karoku was and saying the exact same thing. Karoku gasped and placed a hand against his forehead. Gareki’s memories felt so real to him, as if they were his own. 

“You need to leave, you weren’t even supposed to trespass into his mind.” The fake Gareki said more seriously. Karoku noticed that he said trespass as if they were doing it on purpose, Karoku never wanted to see all the horrible things that Gareki had gone trough, he was sure he would have trouble sleeping, but at the same time he felt a lot closer to the boy that had taken care of Nai when he wasn’t there. He could clearly see now why Nai was so attached to Gareki. “Leave him alone.” And Karoku finally understood.

“He called for help, he didn’t say it out loud, but he called out for someone. That’s why me and Nai are here, we are the closest ones from him right now. You’re here to protect him right?” Karoku said. “Let us help him, I own him for taking care of Nai and saving me from Kafka.”

“I want to help Gareki too!” Nai exclaimed. The fake Gareki glared at them but not even Nai backed away. His red eyes held such a strong gaze that even the fake Gareki looked surprised. The seconds passed and the fake Gareki turned his head away.

“You got determination, I will give you that.” His posture relaxed and he finally smiled. “Don’t disappoint me.” 

“Eh?” Karoku said while watching the form of the fake Gareki disappear. Nai hold into Karoku’s sleeve until he disappeared completely and then looked around. Karoku was about to move forward when he felt as if something was pulling him back. He turned around expecting to see Nai doing it but Nai was just grabbing at his sleeve. 

“Karoku, something is pushing me.” Nai said. The dark threads around them suddenly started to spin around in an incredible speed. The water at their feet also started to move as if it was in the middle of a storm. Nai clasped his arm and Karoku noticed that he was shaking. 

“Nai? Karoku?” A sleepy voice asked. Gareki was standing now, surrounded by all the chaos. His olive eyes weren’t shining so he was the real one. The dark threads still surrounded his body as if they didn’t want to let him go, but Gareki didn’t seemed to notice. “Why are you here? What happened?”

“I would like to know that too.” Karoku answered, at the same time that Nai shouted his name. Nai tried to move forward, towards Gareki, but the same strange force hold him back. 

“Gareki! You’re fine!” Nai exclaimed happily, even though he couldn’t really move. 

“The last thing I remember was speaking with Yukari and Iwa...” Gareki said. He suddenly was completely awake and the chaos around them increased tenfold. “Apocryphos! That bastard!” Rage was the only thing that Karoku could see on Gareki’s eyes. 

‘Apocryphos. That’s a name I have heard before...’ Karoku thought. ‘That’s the name of the person that tried to kill Gareki and took Kanda away. Is he in the same place as Gareki?!’

“Gareki!” Nai whimpered. “Gareki!” But he didn’t seem to listen anymore. The dark threats were suddenly in front of Karoku’s vision and he shielded Nai with his body. Closing his eyes he expected the pain to come but he just felt a little light headed. 

“He is awake!” A voice next to him spoke. Karoku opened his eyes to be greeted with a white ceiling, one that he knew too well, the one from the Research Tower. 

 

 

“Have you seen Kuroh?” The Silver King asked Eva. He had just talk to Hirato and Tsukitachi about the situation, and they all agree that they needed more information. “Or any of his brothers? I can’t find them anywhere.”

“Have you check the waiting room?” She asked.

“I don’t think they would go there, they don’t really like to be around others, specially Kanda.”

“True that, maybe they went back to the Second Ship.” Eva suggested. Both Yashiro and Hirato had decided to just travel on one airship to look less suspicions. Everyone agreed to travel on the Second Ship since they were going to the Research Tower. The little robotic sheep aboard picked up his attention and Shion’s instantly. Johnny wasn’t far behind, the three of them had spend a lot of time observing them. But observing the sheep also helped him observe everyone. Neko, Nai and Yogi liked to play with them. Tsukumo had a soft spot for them too. Karoku just saw them as some kind of helpers. Eva and Hirato just gave them orders. Tsukitachi gave them strange orders, some of them involved the sheep to race each other and see who could bring him a bottle of alcohol faster. Kuroh treated them as if they were real living things. Kanda thought they were annoying, while Allen thought they were rather cute. Nezumi seem to want to disarm them into pieces, which caused Hirato to laugh and told them that Gareki had done the same thing. 

Gareki. A boy surrounded by so many mysteries. Yashiro wondered what kind of person was he. He had asked Tsukitachi about it. The captain had joked that Gareki was exactly like his brothers, which made Yashiro go back to step one. Kuroh was a really nice person and very calm, unless provoked. Kanda had a really colorful vocabulary and a volatile temperament and Nezumi liked to annoy others and knew what to say to made you angry, which made Yashiro think that he liked to observe. 

He had asked the rest of the crew and came up with some ideas. Gareki was always reading or doing something quietly, unless he was exploding something, or he got annoyed. Tsukumo said that Yogi was usually the victim. Hirato had said that he was very smart and liked to observe things that caught his interest. In conclusion, Gareki was Kuroh with Kanda’s temperament and had the same interests than Nezumi?

The Circus people talked about him as if he was one of them, but not like a fighter, more like a family member. Specially Yogi and Tsukumo, every time they would talk about him he had the sensation that they were talking about a little brother. Karoku told him that he had never meet Gareki personally, but since they were connected he kind of did. 

Eva had showed him a picture and Yashiro was surprised that he did look like his brothers but with shorter hair and different eye color. Not that their eyes were the same. Nezumi had silver eyes that captivate anyone who looked at them, which seemed to suit his powers, and also had a playful feeling to them. Kuroh’s were a lighter shade of blue that had a peaceful feeling to them, but also reminded you of the calm before the storm. Kanda had dark blue eyes and showed so much confidence and determination but at the same time made you feel nostalgic. And Gareki had olive eyes that seemed to tell that he could overcome any challenge you gave him, but it also seemed like he had a caring side to him since in the other pictures that Yogi and Tsukumo had on their phones, his eyes looked more gentle. 

“I will go and look for them then, thank you.” Yashiro said and walked away. He decided to help in their search of Gareki. If what they had told him was true Gareki possessed a one of the most powerful and destructive powers, and in hands of their enemies, Yashiro didn’t wanted to imagine what could happen if they couldn’t save Gareki on time. But that wasn’t the only thing that made him decide to help on their search. 

He had seen and meet a lot of people that succumb to the bad experiences they had come across and their eyes showed all the pain, loneliness and sorrow they were in. Many of them were broken without repair, even going insane. They gave up hope and let the darkness consume them.

The four brothers had eyes that show they had been in hell and back, each of them had been too stubborn to let that stop them. They were in pain, they were separated, and each of them carried a different sadness, a different problem. 

But they overcome it.

That had convinced Yashiro to help search for someone that he had never spoke to, or meet on his life before. 

One gaze at Gareki’s eyes and that was enough.

They were the eyes of someone that had seen and lived way too many things on his short life, but still carried light within.


	19. Revelation

Chapter nineteen- Revelation 

“You are an idiot.” Nezumi said. “Don’t you ever dare lie to us again, Gareki is our brother too.” 

Kuroh expected more anger from Nezumi’s part, but for the first time he didn’t say anything that would make Kanda angry. He was also surprised that Kanda was the one to approach them and not the other way around. After he got back with Allen and Yogi he hadn’t said anything and just sat on the living room like nothing was happening. Allen and Johnny had even thought there was something wrong with him.

Kuroh had to admit that seeing Kanda so calm in the situation they were in was a little unsettling. He had been quiet for almost two days since Karoku and Nai collapsed and were taken to the Research Tower. Allen said that he spend most of his time meditating. 

Kuroh could have never guessed that his violent brother could meditate, but he also never thought about him apologizing for anything either. 

“I know...I, I’m s-sorry” Kanda looked frustrated. It seemed like he had never offered an apology on his entire life before. 

“I understand why you did it, but like Nezumi said, he is our brother too. I will accept your apology on one condition.” Kuroh said. “No more secrets.”

Kanda opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by someone opening the door of the room they were in.

“Hey guys!” Tsukitachi exclaimed. “Hirato and Yashiro are looking for you. Karoku woke up.”

No more words were needed. The three of the sprinted towards the room they knew Karoku and Nai were in, leaving Tsukitachi alone. 

“Those kids really are fast.” He said and followed them.

 

 

“Welcome back.” Hirato said when he saw the three brothers run inside the room. “So eager and full of energy in the morning I see.” 

“Cut the crap already.” Nezumi said. 

“Nezumi!” Both Shion and Kuroh scolded him. 

Allen, Johnny, Neko, and Yashiro were sitting on the sofa inside the room. Shion, Tsukumo and Eva were sitting on chairs next to Nai’s bed. Yogi was standing next to Hirato, or more like he was covering behind him. A tall man with pink hair and a doctor’s coat was writing something on his clipboard while asking questions to Karoku. There was also two new faces. A short girl with wavy blue hair and light-blue eyes, waring clothes similar to the ones Tsukumo usually wears and a tall man with black hair and golden eyes behind his glasses. He was wearing a dark dress shirt and gray light pants with suspenders.

Everyone’s eyes focused on them the moment they came in. 

“Finally!” The girl with blue hair exclaimed. “You’re the last ones! How dare you keep us waiting!” 

Both Nezumi and Kanda glared at her. Kuroh placed a hand on each of his brothers shoulders and hold them back before they could say or do something. 

“Kiichi.” The boy with glasses said with a nervous laugh before looking at the newcomers. “Nice to meet you, I’m Jiki and she is Kiichi.” He said more confident. “We are both First Ship fighters.” 

The girl identified as Kiichi glared at him and sat down on the chair next to the Eva. It seemed like she was not very social. 

“So you’re Gareki’s brothers.” The man dressed as a doctor said. “Seriously Hirato, your ship is becoming more and more like an orphanage. First it was Yogi and Tsukumo, then Nai and Gareki, later on Karoku, and now...” The doctor looked around the room. “Is a wonder that your superiors aren’t saying anything about this.”

“The superiors? We haven’t told them about them.” Tsukitachi said from behind Kuroh with a smile.

“Guessed as much.” The doctor said. “You can’t bring civilians into the ships without a good reason and you both are aware of this. Normal people shouldn’t even be acquainted with Circus.” 

“That’s our excuse, my dear doctor.” Hirato said. “None of the kids I ever pick up are normal to begin with. I assure you that everyone in here is vital for this mission.”

“Hirato is right, doctor Akari.” Karoku spoke up. All the attention turned to him. “And I think the situation just got worse. We are going to need everyone in here if we plan on taking Gareki back and stopping Kafka, No.6 and...” Karoku looked at Kanda and suddenly he couldn’t find his voice. 

“And?” Eva asked.

“I’m sorry.” Karoku whispered lowering his head. The memories and emotions of Gareki were still echoing inside his head. He knew what kind of reaction his words would bring to the brothers. But he was the only one that could tell them, Gareki was already suffering because of Apocryphos presence near him, he got it worse than him. 

“Wow, why are you apologizing for?” Allen asked.

“I...” Why was this so hard? He just needed to tell them. “Gareki was taken by Kafka but he is not there by himself. There are some people that are keeping an eye on him.”

“That would be understandable, is Gareki after all.” Tsukitachi said. “That kid, you may try to lock him up and he will get out if you’re not careful enough.”

“I know the names of the people with him, and they are not part of Kafka.” Karoku said with an urgent tone on his voice. 

“Explain.” Hirato said suddenly more interested. 

Karoku took a breath and started to talk. “One of them is a man named Iwa, Gareki’s memories are a little fuzzy, but he carries a gun and seems to have powers too. The second one is a swordsman with lighting powers, he is the one that appears more on Gareki’s memories. I believe his name is Yukari-”

“What?” Kuroh suddenly interrupted. “Yukari?!” Both Kanda and Nezumi seemed surprised for his sudden outburst. They didn’t remember even seeing him that angry, he was usually the calmest one, he always let the angry and violent role to Kanda. 

The Silver King’s eyes narrowed and Neko stood up. “Glitter guy!” 

“You know him?” Tsukumo asked.

“Kuroh grow up alongside him, kind of like adoptive brothers-” Yashiro started to explain but Kuroh cut him off. 

“It doesn’t matter, he is our enemy.” His voice held no room for an argument. “But what is he doing with Kafka?”

Yashiro closed his eyes and sighed. “I feared this would happen. All our enemies are already allied.” 

A deep silent greeted his statement. “Yukari is part of the Green Clan, better known as JUNGLE. Like Karoku said, if he is one of the persons watching over Gareki, that would mean that JUNGLE also thinks that Gareki could be useful. Also we saw varugas on the outskirts of the city of No.6 when I went to look for Shion. Kafka, No.6 and JUNGLE might be working together already.”

“I’m not done.” Karoku said before he lost the courage to speak. “There is someone else with them, the one that caused Gareki to collapse.” He said the last part quietly but everyone could heard it. 

“So who is the bastard that hurt my brother?” Nezumi asked venomously. Nobody else said anything but Karoku could see that half of the room was already planning an execution. He almost felt sorry for the man, “almost” been the key word. That guy deserved what was coming for him. 

“You know him well, Kanda.” Karoku focused his attention on him. “The one that took everything away from you.”

“You don’t mean...” Allen said with a shocked expression on his face. He looked at Kanda with a fearful face replacing the shocked one from before. 

“Apocryphos.” Kanda hissed with so much hate that made the name sound like an insult. His fists were closed and his eyes held so much rage that made everyone think twice about saying something to him at the moment. 

Kuroh felt his body turn cold. The only thought on his mind was that Gareki was in the same place as Apocryphos. His little brother was been held in the same place that his family’s killer. He didn’t know he was hyperventilating until Nezumi took a hold of his jacket’s sleeve. He turned his head towards him and noticed how pale Nezumi was, and he was shaking, Kuroh himself was shaking too. Suddenly he could heard the screams and see the horrors of that day play on his head again. Apparently he wasn’t the only one. Nezumi was in front of him, hands and knees on the floor trying to regain his breath. Kuroh then realized that he, himself, was on the floor too. Kanda had one of his hands against the wall and the other on his forehead with a painful expression on his face. 

There was someone next to him, Kuroh heard a scream and closed his eyes. He felt energy rush through his body and everything went silent. “Kuroh, calm down.” His brother’s voice cut the silence around him. He opened his eyes again and saw everyone in the room looking at him, Nezumi and Kanda with something in between surprise and horror. Everyone was against the wall very still, as if an invincible force was holding them there. 

The floor was sideways, the walls seemed to be taller, the beds were in a weird shape. He didn’t know where left or right were. Everything seemed so confusing.

Kanda had a hand on his shoulder and the other one in Nezumi’s. “Both of you, look at me.” Kanda commanded. Kuroh felt like a kid again, he remembered the times when he would have a nightmare and didn’t wanted to wake up anyone, so he would cry under the blankets until Yuu had enough and would trow him his pillow and tell him to shut up. That would cause Kuroh to cry even more and Yuu would had to go to Kuroh’s bed and ask him what was wrong. 

Usually Kuroh would try to look somewhere else, because Yuu was scary when he was angry. But then he would say ‘Look at me’ with such a calm tone that would make Kuroh question himself why was he crying in the first place. Yuu would do that with every single one of them when they were either scared or angry. Three simple words that resulted very effective. 

Kuroh and Nezumi both obeyed the command almost instantly. Kuroh took a deep breath and regained control of his power. Everyone in the room dropped to the ground, with the exception of some that managed to regain their balance, and the habitation came back to normal. Tsukumo, who was closer to Nai, had grabbed him and keep him safe. Hirato had grabbed Akari and Karoku. Eva grabbed Neko. Jiki, Tsukitachi and Allen regained their balance before falling. The rest weren’t so lucky. 

“What just happened?” Were Johnny’s first words. 

“I have no idea.” Allen and Yogi said at the same time. 

“Shiro!” Neko said worriedly. Yashiro was sitting against the wall with a defeated expression and blood running down from his head. “There is blood!”

“Kuroh doesn’t like me...He push me away...” Was Yashiro’s answer. He looked just like a depressed kid that just gotten into a fight with his friend. He had been the only one that dared to came close to them when they fall to the ground. He had asked if they were feeling alright and suddenly Nezumi screamed to get away and last thing Yashiro knew he was flying towards the wall and hit his head. 

“Shiro!” Kuroh said and rushed towards him. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-” He started to explain. “I just lost control.”

“So what kind of power was that?” Tsukitachi asked. 

“Spatial distortion.” Shion said marveled. “That was amazing! I read about it before!”

“Why are you so happy, you idiot?” Nezumi said getting up. “Is not your fault Kuroh, I also used my power while screaming at Yashiro to get away. I forced you to use your power somehow.”

“But why wasn’t Kanda affected by it?” Jiki asked. “He wasn’t far from you both, but he wasn’t pushed away, like this guy.” He pointed at Yashiro, who was standing up with Yogi’s and Kuroh’s help.

“I don’t know, I just reacted faster, I wasn’t thinking.” Kanda answered.

“Since when do you think?” Allen asked with a poker face. 

A vein appeared on Kanda’s forehead and his sword, Mugen, was on Allen’s throat in less than a second. “I should just kill you right now. Lest problems to worry about.”

“At lest I wouldn’t have to deal with you if I’m dead!” Allen said and invoked his innocence, grabbing the sword with his transformed hand, that looked like a claw. A killing aura surrounded both exorcist that were too stubborn to back away from the incoming fight. 

“Unbelievable!” Kiichi said. “Is like dealing with kids.” 

“If you’re going to fight, do it outside.” Akari was next to them in a moment. He reminded them of the crazy nurse back at the Black Order, that would not leave them leave the infirmary until they were all healed. Both of them turned around, still angry, but at least they would not cause a ruckus inside the room. 

“Doctor Akari is incredible.” Johnny said. 

“He just doesn’t have a sense of danger.” Hirato and Tsukitachi said, gaining a glare from the doctor. 

“That’s enough for today, the patients need to rest so all of you get out!” He ordered and just like that everyone was kicked out of the room. 

“They are a lively group, don’t you think doctor?” Karoku stated after he and Nai were placed on their respective beds and everyone left the room. 

“I’m just worried that they are a danger to society if left unsupervised.” The doctor commented while checking Nai’s vitals. Everything seemed to be fine.

“But Hirato, Eva and Tsukitachi are supervising them.” Karoku said. 

“That’s the problem.” Akari said and left the room.


	20. Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos!

Chapter twenty- Broken 

“What’s the meaning of this?” Asked Yukari. His hand gripped the hilt of his katana, ready to use it against the person in front of him.

“Is too dangerous for us scientists to get close to him.” The scientist explained a little scared, Yukari looked ready to murder him. “T-The boy never obeyed our co-commands so we had no other alternative. He has more power than before, so Sir Palnedo approved of our method!”

Yukari took a step back but still glared at the scientist. “Get out of my sight.” He growled. The scientist didn’t had to be told twice, he took off running and closed the door after him as fast as possible, leaving Yukari and Iwa alone inside the room with Gareki. 

“Now they did it.”Iwa said and took another sip from his beer. 

Yukari didn’t say anything to him and Iwa could tell that he was furious with the outcome. After what had happened they had taken Gareki and Karoku so they could be treated. Days passed without any of them learning anything of Gareki’s condition. Karoku was released after a day since Gareki hadn’t caused anything serious to him, but they didn’t knew anything else. Yukari spend most of his time around the area where Gareki was been treated and Iwa started to worry that Yukari would force his way into the room one of these days if nobody told him anything. 

On the four day they were informed that they could see Gareki. What greeted them was something that not even Iwa was prepared for. Gareki was sitting down on one of the chairs, dressed with the now clean clothes that Yukari had gotten for him, as if nothing had happened. He was looking down when they came in, so Iwa couldn’t tell something was wrong until the scientist that brought them called him and announced that he had visitors. 

Gareki looked at them with a blank face and clouded eyes. There wasn’t any sign of recognition in them. Iwa instantly knew that they had drugged the boy so they could control him. 

“Gareki. Can you hear me?” Yukari asked after the scientist had left.

Gareki slowly nodded his head and looked at Yukari with unfocused eyes. It was kind of unsettling seeing the aggressive kid he meet a few days ago be so docile. He was kind of expecting the kid to yell at them or throw them something, but he remained calm. 

“Damn those scientists!” Yukari cursed under his breath. “Stand up Gareki, we are leaving.” Gareki followed his command immediately which caused Yukari’s anger to rise even more. 

“You’re getting too attached to the boy.” Iwa commented. “That would cause us problems.” 

“They got themselves in trouble the moment they decided that Gareki was too much for them and drugged him.” Yukari whispered to himself but Iwa still heard him. Gareki looked at their direction when he heard his name. “See what I’m talking about? The kid just reacts to his name and follows commands as if he was a puppet! Is not cute at all.” He opened the door and waited for them to follow.

The trio steeped outside the room and walked towards one of the exits. Nobody tried to stop them since Yukari’s killing aura was enough to scare them away. They walked outside the building they were staying in and into the city known as No.6. 

They had moved to the city after Gareki had been stable enough to be moved. They were welcome by a bunch of scientists that were more happy to finally meet the test subject rather than having visitors. 

Karoku, Apocryphos, Iwa and Yukari had to travel together and Iwa was grateful that they even managed to arrive. The tension inside the private jet Palnedo had let them use, was way too much for Iwa to handle. Yukari’s seemed to be thinking of different ways to murder Apocryphos, and Apocryphos keep smiling as if nothing was wrong. Karoku didn’t talk during the whole trip and Iwa decided that they were not fun at all. 

“Shall we explore?” Iwa asked while he took the conductor’s side and turned the car on. “That will cool you off.” 

Yukari leaded Gareki into one of the passenger seats and fasten his seat belt. “Sounds good.” He said closing the door in Gareki’s side and stepping into the seat on the front next to Iwa. “Is bad for the skin to be inside for so long.” 

“Is also bad for me to be babysitting at my age you know?” Iwa laughed and took off.

 

 

“Sir Karoku!” One of the scientists called him. 

Karoku turned around to waited for the man. He hoped that whatever the man wanted would be fast. “Do you need something?” He asked with a fake smile. 

“The boy is gone!” The scientist said alarmed. “He is not on the room!”

“Gareki?” Karoku asked. “He can’t leave, he can’t really think for himself right now and only follows my and your superiors commands.” Karoku explained. “Maybe they moved him to another room.” 

“But I should have been notified about that. I was in charge of the experiments today and nobody has received a change on the schedule.” The man adjusted his glasses over his nose. 

“Who was the last person with him?” Karoku asked with a hint of irritation on his voice. These people weren’t been of much use. 

“He received visitors around an hour or so.” The scientist answered. “Sir Yukari and Sir Iwafune wanted to see him, so we gave them permission to enter.” 

Karoku wasn’t a happy person. He could already imagine what had happen. He knew Yukari would oppose to the plan, that was the reason he didn’t let them see Gareki. He was starting to think that leaving him to take care of Gareki was a grave error on his part. Yukari had gotten too attached to the boy, to the point that anyone who he thought would harm him would be his enemy now. Including Apocryphos and to certain extent Karoku himself, and now these people ruined his plans. 

“Can you show me the recordings of the security cameras?” Karoku asked but sounded more like a command. 

“Of course, this way please!” The scientist took Karoku into one of the rooms and gave him access to the security system. Karoku watched how Yukari had entered the room and had an argument with the scientist watching over Gareki. The scientist left them alone after Yukari told him to get out, not that Karoku blamed him, they were normal humans after all. But something else caught his attention. 

Yukari didn’t took Gareki by carrying him or forcing him. He just told him to get up follow him and Gareki did. ‘That wasn’t supposed to happen’. Karoku thought. ‘Gareki is only supposed to follow my orders or the head scientist’s, why is he following Yukari’s?’ He keep watching the video until the group left in one of the black cars that were property of the city. How did they got permission to use one was something Karoku didn’t want to know. 

“Don’t worry about them, they will come back.” Karoku said after controlling his anger. “I will deal with them later. Just tell your superiors that the experiment of today got canceled.” 

“Yes sir, and thank you!” The man left the room and Karoku finally show the anger he was feeling on his face. He was starting to like Yukari less and less. He keep on delaying the experiments and forcing them into changing their schedules. But Karoku couldn’t just tell him to leave since that would mean that their alliance will be broken, and if that happened, he was a hundred percent sure that Yukari will try to take Gareki with him. 

He will think how to solve his problem later, he still needed to read the report he had gotten from a spy Kafka had working in Circus. The man had said that it was urgent. Karoku wondered briefly if Nai was part of it or if they had finally giving up on Gareki. With that in mind he started to walk to the room he was staying in. 

 

 

“This place is boring.” Yukari complained after they had walked around the area called Chronos. The top-class residential area where only the special elite citizens could live in. The trip was supposed to be fun but they keep on meeting people that acted way to arrogant for their taste. Mothers keep praising their kids on how smart they were. The kids acted all arrogant towards each other which made any simple game seem impossible. But the worst were the girls that had decided that they were worth the attention. Some of them even followed them! 

Yukari never minded the attention, on the contrary, he always wanted attention. The only problem now was that the girls acted as if they were in a higher position than him when he asked for directions to the place called Lost Town. They asked why would he want to go to a place full of low-class citizens. 

“Low-class?” Iwa inquired. 

“Yes.” One of the girls answered. “T hose that don’t have the talent to live among us, and what is wrong with this guy, is he okay?” The girl tilted her head to the side watching Gareki with interest. “What’s your name?”

“We should go, thanks for the conversation girls.” Iwa said before they could ask more. But by then, the girls were all around the boy asking him questions. Gareki never reacted to anything nor did he say anything. 

“Are you ignoring us?” One of the girls looked frustrated that Gareki didn’t even looked at her direction. She placed her hand on his shoulder and Gareki flinched a little bit. For a moment his eyes shined dangerously making the girl take a step back. Yukari rapidly told him to stop and Gareki looked at Yukari as if waiting for directions. 

“Let’s go Gareki.” Yukari said and starting to walk, knowing that Gareki would follow, leaving the confused girls behind asking the other why was she trembling. After that they tried not to draw too much attention to themselves. They didn’t want their trip to be interrupt by the scientists that would be looking for Gareki by now. 

But they stood out after all. Their clothes were different that the ones everyone in the city was wearing. Half of the people in the area dressed as if they were nobles or something. Yukari thought that their fashion wasn’t that bad but they seemed to have bought their attitude along with their clothes. Yukari guessed that half of the people thought he and Gareki were some kind of delinquents. Some even asked Iwa if he was alright, not knowing that the “harmless priest” as they seemed to think, was even more dangerous that Yukari was. Yukari carrying a katana on his back wasn’t helping things either, and Gareki acting like a zombie caused some people to give them strange looks. 

They arrived into Lost Town after a few hours since Iwa wanted to stop at every corner just to see if there was something worth of his interest. He bought souvenirs and even bought them food from one of the restaurants. 

Yukari and Gareki sat on one of the tables outside the place, while Iwa waited in line to but them food. After a few minutes Iwa came back and placed the food in front of them. Gareki stated at his food for a good amount of time before reaching out and taking a bite out of the burger. He seemed to like it and finished eating before any of them. Iwa wondered if the kid had eaten anything in the morning, or even the day after. 

“The people in Lost Town seem more friendly.” Yukari commented while looking around. “And I was starting to think that the place was annoying.” 

“That was your impression of the city or the people?’ A man sitting next to them spoke up. He was wearing a suit, his dark hair was combed sideways. He smiled at them. “The name is Yoming by the way.”

“I’m Iwafune, this is Yukari and the kid is Gareki.” Iwa smiled back. 

“You’re not from here are you?’ Yoming asked. “Tourists?” 

“Something like that.” Iwa answered. 

“Uncle!” A little girl came running and stopped next to the man. She was wearing a white shirt under a yellow sweeter and a blue skirt, her brown hair was picket up by pigtails. Her blue eyes almost shinned while talking to her uncle. “I want to go and buy muffins!” 

“All right, Lily.” Yoming said with a smile. “We will go and get you some muffins.” 

Lily cheered and then seemed to notice that his uncle wasn’t alone. “Hello! Who are you?” She asked. 

“I’m Iwafune, that’s Yukari and Gareki. Your name is Lily right?” Iwa asked the child. Lily nodded her head with enthusiasm. “Well, nice to meet you.” The girl smiled, and Yukari thought on how easily was to gain a child’s trust. 

“Would you like to go and get some muffins too?” Lily asked. “They are really good! Mrs. Karan makes the best!” 

“Thank you for the offer, but we must be on our way.” Yukari said with a smile. Lily smile dropped a little bit at the answer, but then she looked towards her uncle as if waiting for him to say something.

“You should provably come, it would be a shame to come all the way here and leave without trying them, they are the best around here.” Yoming explained. Lily nodded happily. 

“Now I’m interested.” Iwa said. He turned his head in Yukari’s direction. “I bet the kid will like to try some too. When was the last time he ate anything sweet?” 

Yukari looked towards Gareki and raised an eyebrow. “I wonder. They never gave him sweets or even desserts back at the mansion.” Yukari didn’t even know if Gareki liked them in the first place. ‘All kids like sweets.’ He decided. “It would be good idea to try something new, right Gareki?”

Gareki looked at his direction and gave him a small nod. Iwa noticed that Gareki only seemed to listen to Yukari since every time he called him Gareki didn’t respond. Gareki was supposed to only listen to certain people, Iwa knew since he had read part of the report that the scientist taking care of Gareki had left on the desk when they went to visit him. He was sure that Yukari wasn’t one of the chosen persons. 

But Gareki had trusted him at least a little bit before. Heck, the kid even stopped when Yukari had asked him to. 

‘He must be doing it subconsciously.’ Iwa decided. ‘For all I know the kid is more likely to listen to Yukari that any of those scientists, even if he is drugged.’

“We will walk there if that’s not a problem, is two streets from here.” Yoming informed taking Lily’s hand. 

“I’m fine with that.” Iwa said and followed them. Yukari made sure that Gareki was behind him before he too walked after them. 

They walked through the narrow streets and small houses, but even Yukari thought that it wasn’t that bad. He thought the place would be in worse condition since the people at Chronos made it sound like a bad place to live. They passed by a few people that stared at them with curiosity before they arrived to the bakery. The delicate smell of bread hit them before they were even close to the door, it smelled delicious. 

“This is the bakery.” Yoming opened the door and the ring of a bell let the woman behind the counter know that she had clients. The woman smiled at them and her brown eyes softener after Lily run towards her telling her that she wanted muffins. She had her short brown hair up in a half ponytail and had pale skin. She was wearing a simple baby blue turtle neck shirt under a white apron, dark blue jeans and white shoes. Her hair was covered with a white head kerchief. 

“Welcome to my bakery.” She greeted them after she had given the girl a bag with muffins and had accepted the money Yoming had giving her. “How can I help you?” 

“Let me see.” Iwa inclined his head to get a better look at the different kinds of desserts the bakery offered. They all looked delicious so he didn’t know what to choose. Yukari had thanking them for bringing them here and Yoming had laughed and said to enjoy. While he and Yukari decided on what to order Karan was saying goodbye to Lily and Yoming at the door. She closed the door after they left, and walked towards the counter again, but noticed something different about the quiet boy with goggles. 

“Are you feeling good?” Karan asked Gareki while placing her hand on his shoulder, her voice sounded worried.

Gareki suddenly gasped as if he could finally breath and his eyes shined with the soft glow Yukari was getting used to seen. He fall down on his knees panting as if he had run a mile. Yukari was at his side in seconds. “Gareki, calm down, take a deep breath.”

“Is he okay? What should I do? Do I call an ambulance?” The woman started to ask looking at Gareki like a concerned mother. 

Yukari wished he knew what to do too. Was the drug affecting him in some way? Should he bring him back? Gareki took a deep breath, opened his eyes and looked directly at him, his clouded eyes had disappeared, and now Yukari was looking at a very confused Gareki. “Yukari?” He looked around confused. “Where are we?”


	21. Request

Chapter twenty-one- Request 

Yukari narrowed his eyes. ‘How did the drug wore off so fast? That should be impossible.’ 

“Are you feeling fine?” The woman asked still confused for what had happened but didn’t ask more questions. Gareki looked at her as if he finally noticed that there was more people in the room. “You look pale.” The woman placed the back of her hand on Gareki’s forehead. 

Gareki suddenly felt something warm get absorbed from the woman’s hand towards himself. It felt nice. All the pain in his body and the numbness on his mind disappeared right away. He felt some kind of energy calling to him from the woman. ‘She must be a stain too.’ Gareki thought. 

Iwa noticed how Gareki’s eyes shined with the soft-green light when the woman placed her hand on his forehead, Everything made sense, she must have healing powers or something similar. The woman didn’t seem to notice that she had used an ability and keep asking questions to Gareki. 

“Are you sure you’re fine now Gareki?” She asked. “That’s your name right? My name is Karan. Would you like something to drink? Do you want to sit down?” 

Gareki looked like he didn’t know what to do with all the attention he was receiving. “Y-yeah, I’m Gareki. I-I’m fine.” 

“We should go.” Yukari said grabbing Gareki’s arm and helping him get up. “I’m sorry for causing you to worry.” 

“Oh, it’s fine. But leaving so soon? Is it good for him?” She asked again. “Why don’t you sit down in one of the tables and I bring you something sweet for you?” She turned towards Gareki. “You can choose whatever you want.” 

Gareki looked at her and then at Yukari and Iwa. “Thank you but-”

“If the kid wants his sweets who am I to say no.” Iwa said and took a seat before Gareki could refuse. 

Karan smiled and went behind the room and came back with a tray with a different kinds of pies. “Eat as much as you want then. I will bring some drinks too.” 

“So, where are we?” Gareki asked sitting down in front of Iwa after Karan had left. “The last thing I remember was pushing that bastard against the wall and Karoku trying to stop me, the rest is blurry. I do recall been in a lot of pain and passing out.” 

“You were badly hurt. Your powers overwhelmed you and your body couldn’t handle them.” Iwa provided. Gareki looked down at his hands. “Your power is dangerous even to yourself.” 

“Thank you for waiting.” Karan came back with three glasses of apple juice. “So where are you all from? You’re tourists aren’t you?”

“Are we that easy to guess?”

“Well, nobody dresses like you around here.” Karan smiled. 

“I guess so. We come from Nihon.” Yukari said and took a bite from one of the pies. His whole face light up instantly. “I can’t believe it! This is so delicious!”

Iwa decided to try the pie too. “Absolutely! Nagare needs to try this, he will love it.” He commented after finishing it and grabbed another. 

“I can’t believe someone has better cooking skills than Kuroh!” Yukari exclaimed. Gareki looked down at the piece of pie in front of him, he lifted it to his mouth and a sweet flavor filled his tongue. He usually didn’t like candy or sweets in that manner, even after Yogi and Nai gave him tons of baskets filled with them, but this was totally a new experience for him. He happily finish his piece and drank his juice, ignoring the smirk that Yukari was giving him. 

“What brings you to No.6?” Karan asked. 

“Well, Gareki here was-” Iwa started to say before Gareki placed his glass down with some unnecessary force, causing Karan to flinch. 

“Research.” Gareki said before any of the “adults” with him involved the lady. 

“Oh, so you’re a student then?” Karan smiled.

“...Something like that.” Gareki answered. 

“My son was a student too, he really loved to study ecology.” Karan smile started to fade. Gareki noticed that she was talking in past tense and before he could stop himself he asked. 

“Was?” 

Karan looked at him sadly but answered. “He was taken away to the Correctional Facility a few months ago. There was some incident and they blamed it on him since he had already broken the rules before.”

“What’s your son’s name?” Yukari asked. “I have access to that place and I can find out what happened for you.”

Karan looked surprised at the offer but she shook her head. “That’s not necessary. He is not in there. He escaped before they arrived to the Correctional.” 

“A fugitive then.” Iwa said and took a sip from the glass. 

“What did he do before?” Yukari asked curiously. Gareki glared at him as if saying “Stop asking!” Yukari ignored him and looked at Karan for answers. 

“Well, he helped someone who was trying to escape and was caught. He was supposed to turn him in to the police but he helped him instead.” A little smile appeared on her lips. “Shion has always been a kind person.” 

“Ohh~” Yukari said.

“Can I ask for a favor?” Karan was suddenly serious. “If you do have access to the Facility, can you find out what happened to a girl named Safu? She was taken too but she hadn’t done anything and since I’m not her family I can’t receive any information.”

“Why don’t you ask someone related to her?” Iwa asked.

“She has no family left, her only relative was her grandma and she died months ago.” Karan answered. 

‘How convenient.’ Gareki thought. ‘No family that would look after her or worry about her whereabouts. She must be a test subject like me then.’

“I will see what I can do, madam.” Yukari said and stood up. “Is time for us to go, I will come back after I get some information about her. How much is for the pies?”

“Thank you so much.” Karan bowed. “Don’t worry about it I will have food ready for you next time too, think of it has your payment.”

“Can’t wait for it.” Iwa said with a smile. 

Iwa and Yukari walked towards the door with Karan behind then asking then if they had any favorite food. Gareki was about to follow when he felt something on his leg, looking down he found a black mouse climbing up with something on his mouth. 

“Wha-!” He said and tried to take the mouse off him. The little mouse jumped away before he could hit him and seemed to be looking at him. That didn’t seemed like a normal mouse reaction. Everyone looked at Gareki after he had raised his voice and found him glaring at a little black mouse holding what looked like a pill. 

“Wait! Don’t hurt him!” Karan said and lowered herself, placing her hand on the ground so the mouse could climb up. “Is just a messenger.” 

“A mouse?” Yukari asked coming closer to inspect it. “I didn’t knew you were scared of rats, Gareki.” 

“I’m not, he just took me by surprise.” Gareki said observing how Karan opened the pill and took a piece of paper out. She sighed with relief and smiled.

“My son sent me messages sometimes, it says that he and his friend are both fine but can’t sent me more messages right now.” The mouse was lowered to the ground, but instead of leaving like he would usually do, he run towards Gareki and waited for him to pick him up. Gareki did so after a few seconds and the mouse looked at him as if it was trying to figure something out. The little creature climbed into his shoulder and then into his head, where it curled up and just waited. 

“Don’t you dare.” Gareki hissed after Yukari took his phone out. 

“But you look so cute!” Yukari said and took a picture. Gareki tried to take the phone away from him but Yukari was faster. “Don’t worry Gareki, I will not sent it to anyone, yet.”

“You bastard!” Gareki yelled at him. 

“It seems like he likes you.” Karan said pointing at the mouse on top of Gareki’s head. “He usually runs away from strangers.” 

“Well, he is not a real mouse, is a machine isn’t it?” Gareki asked.

“How do you know?” Karan asked amazed. “You can barely tell.” 

“I’m good with machines.” Gareki said and placed his hand on top of the mouse, gaining a sound of approval from him. “He doesn’t act like a normal mouse too.”

“I see.” Iwa said. “So your son sent you messages using him. Why are you telling us all of this information? What if we are part of the people who took your son and we were sent to spy on you?”

Karan laughed, receiving some incredulously stares from the trio. “You aren’t, I can tell that much. You don’t know the city that much, the way you all dress and the mouse seems to like you, you may be part of something but I believe that you’re not that bad. I would not have tell you anything if I didn’t trusted you.” 

“Got us.” Iwa said. 

“Who made him?” Gareki asked. “Your son?”

“No, I believe it was his friend.” Karan said with a thoughtful expression. “The person he helped to escape years ago also helped him after he was arrested. I don’t know his real name though, he calls himself Nezumi.” 

Gareki let his hand fall to his side to shocked to react. ‘My brother is here?’ He felt the urge to go and search for him, but he also didn’t want to involve him in whatever No.6 was planning. ‘Don’t be an idiot, maybe is not Nezumi but...how many people use that nickname?’ Gareki placed his hand on his forehead. ‘But maybe he already forgot about us, I don’t want to trouble anyone else, and searching for him would raise some flags and they may go after him again. No, is better if nobody knows.’

Yukari was about to say something but Gareki glared at him and gave the little mouse to Karan, then walked towards the door and opened it. “Thank you for your time, Mrs. Karan. We have to go now.” Gareki said in a neutral voice. 

Iwa and Yukari followed him outside and started to walk back to the car in silence. Yukari decided to give Gareki some space and started to think about what was he going to say when they got back since Gareki wasn’t drugged anymore. Iwa was thinking on where did he park the car, and Gareki just reminded silent, looking at the floor.

‘I will not involve anyone else on this, I will finish this myself, even if I don’t see them again, I will keep them safe, I own them that much. I will get rid of all the people that hurt them, I will make them pay.’ Gareki thought and with a new resolve he continued walking without noticing the little black mouse pursuing after him.


	22. Coincidence

Chapter twenty-two- Coincidence 

“What are you doing?” Nai asked. Nezumi didn’t even move his eyes from the little brown mouse in front of him. For some reason they were acting a little odd. He wondered if something had happen to the one he left at No.6, Karan must have tried to contact them but the coordinates must have set the little mouse off. 

“Is Mr. Mouse okay?” Nai tried with another question. Nai was very patient since Gareki always took a long time to answer him too. He wondered what Gareki must be doing, if he had eaten anything or if he was sleeping, Gareki liked to take naps when he was aboard the ship after all. Nezumi reminded him of Gareki, he would spend hours in the library inside the ship, observe the sheep and every electronic thing aboard. He even make Yogi cry when he told him that Nyanperona was lame. Nai didn’t understand what lame was but Gareki was always saying it too. 

“Mr. Mouse?” Nezumi grinned. “Why would you call him that? Is just a mouse.” 

“But Tsukumo said that I always have to be resp-...respect?” Nai looked confused.

“Respectful?” Nezumi guessed. “That’s for living things only, this thing here is just a machine.” 

“But he makes the same sound as you and me, dub-dup, as if he had a heart too.” Nai smiled. 

Nezumi looked surprised for a moment and then he laughed. This guy was worse than Shion! For what he had heard he was half-animal, a little creature by the name of Niji. Karoku and his parents had managed to turn him into a human while conserving his Niji abilities, by using some kind of formula. Scientists and their crazy ideas. 

“Gareki likes to observe things too.” Nai commented taking Nezumi off guard. “He said that observing will help you survive.” 

Nezumi gripped the chair he was sitting in and his eyes narrowed. Memories of these past years flooded his mind. 

Observing- a skill he himself had to acquire since the day he was taken away. A skill he had to master if he wanted to stay alive. “How fitting.” Nezumi said with a smile, but Nai could tell the sadness behind it. 

Suddenly the mouse let out a beeping sound, causing both of them to turn their attentions back to it. Nai looked confused but Nezumi knew that someone had messed around with his mouse. But how could someone create a connection of this level? And how did they got close enough to the mouse to actually mess around with it? He had left the mouse with Karan, Shion’s mother, and she wouldn’t do something of this magnitude so it had to be someone else’s doing. 

“Who are you?” He asked looking at the mouse directly, trying to figure it out who could be on the other side. 

 

 

“You’re so good at sewing.” Tsukumo commented. Kuroh smiled and continued on putting together the damaged sleeve of his jacket. He had forgotten about it until Yogi commented about it and offered to repair it. 

Shion had offered his help as well, and soon the three of them were repairing clothes. Tsukumo tried to help them but since she wasn’t good at sewing she just passed the materials to them.

“Nezumi said that you were good with your hands.” Shion said to Kuroh. That was half the truth, Nezumi had also said that he acted like a mother but Shion wasn’t going to tell him that. 

“I guess I am.” Kuroh said. “Do you make your own clothes?” He asked Yogi. The room had all the necessary materials to do so, and Yogi seemed to have the skill too. 

“Circus provides us with clothes and other things but, sometimes, I like to create my own style. I could said that is one of my hobbies.” Yogi answered while looking at his own work. 

“He makes outfits for everyone.” Tsukumo commented. “But these past months his focus has been on Nai and Gareki. They had nothing with them when they arrived so Yogi made them clothes and gave them all kinds of things.”

Kuroh stopped sewing and looked down. He just received another painful reminder on how his little brother’s life had been until a few months ago. He felt guilty, he knew it wasn’t his fault at all but knowing that he had found someone to call family after the incident while the rest of his brothers suffered, it make him feel bad. 

Yuu had been taken to the Black Order, his memories had been erased and was forced to fight in a war that wasn’t his. He grow up surrounded by people that just saw him as a weapon for the war. 

“But he wasn’t alone you know.” Johnny had told him when he commented about how he wished that Kanda hadn’t been alone all those years. “He has people that consider him part of their family. Those people would do everything on their power to keep him safe and he would do the same thing for them, even if he says otherwise.”

Kuroh wondered on how many friends Kanda had back on the Black Order, and if Allen and Johnny were part of them. Kanda refused to call them friends and gave them the cold shoulder, or in Allen’s case he tried to beat him up.

“That is how their friendship works, I guess.” Johnny had explained before. “Is rather odd but that's how they interact. I would worry if they didn’t fight.”

Nezumi had been taken to No.6 and had been the test subject to many things. Nezumi didn’t like to talk about it. Shion didn’t know much about Nezumi’s past so Kuroh didn’t know how he escaped. Shion saved him before and then Nezumi saved Shion, but only Nezumi knew what happened before. 

Kuroh wondered if it was too painful for Nezumi to even remember, let alone talk about it. 

Another mystery was Gareki. He managed to escape after they took Yuu. Three years later he was sold as a slave to one of Kafka’s ships in which he was bullied and beaten up by the rest of the passengers. The ship sunk during one of the storms but he survived and was found by a woman named Tsubaki. She took him in and he lived with them until Tsubaki was murdered, the grandpa fell sick and had to be hospitalized and the twins, Tsubaki’s younger siblings, had to find ways to pay for the bills. Gareki had turned to the fastest and most dangerous ways to get the money. 

He had crossed paths with Nai while doing one of his “usual jobs”.

According to Hirato, Gareki had been paying for the hospital charges in secret causing the twins to think he was doing those things just because he wanted money. Later on Gareki came back to find out that the twins had been taking drugs from a guy working with Kafka in exchange for money, and Yotaka, one of the twins, had become a varuga. 

In the end he was killed, and his sister, Tsubame, taken into Circus’ custody. 

Hirato even admitted that they had taken Gareki and Nai in to use them as baits for varugas, but that later on Gareki proved to be more than just a bait, so Hirato offered him to join Circus. 

Kuroh had felt so useless at the time that Hirato had told them all he knew about Gareki. He knew he wasn’t the only one, Kanda had left the room and had been training since then. Nezumi was spending a lot of time alone and he hadn’t talk to him or anyone in that matter. 

The worse of all is that now Kafka had taken him because an ability Gareki hadn’t even been aware of. 

“Why Gareki?” Kuroh whispered catching the attention of Yogi and the others. “I can’t even imagine Gareki holding a gun. I can’t even believe half of the things that happened to him, and keep happening. It was our job to keep him safe, we are the older ones, he should be safe and happy, not...” Kuroh couldn’t finish the sentence. His hand gripped the jacket tightly until his fingers turned white. 

“You’re not at fault, we were supposed to protect him too, and we failed.” Tsukumo said softly. 

Silence filled the room for a few minutes until Shion had enough.

“Nai told me that you were like siblings to Gareki.” Shion said. “And now his real brothers are helping into getting him back. We can’t undo what is done, we can’t change the past but we can always change the future. With everyone here we will find Gareki in no time.”

“You’re right!” Tsukumo smiled. “Thank you.” 

Kuroh and Yogi smiled too. “We will try our best, Gareki would get mad if he knew we were depressed about the situation.” Yogi said.

“Yeah, he would hit you while telling you to stop whining and act your age.” Tsukumo commented. 

“That sounds like something Kanda would do.” Kuroh said out loud. “I’m surprise that they act so similar even when they haven’t seen each other in years. Could you tell me more about him?”

“Of course!” Yogi suddenly became really happy. “What would you like to know?” 

 

 

“What can you tell me about powers having their own personalities?” Karoku asked Yashiro. 

“Why the sudden question?” Hirato inquired with a raised eyebrow. Karoku had come inside the room were Hirato, Allen, Johnny and Yashiro were talking about ideas, plans and sharing information about what they knew. Neko was on a corner on his cat form taking a nap.

“When I was in Gareki’s mind there was someone with the same appearance as him. He said that he was the manifestation of Gareki’s power. He was protecting Gareki from anyone that entered his mind.” Karoku explained. 

“That’s interesting.” Yashiro said. “Some powers are strong enough to develop their own will, but is rare. Gareki’s power must be really powerful.”

“Allen’s innocence has it’s own will too.” Johnny commented. “He protects Allen even when he is unconscious.” 

“So innocence has it’s own will I see.” Yashiro thought about it. “Did the power gave you any clue about Gareki’s location?”

“No, I don’t think even Gareki knows where he is.” Karoku said sadly. “Our enemies aren’t foolish enough to let that information reach Gareki or let him near a computer.” 

“We would have to keep searching then.” Allen said. “Gareki could be anywhere at this point.”

“We will find him, and crush our enemies during the process too.” Yashiro smiled. “Is just matter of time, since they are messing with some people that shouldn’t be messed with.”

 

 

“...” Gareki stared at the little mouse coming out of his pocket. He had taken the jacket off when he was finally alone and then realized that something was moving inside of one of the pockets. When did it got there? He had no idea. He had to act like he was still controlled when they had arrived to not cause suspicion. Gareki was a good actor so nobody had questioned them. Yukari and Iwa had left him on his room because they had other things to do, like find where the girl named Safu was. 

They must really like sweets. 

The little mouse run towards him and waited for Gareki to pick him up. Gareki looked around and when he didn’t spotter any cameras he placed his hand on the ground so the mouse could climb. 

He admitted he was curious. The little mouse could pass as a normal living mouse to ordinary people, but since Gareki liked technology that much he could tell the difference. He wished he had his tools with him, he would be able to see how did the mouse received commands and-

Gareki froze for a moment. He started to examine the mouse looking for something that would help him contact someone from outside. I took him a few seconds to locate something resembling a small speaker inside the mouse’s mouth. He reached into his hair and took out a hairpin he had “found” before coming back. He knew that it would be a challenge to bring it inside but faking that he was still under the drug’s effects gave him an advantage. The idiots thought he had just been following Yukari and Iwa around and didn’t even check if he had anything on his pockets. They would have found the mouse otherwise. 

He used the hairpin to take the little speaker out and started to mess out with it. He looked around the room to see if there was anything he could use to make his work easier since the speaker was smaller than his pinky. His eyes landed on the trashcan next to the desk. Gareki got up and found some papers, pieces of trash, packets of medicine, some needles and a paperclip. 

Gareki laughed inside his head. ‘Didn’t Karoku or anyone told them about leaving those kind of things inside a prisoner’s room?’ He took of the things he found and started to work. It took longer than expected since he had to improvise, but after half an hour he was confident that reaching someone outside the Correctional Facility would work. He just hopped that someone was near the other speaker since the connection was weak. 

“Here goes nothing.” Gareki took a deep breath and connected the speaker inside the mouse’s mouth again to one of the cables. After a few seconds of hearing nothing the signal gave a soft ‘beep. Gareki grinned in triumph, he did it!

“Who are you?” A threatening, yet familiar voice took Gareki out of his thoughts. He had forgotten that his brother was the owner of the mouse so the other must be with him and almost called him out. His brain looked for an excuse, anything. He needed to contact anyone from Circus, so maybe asking for help without giving his name would leave his brother out of this problem. ‘No, that wouldn’t work. If he didn’t tell them who was calling then Circus would just ignore him.’He wanted to slap himself for not thinking ahead. What was he supposed to do? He was about to interrupt the connection when a voice that he would recognize anywhere was heard. 

“Why are you asking Mr. Mouse that? Are you going to name him?” 

“Nai?” Gareki asked in shock. 

“Mr. Mouse can speak too? He sounds just like Gareki.” Nai’s confused voice made Gareki snap out of his temporary shock.

“You damn animal...” Gareki whispered to himself.

“Gareki calls me that too!”

By then Gareki was ready to hit his head against the table. He had forgotten how powerful Nai’s hearing was. He wondered if he was still under some of the drug’s effect since he keep on forgetting important details. He was such an idiot. 

“Gareki..?” Nezumi asked. “Is that you?”

“I-” Gareki forced himself to answer even when he knew that his voice would break. “Yeah...It’s me...brother...”


	23. Running out of time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos!   
> I own nothing, only my crazy ideas!

Chapter twenty-three- Running out of time 

“But how?” Nezumi asked, not knowing what else to say. 

“You always forgot to put your toys away, Nezumi.” Gareki said. “And I should be the one asking you questions. Why is Nai with you? Where are you?”

“I’m aboard the Second Ship, I got dragged into this by some guy who was an acquaintance of someone I know. Nai is here because he keeps on following me.” Nezumi explained. 

“Are you okay Gareki? Are you hurt?” Nai asked worriedly and Gareki could almost imagine Nai on his niji-form. “You were hurt.”

“I’m better than before. I’m not hurt anymore.” Gareki wondered how did Nai knew about his injuries but decided to tell the truth. Something told him that Nai would know if he was lying. 

“Gareki, where are you?” Nezumi asked with urgency on his voice. “Everyone is looking for you.”

“Everyone?” Gareki asked confused. “What do you mean everyone?”

“Oh, I forgot you still didn’t know.” Nezumi said. “Your friends in the Second Ship and your stupid older brothers dragged everyone they could into finding you.” 

Gareki was grateful that he was sitting down, otherwise he would have fallen, still his brain seemed to process the information in a very slow manner. ‘Did he really said older brothers? Are Kuroh and Yuu working together with Circus? If they are, how did they got together?’ Gareki felt a little dizzy with all the new information. He had searched for them before, even when he knew there was little hope in finding them, and as he grew up that hope had almost banished. He had decided that he wouldn’t follow the ghosts of his past anymore, and now apparently they were the ones searching for him. “What did you said?” He asked. 

“I guessed you would be aware by now since your connection with Karoku and Nai.” Nezumi commented. “They seemed to be aware every-time something happens to you.”

“Hold on!” Gareki called. “Let me get this straight, you, Kuroh and Yuu are aboard the Second Ship, I’m somehow connected to Karoku and Nai, and everyone is looking for me?” Gareki felt a little happy, knowing that he wasn’t on his own, and that the people that he almost called family hadn’t given up on him. 

The sound of the door crashing against the wall made both, Gareki and Nezumi, flinch. For a moment Gareki thought someone had discovered him, but then, he heard someone fighting and some familiar voices and realized it was on the other side of the speaker. 

“Stupid Kanda! You didn’t have to throw me!”

“You were in the way.”

“Along with Yogi and Yashiro?!” 

“They were been annoying.” 

Gareki recognized the last name Kanda to be his brother’s. He seemed to be fighting with someone and by the sound of it, he had thrown not only one, but three people inside the room. 

“Yogi, Shiro, are you okay?” Nai’s voice sounded worried. 

“I’m fine, Nai. He just took me by surprise.” Yogi tried to comfort Nai. 

“Why are you so violent? You should learn something from Kuroh.” Another voice said. “Right Neko?”

“Neko doesn’t like him, he is been a big bully to Shiro!” A female voice screamed. 

“Stop fighting!” Someone shouted. “Nezumi, why didn’t you separate them?”

“I prefer to enjoy the show, Shion. And even if I step in I can’t promised to be able to stop it.” Nezumi answered. 

“Shion...”Gareki whispered. Karan had said that Nezumi had helped her son escape. “So even he got involved.” Gareki came to the conclusion that all the people he didn’t wanted to involve were already in. “You have to be kidding me.”

“What’s going on?” Hirato’s voice broke through the fight and everyone became silent. “Just tell me that that door was broken for a good reason.” 

“I can’t believe I left you guys alone for two minutes and you already destroyed something!” Kuroh’s voice reminded Gareki of the tone that their mother used to use when they did something they weren’t supposed to. Without meaning to, he chuckled. 

“What was that?” Shion’s voice asked. “Did Hamlet just laughed?” 

“No, it was Gareki.” Nai said as if he was talking about the weather. 

Everything became quiet. Gareki gulped, feeling nervous all of sudden. What was he supposed to say? Lucky for him someone else decided to do the talking.

“Gareki is using one of the mouses I left behind to communicate. I don’t know how he got a hold of it, but that’s not important right now.” Nezumi explained. 

“Can he hear us?” Yogi asked suddenly very happy. “Is he okay? How is he feeling? Where is he? Tell him we miss him and we will rescue him in not time!”

“I can hear you, idiot.” Gareki said the last part quietly but since they were all quiet in the other side they could hear him clearly. Gareki smiled when he heard most of the people laugh. He really missed been with them, even if he didn’t say it out loud. 

“Gareki, I..” Kuroh’s voice was filled with relief but Gareki noticed the change in tone that he knew too well. “I’m so-”

“Do not say it!” Gareki interrupted. “Just..don’t!” Gareki feel like punching someone, just remembering the past made him feel depressed, but hearing his brother trying to apologize for something that wasn’t in their control made him angry. Lightning appeared around his hand at the same moment the temperature in the room dropped. Taken by surprise by his own power and feeling more dizzy than before, he found himself on the floor. 

Gareki could tell that they had hear the impact since they were immediately calling his name. He groaned and with shaking legs he stood up. Picking up the chair he sat down again. “Stop yelling, I’m fine.” Gareki said. He was surprised that he still couldn’t control his power. He seriously needed to keep his temper on check. 

“Gareki, complete report, now.” Hirato’s commanding tone came through the speaker and made Gareki flinch. He had forgotten about Hirato been in the room. He suddenly felt as if he was back in the Second Ship, following orders along the crew. Knowing what Hirato wanted to know he started to speak. 

“I’m in a laboratory, located on the Correctional Facility of No.6” Gareki informed them. He ignored the surprised gasps on the other side and continued talking. “I can’t move freely, they have all personnel on the building and security watching my every move, unless I’m with my babysitters.”

“Wait, so how are you calling us?” A voice asked. Gareki recognized to be one of the ones fighting with his brother earlier. 

“The idiots still think I’m under the stupid drugs effect.” Gareki said without thinking about the outcome his words would cause, seriously, he was feeling really tired for some reason. ‘Must be my powers.’ He thought. 

“They did what?! Kuroh and Nezumi exclaimed at the same time. Everyone around the brothers moved a few steps away from them. Kanda had stayed quiet during the whole thing but Allen knew that he was really angry now. He could feel the killing intent even if he was a few meters away from him. 

“Explain.” Hirato said with a calm tone but everyone, even Gareki, felt a shiver down their spine. 

“Hirato is furious...” Yashiro commented with a quiet tone, while Yogi just took a few steps back. Hirato been angry was never a pretty sign. 

“The scientists believe I’m dangerous, and since I already try to escape before, they drug me when I was unconscious so I would behave and follow their commands.” Gareki explained feeling more and more tired. “Since I already caused enough property damage.”

“We will be on our way.” Hirato said. “How many enemies do you think will get on our way?”

Gareki bit his bottom lip. “I don’t really know, but some of the people here aren’t normal. They... have powers.”

“We know.” Kuroh spoke up. “Can you tell me who they are?”

Yashiro noticed the frustrated look on Kuroh’s face but decided to remain silent. He knew very well that he just wanted to know if Yukari and Apocryphos were in there too. 

“Well...I know for sure that Karoku is here, somewhere.” Gareki said, trying to remember but his thoughts were getting hazy by the second. “Iwa must be somewhere too...drinking a beer. Yukari left a while ago but he will come back...he always does...even after I throwed the table at him…actually it was just part of it after I broke it by accident...and I don’t want to see Apocryphos...I want him to go away...

“Gareki are you feeling alright?” Yogi’s voice sounded really far away and Gareki couldn’t help grinning at the irony.‘Of course, he is really far away...he is in another place.’

“I’m fine...”Gareki answered instead, closing his eyes.

“You sound like you’re distracted, or really tired.” Kuroh said worriedly. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah, mom, I’m fine...” Gareki commented. “It smells nice...”

“Gareki? What smells nice?” Nezumi asked, his tone more serious than before.

Gareki opened his eyes and blinked twice, trying to understand the question. He felt really tired and his eyes were closing on their own. His body felt as if it was shutting down and something in the back of his mind was screaming at him to stay awake. Gareki wondered for a second if closing his eyes was such a bad idea but decided to ignore it. He felt like taking a nap, which actually sounded pretty good. He put his hands against the table and used them as a pillow. Gareki let his eyes close completely, even after someone was calling his name with an urgent tone.

“Gareki! Don’t fall asleep! Gareki!” Nezumi’s shouts were ignored by Gareki, who was already out. Nezumi cursed under his breath. 

“What’s going on?” Shion asked.

“Why is Gareki not answering?” Nai asked. His red eyes looked around at everyone, searching for an answer. 

“Those bastards put him to sleep!” Nezumi said angrily. “They place sleeping gas on the vents connecting to a specific room to make people fall asleep before taking them to the lab. We have to get him out of there!” 

“Calm down!” Shion shouted. “We know his location, but we need to think of a plan first.”

“Here is the plan, we walk in there and get him, while getting rid of all those stupid scientists.” Kanda said irritated. “And what are we waiting for?” He turned his attention to Hirato, who just stared at him with an unreadable expression.

“That plan is not going to work.” Allen commented.

“Well, we have to do something!” Kuroh could feel his calm nature disappear in seconds. “We know where he is!”

“We need to go right now! We can think of something on the way.” Yogi insisted. He wasn’t going to wait for someone to think of a plan while knowing that Gareki was still in danger. 

“The problem is getting inside.” Shion commented. “The Correctional Facility is where all the law offenders end up in, we can’t just-” 

“But you still tried to get in yourself to get your dear friend back.” Nezumi interrupted bitterly. 

“I was just-” Shion started to say but stopped when a familiar noise was heard. The sound of a mechanical door opening. The room they were in had no door to be open, thanks to Kanda, so the only place would be in the other side of the speaker. “Shh!” He said instead. Everyone looked at him, but before he had to explain someone’s voice came from the speaker. 

“So the little fella finally fall asleep. He must be tired after Yukari and Iwa dragged him to the city. I’m surprised that nobody tried to stop their little project from walking away.” A male voice said, making Allen and Kanda freeze. Kuroh and Nezumi tried to place that familiar voice, but they couldn’t really remember it, but at the same time it made them tremble. 

“Yukari can be dangerous if he wants to be, the people around here aren’t used to handle guys like him. They are scientists, not warriors.” Everyone recognized Karoku’s voice. If they didn’t know that Karoku was with Johnny and Tsukitachi they would totally believe it was him, and not his evil counterpart. 

“That man glares at me for no reason. I think he is behaving like that because of the boy. Why haven’t you separated them? Yukari is clearly putting the boy first than his job, he was just supposed to observe, not intervene.” Another voice said. “And isn’t he supposed to be here too? Where is he?”

“Yukari glares at everyone, don’t feel too important.” Karoku said. “He must be around here, he doesn’t stay away from Gareki for too long.”

Everyone in the other side didn’t even wanted to breathe, fearing that they will discovered them. They all listen to the conversation quietly, even when half of them just felt like screaming in frustration and rage. 

“This brat reminds me of his brother.” The unknown voice said. The sound of steps getting closer had everyone on edge. “I wonder if he also has the same sharp tongue he did.”

For a moment everyone thought that they will discover the mouse but apparently it had hide away before they had approached the table, since nobody was commenting on why was a mouse inside the room.

Nezumi knew he had heard that voice before, but he couldn’t picture a face, since he never paid attention to such things. His stay in the Correctional Facility hadn’t been the most pleasant, and his mind was totally occupied with thoughts about his family and how to escape at that time. He never bothered to remember the scientists and guards names. They weren’t important, and Nezumi believed that names were something to call a human, not a monster, and all of them were monsters in Nezumi’s eyes. “Except for him...” Nezumi thought of the scientist that had helped him escape. 

“Believe me, he does. Me and Apocryphos still can’t have a proper conversation with him, his manners are not the best.” Karoku said, making Kuroh gasp silently. Both, Allen and Kanda had their superstitions confirmed. Apocryphos was in No. 6 too and that would complicate things. 

“I believe we should be in our way. The head scientist is dying to start the experiment, since the other was a success…” The man stopped taking and the sounds of little metals moving around filled everyone’s ears. “What was he doing with all of these? I thought he was under the drugs effect, he wouldn’t be moving things around if he wasn’t awake.” The man commented. 

“And who had the bright idea of leaving that inside the room?” Karoku spoke up. “The drug must have worn out while he was gone, but I clearly said that he mustn’t have access to any of these things.” Karoku said angrily. “Gareki can be very sly, don’t underestimate him. Take him to the lab, I will go and see what Yukari is up to.” Foot steps started to get further and further away, indicating Karoku’s departure. 

“You listen to him, let’s take the boy to the lab.” Apocryphos spoke up after a few seconds. “I will carry him.”

Kanda’s killing intent made everyone turn their attention to him. The massage was loud and clear: Do not touch him. But since they were trying to stay out of their radar to give them a surprise attack later, the only thing he could do was to stay quiet and calm down, in other words to be patient. Something that Kanda never was. 

Allen put a hand on Kanda’s shoulder, receiving a glare from him, but Allen was already used to it. He just glared back, while shaking his head side to side. 

Kuroh could understand his anger, but having Kanda blow their chance to see his brother again wasn’t a good idea. Kuroh looked directly at Kanda’s eyes and gave him a warning, Kanda seemed to understand the message, even though he wasn’t happy about it. 

The little mouse squeaked happily which only could mean that they could talk now. They had left the room, taking Gareki with them. 

“Darn it!” Nezumi yelled hitting the table. 

“Yogi, take Nai with you and inform the rest of this.” Hirato spoke up. “Meet us at the Control Room. Yogi nodded without saying anything, but he didn’t look like his normal happy self, more like he wanted to destroy something, he left with a very confused Nai that keep asking if Gareki was alright. Neko followed them after Yashiro asked her to. 

“How long will it take us to get to No.6?” Allen spoke up. 

“Using Circus Airship will take us at least two days.” Shion answered, thinking of the distance. 

“We are wasting time here then!” Kuroh said frustrated. 

“We have another problem, don’t we captain?” Yashiro asked quietly looking at the somber expression on Hirato’s face. 

“What now?” Kanda said furiously.

Hirato adjusted his glasses. “We need permission to enter the city of No.6 and permission to leave the country. We can’t just leave, I will need to speak with the higher ups if we want to take this ship away.”

“You can’t just skip that or make an excuse or something?” Kuroh asked. “Is Gareki we are talking about! Or you don’t care-”

“Kuroh, enough! I don’t think he doesn’t care. Gareki is part of their team, don’t make things more difficult that they already are.” Yashiro spoke up before Kuroh or anyone else would say something. “We are all under his protection right now, and that will already cause problems for everyone on the Second Ship, specially him.”

Everyone got quiet. Allen and Shion wanted to say something that could cheer them up but couldn’t come up with something good, both knew how they were feeling, knowing that their family was probably getting hurt while they were speaking wasn’t the best feeling. 

“Who said that I would ask for permission? I might not take this ship with me, but this is not the only ship at my command.” Hirato broke the silence, everyone stared at him, surprised that he was the one breaking the rules. “Nobody hurts the children under my command and gets away with it.”


	24. Harm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing.

Chapter twenty-four- Harm

Gareki screamed in agony. His breath was labored and his mind was getting more and more hazy, but every time he was about to pass out they will give him an electric shock that will keep him awake. Everything hurt, he was laying in a metal bed, his hands, feet and neck were binded to it by metal shackles, and some machines and cables were connected to him. He was again wearing a hospital gown instead of his clothes. 

At least he had managed to learn how to destroy the bond with Nai and Karoku, they had been connected before and when the pain had started, he had forced the bond to shatter, even thought he had gotten a terrible headache afterwards. He was glad he did it, otherwise they would be feeling the same thing as him. 

He remembered that he had fallen asleep on his room, then he had been awaken by the sound of machines and people talking all around him. The shackle around his neck had a needle that keep on injecting him something. He was sure it was different substances every time, since every shot he got felt and did something different in him. Some made him feel like he was burning, others freezing, some were so painful that Gareki’s head couldn’t come with something that could compare to. He felt something warm on his face, he didn’t remember when did he started to cry.

He had lost consciousness at some point. He didn’t know how long had he been in there. Gareki felt worse than before and the pain just keep on increasing. 

He couldn’t hear anything but the buzzing sound on his ears while everything on his vision keep on getting blurred. He was aware that there was people around him, talking to each other. He could hear bits and pieces of their conversation but nothing made sense in his head. He tried to say something, anything, but his voice never came out. He tried again but the pain on his throat increased and he was forced to stop. 

His wrist and feet felt numb since every time they injected him with something he struggled to get away but that only caused in him getting even more injured. He was sure that the warm thing he felt on his wrists, feet and neck was blood. In the back of his mind he knew he had cut himself with the shackles that were binding him. Gareki had screamed and cursed at the scientists when the test had barely started, now he was a crying mess that just wanted everything to stop. Part of his barely conscious brain asked if this is what Nezumi had to go through. He felt sorry for him, and sorry for himself for been powerless against the situation.

He wanted to go home.

Home.

Where is home?

“Where is the place you want to go home to, Gareki?” Nai had asked him before.

An image of a dinning table with people eating and laughing all around him appeared on his mind. A tall man with hair similar to his was sitting next to two boys with blue eyes and keep laughing while both of the kids had an argument. 

“Yuu made us fall down from a tree!”

“And whose fault was that?!”

“I told you before, how am I supposed to know that the branch couldn’t hold us both!”

An older man was sitting quietly at his side, drinking tea. A soothing fragrance was all over the room. Someone grabbed his hand, he looked up to find himself staring at a pair of silver eyes. The boy had a picture book on his hand and was telling something to him while the old man stood up, placing the now empty cup on the table.

“Let’s go Gareki! Grandpa is going to tell us another story!”

Gareki blinked and the image changed, he was now sitting on a woman’s lap while she sang him a song. Her long-dark hair moved around them because of the wind and her silver eyes were looking at the distance. He could feel himself relax while he listened to the melody.

“Oh souls, oh heart, oh love, oh yearnings.   
Please return to this place…  
And abide here forever...”

The song stopped. He opened his eyes and found himself in complete darkness. All of the people he had seen were walking away from him, he called out to them but nobody turned around. Panic took over his mind as he tried to chase after them, but the moment he almost reached them the woman disappeared in the darkness, followed soon by the two men he had seen earlier. He searched around for anyone and his eyes found the boys walking ahead of him but their appearances had changed. They were older, and were moving way to fast in different directions.

Gareki wanted to run after them, to call them, but something was holding him back, it was his own fear. The fear of catching up with them just so they could disappear like the people earlier did, or worse, that he would call to them and they wouldn’t turn around. He felt fear of staying behind alone in this dark place but instead of chasing them he let himself fall down. His olive eyes filled with tears.

He felt alone.

Completely alone. 

“Are you okay?” A warm voice asked him.

Gareki opened his eyes and found himself sitting on a different table this time. There was an old man eating something resembling oatmeal along with some twins, a boy and a girl with shoulder-blade hair dressed in white gowns. A beautiful woman sat next to him, smiling. She had long-brown hair and was wearing a dress resembling a kimono. 

“Don’t bother asking him, Tsubaki” The boy spoke up, pointing the spoon at him. “He never tells us anything.”

“Don’t be like that Yotaka, maybe he is not feeling good.” The other girl commented quietly.

“He doesn’t like oatmeal, Tsubame, of course he is not going to feel good.” The boy named Yotaka said with a smile. 

“You can tell us when something is bothering you, all right?” Tsubaki told him with a smile. “We are family.”

There was the sound of a thunderbolt and raindrops. Suddenly the woman was in front of him with a white sheet over her body. There was blood all around her. The twins were hugging each other, crying behind him. The old man had a hand on his shoulder, looking down, but Gareki could see the despair on his eyes. His hand gripped her lifeless hand while he weep silently. 

“Why didn’t you listen?” Gareki whispered.

“Grandpa!” He watched as the older man was taken away to the hospital because his sickness had become worse. He lay on a bed, not recognizing anyone, not even his own grandchildren after a few months of been there. Gareki couldn’t bear it anymore.

He had walked away, he hated to be powerless. He wanted to help anyway he could. He had hated to see the way Yotaka had looked at him after he learned the kinds of things he was doing while he was away. Stealing and doing some pretty risky jobs while hanging out with dangerous people. 

The devastated expression of Tsubame after she realized she and her brother were becoming varugas because of the vitamins they had been eating to get some money to pay the hospital fees. 

“Kill me Gareki…! I don’t want... to hurt anyone..ever again!” Yotaka screamed at Gareki, his eyes filled with pain and tears, while pushing Tsubame away before he could do something to her. 

Tsubame’s sorrow when they realized that there wasn’t going back for Yotaka, and horror when he got stabbed and finally killed by Hirato, who had seen everything and decided to be the one to do the dirty work instead of letting Gareki do it. 

“I don’t have Yotaka...here with me anymore! I don’t want to be left here all alone! It scares me!”

Gareki closed his eyes. Her words made him remember his own fears that he had tried to suppress. Gareki felt like everything was his fault, everyone would be happy if he had never showed up. His grandpa, mother and Kuroh would had time to escape if they hadn’t go back to get him out of the house, Yuu wouldn’t had been caught by Apocryphos. Nezumi wouldn’t had to come to No.6, his father, mother and grandpa would be still alive. Tsubaki would still be around if he had tried harder into convincing her that something was wrong. The twins would be safe if he hadn’t left them behind to do his own thing, he could had stayed and find a decent job if he wanted to help. He didn’t wanted to be alone but he wanted to forget everything, he felt guilty, but at the same time he treasured all those memories of the people that called him family. 

Even if he didn’t deserve it.

“Would you like to try been a child of the Second Ship?” Hirato asked. 

Gareki was now sitting on a couch with a book on his hands. Nai was in front of him playing a game with Yukkin, a snowman created by the Research Tower. Tsukumo was trying to sew up something but keep on messing up while Yogi tried to explain her how to do it properly. Hirato was drinking tea on a table behind him while discussing something with Tsukitachi and Akari. Eva and Kiichi were looking at some magazines, Jiki was reading a book about plants while Ryoushi, the doctor that sometimes visited the Second Ship and found out about Nai been a half-niji, was eating candies on another table. Karoku was sitting next to him with a book open on his lap, but his eyes keep switching between the book and Nai, with a smile on his face. 

Suddenly everything was quiet and everyone was looking at him expectantly. Gareki looked around wondering if he had done something wrong. 

“You are supposed to say I’m home.” Yogi’s cheerful voice was heard before everything around him shatter as if it was a mirror.

Agonizing pain brought Gareki back to reality. He hear someone screaming and realized it was himself. He could taste blood on his mouth and feel the tears run down his eyes. Gareki gasped for air, he suddenly couldn’t breathe. He wanted the pain to end. He wanted to lose himself in his memories and never come back to reality. He wanted to go back to the Second Ship with everyone. He never admired how much he missed them, he never told them how important had they become on his life. How happy he was when they had accepted him even after he had pushed them away. 

His mind was begging him to let him be claimed by the darkness on the corners of his eyes, but the pain was keeping him awake. 

“The winds sweep away souls, and people snatch away hearts.  
Nevertheless, I shall remain on this place and continued singing.  
Please, somehow, sent my song to where it much reach.  
Please, somehow, receive and accept this song of mine.” 

A female voice started to sing. Gareki couldn’t tell if it was on his own head or someone was actually singing next to him. The voice wasn’t familiar but the lyrics were. Gareki started to relax, all the pain started to banish, he could breath again and he felt like he was floating. 

‘Am I dead?’ Gareki thought. 

“Not yet.”

Gareki forced his eyes to open. Someone was in front of him. A girl with dark brown eyes and hair that only reached to her chin. She was wearing a knitted sweeter along with a red skirt, black leggins and brown boots. 

“It has been a long time, child.” A voice coming from withing the girl said. It sounded so ancient and powerful that it reminded Gareki of the wind. 

Gareki wanted to ask who she was but his voice was gone. The girl smiled. “Your kind called me Elyurias before. I’m just borrowing this form for now, I hear you calling me, you know the song.” Gareki wanted to ask which song, but Elyurias keep talking. “Your mother saw me as a symbol of peace and your father and grandfather as nature itself, but these arrogant creatures think they can control everything. Tell me, child, do you wish for their destruction?” 

Gareki froze. Elyurias knew his parents? His grandpa? She was talking as if she knew Gareki himself. A memory surfaced on his mind, the same one as before, his mother singing softly to him, but they hadn’t been alone. His mother had been looking at something in front of them but Gareki was too sleepy to see it completely. He just remembered wings, colorful wings that reflected the light making them look like a rainbow. 

“The power inside you wishes for the chaos and destruction of these humans.” Elyurias said. “Do you wish for it as well?”

‘I don’t know...I-’ Gareki remember all the pain he had to go through. He really wanted revenge for that, he wanted them to suffer too, but that will make him one of them too, right? He didn’t want that, but he could obtain his revenge in another way, couldn’t he? 

“You’re too kind, are you sure that’s what you truly want? These people are full of deceit, they are the ones that took the happiness away from you to fulfill their own greed.” Gareki nodded, he knew what to do. Elyurias smiled, and hold her hand towards him. “Very well, I shall assist you, but I also have a request. There is a girl named Safu, I’m using her appearance right now so I could communicate with you. Will you help me grant her last wish?”

 

 

“It has been two days.” Allen said out loud.

Karoku nodded, his mind still trying to understand. He and Nai had felt a lot of pain, which he instantly knew it was Gareki’s. But as soon as it had started, it had banished. Karoku was sure that he had felt like something inside of him had disconnected. After that, he couldn’t see what Gareki was seeing or what he was feeling. 

He even stopped having dreams connected to Gareki.

When he had told them about it, the reactions were worse that he thought. They were all sure something had happened to Gareki. He was informed by Yogi that Gareki had managed to contact them and that he had been taken away to the lab. After a few hours the pain had started, but minutes later it disappeared. Everyone had been present and had seen in how much pain both, Karoku and Nai, had been in.

Nezumi keep cursing at the people of No.6. He seemed to know more than he let out but Karoku couldn’t blame him, since apparently he had been a test subject like Gareki before. Kanda had been in an awful mood since then, and Kuroh didn’t wanted to talk about it. Yogi and Tsukumo had been very quiet, and since they knew how much Yogi loved to talk, it made everyone depressed. Nai had been crying a lot, and refused to leave Karoku’s side. 

They were on their way to the city of No.6. Yashiro, Tsukitachi, Hirato and Nezumi had come out with a plan. They used the mouse back at the Correctional Facility to trace a map on the building, then Nezumi traced places he could remember and then they combine them together. Shion, then, explained how did the security systems worked in the city. They divided everyone into teams. Everything was ready.

Tomorrow all their enemies will know what happens when they hurt someone that they considered family.


	25. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the wait, here is another chapter!  
> I own, nothing, just my grammar mistakes!

Chapter twenty-five- Trust 

Kuroh woke up to the sound of footsteps next to his bed. He opened his eyes, it was still to early since everything was still dark. He tried to get back to sleep when he didn’t saw anything, but when he heard footsteps again he decided that it wasn’t on his head. His first thought was that someone had come inside the room.

But who?

His second thought was that one of his brothers had woken up, but he doubt it. Yuu was always too quiet, Nezumi and Gareki always called for him if they needed anything, but this wasn’t the case. When the footsteps grew closer he got ready to either scream or attack. Maybe if he screamed that would wake everyone up, but the intruder could do something to them by the time any of his parents got here. His other idea was to take whoever came inside by surprise and that would buy him enough time for his brothers to wake up and run. 

Kuroh grabbed the only thing he could use, his pillow, and got ready to throw it.

“That’s a brave thing to do, my child, but a mere pillow is not going to do a lot of damage.” His grandpa’s gentle voice took all the tension he was feeling and Kuroh let the pillow fall from his hands. “And Yuu, never use your sword unless is your last resource.”

Kuroh heard Yuu say something under his breath and the sound of his katana been put away. 

“Yuu, you’re not been a good brother with that language, Nezumi likes to copy your vocabulary, you know?” His grandpa scolded him. 

“What are you doing here grandpa?” Kuroh asked softly since Gareki and Nezumi were still asleep. Or at least he thought. 

“Grandpa is going to show us something!” Nezumi exclaimed while jumping down from his bed causing enough noise to wake Gareki up. 

“Is it morning yet?” Gareki’s sleeping voice asked. “Why is everyone up?” 

“Because we are going to see something cool!” Nezumi announced and grabbed Gareki’s hand and dragged him out of the bed before Gareki could go back to sleep. 

“But a want to sleep!” Gareki protested while rubbing his eyes with the back of his free hand. “Mom is going to get mad.”

“Not if she doesn’t know.” Nezumi said making Kuroh fully believe that Nezumi would grow up to be very troublesome. 

“Nezumi at least put your shoes on!” Kuroh complained. “You’re going to get sick, Gareki you too!” Gareki looked at him sleepily but did as told, Nezumi let go of Gareki’s hand and started to look for his shoes, complaining that Kuroh was no fun. Kuroh looked around for his own shoes and noticed that Yuu was already by the door holding his katana close, with a bored expression. 

“Kuroh….” Gareki’s voice called him. Kuroh turned around surprised to see that Gareki had found his shoes. 

“Thank you, Gareki.” Kuroh smiled. 

“Hurry up.” Yuu said and walked out of the room with Nezumi close behind. 

His grandpa smiled and walked away after his grandsons. “I shall wait for you outside’ He said, taking Gareki’s small hand on his. “C’mon Gareki, before your brothers get caught.” 

 

 

Kuroh opened his eyes. He had fallen asleep on one of the airships that the Circus’s captains had “borrowed” for the mission. Each ship had only four seats so they had to take a few of them. Yogi went with Allen, Kanda and Johnny. Hirato went with Akari, Kuroh, Neko (on her cat form) and Yashiro. Tsukitachi took Nezumi, and Shion. Eva had Kiichi, Ryoushi, and Jiki with her. Tsukumo took control of another one along with Karoku and Nai. They connected the speakers together so everyone could hear the instructions, but after a few minutes Nezumi announced that he was bored which Kuroh knew wasn’t a good thing, by the time the captains decided to intervene, half of the group was already planning out a murder and the other half was considering into helping them carried it out. 

After they arrived, they had to land pretty away from everything, and everyone. According to Nezumi, if they left the ships on a place that people could easily find, they would be gone by the time they needed them again. 

Nezumi and Shion said that they will go into the slums, as they called them, to gather info. Apparently they had been attacked by varugas when they had meet up with Yashiro and left in a hurry. Shion said that he wanted to know if Dogkeeper and Rikiga were fine after all of that, and Nezumi tagged along, even after they had a five minute discussion about priorities and if it was a good idea to go anyway. Not knowing if there were still varugas around. That was the first time that Kuroh saw Nezumi agreeing so easily with someone even though he didn’t seemed to like the idea, but Shion convinced him when he said that he could stay behind if he wanted, that with him or without him he still knew the place and could take care of himself. 

That was also the first time everyone had seen Nezumi with a shocked expression on his face and with no argument to convince Shion otherwise. Nezumi always had the last word on any argument since Kuroh could remember, but apparently Shion had won this one. 

“The midget has you all figure it out.” Kanda grinned receiving a glare from Nezumi. 

“I want to go too!” Allen exclaimed and run after Shion before anyone could object. “C’mon Kanda, Johnny, we can explore!”

“I will stay here.” Johnny said, looking around as if he was waiting for some akuma to appear. “You go ahead and have fun.” 

“Alright then! Kanda, Nezumi let’s go!” Allen screamed at them and he and Shion took off running, both of them laughing. 

“Allen is going to get lost.” Johnny whispered to himself, but everyone around him hear it. “And then we will have to look for him, again.”

“Stupid beansprout.” Kanda whispered angrily and run after them, Nezumi glared at the retreating figures before following them too. Kuroh wanted to laugh, even Kanda’s friends had him figure it out. 

After they left the rest of the group had come out of the ships and were asking where Nezumi and the rest were. He and Johhny explained what happen and everyone decided to wait for them to come back. Some, like himself, had fallen asleep. Kuroh thought about his dream, he knew it was one of his many memories coming back to him. He smile softly after remembering his brothers, Nezumi and Kanda hadn’t changed much, they, like himself, just became more cold and distant, as if they had put on a mask to hide themselves, but seeing them interact with Shion, Allen and Johnny, even Yashiro and the rest of the group made him realize that the mask was already coming down. Kuroh knew that the mask he wore before, was gone. Yashiro and Neko had broken it with every passing day he had shared with them. He had gone after them with a killing intent, he remembered the first day they meet and how he had chased after them all day inside the school. How they ended up inside Yashiro’s dorm and he ended up cooking food for the three of them.

Kuroh wondered in which kind of circumstances his brothers had meet their friends. Had they had a fight too? Kanda was the kind of person to get into an argument with whoever was in front of him. Johnny had told him that he and Allen had a fight even before they were even introduced, which didn’t surprised him. Shion said that he meet Nezumi when they were still kids, apparently Nezumi had been escaping from the city guards and Shion had left his window open, which Nezumi used to get inside. Nezumi had threaten him and instead Shion had helped him. Kuroh would gladly pay to see Nezumi’s reaction.

Then his smile vanished. 

He wondered if Gareki wore a mask too or if the Circus members had taken it away when they took him in. 

 

 

“This place is awful.” Allen complained. “Did you seriously lived in this place?” The group of four were trying to make way between the collapsed buildings around them. Nezumi noted that the awful smell had gotten worse than before. He was sure that the varugas had left-overs all around the place but decided not to comment on that one.

“Of course we did.” Nezumi said. “We are that amazing, bet you couldn’t stay a day on this marvelous region!” 

“This place is not that great, Nezumi.” Shion said.

“I was been sarcastic.” Nezumi answered. 

“So how much more?” Allen asked after he climbed part of a collapsed wall. “I don’t see any buildings standing.”

“Just a few more minutes.” Shion provided an answer after Nezumi stopped walking. “What’s wrong, Nezumi?”

“Is too quiet.” Kanda said for the first time after they left. “I don’t see any varugas, or whatever you call them, but that doesn’t mean they are gone.”

“Let’s go then.” Allen said, finally noticing the heavy atmosphere around them. “My eye can’t detect them like it can akumas.” 

“Useless beansprout.” Kanda commented. 

“My name-”

“Yeah, Allen, we know.” Nezumi interrupted. Making Allen even more angry. Nezumi smiled and walked away, but before he could get far he and Allen were pushed into the ground by Kanda, who, somehow had tripped Shion too. Something black pass over their heads and Nezumi recognized the varuga instantly. Allen made a sound of protest and lifted his head. He was going to say something, but whatever it was died in his throat when he saw that they were surrounded. 

“Are those varugas?” Allen asked instead. 

Kanda stood up and cut one that came from behind them, then he moved around and cut down two more that came too close. “Are you just going to stay there?” He asked them. “Or are you just waiting for me to do all the job?”

“I don’t need your help.” Nezumi said and stood up, taking his knife out of his pocket. “I can take care of myself.”

“He just save your life though.” Shion commented while getting up with Allen’s help. 

“Details.” Nezumi answered when Kanda grinned at his direction. “So how do we defeat these things?”

“I was about to ask you...” Allen’s face fell. “I have never encounter these things. We should have ask Yogi about it.”

“Or anyone with Circus, those guys fight them on daily basis.” Shion provided looking around for a place where they could run into, or even better, escape. 

“Mugen works against them, you guys leave these things to me.” Kanda said and run towards the varugas, evading and cutting them into pieces as if it was nothing. Nezumi watched with wonder how the katana acted as if it was a part of his brother. Moving and cutting his foes with precision and fluency. Every movement was precise and deadly, and Nezumi could see some of the movements that his father use to teach them when they were little. The difference now was that those movements from before were been used for survival instead of just playing around. 

Nezumi evaded a varuga that had come from behind them and used his knife to cut the creature before it could attack again. He looked around and saw Allen transform his hand into something resembling a claw and his white coat was been used as a shield, while Shion just stayed behind him trying to stay out of trouble. 

“Hey, beansprout!” Kanda called over the chaos. “Take the brats and get out of here!”

“Who are you calling a brat?!”

“That’s not my name!”

Both Nezumi and Allen screamed, but after a moment Allen turned around and tossed Shion over his shoulder as if he weighed nothing. “Nezumi let’s go!”

“No way!” Nezumi said while kicking a varuga and killing another. “I never run away from a fight.”

“Now is not the time for that!” Shion protested. “And I can walk!”

“Get out of here you idiot!” Kanda also protested since they were taking a long time to leave. The varuga number didn’t decrease, and Nezumi was sure it was increasing instead. Varugas around the area keep on showing up after they hear the commotion. If they left Kanda alone he was sure that there would be a great chance that he wasn’t going to see him again. 

Past memories played on his head. Surrounded by enemies. His mother getting killed. Kanda and his father arriving. Kuroh pushing a shocked Gareki towards Kanda. His father screaming at Kanda to run away. Kanda taking Gareki with him and disappearing. Both his grandpa and dad getting killed while protecting him and Kuroh. Nezumi telling Kuroh to run away before feeling the agonizing pain of a hit that was supposed to get rid of Kuroh. He still had the mark on his back to remind him of that day. 

“Allen, take Shion and get away.” Nezumi commanded, coating his words with power. Allen froze for a second before nodding sleepily and run away, even after Shion complained that Nezumi wasn’t been fair. Nezumi turned his attention to the battle going on around him.

“I told you to go!” Kanda said frustrated once he managed to get close to Nezumi.

“And leaving my dear brother behind? How could I?” Nezumi said with humor on his voice.

“This is not one of your stupid plays Nezumi!” Kanda screamed at him.

“Wow, it took you a long time to call me by my nickname instead of an insult.” Nezumi said and kicked another varuga aiming for Kanda. “And even though I consider myself a fan of tragedies, I don’t plan to be living on one.” Kanda took down four varugas at the same time and turned around to stare at him. “Or at least not anymore.”

Kanda looked at him with mixed emotions playing on his face. “Fine, but I don’t plan on carrying your dead corpse back to your friend.” 

“It’s fine, dying is not part of the plan anyways.” Nezumi said with a half smile. Both of them turned around, back to back. Ready for battle and for whatever was coming for them, but knowing that someone was watching their backs. 

And somehow, Nezumi didn’t find the situation so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, quick question for everyone! Would you like to see more villains and more characters, and explore more of the other places like the Black Order or even the city were K project takes place or should the story just end after the fall of No.6?


	26. New and old faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that I'm all late but I couldn't put the game controller down and ended up playing for 123 hours! And when I realized it was already March! And then I had to plan the chapter out since the readers have spoken and they want me to continue the story and make it longer, so yeah, lots and lots of planning! I literally need to re-read all the manga and watch all the series again to get ideas. A lot of work but nobody (well, maybe my mom) is complaining!
> 
> Thanks for the kudos!!! I love them! And also thanks for the feed back! I think we writers live for that xD
> 
> I own nothing, just my ideas, and grammar mistakes!

Chapter twenty six-New and old faces

“We have to get back!” Shion struggled to get away from Allen. They had managed to get away from all the chaos, Shion had screamed the whole way, begging Allen to stop, but Nezumi’s powers still clouded Allen’s mind, but even after that, he still refused to let Shion go. 

“I’m sorry, but is dangerous.” Allen tried to reason with him, holding him by his shoulders. “If we go back we are just going to get on their way.”

“You said it yourself!” Shion snapped at him. “Is dangerous! We just let them behind and now you expect me to wait quietly?! I had enough of waiting, I lost Safu, I don’t want to lose Nezumi too!” Allen was taken back by the sudden anger in Shion’s voice and lost his grip on him. Shion stared at him for a few seconds before stepping back, he hurriedly passed Allen, towards the place where the varugas had appeared. 

“I get it.” Allen’s voice made him stop on his tracks. “I don’t want to lose another friend like that. I have already seen a lot of people die in front of me or even disappearing while I just watched, not able to do anything for them. Kanda told me once that we exorcists are “destroyers” not “saviors”, that it takes a sacrifice to save others but...”

“That’s why we should-”

“But they are not weak.” Allen interrupted and turned around, he frowned before continuing. He needed to convince Shion to stay away from the fight, even if he hated him. “You said that you would come alone if you had to, to find the people you’re looking for. I know you’re worried, trust me, I’m worried as well, but I know that they will come back and get furious if we just go back after they risked their lives.” Shion stared at him with a defeated face. “And don’t worry about Nezumi, Kanda will protect him.” 

“I know.” Shion finally said angrily. “I just-” He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “Let’s keep moving then.” And without waiting for any answer he walked away. 

They walked for at least ten minutes, Shion remained quiet the whole way, and Allen didn’t try to make small talk, both of them too absorbed on their own thoughts to care, before a dog came out running out of one of the few buildings that were still standing. Allen was on high alert, ready just in case he was a varuga too, but Shion let out a cry of excitement and the dog wagged his tail. The dog barked and was on top of Shion in seconds. Allen stayed back since he saw no danger and Shion looked happy. 

“Shion?” A man’s voice asked. Allen and Shion both looked towards the voice and saw a man coming out from behind the building. He had brown short hair and a short beard along with a mustache. The man was more on the tall side but looked slightly overweight. The man’s clothes looked rather fancy for someone living in the area. 

“Rikiga!” Shion exclaimed. “I’m glad you’re okay!” He stood up and run towards the man with a relieved look on his eyes. 

“You’re glad? I should be the one saying that, you and that arrogant prick disappeared for days!” Rikiga said angrily. “Where is he anyways? Are you okay, Shion?”

“Don’t call Nezumi that again.” Shion said with a low tone. “But yes, I’m fine, but what about Inukashi? And the dogs?”

“They are all fine, more worried about you than anything. Where were you? We tried everything and not even the dogs could track you!” Rikiga said. “We thought you were eaten by one of those... things!” 

“I was...busy helping out some friends.” Shion decided to say. He looked towards Allen. Rikiga followed his gaze and looked between the two of them. Allen smiled and waved at him.

“Shion, I thought you were the only one that survived the wasp.” Rikiga commented. “Who is he anyways?’

“No, my hair is like that for different circumstances.” Allen decided to answer feeling self-conscious. “And my name is Allen, nice to meet you.” 

“I like him better than Eve already” Rikiga said. “My name is Rikiga, nice to meet you too.”

“Who is Eve?” Allen asked after the Rikiga introduced himself. 

“That would be Nezumi.” Shion answered. “That’s his stage name.” 

“So he is a real actor? I thought he was just playing around.” Allen said surprised, remembering all the times that he exaggerated things and the estrange quotes he said. 

“That’s actually his personality.” Shion said. 

“Yeah, who would had thought that his beautiful voice came together with that horrible personality, what a disappointment.” Rikiga commented.   
“My personality is great, and people love it.” Nezumi spoke up. He was in front of Kanda and had his hair down with a part of Kanda’s sleeve jacket wrapped around his head as a bandage. A little bit of blood was visible over his right eye, but Nezumi hadn’t bothered to clean it or wasn’t aware of it. By the look he was receiving from Kanda it seemed like the later one was a good option. 

“Nezumi!” Shion cried and ran towards him. In a moment he had Nezumi on the ground hugging him and refusing to let him go even after Nezumi’s complains. Kanda smirked and walked towards Allen and Rikiga, leaving Nezumi behind, Nezumi screamed ‘Traitor!’ after him but he ignore it. 

“Are we done here?” He asked.

Allen stared at him. “Kanda, how did you managed to kill those varugas and get here so fast?” Allen asked. “And how come you’re not hurt and Nezumi is?”

“That’s his own damn fault.” Kanda said.

“It wasn’t!” Nezumi replied. “You pushed me!”

“I save you pitiful life, stupid rat!” Kanda yelled back. “If you had moved faster you wouldn’t be complaining!”

“I was busy if you didn’t notice!” Nezumi stood up. Shion following him, looking in between both of the brothers trying to figure it out how did Nezumi got injured in the first place. 

“Whatever you say.” Kanda said. “Perfect bait.”

“I’m a professional at keeping the attention on me.” Nezumi smirked. “Right Rikiga?”

Rikiga glared at him and decided Nezumi wasn’t worth his attention right now. He looked at Kanda and then asked. “Are these two the friends you were helping?” 

“Friends?” Kanda looked at him with serious eyes. “Who?”

“Kind of?” Allen said. “We are more like the friends of his friend friend’s.”

Rikiga stared at Allen trying to understand but it just made things more confusing. He turned towards the rest of the group and found the same confusion on their faces.

“Stupid beansprout.” Kanda hit him with the hilt of his sword with excessive force, making Allen cry out in pain.

“I was just trying to explain stupid Kanda!” Allen said holding his head with both hands and tears appearing at the corner of his eyes. 

“By making things even more confusing?”

“I don’t see you helping on explaining anything!”

“I don’t have to explain anything!”

“Maybe is because you're too stupid to understand the situation yourself!”

“What was that beansprout? I can’t hear you from down there.” 

“Not again.” Shion said and turned towards Nezumi for help. “Nezumi we need to stop them before someone hears all this commotion!” 

“Let the show continue, Shion.” Nezumi said, a smile appearing on his lips. “I just wish I had some snacks.” 

“Nezumi!” Shion complained.

“If I step in I will make things worse.” Nezumi declared. “I’m not the peace keeper, that’s Kuroh’s job.”

“But you’re still his brother!”

“And?” Nezumi asked without taking his eyes off the fight. “He will probably try to fight me too.” 

“Brother?” Rikiga said with surprise showing all over his face. His mouth was so open that Shion feared that he would break his jaw. He turned towards Kanda and then towards Nezumi as if inspecting every single detail. “You two are siblings? Since when did Nezumi has a brother?”

“Brothers.” Allen, who had decided to just ignore Kanda for the moment, commented. 

If Rikiga’s expression hadn’t been so funny before, now it was. Nezumi started to laugh, Shion and Allen tried to stay collected but failed miserably. Kanda glared at them but a small smiled was already forming on his lips. 

“What…?” Was the only thing that came of of Rikiga’s mouth. 

 

 

 

“How long they said that their little trip would take?” Yogi asked for the ten time in almost twenty minutes. “They did said that they had seen varugas around, what if they are still here and they get attacked! Someone of us should had gone with them!” He turned his head towards Hirato who keep looking at his phone for no reason. The rest of the group was inside the ships waiting for their return, only Nai, Yogi, Hirato, Neko and Kuroh were outside, keeping an eye, or in Nai’s case, an ear out for near danger. 

“Don’t worry about them, Kanda and Allen know how to fight, and Nezumi and Shion are smart, they will stay out of trouble, or at least I hope so.” Kuroh said without looking at him, his eyes never leaving the direction in which they had gone to. 

“I’m hungry.” Nai’s small voice complained taking Yogi’s attention in an instant. 

“I got some snacks inside the ship.” Yogi said and took Nai’s hand, dragging him away. Neko just hear the word snacks and was already half way into the ship. Kuroh sighned and turned his attention towards Hirato. 

“How can you be so calm all the time?” He asked.

Hirato lifted his eyes from his phone and smiled. “In the face of danger and death, you can’t trust someone who would panic and act recklessly. The children under my care look up to me expecting me to know the answer, and to assure themselves that if I’m still calm, there is still a chance.” 

Kuroh thought about it for a moment. It actually made sense. “My grandpa was like that too, calm until the end...”

“Forgive my manners, but I really wonder who your parents and grandparents were.” Hirato said. “Gareki had mentioned that he was sold, and I always questioned, who would sell such a talented kid? But I’m starting to believe that they did it out of fear, and more if they knew what had happened to his real family.” 

“We never knew our grandma, she died when our dad was a kid, and they never mentioned her, grandpa would get a sad look in his eyes every time someone mentioned her.” Kuroh said. “I know that my dad had a brother, and older brother, I don’t know what happened to him, but like my grandma, he was never mentioned.” 

“So where does you family originated from?” Hirato asked since Kuroh was more likely to give him answers that any of his brothers, including Gareki. 

“I don’t really know, me and my brothers were born in Neutral Ground, we were still kids so we never questioned anything-” Kuroh gasped in pain. Imagines appeared behind his now closed eyes. A smaller man with dark make up over his eyes, talking in rapid whispers with his grandpa, after they had come back from buying groceries. The day that Gareki had gone missing and later on returned back saying something about a pirate with red hair. His mother had taking him to the garden and told them to go to bed, but he had come back to ask if Gareki was okay to find her mother singing, he didn’t wanted to interrupt and had sit down next to the door. He remembered the soft tone in their mother’s voice while she sang Gareki to sleep, there was something about the song that just made him feel relaxed and sleepy. Then there was a rainbow, or to be more precise wings that had the colors of the rainbow all over them, and then he fell asleep.

The next morning when Nezumi had asked Gareki about the pirate, Gareki stared at him and had asked. “What pirate?” 

“Kuroh? How do you feel?” Akari’s voice sounded really far away, as if he was underwater. Kuroh blinked away his sleepiness and tried to remember what had happened. The memories were still fresh on his mind, but he couldn’t make sense of them. Who were those people? And the rainbow colored wings? What do they mean? Why did Gareki forgot?

“Did you remembered something?” Yashiro asked him after making sure Kuroh was conscious enough. “Neko said that the same thing happened after you spoke with Kanda the first time.”

“I-” Kuroh said looking around. Apparently everyone had decided to come down from the ships and Akari and he were surrounded by curious but worried gazes. “I mean, yes, but...they aren’t making any sense to me.”

“Nothing ever makes sense at first, remember?” Yashiro said with a knowing smile. 

“It’s a dog!” Nai exclaimed cheerfully and pointing at the distance. Causing everyone to look too. At first Kuroh didn’t saw anything but then he saw them, moving figures that started to get closer and closer, they were dogs. 

A kid with dark skin and long brown hair and dark brown eyes was leading them. The clothes were worn and old, and made the kid look even more skinny. A low-cut, long sleeve button up maroon blouse and faded blue pants that were ripped at the hems along with strapped sandals. The kid stared at them and then at Kuroh, Yashiro and Nai with interest. 

“Who are you?” The kid demanded after a few seconds. 

“It would be faster if you introduce yourself first, don’t you think?” Jiki said. 

“I don’t have one.” The kid replied. 

“By any chance do you know Shion and Nezumi?” Karoku asked. The kid flinched and looked alarmed for a second but as fast as it had come it had left. 

“I know you might not trust us but we are friends with them.” Yashiro explained. “We arrived with them a few hours ago.”

“Yeah sure.” The kid replied. “Those experiments of yours might have ended your little plan on getting at Shion, you citizens and your stupid experiments!”

“Citizens?” Johnny asked. 

“The kid thinks we are part of No.6.” Tsukitachi commented. 

“Nobody around here dresses that way.” The kid pointed at them. 

“All in favor that the kid has a point?” Tsukitachi raised his hand. Nai and Neko both raised their hands, looking a little confused. 

“Look, I’m not here to be part of any experiment, I’m here to get my brother back.” Kuroh decided to tell the truth. “Nezumi and Shion said that they will go and look for some friends here, we are just waiting for them to come back.”

“...”

“Nezumi is back!” Nai exclaimed making Johnny and Karoku yelp in surprise. The dogs barked at the distance, happily wagging their tails. 

“I can’t believe it.” The kid whispered. 

“Hey look, is Inukashi!” Shion screamed at the rest of the group following him. 

“The troublemakers are back.” Eva said folding her hands. 

“Shion- you’re not dead...” Inukashi managed to say. 

“Neither is Nezumi.”

“Who cares about him?!”

“Ouch.” Nezumi faked a sad face and approached, looking at Kuroh and Akari with calculative eyes. “What happened?”

“What happened? What happened to you?” Akari stood up and took Nezumi by the arm forcing him to sit down next to Kuroh. “I swear that you brothers have no self preservation, you know how many times I had to talk to Gareki for been reckless? Nezumi, you were gone for an hour and you’re already injured! Even Kuroh manages to pass out without even moving!” He started to clean the injury on Nezumi’s head and without looking he called out at the group that just had arrived. “And don’t even think of going anywhere until I make sure all of you are in top condition!”

“Yes sir!” Both Allen and Shion shouted.

“Kanda.” Akari said. 

“Tsk”

“Hey Inukashi, did you knew that Nezumi had brothers?” Rikiga asked suddenly, making Inukashi flinch. 

“Where did you hear that?” Inukashi asked. 

“They told me.” Rikiga answered pointing a finger at Allen and Shion. 

“Told you it was a bad idea to let him know.” Nezumi called out. “He will let everyone know in a few hours.”

“Not if he takes it to his grave.” Kanda said, placing a hand over his sword.

“I’m starting to like your ideas, dear brother.” Nezumi said playfully and received a glare from Kuroh. 

“Wait...don’t tell me that you are his brother.” Inukashi looked at Kanda.

“Kuroh is his brother too.” Neko said and hugged Kuroh from behind. “He likes to cook!”

Rikiga and Inukashi stared at them for a few seconds before something in their minds clicked, making them swallow in fear. 

If they had a lot of problems just with Nezumi aroud. How many more will his brothers bring?

 

 

 

‘Her last wish? What’s wrong with her?’ Gareki thought.

“Do you wish to know? Knowledge is a weapon, it could either help you or hurt you, and sometimes is better to stay unaware of some things.” Elyurias said. 

“I always lived in the shadows, not anymore.” Gareki answered on his head. 

“Very well...” Elyurias said and before Gareki could process anything the place around him changed and what he saw made him almost regret his decision.


	27. Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, but all my work disappeared when my computer decided to update...  
> Thanks for all the kudos! They always make me happy!
> 
> I own nothing but my own grammar mistakes.

Chapter twenty seven- Plan

“You are crazy, all your brothers are crazy, and all the “adults” that agreed with you are crazy.” Akari said, looking between Nezumi and the Circus’ captains. 

“Yeah, well, I know it sounds crazy and I know my brother is really good at been an idiot, but the plan is not that bad.” Kuroh commented, ignoring Nezumi’s protest for been called an idiot. 

“How do we know you’re not going to do something stupid and get yourselves killed?” Eva exclaimed. 

“That’s the only way inside, and I’m the only one that knows the way.” Nezumi explained. “I have been there before, is logical that I must been the one to go, and Shion needs to come too so he can open the doors for you.” 

“What about Kanda and Kuroh?” Karoku asked. “What’s their role on this plan?”

“Yuu will serve as a good decoy to keep the attention away from us, and Kuroh’s powers are needed for the trip. The plan is to go in and gather information and find an escape route. Rikiga and Inukashi are already setting the plan on motion.” Nezumi explained. “We just need to wait a few hours.” 

“I don’t like it, sending a bunch of kids to do this suicidal mission is not right.” Akari complained. He looked at Hirato. “Why don’t you sent one of your own with them? I’m pretty sure that you or-”

“Have any of you lived on the streets before?” Nezumi asked. His question was meet with silence. “Is not easy, and people that live in the place we are going will notice if any of you go with us. They don’t trust just anybody, and the way you carry yourself and the way you talk and behave will get us unwanted attention. Shion and me know how things work, Yuu has the perfect vocabulary for this, and Kuroh can blend easily with us since he is quiet. Mix someone else into the equation, and things will get harder to archive.” 

“But once you’re inside, we can’t help you.” Karoku said quietly since nobody had said anything to change Nezumi’s mind. Not that they could, since Nezumi was even more stubborn than anyone in the area. 

Nezumi looked at him and grinned. “Don’t worry about that, we know how to take care of ourselves.”

 

 

 

“So where are we going?” Kuroh asked after they were ready to go. Shion had stayed behind since he wanted to make sure everyone was on the same page, he said that he would catch up to them. “Didn’t you said that we were going to the Correctional Facility? I have never been on the place, but I’m sure that the people working on security areas aren’t living on the street.”

“They will after I’m done with that place.” Yuu said causing Nezumi to laugh. 

“You will see after we get there.” Nezumi answered. 

“Okay...so I kind of understand your plan, but I believe is a waste of time. We are here for Gareki, not to explore the area and have a field trip.” Kuroh told Nezumi, which caused them to stop walking. 

Nezumi turned around to see Kuroh looking at him expectantly with his arms crossed. Yuu didn’t said anything but his eyes remained fixed on him. Nezumi crossed his arms too and leaned against the wall. Kuroh waited patiently for him to say something.

“Information gathered by both Rikiga and Inukashi started that another manhunt would begin shortly. It practically works out for us. That’s our ticket inside that facility.” Nezumi said. “You might think that I’m just playing around, but trust me, I have more than one reason for doing this.” 

Yuu looked at him and opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Shion.

“Sorry, took longer than I thought, I’m ready to go.” He apologized. He looked at them before noticing the stare contest between the brothers. “Is everything alright?” 

“Yes, as always.” Nezumi took a deep breath and started to walk away. “Let’s go, before our ticket expires.” 

The group followed Nezumi around the area, they walked for almost half an hour, and Shion started to notice how Kuroh and Kanda glared at Nezumi now and then, or how Nezumi didn’t seemed to be making small talk if the others didn’t said anything. It was strange for Nezumi to be this quiet, “Did they had a fight, or something?” Shion thought. He also wondered if he should ask them about it, but decided against, it wasn’t his place to be asking.

“Shion, did you memorized what I asked you to?”Nezumi asked him suddenly, bringing his thoughts back to earth. 

“Yes, I did.” Shion said rapidly. He could still remember every word that Nezumi had said to him a few hours ago.

“Memorize this map completely. We won’t be able to take any electronic device into the Correctional Facility. Every single sensor location, alarm system configuration, even the trash cans...don’t miss a single one.”

“Good, one last thing, for all of you.” Nezumi said without looking at any of them. “Never leave my side.”

“Huh?” Shion said. 

“The manhunt is coming… so don’t leave my side. Always stay where I can see you.” Nezumi finally faced them with a serious expression. “If we get separated in the middle of the manhunt, we might never see each other again.”

Kuroh and Shion seemed to want to say something, but before they could actually make the words out an explosion occurred behind them. Half the building was gone, and people suddenly appeared. Young, and old alike, tried to escape the area, everyone was screaming while more explosions happened around them.

“It’s the manhunt!”

“Run for it!”

“They will kill us!”

“It has begun.” Nezumi said, looking at the tanks that No.6 had send to do the job, appear from behind the collapsed buildings. Another explosion went off next to them and sent them flying a few meters. 

“Is everyone okay?!” Kuroh was fast on his feet and started to check for any injuries that the others might have. Yuu stood up as if nothing had happened and looked around for any other threat. More and more people started to appear, but they had nowhere to go. 

“I’m fine, what about you Shion?” Nezumi asked. 

Shion sat up and looked around. “The buildings are gone...what is going...”

“See for yourself.” Nezumi instructed. The tanks were now closer and Shion recognized the tanks from some pictures he had seen before. 

“That tank...it’s from No.6 isn’t it?” He said in disbelief.

“Well, it sure as hell is not from here.” Nezumi said sarcastically, looking around for any place they might use to hide from the attack. 

“But No.6 is not supposed to have an army. Soldiers and weapons are all banned! This is a violation to the rules!” Shion screamed at the same moment a tank turned it’s attention towards them. 

“Silence!” A voice screamed. They were surrounded by the tanks and people dressed as solders came out with weapons pointing at them. 

“Stay low.” Nezumi whispered seen as Yuu’s hand was near his sword. 

“Please spare my baby! I beg you!” A woman started to cry. “Please don’t kill my child!” Her words were meet with silence, as none of the soldiers paid any attention to her. Realizing this, she started to sob. Startled by the mother’s shout, the baby started to cry too. 

Shion turned his head away from the mother and some movement catch his eyes. One of Inukashi’s dogs was watching him silently. Without wasting any time an idea formed on his head. “Give him to me.” He said to the mother.

“Huh?” She looked up at him with hope on her eyes. 

“Hurry, we might be able to save him!” The woman handed the baby to him and Shion used his coat to wrap the baby in a way that the dog could carry him. The baby stopped crying and some of the men with the guns looked at their direction but both Kuroh and Kanda used their height to their advantage and they couldn’t spot the dog with them.

“Hurry.” Kuroh whispered. 

“Go on, girl.” Shion said to the dog after he finished securing the baby. The dog left without anyone else noticing and Shion turned towards the mother. “If you make it out of here, go to the abandoned hotel. That’s were she is taking the baby. Just stay alive. Stay alive and find your baby.”

The woman nodded her head with half a smile. Knowing that at least her baby was safe. 

“We’re not gonna just lay down and die!” A man shouted and stood up. “We’re not just letting you kill us!” More people stood up, screaming and sharing their agreement. 

“Shit!” Nezumi said. “Shion...get down!” Nezumi grabbed his head and forced him to duck.

Shion was about to complain when he noticed that Kanda and Kuroh had also lowered their heads. Rains of bullets passed above, where his head had been, and suddenly the only screams around him were of fear and pain. The men and woman who had stood up were not longer among the living. 

One of the soldiers lowered his gun. “Resist and you will die. We will not tolerate disobedience.” Nobody said anything, or made any movement. Shion looked at the man who had been killed next to him. A woman was whispering something while trembling and suddenly Shion felt cold. 

He didn’t know what to do. 

What to think. 

Kuroh was looking around with pity on his eyes, but his eyes reminded calm. Kanda’s expression never changed, as if he was used to this kind of thing. And Nezumi...

“Shion.” Nezumi grabbed his wrist and took him out of his thoughts. “Stay calm.”

 

Shion stared at him for a few seconds. His hands were still shaking but he had to be strong, but deep down fear was gripping his soul. “This is were my heart is, this is the proof that I am human. I’m human because I decided to stay by his side...but Nezumi...”

“I want to stay human.” Shion whispered to himself. 

“From here you will be transported...” One of the soldiers said. 

“This is it.” Kuroh said and the group stood up, following the rest of the people inside the trucks that were arriving. 

 

 

 

“I still refuse to think that their plan of getting captured to get inside is a good idea.” Allen said. “What if someone recognizes them?”

“I don’t think they would be recognized by the soldiers, unless they cause something to draw attention to themselves.” Yashiro spoke confidently. “I know that Kuroh can manage that.”

“I’m not saying that they can’t, is just that Kanda is not very known for been patient, and knowing that Gareki is somewhere in there is not helping.” Allen said putting his hands behind his head. 

“I still can’t believe that you sent them, inside there. They aren’t trained to go in undercover missions. Any of us could have at least go with them.” Kiichi said with her arms crossed. 

“Are you jealous that they sent civilians instead of you?” Yogi asked, and her answer came with a punch on his face. “I was just asking!”

“Both of you, calm down!” Tsukitachi said with a happy grin on his face. “We will have our share of the fun later, but for now, we should have a toast for all our hard work!”

“What work?” Akari asked.

“You just want to get drunk.” Eva said.

“Half of us are underage.” Karoku pointed out. 

“Don’t talk about alcohol in front of the children.” Ryoushi said, giving candy to both Nai and Neko as both keep looking at the bags of candy on his arms.

“Sir, with all due respect, consuming that amount of sugar is not healthy either.” Akari told him.

Everyone waited for the old doctor to say something, but he just keep passing cookies to a very exited Neko while Nai used them to make a tower on the small table in the room. The extra cookies he gave them to Tsukumo and Karoku. 

“So, how many hours are we giving them?” Johnny asked. “Before we follow them?”

Both captains looked at each other.

“Don’t tell me that neither of you thought of asking that?!” Akari said. He had trusted that both, or at least Hirato had asked but it. Sometimes he didn’t knew if they were taking this plan seriously or not. 

“Nezumi said that we will know when the time comes.” Hirato said. “And I’m expecting a lot of noise or even fireworks.”

“Fireworks?” Nai asked happily. “Will Gareki see them with us?”

“Of course he will.” Karoku said. “Maybe he will also join us into making some, don’t you think?”


	28. Descending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing, just my crazy ideas ;)

Chapter twenty-eight- Descending 

“Stop pretending.” Kanda said the moment the door closed behind them. Johnny was already inside and waiting for them to arrive. 

“That easy to read?” Allen exclaimed, and sat down on the bed. “I guess, I’m losing my touch.”

“I’m serious.” Kanda said. “We have been playing along-”

“I didn’t asked you to.” Allen cut him off but seeing Johnny’s expression fall into one of sadness made him felt guilty. He put his arms around his knees and took a deep breath. “I’m sorry okay? Is just...These people don’t know what happened back there...There are more important things happening.”

“Pretending is not going to change anything.” Kanda placed his sword on the opposed bed and Johnny decided to say something before they started to disagree more. 

“Relax guys. I’m sure Allen didn’t wanted anyone to worry after what happened.”

“That’s what pisses me off.” Kanda said. “The stupid bean-sprout will always act like everything is fine, they saw the Noah inside of you, and they are going to remember.”

“I know I’m dangerous!” Allen shouted at him. “If I stop acting friendly they may think that I’m a threat! Or they might even think that already!”

“Allen, I explained to them half of the story, I...I told them that you’re not bad.” Johnny explained. “They said that they understand-”

“That’s not the problem.” Allen said, “My master, Lenalee, Kumui, Marie and the others, even you guys, understood too and that did nothing. They still got hurt because of me. The Noah clan is not going to be patiently waiting for me forever. And Apocryphos might be following us still. The people here are not safe, even if the Noah inside of me doesn’t awaken.” Allen stopped to take a deep breath and placed his hands over his face. “It’s better if I leave.”

“You’re not going anywhere, you’re staying here were I can see you.” Kanda said angrily. 

“And then what?” Allen asked. “Wait until the Noah learn my location and attack everybody? If you haven’t notice it yet, your brothers are going to be at risk too.” 

Kanda glared at him but said nothing, as if waiting for Allen to understand something. After a few minutes of awkward silence Johnny finally got the courage to intervene. 

“Allen.” Johnny said. “It was our own choice to follow you. We know the risks.” 

“I know...” Allen said lowering his head, his hair hid his eyes and the emotions passing through them. 

“I’m going to the Correctional Facility tomorrow.” Kanda spoke up. “I want you to stay here and don’t do anything stupid.” 

“I’m not the one doing the suicidal mission.” Allen said bitterly. 

“Like I will die that easily.” Kanda said out loud. 

The group was on their way to the Correctional facility. The soldiers had made them go inside the containers and after it was full they had closed the door. It was dark inside, but after a few minutes their eyes adjusted to it. The people with them were all shaking, begging and crying silently. Some were even praying. “As if god would come and save them.” He thought. 

Kuroh was sitting in between him and Nezumi, and Shion was sitting next to Nezumi. The four had been quiet the whole time. Making it easy for Kanda to get lost in thought. He also feel like meditating, but the people around him were too noisy. 

“Hey Nezumi...this man, I think he is dead.” Shion spoke up, pointing to the man sitting next to him. 

“Yeah, looks like he had a heart attack.” Nezumi said and then turned his head away. “Almost lucky, to go out easily like that.” He added. 

“Nezumi.” Kuroh warned him. “That’s disrespectful to the dead.”

“We won’t have time to think such things to where we are going.” Nezumi said. “Is better if you start preparing yourself now.” He turned towards Shion, who had become quiet. “Inukashi must be pretty pissed off by now.”

“Huh?” Shion turned his attention to Nezumi. 

“I just imagined Inukashi holding a crying infant while cursing you to hell.” Nezumi smirked. 

“Well, Inukashi is actually very kind. Not the kind to throw out a helpless infant. Inukashi’s mother was deeply compassionate, you know.” Shion commented. 

“I see...and you took advantage of that kindheartedness.” Nezumi remarked. 

“Oh...now that you put it that way, I guess you’re right.” Shion said coming to the realization of his actions. 

“Poor little, Inukashi.” Nezumi said sarcastically. 

“I will apologize next time we are all together.” Shion said, thinking out loud. 

“If we ever are, that’s it.” Nezumi said and silence surrounded them again. 

Shion turned towards Nezumi again and asked. “Anyway, how did you know I was thinking about the baby?”

“Because I’ve spend a disgusting amount of time with you. You’re really easy to read. No...it’s really...it’s like I don't really know you at all.” Nezumi whispered to himself, confusing Shion and receiving a worried look from Kuroh. 

“The winds sweep away souls, and people snatch away hearts. 

Oh earth, oh rain and wind, oh sky, oh light, 

please harbor everything in this place,

please return to this place, 

and abide here forever.” 

Nezumi clutched his head as pain surged from his head. He could hear someone singing in the distance, as if the wind was calling him. 

“Make it...make it stop...” Nezumi’s voice carried the pain he was feeling making everyone around notice something was going on. 

“Nezumi?” Kuroh asked worriedly. “Hey Nezumi!” 

He felt his body go limp and the world turned black for a second. He could hear Shion calling him, he forced his eyes to open. He was staring into a room surrounded by machines of all kinds. There were cables at his feet and documents everywhere. 

“Perfect! Absolutely perfect!” A man with a white coat and glasses had his back to him, but he could recognize that voice anywhere. He was one of the scientists that had been with him while he was trapped in the Correctional Facility. And the memories of him weren’t good. Nezumi could remember how crazy the man sounded every time he looked at him. He used to say that Nezumi was the key for ‘everything’. Nezumi never learned what that everything was. He was glad that he only stayed for a few days and then escaped.

“You will archive great things! I can’t wait! Kafka found the perfect specimen for this, if this goes according to the plan we would be gods! We will rule everything and nobody is going to be able to stop us!”

The man moved aside and Nezumi felt his body freeze. Gareki was sitting down, his legs were hanging from the side of the bed. He was wearing a red shirt under a black one with short sleeves, and black jeans. He had bandages over his neck, on his arms all the way to his fingers, and around his head. A gauze was wrapped over his left cheek. Nezumi looked closer and also noticed some more bandages around his bare ankles. He felt the anger growing inside of him. He wanted to scream, and punch the man while asking what had he done to his brother. 

Gareki looked almost the same as the pictures Eva had show him. The only differences was that Gareki looked more pale and tired. His eyes looked dulled, as if all the life had left them forever. The thought scared Nezumi, he only had memories of a small Gareki following them around and asking innocent questions, but now he looked broken. On his mind he was already asking himself if it was really the same brother that he remembered. 

“Nezumi...” Gareki suddenly whispered, olive eyes meet silver ones and he saw something shine on Gareki’s eyes, but it was way to fast to make sense of it. “She is waiting for you...”

“Nezumi!” He opened his eyes. He was sitting on Kuroh’s lap, his head resting on his shoulder. Kuroh’s hands were holding him the same way their mother used to, and Shion was holding his hand looking at him with relief. 

“Can you hear me?” Kuroh asked softly. 

“Nezumi nodded, still trying to make sense of what had happened. Had he really seen Gareki? Or was just an illusion? But what about the song? And the pain? He knew that that had been real. He wouldn’t be on this position otherwise. And what did Gareki mean about someone waiting for him?

“Are you awake? Do you know who I am?” Shion asked. 

“Yeah, I guess...” Nezumi said, still feeling a little bit tired. 

“What’s three plus seven?” Shion asked and when Nezumi looked at him confused he asked again. “It’s simple arithmetic. What’s three plus seven?”

“What? Is that some kind of riddle?” Nezumi said trying to get up from Kuroh’s lap, but Kuroh pushed him down.

“Answer the question, Nezumi.” Kuroh commanded. “What’s three plus seven?”

“...Ten.”

“Correct! Next, three times seven.” Shion continued to question him.

“Twenty-one.”

“Do you feel dizzy?”

“Nope.”

“Nauseous?”

“I’m fine.”

“No headache?”

“Well...”

“He is fine.” He hear Kanda said from behind him. “Stop with the annoying questions already.”

Kuroh stared at him for a few seconds, not believing how calm he was acting. “Can you tell me what happened? Before you fainted?” He asked instead.

“The wind...the wind was blowing.” Nezumi said thinking hard about it. “The wind was singing and then I wasn’t here anymore...”

He looked up and found that even Yuu was watching him closely, expecting him to explain everything. “I saw Gareki, or at least I think I did...i don’t know. He looked at me and said that ‘she was waiting for me.’ I don’t know what he was talking about.” 

“The wind...” Kuroh said carefully. “Mother always said to listen to the wind. Maybe she knew something we don’t, according to my father she was from this continent. She left to Neutral Ground and then meet out father. All the people that end up in there are usually escaping from something or are sent there because of something they did.”

“Do you think she was escaping from something?” Shion asked. “Did she ever said something about it?”

“No that I can remember...Yuu?” Kuroh turned to his older brother. 

“Why should I know?” Yuu questioned.

“You’re the oldest.” Nezumi pointed out. 

“That does-” Yuu started to say but the cries of a woman interrupted him, and like a chain, everyone started to scream and cry. Everyone started to enter into shock or they couldn’t hold their emotions anymore. Not that they could blame them, the simple thought of been taken into the Correctional Facility, in which people “mysteriously disappeared after going inside,” was enough to give you nightmares.

Shion started to think of all the things that could go wrong, what if they never made it back? Was this really just a suicidal mission as Dr. Akari and the rest had said?

“From a far-off mountain peak..melting snow flows down the slope…

Into a grove of beech trees bather in green…”

Nezumi’s voice made everyone go silent. Shion and his brothers stared at him with amazement. They could feel the power on his voice sending calm waves around the container, effectively silencing even the smaller kids. He moved away from Kuroh and rested his back against the metallic wall again. 

“In the field, a maiden fairer...than the flowers that bloom there…

...swears her love unto the beech grove…

Young one...dip your feet into green waters…

Run as the swift stag…

And before the petals fall...brush your lips across the maiden’s hair.”

Nezumi finished the song and put his hand across his throat. “Just as I thought, that was tough. There is not enough air in here. I can’t keep going.”

“Incredible.” Both Shion and Kuroh said.

“I have never heard you sing before.” Shion said. 

“The acoustics in here aren’t so good. I don’t have music and I’m not on stage under the lights so it’s not that good.” Nezumi complained. 

“Eve!” A man spoke up. “Keep singing, sing for us, please don't stop!” 

At least half of the people surrounding them shared their agreement with the man and looked at Nezumi expectantly.

“Eve?” Kuroh asked.

“His stage name.” Yuu provided. “That man, Rikiga, called him that too.”

“Everyone wants to hear you sing.” Shion placed his hand on Nezumi’s shoulder. 

“What, and work for free?” Nezumi asked.

“You can save people with music, you’re incredible.” Shion smiled. People around him nodded their heads in agreement. 

“No...songs and stories never saved anybody. They can only distract you from your suffering, they can’t really help.” Kuroh and Yuu both looked at each other, knowing pretty well to what Nezumi was referring to. 

“Still, sing for us.” A woman said.

“Why don’t you give us a song?” Another man asked.

“Sing “The things that glitter”, please.” Someone requested. 

“Oh man...If my manager knew I even had fans in here, he would weep with happiness.” Nezumi commented. A loud bump was heard and Nezumi lowered his head. “We’re just passing through the gates.” He took a deep breath and started to sing another song. The people around them closed their eyes with smiles on their faces. They could forget about the horrors waiting for them for the moment. All the movement around them stopped and the song was interrupted by a loud voice opening the door and shouting “Everybody out!” 

“That’s the Correctional Facility.” Nezumi told the group after they were out of the container, and out in the open. “The place we have been dying to see so badly.”

“So this is it, Safu and Gareki are in there.” Shion said to himself. He looked around and saw some people been carried and tossed out of the containers. 

“We are been screened. They’re weeding out the ones who got sick or died on the way.” Nezumi explained.

“Screened? What for?” Shion asked.

“To see who is the strongest.” Yuu said looking around with disinterest. Kuroh also looked unaffected. Shion wondered what kinds of things did they lived through to not feel anything about the situation. But then he could relate a little bit, after seeing people get killed since the manhunt started , he stop feeling any kind of empathy towards them. His feelings started to fray and he started to get accustomed to tragedy and cruelty. The deaths of others had stopped moving him. Shion grabbed into Nezumi’s jacket and lowered his head to minimize the growing fear inside of him. 

“Hey you! No weapons are allowed in here!” One of the soldiers by the door spoke up, holding his gun and pointing it at them. 

Nezumi, Yuu, and Kuroh all stopped and looked at the man with a raised eyebrow. Shion could tell that they were all thinking the same thing. “We were so close!”

“You, the one with the scarf, give me your sword.” The soldier ordered. They had all forgot about their weapons and since Kuroh wasn’t wearing a long coat like Yuu, he couldn’t hide the sword. Everyone looked at Kuroh. He placed a hand over his sword but didn’t make any sign of giving it up. “Stop waiting my time and hand it over!” 

“I’m sorry sir, but this sword is special to me and I’m afraid I can’t leave with out it.” Kuroh answered, with a fake smile on his face.

“You won’t need it to where you are going.” The man insisted.

“And that’s were you’re wrong. I will need it more than ever in there.” Suddenly the room’s shape shifted and everyone was thrown to the sides.

“Run!” Nezumi said taking Shion’s hand and sprinting towards an elevator, taking advantage of the distraction. Kuroh and Yuu following close. “Whatever happens don’t let go!” Nezumi said to Shion.

“What are you-” 

“We are descending into hell, but we will come back alive!” He ignored Shion’s voice and turned to the others. 

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. 

They all got inside the elevator and closed the doors, making everything dark. The screams outside quiet down and were replaced by a sound under their feet. “Here it comes!” Nezumi warned them. “We are going down...”

The floor under their feet disappeared and all they knew, was that they were falling into the unknown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time in Keepers!!!...You will have to wait until I get more ideas... ;-;


	29. Not a chapter

Sorry, this is not a chapter but I guess some people would like to see some of the art I will be posting on my Tumblr account, you can find me as deathbringer013


	30. This is reality, this is hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I mentioned before, I have an account on tumblr if you would like to see some of my art for this story :)  
> My username is deathbringer013 for those interested.

Chapter twenty-nine- This is reality, this is hell

“Nezumi...” Gareki said, “She is waiting for you...”

“What are you saying now?” The scientist turned his attention towards him with a serious expression. Gareki decided to ignore him and looked down at his bare feet, he was cold, but it was really painful to move his arms and asking for anything was against his pride. 

He looked back at the place in where he had seen Nezumi. It had been so bizarre, but Elyurias had told him that someone that knew the song was coming and that she had been waiting. Seeing his brother appear in front of him had surprised him, but it made sense that one of his brothers also knows the song. 

Nezumi had looked older that the picture taken years ago, but his eyes were the same silver as their mother. Just by looking at their eyes he could recognize their brothers anywhere. They were coming, soon they would be able to see him in person.

“Why do you refuse to acknowledge me?” The man asked. “I gave you all the power needed to do all you want, to archive things no normal person would. You’re special!”

“That’s your mind thinking, not mine.” Gareki finally decided to say. His throat was still sore from all the screaming he did before, so his voice didn’t carry all the anger he wanted to express. 

“The drugs on your system are still affecting your judgment I see, when they disappear you will see the truth.” The man said, placing his black jacket next to him. “But even then, Sir Karoku warned me about your temper, you’re way too calm about your situation. With all that power inside of you, you might want to show everyone how powerful you are!” 

The scientist paced around the room. “The others only lasted a few hours, some even survived a day, they felt all the power on their hands and showed us how devastating it could be.” He turned towards Gareki. “So why wouldn’t you?”

“I don’t feel like putting up a show.” Gareki said. “And where is Yukari?”

“Ahh, your friend.” The scientist said placing his hand over his chin. “He has been attending meetings for the past four days. He is not allowed on this part of the lab, for... safety reasons. Now, it’s time for you medication.”

The man turned around and grabbed a metal collar from one of his pockets. He looked at it with enthusiasm and smiled at Gareki. “This is a special thing we made to help you use you power at his highest capacity.” He moved in front of Gareki to put it on him, but Gareki leaned back.

“I’m not playing games here, you know?” The man said with a smile. 

Gareki glared at him instead. “Neither am I, I’m not your pet.”

“Of course not!” He laughed. “You’re greater than that!” He pressed a button on the bracelet on his wrist and the doors opened to reveal two more scientists and a security guard. “We just want to make sure that you don’t do anything that is not on our schedule yet.” 

The new people walked towards them and forced Gareki to lay down on the bed, holding his wrists and feet, immobilizing him. Usually he wouldn’t had that problem if he had his strength and if his body didn’t protested every time he moved. He tried to fight back but it was a lost cause. Gareki thought of using his powers but that would only cause more problems for him, since he had no energy, that wouldn’t be enough to do the proper damage he need it. 

“Stay still Gareki.” The man ordered. He placed the collar around his neck. He could feel the cold metal even though he had bandages under it. He hear a ‘click’ sound and everyone let go of him. His now free hands went to his neck, were the collar was, and tried to take it away but had no luck. 

“I will recommend that you don’t try that. A powerful dose of your medication could be injected to you and that would be very dangerous.” One of the scientists said. 

“I don’t need medication!” Gareki exclaimed, flinching a little after his vocal cords protested after his shouting. 

“Ah, ah, ah.” The man that apparently was the head scientist, and placed the collar on him, smiled. “You need to learn to follow orders. Sleep.”

Gareki opened his mouth to tell him what he thought of following their annoying orders, but a groan came of instead. He felt the pain of something injecting a liquid on his neck coming from the collar. It didn’t last, but he could tell that that wasn’t good. His vision started to blurry and the voices around him started to fade. Gareki felt his body go sideways without any way of stopping himself, his mind became foggy and any fight left in him disappeared completely.

He was unconscious before he hit the bed. 

 

 

“Kuroh take us to the ground!” Nezumi shouted. He grabbed Shion from the shoulder and hold into Kuroh while Kuroh placed his hand over Kanda’s shoulder and the other one towards the ground. Kuroh’s eyes shinned a soft blue and suddenly they had landed on top of something. 

“Move out of the way!” Kanda shouted.

“Everyone against the wall.” Ordered Nezumi, pushing both Shion and Kuroh away from the falling bodies. Apparently all the elevators were fake and all the people was been placed in the same area. 

Shion heard the fearful screams and the sound of bodies hitting each other. “Nezumi what is…?” Panic overcame him after he received no answer, and he started to shout. “Nezumi!

Shion was forcefully turned around and hit the wall behind him with enough force to knock the air out of him. He opened his eyes but Nezumi was blocking his view.

“Look if you want to.” Nezumi forced him to look directly into his eyes. “Listen if you want to. But if you do...” Nezumi moved his head to let Shion see what had been causing the horrible sounds. “You will have nightmares about this for the rest of your life.”

A pile of corpses greeted him. Man and women, young and old, everyone was was either dead or agonizing. Some where killed at impact, but some others had a slow dead for been crushed by dozens of bodies falling over them. 

Shion felt cold, really cold. His hands were shaking and his mind told him that cold wasn’t the right word, it was numb. He suddenly started to question why did he wanted to come to this place. Nezumi told him multiple times that this wasn’t a game, this was the real thing. Like the books that Nezumi loved to read, half of them ended in tragedy. But with a book he could just close it and never think of the ending again, or maybe he could, but dreams would fill his head instead of the picture that was now been presented to him.

“N-No...Ne...Nezumi...what the...what...is this?” Shion finally forced himself to ask. A scream from above and another body landed in the pile of corpses. The man had landed on his neck and the screaming stopped as fast as it had started. 

“If you’re going to look, look to the end.” Nezumi said next to him. Shion wanted to look away but couldn’t. “If you’re going to listen, then listen well.” 

“Nezumi, enough.” Kuroh said looking at both of them seriously. 

“He wanted to come and play hero, he needs to know.” Nezumi turned towards the pile and said what he knew was in Shion’s head. “There was a man. There was a woman. There was an old woman with frizzy gray hair. A young girl with dark skin. A merchant with thin, sunken eyes.”

“They were here, I saw them.” Whispered Shion. 

“This is hell. This is reality, this is the reality of the world you live in, Shion.” Nezumi finished. 

“And you think this is the best way to show him?” Kuroh challenged him. Nezumi looked at him and with raised eyebrows. 

“This is the fastest way to learn what’s going on under your nose. Sometimes you need a wake up call to truly understand.”

“Like that’s going to work.” Kanda intervened. “If you didn’t know, he was already weak, you’re just pushing him into insanity, and I’m not going to wait for him to get your stupid ideas and put himself together. I have more things to do.” Crossing his arms he started to walk towards a door on the other side of the room in which the few survivors were advancing. 

“He is not like us, Nezumi.” Kuroh said. “We will wait for you two ahead.” And without looking back he left after Kanda. 

“Blood...the smell of gore...” Shion couldn’t hold it anymore. He felt the bile rise into his throat and he fought the urge to empty his stomach. “The sound of bodies breaking...The sound of people getting crushed under corpses...For the first time, I’m hearing the sound of bodies been destroyed.”

Shion remembered the smell of fresh baked bread in the morning, the soft voice of his mother greeting him and the voices of usual costumers. He saw his workplace and his co-worker getting angry at the robots under their care. The fun conversations he had for hours with Safu before everything went wrong. 

“I want to go back.” Shion placed his hands over his face, hoping that it would shield him from the horrors around him. “I want to go back..to No.6.” 

Smack!

Shion blinked, surprise written all over his face. 

“Shion.” Nezumi said, his hand still in the air. “I’m not doing that twice.”

The pain on his cheek was the only evidence of the slap he had received. He looked around and saw that Kuroh and Kanda were gone.

“Can you move?” Nezumi asked. 

“Yeah...I can.” He answered and used the sleeve on his sweater to touch his cheek. “If I don’t move I’ll die. And I didn’t come here to die. I came here to save a life, I came here to live.”He let the images of happy times fade from his mind and decided. “I’m going to survive this reality.”

“We are going to run along those lights.” Nezumi pointed towards the exit in which Kuroh and Kanda had gone to. “They light up for only a minute and a half. Come on.” Both of them started to walk. Shion turned around to see a few more survivors slowly making their way too, he stepped over something sleepery and froze when he saw that it was blood, suddenly he felt the same feeling as before.

“This is real. This is real. This is real.”

“Damn it!” Shion screamed and punched the wall. “I’ll never forgive. I’ll never let myself get used to this world, as long as I live!”

Nezumi stopped for a second and turned around to face him. “Follow me close, don’t get separated.” He didn’t comment on anything and just keep on walking forward, turning his back on Shion without waiting for an answer. 

“I won’t.” Shion thought. “I’ll hang onto you, no matter how far we go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will see if I can update another chapter before school starts again, I'm really sorry for the wait!


	31. Conflict

Chapter thirty- Conflict 

They walked for a few minutes following the lights. Shion was feeling drained, the last hours he had seen so much, he hated the numb feeling he was starting to get accustomed to. Experiencing all of that cruelty wasn’t supposed to be like this. He wanted to be angry, to be devastated, or at least feel sad, but he was not feeling anything. He wondered if Nezumi or his brothers had grown accustomed to all of this because there was no way for a normal person to be this calm. Nezumi keep walking ahead of him as if he was just walking on the park. He had a hand against the wall since the lights around them started to fade, but he walked with no problem. But Shion could feel that his lungs weren’t taking as much air as he need it, he was gasping for breath and had to stop. Nezumi turned around and looked at him and asked. “Tired? This must be pretty stressful.”

Shion managed to catch his breath. “No...I can still walk.” He looked up and saw a light in front of them. “What’s up there?”

Nezumi looked forward before answering. “A short rest stop.”

“A rest stop.” Shion repeated. “We can rest?”

“Only for a few minutes, Yuu and Kuroh are waiting for us.” Nezumi said and walked away. Shion followed him shortly afterwards and was greeted by a spacious room. There wasn’t a lot of people but nobody was talking. Kanda and Kuroh were sitting next to each other and looked like they were meditating. They really looked out of place, they clothes weren’t covered in blood or in dirt like the rest of the people in there, they were calm and collected unlike what Shion was feeling. He let himself fall against the wall next to them and tried to relax. Kuroh opened his eyes and stared at them, maybe waiting for them to say something but since Nezumi stayed quiet he closed them again. 

Kanda didn’t even moved when they sat next to him.

“Don’t fall asleep.” Nezumi warned him. “We can’t afford that luxury yet.”

“Then...We’re going somewhere after this?” Shion asked.

“Of course. Didn’t you come here to see a lovely girl?” Nezumi grinned but Shion decided to ignore him.

“I wonder if she and Gareki are all right...” He said out loud. 

Nezumi let his back meet the wall and looked up. “Who knows? Well, if they are alive, they are going to be in someplace better than where we are now. For all we know they might even be sitting together in a comfy room enjoying a nice cup of tea.”

Kuroh clenched his first and glared at Nezumi for even thinking that, he didn’t say anything, he didn’t have to, but Shion understood. “They are alive...they have to be.”

Kuroh opened his mouth to say something but a man that passed by them suddenly collapsed. The man was covered in blood and he sounded like he couldn’t breath and was coughing really bad. “Hel...help me...” 

“Aren’t you going to help him?” Nezumi asked him.

Shion felt his whole body shake, his hands and feet felt like lead, and couldn’t even move a finger. “I...I can’t.” He chocked out. In that moment the man’s gaze passed over them.

“Somebody...help me...”

Shion covered his ears and closed his eyes. “I’m been a coward. But I’m just too weak...too fragile...I can’t stand to see or hear this anymore!” Shion tried to ignore the man but in that moment the man looked directly at him and they eyes met.

“Help me...please.. Help...”

Suddenly Shion was next to him, his mind was blank. He heard himself say, “Forgive me...” Before both of his hands were on the man’s throat and he was choking him. “There is only one thing I can do...” He could feel the man’s hands trying to get his away from his throat and the desperate gasp for breath that were leaving him. Suddenly there was two sets of hands on either side of his shoulders and Nezumi’s power flowed over him.

“That’s enough. He will never go peacefully that way.” 

He let go and looked at Nezumi and Kuroh, his hands shaking and feeling scared of himself for what he almost did. “Nezumi...I...” His voice trembled and Nezumi sighed.

“Leave this to me.” 

“What are you going to do?” Kuroh asked, still looking at Shion, surprised by what he had seen. He didn’t know Shion that much, or for long, but he would have never guess that he had been affected that much. Kuroh knew that Shion was a calm and caring person, but now his whole personality was changed. 

He looked broken.

And Kuroh started to wonder if bringing him along had been a good idea.

“It’s okay. You’ll feel better soon.” Nezumi’s voice sounded so soft that Kuroh’s attention was instantly draw to it. The man mumbled something about better and Nezumi smiled. “Yes, you’ve held on very well. There’s no need to suffer anymore. Just close your eyes and relax. You’ve endured much, and lived well. I’ll give you a song of praise from the heart.” 

Nezumi started to sing and everything around them seemed to stop. Kuroh looked at Nezumi in awe and even Kanda seemed to be smiling. In that moment Shion remembered something that Inukashi had told him. 

“His song carries away souls that are struggling to die...Like a wind scattering flower petals...It separates the soul from the body...Peacefully carrying it someplace far away...Stealing it away...”

The song ended and Nezumi stood up but no before he closed the man’s eyes.

“Is he dead?” Shion asked him. 

“Yes. Just now.” Nezumi took his gloves off and rested his back against the wall again, sighing loudly he looked down before saying, “Bastard...You, me, them, the guy who just died...We’ll all bastards.”

Kuroh looked around, he understood what Nezumi was feeling, but he also knew that Nezumi wasn’t little anymore and didn’t need Yuu or him to relay on. 

“No, you’re not!” Shion exclaimed. “You saved that man!”

Nezumi stared at him. “Me? I only helped him stop breathing. Nothing more.” He looked directly at Shion’s eyes before finishing. “I killed him.” 

Everyone was quiet. Kanda opened his eyes and exchanged a look with Kuroh. Shion didn’t seemed to want to accept reality, and if he snapped later on, that would give them more problems than anything.

“He shouldn’t have died peacefully. He should have died in agony, cursing the fate that brought him to this senseless death. How did I help him? Don’t fool yourself. Murder is still murder, no matter the circumstances.” 

Shion looked down at his hands, where a little bit of blood was still visible. “Is fooling yourself so bad?” He asked. “Is it wrong to release a man from suffering in his final moments? We’ll live to remember this. We’ll tell the truth about what happened here, but...those who die here shouldn’t spend their last moments in hate, at least.”

The three brothers stared at him. Both Kanda and Kuroh thinking how similar he sounded to Allen and Shiro, and that could only mean that they had to keep an eye on him, since he might try to do something stupid if they weren’t paying attention.   
“That’s just sentimentality.” Nezumi commented. “You’re taking it for granted that we’ll survive this.”

“We swore to you that we would come back alive.” Shion stated. 

Nezumi gave him a half smile. “So we won’t die, no matter what?”

“Yes. We’re going to survive and return with Safu and your brother.” Shion said with confidence. Challenging Nezumi to say otherwise. 

“Well, maybe I’ll stick around to see just how distorted that sweet-talking mouth of yours becomes...” Nezumi said looking at the ground, his smile still in place.

Shion looked hurt. “Does that mean you don’t trust me?”

“Not a bit.” Nezumi answered.

“Nezumi.” Kuroh intervened. “Stop with your games.”

“Oh, but I’m not playing, you see, we are polar opposites, Shion and I. I’ve always thought so. No matter how long we try to live together, no matter what experiences we share… You’ll die without ever really getting it. Shion, you’re like No.6 itself.” Nezumi closed the distance between them and pressed his hand to Shion’s chin, forcing him to look at him. “You spew pretty words and great ideals, but inside, you’re disgusting.” 

“I’m nothing like No.6! You’re the one who doesn’t get it! You keep obsessing over No.6! You refuse to get past it and actually look at me!” Shion grabbed his hand. “Give me a break! Have you even once tried to look at me and see me for who I really am?!”

“Shion that hurts, let go of my hand.” Nezumi managed to say. “Damn...You gotta be carefully. You damn near broke it, look it’s bruised.”

“But aren’t we thinking the same thing?” Kuroh said, his voice was soft, but deadly. He didn’t look happy. “Why are you going after him? Don’t you think that what he already witnessed was enough? Nezumi, you need to understand, he is not like us, and maybe for the best, he will never be.”

“This is not about that.” Nezumi said.

“Then what are you trying to prove?” Kanda spoke up for the first time. “I got no patience for this, if you’re not feeling confident enough to guide us, you can leave.”

Kanda and Nezumi stared at each other, neither of them blinking, and refusing to be the first one to look away. 

“This is not just about Gareki is it?” Kuroh asked softly. He stood up and draw Nezumi’s attention to him. “What are you planning? I don’t know about you but I came here for my little brother, but apparently we are not on the same page.” 

“I’m here for Gareki too.” Nezumi answered. “But if I can do something against No.6 I will do it.”

“It comes down to revenge then.” Shion said. “Revenge is never a good solution, it poisons your mind, until you think that that’s the only thing that will make you feel better.”

“Someone like you wouldn’t understand.” Nezumi reply coldly. “No.6 separate us and killed our parents, all while you were enjoying the good life that No.6 was giving you, but no matter what kind of good citizen you were, it still turned it’s back on you. If No.6 does that to it’s own people, imagine what it does to the ones that are nobody.” 

“But I guess you’ve got a point, Shion. I’ve been so focused on No.6, I couldn’t see the main idea.” Nezumi confessed. 

“Do you resent me?’ Shion asked softly.

Kuroh placed a hand on Shion’s shoulder and give Nezumi the look that promised that if he said something stupid he would punch him. Kanda stood up and stood next to Kuroh, maybe to stop any incoming fight, or more likely to observe more closely the exchange. No matter what it was, Nezumi felt a little intimidated, not like he was going to tell them that, but he always knew that his older brothers never took him lightly and nether did him. If they had a fight it wasn’t going to be a really good experience.

He decided the smart route.

“No...no resentment...it’s more like fear.”

“Fear? What do you mean?” Shion asked but Nezumi ignored him.

“Looks like it’s all over.” Nezumi said looking at a few people that were coming inside the room. “C’mon, let’s go.

Kuroh and Yuu didn’t say anything and just followed Nezumi into the tunnel. 

“Wait, We’re going back? What for?!” Shion exclaimed. He remembered what was waiting for them at the end and he suddenly wasn’t feeling that confident anymore.

Nezumi looked over his shoulder and answered. “To move forward.” 

The rest of the way everyone stayed quiet. There was no sounds and that gave them all time to think. Shion thought how he was getting used to the smell of blood and how blind he had been before, he hadn’t even thought about how cruel could humans be, but he also wanted to get the answers on his own. He wanted to show Nezumi and the rest that he cared about that, and that he could at least try to make a better place for everyone. He will stay human as long as he had Nezumi by his side. Even if Nezumi acted like he didn’t wanted him near.

“What is it?” Nezumi suddenly asked, and Kuroh almost swore that Nezumi’s voice sounded concerned. “Why are you smiling for?”

“Was I smiling?” Shion asked surprised.

“Idiot.” Kanda said.

“Yeah, you were, do you usually smile at times like this?” Nezumi asked.

“Are you feeling all right?” Kuroh asked and placed his hand over his forehead. “It doesn’t look like you have a fever...”

“Maybe he finally lost it, happy now Nezumi?” Kanda commented. 

“Would you all leave me if I did?” Shion asked them. Kuroh opened his mouth to answer but Nezumi beat him to it and said the completely opposed of what he was thinking. “In a second. We can’t afford to carry any more baggage.”

“Nezumi!”

“I thought so.”

Both Kuroh and Shion said at the same time, making Nezumi laugh. “Just kidding. I’d never leave you to rot, Shion.” And Kuroh was taken back by how sincere Nezumi was been. He had been wrong, and he could see it now. Nezumi didn’t hate Shion, it was actually the opposed. Nezumi was just afraid that he had made the wrong decision of bringing him along and didn’t know how to cope with the idea of losing him. “I’d slit your throat and be done with it.”

“Or maybe not.” Thought Kuroh. 

“So don’t worry. It’d all be over in a second.” Nezumi said with a smile and Shion hands went instinctively to his neck. He felt a shiver all over his body but refused to acknowledge it.

“Good. Just make sure I’ve really snapped and haven’t just spaced out for a second.” Shion answered back with more confidence that he was actually feeling. 

“If I have the time, okay.” Nezumi lifted his shoulders and looked away.

“What was that?!” Shion exclaimed. 

Suddenly Nezumi was in front of him, taking Shion by surprise. “Then I’ll give you a kiss.” Nezumi smiled. “One last kiss before I slit your throat. Before I sent you to heaven, I’ll let you know how much better I am than you at giving a goodbye kiss.”

“Nezumi!” Shion blushed. “That’s no good. You have to do it some other way!”

“Huh?” Nezumi said confused. “Why?”

“That would confuse me even more!”

Nezumi blinked and then he started to laugh. “My god...You really are an airhead. I can’t believe you took me seriously.”

“Well, I wasn’t joking...” Shion said embarrassed.

“Oh, boy, Shion, give me a break.” Nezumi said trying to suppress his snickers. 

To say that Kuroh and Kanda were a little lost was not an exaggeration. They were really confused. Kuroh had to rethink everything again. He should have seen it coming from far away, but the thought that their relationship was more than a friendship took him by surprise. Kuroh turned towards Yuu but he just smirked, and he knew that Yuu wasn’t going to forget the exchange anytime soon and will used it against Nezumi as blackmail if he got angry at him. 

But everything made sense now. 

His master did told him that not everything is what it seemed. 

Kanda and Kuroh walked away, knowing that both of them were just playing around and that even if they asked they will get no real answers. Kuroh felt a little bit better knowing that if they were joking around it mean that their fight back there was just because they were feeling anxious and maybe scared. 

Nezumi waited until both of them were a safe distance and turned to Shion. “Let’s go.”

They came back to the room and the first thing they all noticed was that the pile of bodies was even taller than before.

“All right, this will work.” Nezumi said and started to walk forward, towards the mountain of corpses. Kanda and Kuroh following close, it seemed like they caught on whatever Nezumi was thinking. 

“Nezumi, what are you going to do?” Shion asked a little nervous. 

Kuroh looked at Shion with an apologetic look in his eyes and Nezumi just adjusted his gloves. Kanda placed his sword more secured on his belt.

“Start climbing.” That’s all Nezumi said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm late but my computer refused to work with me every time I had free time to write, it was frustrating! I might not be able to update that fast anymore...I'm sorry, but I will try to get them out as soon as I finish writing them! If you have any question, feel free to contact me on my tumblr account.


	32. Transition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys I'm back!  
> Thanks for all the kudos! They really made my day better!  
> Hope you guys like this chapter!

Chapter thirty-one- Transition

“We are almost there Shion.” Kuroh said softly. Climbing the mountain of corpses was the worst thing that had happened to Shion yet. He just couldn’t process that these bodies were alive not that long ago. He had even seen some of them when he arrived to West Block. He thought he was ready to face anything to save Safu, he was ready to come and see all than No.6 had done. 

Now, he couldn’t imagine himself coming here if he knew what was waiting for them.

True hell.  
“You are doing fine just don’t look-”

“He was to look if he wants to make it to the top, Kuroh.” Nezumi commented. 

“Don’t start with this argument again.” Kuroh said back. 

“Keep moving then.” Nezumi said and continued climbing. Kanda was too far away, almost at the top, and never looked back at them. Shion thought that they were too calm, nothing stunned them, not the corpses, the cruelty, the pleadings for help, the blood and destruction around them. Nothing. 

Nezumi knew what kind of hell they were getting themselves into, and he still came. Followed by his brothers and himself. “How naive.” Shion thought. “The gap between them and myself is too far..”

Suddenly he was falling, his feet had slipped and he was now falling to his death. Desperation took over his mind and his hand flew to take anything that would stop his fall. He grabbed something and for a second he could breath. Looking up he expected to see Kuroh or at least Nezumi, but all he could find was his reflection, staring back at him from the empty eyes of a dead man. 

He was falling again.

“I can’t do this...” Shion thought and made no attempt on stopping his fall this time. 

“SHION!” Kuroh and Nezumi screamed at the same time. They had reached the top and when Nezumi turned around to help Shion up he saw that his hand had lost his grip. Kuroh reached his hand towards Shion, a silver aura, similar at the one of the Silver King, appeared around him and Shion’s fall was stopped. 

“Idiot.” Kanda said before climbing down towards Shion, he grabbed the back of his sweater and pushed him towards his brothers. Nezumi wasted no time in grabbing Shion’s hands and helping him up. 

“We are here.” Nezumi told him. “We were lucky we were not the first ones to fall. Those people were beyond helping, the second and third get broken bones but they, at least a few, will survive just to be used as guinea pigs.”

“And what for?” Shion spoke suddenly placing the palm of his hands against his face. “I...I can’t- It’s too much. I can’t do this anymore. Some people are still alive- Just leave me here...”

“You will die.” Nezumi stated.

“I-I know.”

“And it’s not going to be an easy death. Even if it is midwinter, eventually these corpses will start to rot. Maybe the rotting stench will drive you insane, or maybe you will fall in and out of consciousness from the lack of oxygen, or maybe you will just kill yourself. How will you kill yourself, Shion? Even if you swallow your tongue or jump off of here- you still won’t die that easily.” Nezumi finished.

“But with a knife or sword...all of you got one.” Shion said not looking up.

“Shion, what are you saying-” Kuroh started to ask. This was too much, this had been a really bad idea. He knew what big part Shion played on this plan, but nobody knew what they would find inside the Correctional Facility. He knew it was easy for them to just turn around and act like nothing was happening. They had seen the world as a cruel place since they were little, but not Shion. He still believed that deep down there was good in each person, he was too kind and compassionate to be in a place like this. 

“So this is what you had in mind, eh?” Nezumi said with his knife on hand, he got closer and placed it on Shion’s throat. “Do you want me to do it? Are you asking me to kill you? You want me to kill another person, eh Shion?”

“No, I don’t mean-” Shion shock his head. “No, there is no way I would want that. I would absolutely hate that!”

“What did you memorize the facility blueprints for? We will need that brain of yours for what’s up ahead. If you want to die, we won’t stop you, but save it for after we get out of here. We go work to do, you hear me Shion? We still need you.”

Kanda looked between the three of them and then at the opening on a rock a few meters away from them. “Let’s go.”

“Okay, then.” Kuroh said and took a deep breath. “Hold hands, please.”

“Aye, captain.” Nezumi said and took Shion’s and Kanda’s arms before they could protest. Kuroh grabbed Kanda’s other arm and the same silver light appeared around them all.

“Are you sure you can handle all of us?” Nezumi asked, seeing the concentrated face of his brother. Kuroh nodded and they were floating. They were half way there when Kanda noticed they were slowing down, it wasn’t that noticeable but the grip on his arm was getting stronger, and Kuroh was taking more and more deeper breaths.

“Hey are you-”Kanda didn’t finished because of the sudden drop that took everyone by surprise. Kuroh recovered surprisingly fast and used his other ability. A phantom hand appeared and took hold of the edge of the opening between the rocks, stopping their fall, but their sudden stop made them hit the rocks with their shoulders. Everyone groaned in pain.

“Is everyone okay?” Kuroh asked with a hint of worry on his voice.

“A warning next time, dear brother, would be perfect.” Nezumi said sarcastically. “Can you pull us up? My arms can’t take-”

“Shut up, stupid rat, and let him concentrate.” Kanda looked down at Nezumi and Shion, both looked like they were in pain and they knew they would let go if they stayed more time like this. “Weaklings.” Thought Kanda.

“Okay, one, two, three!” The area around them got distorted and in a blink they were at the entrance. “Jump inside.” Kuroh ordered. They did as told and the area went back to normal. Everyone felt dizzy for a moment. Their brains trying to cope with the sudden change around them.

Kanda was the first to recuperate and looked around. They were inside the cave and there was some lights placed around. There was only one way to follow so he didn’t ask where they were going, he will find soon enough. 

“That was not a nice experience.” Nezumi said in between gasps. He didn’t even try to stand up, the dizziness still clouding his vision. The pain on his shoulder was getting uncomfortable, having used it to block the imminent hit against the wall and having to use that same shoulder to hold Kanda’s hand to stop Shion and himself from falling into their deaths didn’t help him at all. He just hopped than the injury didn’t became a nuisance their mission. 

“I’m sorry Nezumi, having to take all my weight in one hand, I’m sure you’re exhausted, I’m sorry if you’re hurt and-.” Shion said.

“Don’t apologize! Damn, man...You’re always apologizing. “Sorry, sorry, sorry.” Just how is that supposed to help? It doesn’t do a thing except soothe your pride. Don’t waste words just-”

“Hey, can you stand?” Kanda’s voice had taken a soft tone, Shion didn’t notice it, but Nezumi did. He turned towards his brothers, Kuroh was on his knees breathing heavily, and looking like he had been running nonstop for hours. 

“I’m fine...” Kuroh said weakly. 

“You’re exhausted.” Kanda confirmed. 

“Exhausted?” Shion asked, he came closer and placed his hand against Kuroh’s forehead. “You’re burning up.”

“What?” Nezumi asked and placed his hand on Kuroh’s forehead too. “Why didn’t you said anything?”

“I was fine until I used my powers.” Kuroh admitted. “I never used all of them at the same time...and I’m still learning to control the one Shiro gave me.”

“You shouldn’t use it then.” Shion said, worry all over his face. “You can hurt yourself.”

“I have to, Gareki is somewhere in this place. The faster we get to him, the faster we can get him out.” Kuroh argued. 

“You’re not in any shape to help him in the state you’re at.” Kanda said. “You need to rest.”

“We got no time-” Kuroh tried to stand up but his legs gave away he prepared himself for the impact but Kanda took his arm before he kissed the floor, and without warning he was placed on Kanda’s back. Instinctively he placed his arms around Kanda’s shoulders and Kanda adjusted his grip on him. 

“Don’t be stubborn.” Nezumi said.

“Well, it runs on the family.” Kuroh commented back. 

They started to walk again. Kuroh feeling more and more sleepy by the second, until his eyelids closed completely and his head rested on Kanda’s shoulder.

“He is going to be fine right?” Shion asked. 

“He will in a few hours.” Nezumi answered. “Let’s follow the lights.”

“Is that a led?” Shion asked looking at the lights. 

“Yeah, a light-emitting dione. Must be pretty familiar to a resident of No.6.” Nezumi explained. 

“But wait.” Shion continued. “That wall of rock behind us was natural wasn’t it? How did a natural cave get connected to the underground of the Correctional?”

“Originally, this was a complicated system of giant caves. No.6 used one part as an execution zone, that’s all.” Nezumi said and placed his hand against the wall.

“But this is man-made place, isn’t it? Yet it looks completely different from the Correctional Facility. If so, that means somebody else must have made it.” Shion started to question. 

Nezumi reached his hand out and grabbed Shion by the nose. “You talk to much. Put a sock in it. Your curiosity gets sparked by any random thing. Your eyes are twinkling.” He let him go and walked forward. He didn’t go far when he felt light-headed and slumped forward. “Here it goes again...” He whispered. 

“Huh?” Shion go closer to see what was wrong but Nezumi slapped his hand away. “No...I’m fine.”

They continued walking after that, Kanda and Shion keeping a close eye on Nezumi since he keep stopping at random times. They arrived at a big open space which was now illuminated by candles. “This place...what is this place, Nezumi?”

He turned towards Nezumi and saw that his expression was now guarded. “Nezumi?”

Get down!” Nezumi screamed at the same time multiple rats appeared out of the darkness and attacked them. Shion fell to the ground while Kanda just jumped out of the way with the still unconscious Kuroh on his back. Nezumi hit one of the rats coming after him and whistled really loud. The rats stopped their attack and just looked at them with interest. Shion could even pet one that decided that the human was interesting enough. 

“I know it’s been a while, but that was still a rude welcome...” Nezumi commented. 

“By “been a while” what do you mean?” Shion questioned. 

“Is that it for the formal reception?” Nezumi spoke up. “Come out and show yourself. These rats of yours won’t do the trick.”

The place got quiet, until footsteps broke the silence. A man with tan skin and long black hair, wearing ragged dark clothes and a dark green scarf, appeared from behind a rock. “Why have you returned? What are you doing here?” The man asked with a deep tone. He glared at Nezumi and added. “If you’ve returned, you’ll have to die.”

“Let me see the elder. There is something important I need to talk to him about.” Nezumi said.

“You must die. That’s the rule.” The man repeated again, and before anyone could read he was behind Nezumi sending a kick towards his face but Nezumi managed to block it on time, what they didn’t count was that that was the arm that was injured. Nezumi groaned in pain and was thrown to the ground.

“Nezumi!” Shion screamed and tried to get close but Kanda stopped him with his arm.

“Stay back!” Nezumi told them.

“Mmm...what’s this? You’ve grown weak up on the surface.” The man commented while looking down at him.

“Maybe. Guess I had a little too much fun on my vacation.” Nezumi said, he wiped off some blood from his now cut lip and stood up. 

“Fool, you think you can face me wobbling around like that?” The man stated. 

“Of course he can’t!” Shion screamed angrily. “Do you have any idea how much energy Nezumi used just to getting us this far?! I don’t know who you are, but let’s see you try the same thing!”

“Hey, calm down.” Kanda told him but Shion ignored him and focused all his anger on the other man. “Try getting up here on your own! And do it with a lump of baggage like me weighing you down!”

“Who is this noisy brat?” The man asked Nezumi, a little taken back by how angry he looked. 

“You hear him, just some baggage.” Nezumi said simply, not in the mood to answer his questions. 

“Why do you bring them here?” The man insisted, looking directly at Shion and Kanda.

“To see the elder.”

“For what purpose?”

“To tell our story.”

“There is no one here who will listen to the story of a fool who came stumbling back in.” The eyes of the man grew colder while looking at Nezumi.

Nezumi stared back at him. “You won’t know that until you’ve heard it.” Nezumi lowered his voice and turned his head towards Kanda and Shion. “Listen carefully. There is a narrow passage in the rocks right behind you. Dive in there and run down in.”

“But what about you?” Shion asked. 

“He better figure it out.” Kanda said and turned around. “Let’s go.”

“Not so fast!” The man screamed. Shion and Kanda started to run, they were about to turn in a corner when Kanda stopped. Shion turned to look at him and almost fall down when Kanda literally throw Kuroh at him. He managed to catch both himself and Kuroh before they hit the floor.

“What are you doing?!” Shion asked him. Kuroh didn’t woke up or even moved, which caused Shion to worry. That was not a good sign, and he was still burning out with the fever, and Shion could tell it was getting worse. 

“Hey wait!” Shion yelled when Kanda just run back without answering him. He looked towards Nezumi, and by his horror he saw him on the flood. The man was on top of him, both of his hands around Nezumi’s neck. It was clear that he was trying to kill him. Nezumi gasped, trying to breath and his hands keep on pushing the man away from him but the attempt was futile.

“Keep your hands away from him, if you want to keep them intact.” Kanda behind the man, his eyes were unreadable but Shion could feel the sudden shivers in his arms, he was not on the receiving end of Kanda’s glare and didn’t wanted to be near it anytime soon. 

“And who may you be?” The man asked looking warily at the sword at his throat. His grip in Nezumi loosened a bit but not enough for Nezumi to get free.

“I told you to let him go.” The tone on Kanda’s voice turned icy. 

“I don’t follow your orders!” The man turned around, ready to fight Kanda but nobody expected Shion to suddenly be behind him. And less with Kuroh’s hair cord on his hands. Shion wasted no time in putting the cord around the man’s neck and using his weigh he started to choke him. The man let go of Nezumi trying to get the cord away from his neck, but Shion didn’t even moved a muscle. He knew that the man couln’t do anything anymore even if he tried. 

“Shion, stop it!” Nezumi was suddenly behind Shion, trying to push him away from the man. “Please, stop!”

“Huh…?” Shion looked at Nezumi confused.

“Can you hear my voice?” Nezumi asked him, placing his hands on his face and forcing him to look at him.

“Uh...yeah...”

“Let go of the cord, c’mon.” Nezumi spoke softly. “Relax your grip, now...”

The man fell to his knees gasping for air. Kanda looked at Shion surprised, he just couldn’t process that the compassionate kid from before was trying to kill someone now. He did had it coming thought. If Shion hadn’t intervened the man wouldn’t be even struggling for breath.

“Shion...You’re not cut out to be an executioner. Or are you trying to save him too?” Nezumi asked.

“No. I was punishing him.” Shion said innocently. He looked like he was just talking about the weather, as if killing someone else was nothing. 

A little taken back Nezumi could just ask one thing. “What did you say?”

“That man was trying to kill you. So I punished him.” Shion stated with a calm voice.

“Shion...you...”

“And I’d it again. If this man tried to kill you again...then I’d do the same thing, every time.” Shion’s expression never changed and that scared Nezumi. Things were getting out of his hands, but he never expected Shion to act this way. 

“Who the hell are this kids?” The man asked Nezumi, he didn’t got up and keep his eyes on both Shion and Kanda, as if expecting another attack. “Even I didn’t spot them...So who are they?”

“One is a citizen of No.6 and-” Nezumi started to explain but got interrupted again.

“What is a citizen of No.6 doing here?” The man said angrily. 

Nezumi signed and for the third time in a day he said, “Let us see the elder!” 

“Let us hear what they have to say!” A deep voice that seemed to resonate everywhere around them spoke up. Candles light up all around them, and Shion could clearly see the way now.

“Let’s go.” Nezumi said but he didn’t sounded happy. 

“Okay.” Shion agreed. Kanda walked ahead of them and picked Kuroh up again, but not before sending a cautious look towards both of them. He turned around and followed the man, leavind the two of them alone. 

“I don’t know if saying this will make any difference, but...I want you to stay yourself, Shion.” Nezumi said to Shion.

“What do you mean?” Shion asked confused. 

Nezumi looked down before answering. “The Shion I know would never sentence someone to death-ever. So fight it, Shion. Fight against yourself.” And with those words he left after Kanda, leaving Shion alone with his thoughts.


	33. Unexpected encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This was written for RedFlower557 who suggest it to me. Hope you guys like it :)

Chapter thirty-two- Unexpected encounter

The night was growing closer. Even if the buildings around him were blocking the sky. Some of the farther away lamps turned on and less people were walking in the street. They all knew perfectly what happened after the sun set, and nobody wanted to be another victim in the newspaper. Apparently people had been disappearing and the cause was still unknown. 

Gareki walked behind a building and stopped near a big trash can. He had his big, blue coat opened but the hood was up. His black clothes underneath were full of dirt. He looked around and after finding nobody, he took a deep breath and let himself slide his back against the cold wall. He placed his hand against his side and hissed when he was meet with pain. Gareki removed his hand and fresh blood meet him. 

Okay, maybe picking up a fight with that guy wasn’t his best idea, but he had it coming. Robbing was one thing, but drugging and kidnapping young girls was another matter entirely. Gareki was furious when the guy tried to convince a girl that he was just helping her back home by leading her into darker streets. The girl was stupid for following a completely stranger like that, but Gareki wasn’t going to act like he saw nothing. 

He went after them and when he got the opportunity, he punched the guy, the girl had screamed and looked at Gareki fearfully. He was about to tell her to run away when the other guy got up and tried to stab him. Gareki moved away but the guy still managed to land a blow. He felt the pain on his side and got angry. The guy stayed a few paces way from him with a smirk on his face, but it soon vanished when Gareki had his gun pointing it directly at his head. The girl screamed again, probably thinking that Gareki was going to shoot him, and run away. The guy raised his hands and looked terrified. All his confidence washed away. 

Gareki lowered his gun and before the other guy got his confidence back he punched him on the face and knocked him out cold. Satisfied he walked away from the scene, he knew the guy would be in bigger trouble after he lost the girl. 

He looked up, at the now dark sky and tried to steady his breathing. Panicking would only make things worse. Gareki slowly rose up from the ground and tried to walk normally. Showing weakness on these kind of places was like asking for a death wish. He rounded another corned when voices reached him, they didn’t sounded happy, so Gareki stopped and stayed quiet.

“He said you will pay us!” A deeper voice claimed. “And you better will.”

“Can’t we be more civilized and talk about his before you start making threats?” A younger voice commented. Gareki lowered himself a little bit and looked carefully around the corner. There were four men, all dressed in fancy suits and for some reason they had the same hair style. “Debt collectors.” Gareki thought. All of them were surrounding a person that had a hood up but looked to be the same age as Gareki. 

“We are not here to chat kid, where is the money?” One of the men asked. 

“Where the hell do you expect me to get that kind of money?” The kid said angrily.

“Wrong answer.” The one that looked like the leader said and moved his head towards the others. “Teach him a lesson.” 

“Hey, that’s-” The kid started to say.

“Stop!” Exclaimed Gareki. 

Both looked at each other, surprised on both of their faces. “Stupid, stupid, stupid.” Was the only thing in Gareki’s head. “You’re already injured! You can’t be serious!” The four men turned to his direction and started to laugh. 

“Get out of here kid, before something bad happens to you.” The leader mocked. “Go back to your mommy.”

“Shut up!” Gareki said. All the uneasiness left him and was replaced with anger. “I don’t want to hear that from someone who needs three people to ask for money from a kid.” 

“You little-” The man’s words died before he could finish. His eyes widened and he fell down unconscious, followed by two others. Everything happened to fast that Gareki had to force his eyes to follow the kid’s movements. The last man looked towards the kid who looked like he hadn’t done anything and tried to run. He had given at least two steps before he also fall down in front of Gareki. 

“That was not nice.” The kid commented. His clothes and shoes were dark with the exception of the white button up shirt and a red ribbon working as a tie. He had a traveler coat with the hood up and was wearing white gloves. “Thank you for distracting them, hope I didn’t scare you.” His voice turned from friendly to doubtful. 

“How did you move so fast?” Gareki asked impressed.

The kid seemed to be taken by surprise. “You’re a strange kid.”

“I’m not a kid.” Gareki argued. 

“Sorry I wasn’t trying to provoke you-” The kid’s apology was disrupted by multiple footsteps coming their way. “There he is! Capture him!”

“Run!” The kid took his arm and forced Gareki to run. There were at least six people chasing them now. The kid seemed lost since he wasn’t taking the streets that Gareki would have use to escape, instead he was choosing the ones that would make their capture easier.

Gareki stopped and pushed the kid behind some trashcans that covered an entrance, and climbed some stairs to the top of a balcony. The men stopped under them and looked around, when they saw nothing they all went into different directions, trying to find them.

They waited a few minutes in silence, just in case someone decided to come back, but nobody did. “Oh men, I’m sorry for all this trouble ah...mmm, what’s your name?” The kid asked.

“You’re not from here are you?” Gareki asked instead. “We don’t give our names out that easily.”

“Oh, sorry I didn’t know. My name is Allen, Allen Walker.” The kid, Allen, put his hand out waiting for Gareki to shake it. He let his hood down and Gareki realized that maybe they were the same age. Allen had white hair and silver eyes, with a scar running all the way from his forehead to his chin.  
A golden ball was resting on his head, but Gareki didn’t comment about it. 

Gareki stared at him incredulously and shock his head. “You are something else.” And gave him his hand to shake. “I’m Gareki.”

“Nice to meet you, Gareki.” Allen said.

Gareki looked down at their hands and saw his blood covering part of Allen’s white glove. He let go and saw Allen look down at his hand with worry on his face, as if Gareki had seen something he didn’t wanted to be seen. 

“Are you hurt?” He said after he realized there was blood on his glove.

“I’m fine.” Gareki said, way to fast for Allen’s liking. 

Allen pulled Gareki’s hood down and took one of his gloves off, pressed his hand against his forehead and said. “You don’t look well, but you don’t have a fever so that’s good. Where is the injury?”

Gareki didn’t answer, the kid could be playing tricks on him. Most of the people around the area did it to survive. If he told him where his injury was, it could be used against him. “I’m fine, and since there is not more people chasing us, it would be the best for me to leave.” 

“Wait.” Allen said. The golden ball on his head grow wings and flew strait to Gareki. Hitting him with force on the back of his head. Gareki turned around surprised at the unexpected attack.

“What is that thing?” Gareki asked.

“It’s a golem.” Allen explained. “It’s my friend, his name it’s Timcanpy. He helps me navigate since I get lost easily” The golden golem flew in front of Gareki’s, Gareki noticed it had four small legs, a fluffy tail and small horns on his head...and a mouth…

Timcanpy flew around Gareki a few more times, as if inspecting him and got inside his coat. A few seconds later Gareki hissed in pain and Tim flew hurriedly back to Allen. “You’re hurt.” Allen stated. 

“...” Gareki stayed quiet, having a stare contest with Timcanpy. The golem didn’t seemed to mind the attention and just stared back at him.

“Let me see.” Allen said.

“It’s not a big deal, I’m fine.” Gareki responded.

Allen didn’t listen and just forced him to remove his hood first and then the whole coat. Gareki had black hair and fair skin, goggles on top of his head, his dark clothes were a little bit dirty and his side was full of fresh blood. His olive eyes looked at him with suspicion. Allen couldn’t blame him, Gareki reminded him of himself, from before he meet Mana. No normal kid was outside at this hour, or hurt and bleeding alone. After a few minutes Allen convinced him to sit down against the wall so Allen could see the injury better. Gareki lifted his bloody shirt a little bit and looked away with a painful expression written on his face. 

“What happened?” Allen asked him after inspecting the wound. Tim sat on top of Gareki’s head and started to bite his hair. The injury was deep and Allen guessed it was caused with a small blade.

“I got into a fight.” Gareki answered but no provided any more details. Allen ripped a part of his sleeve and press it to the wound. Gareki hissed in pain but didn’t move away.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, just finish what you’re doing.” Gareki hissed. 

“We need medical supplies, just with this it’s not going to work.” Allen explained. “Can you stand? I have-” Allen’s eye, the one with the scar shined red and he looked around, and then towards the ground. A girl was walking towards them, and Gareki saw it was the same girl from before.

“There you are!” The girl exclaimed looking at Gareki. “I was worried since you got hurt, I’m so glad that you found help.”

“How did you found us?” Gareki asked. He had a bad feeling, nobody should be able to see them from the angle that the girl had walked, unless you knew there was something there. Also, the way the girl smiled at them was out of place, it looked wrong. 

“Akuma.” Allen whispered, and Timpcanpy stooped his chewing.

“What?” Gareki asked confused.

“Gareki, I need you to get away from this place, as fast as you can, whatever you hear or see, don’t stop running.” Allen said and stood up, looking directly at the girl, who was now looking at Allen with hate on her eyes, as if he had seen something she didn’t wanted to share. 

“Like he can escape!” The girl was now laughing, which only caused Gareki to freak out even more. “He looks like more fun that the last guy. Prey that only cries and pleads for mercy is too boring, I want someone who would fight until the end, it will satisfy me even more!” 

Allen jumped down from where they were and landed gracefully in the ground. “I’m sorry, but I can’t let you get to him. He helped me so I own him a debt. I will set your soul free instead.” 

While Allen and the creepy girl talked Gareki got down, not as fast as he would had liked, but he managed. Why was he always meeting strange people? Even the boy with red hair-

Gareki felt as if someone had hit him with a brick, pain exploded on the back of his head and he swayed on his feet until his shoulder meet the wall and Gareki decided that moving was not a smart option. The pain faded away leaving a confused Gareki behind, and every time he tried to recall what he had thought about some of the pain returned. 

A pull on his hair made him open his eyes. There was nor girl in sight. In her place was a creature that seemed to come out of a fiction book. It was big and rounded with multiple gun barrels around his body. A face was sticking out of it, and it looked like it was on pain. Allen was facing it, but one of his hands had changed and looked like a giant claw. Gareki stared at them dumbfounded, had he fallen and hit his head? The golem on his head pulled his hair harder and Gareki decided he wasn’t sleeping. 

“Stupid exorcist! I will destroy you!” The creature roared. A light came out of it’s mouth and all that Allen had time to say was, “Crap!” And the light destroyed the building behind them. 

Gareki was pushed by the force of the attack and landed painfully on his side and the pain made him pass out for a few seconds. Gareki slowly opened his eyes and saw Allen evading some of the giant bullets the creature keep shooting at him. Allen used his claw and managed to get a clear hit on the thing.

“You poor akuma, may your soul be saved. Rest in peace.” The akuma screamed and started to disintegrate. Allen waited until his eye turned back to normal and his hand shined, returning to a normal hand, or it should have. 

His hand was totally blood red, and looked scale-like along with black nails. Allen noticed that Gareki was staring and placed his hand behind him. “Are you okay?” He asked.

“What just happened?” Gareki decided to ask first. Timcanpy landed on his head again and didn’t move. Allen looked down and after a few seconds he explained what he knew. Gareki listened carefully since it sounded so unreal, if he hadn’t seen the akuma with his own eyes he wouldn’t have believe anything Allen had told him. He thought about the Millennium Earl, and how he targeted those with despair and suffering in their hearts. And he also wondered why he had never seen the Millennium Earl before, even after all those deaths…

“I know it’s sounds crazy-”

“I believe you.” Gareki interrupted. 

“You do?” Allen sounded a little taken back. Gareki nodded and used his fingers to touch Timcanpy and played with his tail. 

“I haven’t seen anything this crazy before- or at least that I can remember...but I saw what happened and what you did, that’s enough evidence for me.” Gareki explained. 

“I’m glad, not everyone reacts like that, and usually they think that the crazy one is me.” Allen said placing his hands on his lap and sitting next to Gareki. 

“So your innocence it’s in your hand?” Gareki asked.

Allen seemed like he wanted to hide his hand from view but Gareki didn’t look disgusted by it, like the rest that had seen it, and decided to place it in front of him. “Yeah, I always have it with me, and people think I’m a monster or something.” He laughed.

“I have seen real monsters,” Gareki commented, his eyes turning cold, “and you are not one.”

“That’s the nicest thing you have say to me since I meet you.” Allen commented, for the first time in a long time he felt happy. 

“Don’t get used to it.”

“Well then, let’s get that wound treated before you pass out.” Allen said, helping Gareki stand up.

“I said I’m fine.” Gareki complained for the third time that night, and Allen just laughed. 

 

 

 

“Take care, and thank you for the assistance.” Allen said before stepping inside the train. Gareki nodded in his direction. “Tim, let’s go!” He called back.

Timcanpy flew from Gareki’s shoulder towards his owner, but not before flying around Gareki a few times. Apparently the golem had taken a liking to him, since Allen said that he only did that with him. Gareki had many questions but Allen had to leave the town before the debt collectors would find him again, since his master owned them a lot of money. He just stayed enough to help Gareki with his wound and to get a ticket, courtesy of Gareki, before leaving.

He was searching for a certain place, the exorcist headquarters. And he wanted to get there as soon as possible. 

The train started to move and Allen poked his head out of the window and waved at him. Gareki just raised his hand in acknowledge and waited until the train was far enough before walking away.

He did seemed to find the strangest people.


	34. The Elder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I'm finally back, don't know how many of you are still here but I fanally forced myself to write, things have been chaotic but I kind of had some time to think and here is the next chapter! Thank you for all the kudos and nice massages that made me write again! Enjoy!

They end up following the man deeper inside the cave. Shion looked around in wonder, he was still a little confused on how could people be living in this place, and how Nezumi had been one of them at some point. He looked around when he hears something around them, but how could it be some wind down here? That was impossible.

“Shion,” Nezumi called him, “don't stop. Make sure you stay behind me.”

“Oh...sorry. I was just spacing out.” Shion apologizes.

“Spacing out?”

Shion thought about it, maybe his ears were playing tricks on him, “I thought I heard the wing...even though it should be impossible.”

Nezumi stared at him for a few seconds a little taken back, “You're incredible, you know that? Most people couldn't space out under these conditions.” 

“Hey!” Kanda called them, noticing that they had stopped, “we don't have all day! Move!” 

“Coming! Coming!” Nezumi replied and walked faster to catch up with them. Shion followed after taking a deep breath. The sound of the wind was gone so there was no reason for him to be just standing there. 

After a few more minutes they arrived at an open area. The place was huge with caves that connected to each other and make the place seemed like they had second and even third floors, and everything was illuminated. But what surprised him was all the people gather all around the place.

Whispers followed them and Shion felt self-conscious like he was invading their place.

“Well, isn't this magnificent?” Nezumi broke the silence in their group, “they’ve all come out to greet us!” 

“Nezumi, who are these people?” Shion asked, “are they the others who survived the execution chamber?” 

“No,” Nezumi answered, “they've been down here since long before that.” 

Shion continued to look around, trying to figure out how could they survive all these years underground when he noticed that some rats had taken an interest in him, and probably the still unconscious Kuroh, but Kanda kicked them away so they all started to climb on him instead and chased each other, “Hey, cut it out! I'm not your playground.” Shion protested but the rats ignored him and keep on climbing all over him, “I said quit it! That tickles!” 

“What an interesting young man.” An elder voice jolted everyone. They all looked up, towards one of the highest caves. An older man was looking down at them, “The rats seem to be neither hostile nor wary around him. I would hear your name. “What are you called?” 

“I am Shion, sir.” 

“Shion, what a beautiful name…” the old man said.

“Thank you for the compliment,” Shion responded, “and...who are you?”

Laugh reached his ears, and the whispers started again, but now they were louder.

“His name!” Someone said.

“The boy asks his name!” Another voice spoke up as if mocking him.

“Elder,” he answered shocking everyone, “that's what I am called here.” 

The man seemed to not pay any attention to the sudden silence and turned his attention towards Kanda and Kuroh. Kanda glared at him, distrust showing on his eyes.

“I see, you must be one of his brothers,” the Elder commented and Kanda placed a hand on his sword, not unsheathing his sword, but proving that he wasn't afraid to use it if the situation arises, “You have the same dangerous glow on your eyes as Nezumi does.” 

Shion wondered for a second how did he knew about them but if Nezumi had lived here before, he might have told him about his missing brothers. 

“What is your name?” The Elder inquired. 

Kanda looked like he wasn't going to answer, he glared at him again and then turned his attention towards Nezumi who nodded at him. 

“Yuu,” he simply said. 

“The oldest of the four, a name that changes its meaning depending on how it's written,” the elder smiled for the first time, “a fitting name for an older brother.” 

He turned his attention to Kuroh, and Shion could swear that Kanda was even more alert than before. Nezumi didn't seem worried about it but that didn't stop Kanda from looking daggers at the Elder. 

The Elder had done nothing to them, yet Kanda already looked pissed. 'He must hate everyone’ Shion concluded. 

“And that young man, who is him and what's wrong with him?” 

“His name is Kuroh, my other brother,” Nezumi took a step forward taking the attention back to himself but didn't explain why was Kuroh unconscious. 

“Elder...it's that your name?” Shion dared to ask.

The Elder seemed to think about it before answering, “Possibly, or it may just mean that I'm old. Young one, names are of no particular importance here, did Nezumi not tell you so? You three are the only exception here since it's your first time in this place.” 

‘That’s right, I still don't know Nezumi’s real name,’ Shion thought, and not even his brothers called him something else besides 'stupid rat” by Kanda. 

“Elder,” Nezumi repeated, “I want you to hear what we have to say!” 

“Then speak, explain why you have returned, you who were never to appear before me again” the Elder added. 

“You have my thanks,” Nezumi states. 

“Your thanks?” The Elder laughed, “It seems the air of the world outside has made you soft, Nezumi, but however soft you have become, you could never forget our laws.” 

“Naturally,” Nezumi replied, ignoring both Kanda and Shion’s confused expressions. 

The Elder seemed to notice their uncertainness and elaborate more, “Those who leave this place may never return. You have violated that law, and you must atone for your sin.”

“I understand, and I'm ready to be punished...but first listen to me.” Nezumi voice turned serious. The Elder snapped his fingers and the chair he had been sitting on was lifted by two men, showing that he had no legs, and was carried down and closer to them. 

That's when Shion noticed how well built this place was, it was like a little town, with caves of various sizes that looked like homes, paths along the rock walls and the smell of cooking fires. All of that couldn't be built in a short period of time, how long had these people had been living under the Correctional Facility? 

His thoughts were cut short when a hand covered his mouth and his hands were tied together on his back. He had barely time to wonder what was going on when he was shoved into the floor mercilessly, “what are you doing?” Shion demanded when he saw that the man they had met earlier was doing the same to Nezumi, but he didn't look surprised at all.

“Shion- calm down,” Nezumi told him. “Sasori Is just making sure we don't try to escape.” 

Shion looked up towards Kanda and saw him holding his gaze with Sasori, and Sasori seemed to think about his options. Shion knew that Kanda wasn't going to agree on been tied up like them, and he would probably fight anyone who tried. 

Sasori looked back at him and without warning, a rope was around his throat and he couldn't breathe. 

“Let go of your sword or I will crush his throat,” Sasori threatens. 

“I don't care,” Kanda said and looked at Nezumi in the eye, “he is not my problem.” 

“Knock it off, Sasori,” Nezumi intervened since Kanda wasn't going to intervene, “are you getting back at him for earlier? Torturing a guy who can't even resist? Looks like you've turned into a real coward since we last met.”

The rope around his neck lose his hold and Shion gasped for air, he coughed a few times, his lungs still burning but he could finally breathe. He looked up to see Sasori kick Nezumi.

“Do you have any idea what position you are in?” He asked, “You snuck back in here from the outside. You have no right to protest your execution.” 

Kanda looked at Sasori unimpressed but didn't intervened, like he was just waiting for Nezumi to get up on his own. 

Sasori kicked Nezumi again and Shion shouted, “Nezumi was right! You are a coward! First, you tie him up so he can't fight, then you beat him up?! You are disgusting!” 

Sasori turned his attention back to him while Nezumi shook his head, telling Shion to stay quiet, but that just made him angrier.

“What is this place? Is it the same as No.6?!”

“The same as No.6?!” Sasori growled. 

“Yes! You're exactly the same!” Shion argued. “What you are doing is no different from what happens in No.6! You use force to beat up a weaker opponent. You lash out without mercy, how is that any different?!” 

“You're a demon! A demonic little beast!” Sasori accused and noticed that he had started to tremble, “No...you're No.6 incarnated!”

He grinned and a and his eyes turned towards him again with a crazy glint, “I see it… I see it all now!!” 

“We must destroy him while we have the chance!” Sasori took a step towards him and Shion felt a shiver run down his spine. 

Suddenly Nezumi springs into action and kicked Sasori ankle, tripping him, with a surprising speed he cut the ropes binding his hands together and flipped the knife around until it stopped on the side of Sasori’s neck while Nezumi held his neck back with his other arm.

“I busted my ass to bring him here.” Nezumi said in a low threatening voice, “I'm not just going to let you take him out.” 

Sasori didn't struggle, knowing full well that it Nezumi wasn't playing around, “Are you...trying to destroy us?!” He asked. 

Nezumi grinned, “Quite the opposite, we are going to bring No.6 down.” 

“That's impossible!” Sasori argued. 

“Maybe, we will know for sure when we try,” Nezumi answered before his voice turned grave again, “Until then, I need you to swear to me, Sasori. From here on out, you're not gonna lay a finger on Shion.”

“Swear it.” 

Nezumi commanded using his power, and Shion felt like agreeing on the spot before taking a hold of himself. 

“Stop... that's enough,” the Elder called out. He looked directly at Nezumi and his voice turned softer, “You haven't changed a bit, Nezumi. Neither your knife nor your sarcastic tongue have lost their edge...no, they have both grown sharper.” 

Nezumi let go of Sasori and turned towards him, “Elder.”

“You have grown, all right. I barely recognized you,” he admitted, “I never imagined I would see you mature like this. I thought you had departed long ago for distant lands, to find your brothers, didn't I order you to do so?” 

Nezumi reminded silent so the Elder decided to ask more,“To leave here, to cast everything away and live in freedom? Like you always wanted?”

Nezumi clenched his first, “I can't be free. I’ll never be free so long as No.6 continues to exist. I can't forget, I can't cast everything away. You of all people should understand.” 

“I told you not to be held captive, to live-”

“But I can't live like that!” Nezumi interrupted, “These bastards have my younger brother captive for the same reason they had me, I can't let them, I will destroy their “holy city”, only then I will be able to live freely. Only then...I can leave here of my own free will.” 

The Elder seemed taken back, “They have your brother?” He looked at Nezumi, “how did it happen?” 

“They are working with different organizations around the world, and they found out he had “abilities”, Nezumi said carefully, knowing that some of the people here weren't aware of his power. “That's the only reason we even found each other,” He turned towards Kanda and Kuroh and a soft smile appeared but it was gone the moment Kanda noticed he was looking at them. 

“I understand,” the Elder commented, “but how do you plan on getting there? You know fully well that once inside you will encounter things and people that still know who you are and thought you were dead, you're exposing yourself.” 

“They will be long dead before they can even try anything,” Kanda spoke up for the first time, “We will make them all pay.” 

“I don't care if they come after me,” Nezumi declared, “will be long gone by then.”

“What do you mean by that?!” Shion exclaimed, grabbing Nezumi by his shoulders with desperation. 

“Shion? How...did you get out of the ropes?” Nezumi asked surprised. 

Shion looked down and showed him the ropes, “Huh? Oh, the rats chewed through them for me.”

Nezumi stared at the ropes with astonishment reflected all over his eyes, “You mean the rats listen to you that much?!” 

“Me? Of course not. They did it on their own. They’ve really kind... smart, too.” Shion explained.

“Kind...and smart?” Nezumi repeated still in shock, then he turned around and grinned at Sasori, “Looks like your rats will gnaw through ropes their own master tied. Excellent training you've given them there, Sasori.”

“Enough sarcasm, Nezumi. It's a bad habit of yours.” The Elder order, “Your body may have matured, but your disposition clearly hasn't.” He smiled tenderly at Nezumi and added, “What will I do with you?” 

Shion stared at him with surprise, this man clearly cared for Nezumi, he had never imagined that Nezumi had someone like this. 

“Well then,” the elder stopped smiling and turned all his attention at them, “tell me everything from the beginning to the end.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
